Nuestro camino, Nuestro sentir
by Shadow Darklight
Summary: Continuación de "El fin de un principio?" ahora que Bolt y Mittens superaron una de sus pruebas están en un punto donde deberán decidir qué pasos dar y eso decidirá finalmente el resultado entre ellos, pero, los problemas saben dónde y cómo encontrarlos.
1. Chapter 1

Saludos a toda la comunidad, he aquí la segunda parte y continuacion para "El fin de un principio?" y desde iniciando éste fic les comento que como ya ha sido mi mala costumbre me temo que mis actualizaciones podrían demorar... de 1 a 3 semanas... si no sucede nada fuera de lo normal ^^'... tambien éste fic está siendo escrito al mismo tiempo que el fic de Blato La sombra en tu vida, ¿Cómo me atrevo?... bueno ambas historias se mezclan en mi cabeza... y si hago una la otra no me deja continuar así que las haré juntas.

Ya dicho eso paso a decirles las clásicas aclaraciones incluyendo una nueva jajajaja. Bolt no me pertenece así como su personajes, salvo a quienes son OC, para los diálogos las cosas se mantienen normales, **negrita **para los pensamientos de los personajes, () parentesis para la descripcion de lo que hace o sucede al personaje o al entorno, y lo nuevo _"cursiva" _junto con los " " indica que el personaje recuerda o dice algo que ha dicho otro, como si el personaje Citara algo, eso es todo y sin nada más que agradecerle a quienes lo leerán, Aquí está la continuación y el primer capítulo.

* * *

><p><strong>Nuestro camino… nuestro sentir.<strong>

**Capitulo1.- Extraños encuentros, extraños sucesos.**

Ya habían pasado casi dos semanas desde que Bolt le dedicara aquella canción a Mittens… y aunque en general las cosas se mantenían como "siempre" pequeños cambios tanto notorios como imperceptibles se habían dado, por la parte imperceptible Bolt y Mittens mientras se encontraran a solas se daban los buenos días, las buenas noches y a veces algunos saludos con unos suaves besos… a los cuales Bolt les había tomado un cariño especial y una gran importancia… le hacían sentir increíblemente bien y cálido… para Mittens otra era la historia, cada beso la hacía vibrar y sentir completa… pero también le hacían sentir que tenía ya que decirle a Bolt lo que sentía… y que esos besos no fueran solamente un saludo… sino que tuvieran el significado que su corazón le gritaba que tuvieran…

Por el otro lado tanto Blaine como Amber solían visitarlos regularmente, tanto que todos eran amigos ya muy cercanos… Mint ya era parte de la familia y vivía con ellos, así que cada día era sin excepción diversión garantizada, Mittens solía bromear con Blaine e incluso ella fue la culpable que un día Penny descubriera al pobre y al ver que no era agresivo sino todo lo contrario decidió darle un baño que necesitaba pero a lo cual intentó huir… sin resultado dando un cuadro bastante gracioso, porque le cortaban el paso Bolt, Rhino, Mittens, Mint y hasta Amber, siendo capturado y bañado.

**Mittens - **Jajajajaja - (se encontraba en el suelo sosteniendo su estómago mientras no paraba de reír con fuerza y ganas) - en serio… ¡Fue increíble! jajajajajaja -

**Blaine - **Si claaaro… fue increíble… - (se le notaba como molesto ante la insistencia de Mittens de recordarle día con día lo del baño) - vale ya Mitts te creo reírte un par de días… pero ya casi una semana es mucho… -

**Mittens - **Jajajaja… es que no puedo evitarlo… parecías un cachorrito que no quería ser bañado… si hasta amenazaste con perseguirnos hasta el fin del mundo por eso jajajajaja- (seguía riendo, pero ya se había sentado frente a él de nuevo) -

**Blaine - **He vivido en la calle desde siempre… no es común para mi recibir baños y menos que un humano me toque… - (al decirlo parecía que tenía el rostro ensombrecido pero rápidamente lo cambió) - aunque veo a ti te ha encantado ese momento -

**Mittens - **Ok, ok, ya me detengo… no te enojes jejeje - (le resultaba increíble el cómo se llevaba con Blaine, después de Bolt y creyó que jamás iba a ser amiga de un perro más *Mint no la contaba ya que al ser chica tambien eso les habia ayudado a relacionarse, al menos desde el punto de vista de ella*… pero ahora era muy diferente… sin embargo... ¿Cuándo es que se había vuelto tan cercana a Blaine?... la respuesta no tardó tanto ya que, sin duda, todo comenzó en esa noche…) -

**Flashback**

Mittens se encontraba fuera, era ya media noche pero no le importaba realmente, tampoco tenía sueño, no sintiendo lo que sentía… tres días desde esa canción… tres días desde ese primer beso… tres días sintiéndose tan feliz por lo que sucedía… y… también tres días que su corazón le reclamaba el no decirle ya a Bolt lo que tenía que decir…

**Mittens - **Vamos… d… debo decírselo ¿no?... debo decirle a Bolt lo que en verdad significan esos besos para mi… lo que significa todo él realmente para mi… - (aún la torturaba el hecho que no había aclarado con Bolt lo que sentían uno por el otro, algo que la hacía sentir una desesperación como nunca) -

Pero la luna no le respondía… tampoco las estrellas que brillaban en ese despejado cielo… nadie le daba una respuesta o una palabra de aliento que la hiciera levantar… y para adornarle mejor las cosas, el único que hacía eso, era justamente la causa de todo esto: Bolt.

**Mittens - **Podría hablarlo con Mint… pero ella solo me dirá que sea directa y se lo diga de una vez… - **y no es que no quiera… pero… aún tengo miedo que este amor… no sea el que él siente por mi… - **

**¿? - **Pues… -(una voz tras ella la hizo sobresaltar… aunque solo por ser tomada por sorpresa porque sabía de quién era la voz) - podrías intentar de otras formas tal vez… -

**Mittens - **Blaine… no me des esos sobresaltos… un día te los haré pagar todos… - (sin embargo sonreía al ver a alguien de confianza por allí… al menos para Bolt, Blaine era alguien en quien se podía confiar…) - **pero no deja de ser un perro "normal" -**

**Blaine - **(Parecía adivinar lo que ella pensaba… pero se limitó a sonreírle y sentarse frente a ella) - Puedo suponer sin errar… que la razón por la que esta linda gatita no está durmiendo… es porque aún no resuelve lo que grita su corazón… por que esperar verme dudo sea la razón jejejejeje -

**Mittens - Me sorprende… es… como Bolt me dijo… **_**"a veces parece saber lo que piensas" **_**- ** ¿Y si te digo que estás equivocado? - (hasta ese día… Mittens solo se sentía cómoda hablando de su sentir con Mint o un poco con Rhino pero conociendo al hámster prefería evitarlo) -

**Blaine - **Pues por tu mirada te diría que con eso me das la razón… - (levantándose pasó por su lado y sentándose dándole la espalda) - listo… ahora no tienes un perro ante ti… solo tienes una voz amiga… -

**Mittens - **(Estaba sorprendida… él había hecho eso para darle… alguien con quien hablar… tal vez…) - **pueda… intentar darle una oportunidad… además que ha ayudado mucho a Bolt… - **(lanzó un largo suspiro y mirando a las estrellas y la luna, sus mudas compañías… se decidió por confiar un poco en el perro) - Si… estoy así… porque desde ese día vivo un sueño y una tortura… estoy más cerca de Bolt que antes… y de una forma increíble - (se abrazó un poco con sus patas delanteras) - pero también… me siento terrible… abuso de su ignorancia… sé que debo decírselo… -

**Blaine - **(Se encontraba algo sorprendido… no porque Mittens quisiera contarle… sino que ella estaba sacando absolutamente todo… seguro sin darse cuenta… pero) - **es lo mejor para ella en éste momento - **Decirle…. - (dijo con suavidad, para hacer que ella continuara) -

**Mittens - **¡Decirle que lo Amo!... que estoy enamorada de él como una tonta completa … que ansío que esos besos que nos damos no sean un saludo cariñoso… sino porque su corazón como el mío no resisten estar más tiempo sin sentirlo junto a mi… sin sentir su cálido y dulce sabor… también porque… porque… - **¿Por qué le cuento tanto? oh cállate Mittens ! - **porque Me Ame ! - (sentía su corazón golpearle el pecho con fuerza… entre emoción y una sorpresa al haber declarado tal cosa… con alguien que para ella no distaba mucho de solo un simple conocido) -

**Blaine - **(Después de unos momentos consideró prudente comenzar a hablar) - ¿No crees… que las cosas realmente son más sencillas? … no quiero decir que lo que estás pasando sea fácil… pero… Mittens… el amor nos hace ser tontos… nos hace tener miedos por demás hasta absurdos… nos hace soñar… nos hace temblar… hace mil cosas… pero… Mittens, no te compliques… ¿Quieres decirle que lo amas? perfecto… pero recuerda… Bolt aun no comprende muchas cosas… ¿Por qué no… intentas hacerle entender lo que es el amar?... luego… solo deberás decirle… que todo eso sientes por él… -

**Mittens - **(Ya no le importaba si era un perro… se había girado observando a Blaine) - ¿Qué… has dicho?... -

**Blaine - **Bueno… lo que intento decirte gatita, es que le enseñes a Bolt lo que es amar… descríbele lo que tú sientes… y explícale que eso es amar… luego solo dile que todo eso… lo sientes tú por él -

**Mittens - No puedo creer lo que me está diciendo… que yo le diga a Bolt con detalle lo que siento… y que al final le explique qué es lo que siento por él… esa idea ES TAN !.. … .. … perfecta. …. **- (estaba con la boca abierta… no era una solución tan "sencilla" pues tendría que hablar de lo que ella sentía… pero no tenía que dejar claro que era su sentir… hasta el final… y… Bolt podría entenderlo… y.. .tal vez entonces él…) -

**Blaine - **Tu también me dijiste… que a Bolt le falta aprender… eso lo comprobé hace poco… pero no quita que el aunque no sepa… sí siente… - (¿Qué era lo que quería decir?) - en resumen… Mittens… que Bolt no sepa lo que significa "Amar" … no implica que no pueda hacerlo… -

**Mittens - **(Ni siquiera se dio cuenta… ¿En qué momento?... ¿Cómo o Por qué? … solo supo que ya estaba abrazándolo mientras ella se sentía como una cría… llorando en el pecho de sus padres… ESO… era lo que ella quería saber… que alguien le dijera que Bolt podía amarla…) -

**Blaine - **(Con suavidad la abrazó dejándola desahogarse… hasta que la vio separar su cabeza de él y verlo con esos ojos esmeralda) - Así que gatita… no te tortures con esos pensamientos… ya llevas algo del camino iniciado ¿No? - (sonriendo se separó de ella y levantándose comenzó a retirarse) -

**Mittens - **¿A dónde vas? - **no… aun no te vayas… necesito hablar -**

**Blaine - **Mittens… está por amanecer y debo volver a casa, tu deberías intentar dormir un poco… sé que tienes dudas… pero créeme… debes tener un poco más de paciencia… si tal vez esperaste meses… unos pocos días más no te van a matar - (le sonrío juguetonamente mientras le guiñaba un ojo y se retiraba) -

**Mittens - **(En verdad ese perro era extraño… no la trataba diferente por ser una gata… no estaba en contra de que amara a Bolt y hasta le estaba ayudando… no quería dejar las cosas así… pero era cierto… debía dormir… y después del desahogo que había tenido… parecía que el sueño había decidido volver con ella, así que no teniendo otra opción se retiró a la casa… no sin antes girar hacia Blaine) - Gracias… -

**Fin Flashback**

**Blaine - **En resumen… nunca había sido emboscado por mis "amigos" para ser atrapado por una niña con una cubeta de agua en una mano y una barra de jabón en la otra… - (suspiraba mientras terminaba su relato de cómo sintió ese momento) -

**Mittens - **¿Ah?... eh… si claro… por supuesto jeje… - (debido a los recuerdos no le había prestado atención) -

**Blaine - **Jajajaja… Mitts de nuevo estás soñadora, eso… o estás reviviendo hasta en cámara lenta mi sufrimiento - (ante tal comentario notó como la gata no evitaba una risa) - eso me temí jejeje -

**Mittens - **No… solo recordaba unas cosas… nada más… - (recordar… sí recordaba… tal vez comenzó a sentir ese gran aprecio y cariño por el perro en el otro encuentro que tuvieron… dos días antes del "baño") -

**Flashback**

**Mittens - **(De nuevo se encontraba fuera… la noche se mantenía despejada, las estrellas brillaban mudas como siempre y la luna por la mitad parecía mostrarle una sonrisa) - ¿Por qué me sonríes así? … algo bueno te habrá pasado… yo sigo igual… ya me lo tomo con calma… pero ni idea… ¿Cómo empezar? -

**¿? - **Tal vez por el nada simple pero claro principio… - (nuevamente era Blaine, pero él notó como la gata no se sobresaltó sino que se giró sonriéndole) - pues hoy no te he sorprendido al parecer jeje -

**Mittens - **No… y para acortar las cosas… te estaba esperando… como anoche pero no apareciste - (ella misma se sorprendía… ¿Le estaba reclamando por algo que ni siquiera pactaron?) -

**Blaine - **(Estaba tan sorprendido como ella misma… pero rio un poco) - Entiendo… dime gatita, puesto que ya estoy aquí, ¿De qué quieres hablar? -

**Mittens - **(Era increíble… casi se había sonrojado… pero con el actuar de Blaine no tuvo que pasar más vergüenza) - Bueno.. fuiste tú el que me dijo que mi "problema" era bastante sencillo… entonces… creo sería correcto que me guiaras un poco… ¿No? después de todo tu llegaste de la nada a revolverme más mi sentir -

**Blaine - **Uhh… buen golpe - **a diferencia de Bolt a quien revolví y nunca me reclamó - **está bien gatita, de hecho también vine para hablar contigo… Bolt es un amigo muy importante para mí y… naturalmente… tú también lo eres -

**Mittens - **¿Soy… una amiga importante para ti? … pero si apenas nos conocemos… - **respóndeme… porque me siento igual y no sé por qué… -**

**Blaine - **En primera porque Bolt es importante para mí y tú para él, además te ganaste mi respeto cuando atrapaste a Az de aquella forma jajajaja, no muchos logran eso… me caíste muy bien, además… me enteré de su viaje… y cómo tu le ayudaste de la mejor forma, es un honor conocerte y espero seamos amigos - (dijo finalmente sonriéndole ampliamente) -

**Mittens - **(Ahora sí que estaba peor que antes… Blaine la consideraba una amiga… por lo que había hecho por alguien más) - Es posible… consideres a Bolt un gran amigo… pero lo hice antes de que lo conocieras… y por ti… - (calló al ver que levantaba una pata) -

**Blaine - **No es sólo por Bolt… sino porque lograste escapar del prejuicio que crearon los viejos rencores… lo ayudaste de corazón si alguien no respeta eso… con gusto lo patearé jajajaja… pero bueno nos desviamos… vamos a hablar del plan "Atrapar a Bolt entre mis patas para amarlo por siempre y llenarlo de muchos besos !" -

**Mittens - **¿¡QUE COSA?** - ¡Es que este tipo es la versión canina de Rhino! **- (la pobre ahora si estallaba en sonrojo sobre todo porque ella repitió el nombre del plan en su mente.. y vaya que si eso quería hacer) -

**Blaine - **Mmmmhh… bueno el nombre lo saque de un programa que vi un día que estaba en la ciudad jajajaja, pero veo que tuvo un buen efecto, bueno Mitts es hora de planear los pasos ¿Te parece? -

**Mittens - **Está bien… pero… ya no te juntes con el hámster… - (por alguna razón el que él la llamara Mitts de esa forma sólo la hacía sentir que eran más cercanos o mejor dicho… que siempre lo habían sido… era una amistad como la de Mint, pero sentía que tal vez Blaine le podría ofrecer las respuestas que buscaba y que otra chica no podría darle) - ¿Cómo puedo comenzar a explicarle a Bolt? -

**Blaine - **Bueno… siempre es bueno ir paso por paso… primeramente… - (y así pasó una noche platicando sobre cómo ir preparando a Bolt para lo que sería la declaración final, haciendo sentir a Mittens que la noche fue corta y para nada cansada y… que había encontrado en Blaine algo más que un amigo… tal vez… algo así como un hermano) -

**Fin Flashback**

**Blaine - **¿Mitts?... - (de nuevo la vio algo ausente así que se acerco a verla) - esta noche estás algo más… lejana de lo usual… ¿Acaso hubo algún avance con Bolt? -

**Mittens - **¿Cómo?... ah… bueno… tal vez un poco… casi siempre está con el hámster… y no puedo hablarle sobre eso con ese roedor tan cerca… o si no jugamos pero está Mint - (lanzó un suspiro de resignación) - tal vez… el destino no quiere que… -

**Blaine - **¡Ahhh eso si que no!... no me vas a salir con esas cosas… aquí la única que no permite las cosas eres tú y de eso ya hablamos… buscaré una forma de que puedas pasar tiempo con Bolt… pero tienes que moverte… yo no haré todo jajajaja… digo… no soy yo el que quiere conquistar a Bolt jajajajajajajajajajaja -

**Mittens - **(Nuevamente se sentía tan unida a ese perro que le ayudaba tan incondicionalmente) - No se vale… me harás sentir culpable porque Penny te viera y te bañara jajajajaja -

**Blaine - **Ok… jamás me voy a quitar ese estigma de encima … en fin… por hoy debo irme temprano… Amber me dijo que ha vuelto a ver a Scarlet por los callejones, así que iré a investigar -

**Mittens - **(Ella poco sabía de Scarlet… salvo que ya les había tendido una trampa a Bolt antes y después junto con Blaine cuando iban a preparar lo de la canción y ahora que Blaine era como su hermano, no pudo evitar preocuparse) - ¿Estás seguro de ir?... no creo sea buena idea… menos ir solo… - **tal vez… - **déjame acompañarte… yo viví también gran parte de mi vida en las calles… y sé pelear… -

**Blaine - **Gracias Mitts, pero no… iré yo solo, soy perro viejo y me sé muchos trucos para poder escapar, no te preocupes - (le sonrió cálidamente) - no permitiré nada dañe a quienes quiero - (sin decir ya más se levantó y giró hacia el camino para marcharse) -

**Mittens - **Pero… yo podría ayudarte… en verdad - **en… verdad es extraño… e increíble… porque por Bolt, por Mint y por Blaine, sería capaz de enfrentarme a mi propia especie… aunque… ¿ellos que me han dado? nada… en cambio ellos… me lo han dado todo… - **

**Blaine - **No lo dudo Mitts, pero solo voy a investigar, prometo venir mañana por la tarde para alejar a Mint y Rhino un momento de Bolt… pero… no tardes… porque si me dejas mucho tiempo a solas con Mint… moriré… - (puso una expresión de tragedia que de inmediato hizo reír a la gata) - así me gusta más… jajajaja… bueno hasta mañana -

**Mittens - **Hasta mañana jejeje… - (seguía sorprendiéndole… cómo Blaine podía crear calma donde no había y bromear en momentos así y hacerte reír… sin duda que apreciaba a ese perro) - bueno… es hora que yo me retire a dormir… seguro si el orejón vuelve a despertarse como anoche me preguntará mil cosas… aunque… - (la noche anterior Bolt despertó antes que ella volviera a su cama para dormir, pero… no estuvo nada mal, después de contarle que miraba la luna se durmieron… no sin antes un beso de buenas noches) - **creo que a eso podría acostumbrarme cada noche jajaja -**

Por su parte, la noche se cerraba en la ciudad… curiosamente unas nubes bloqueaban mucha de la luz de la luna, aunque no dejaran todo completamente oscuro… Blaine caminaba por entre los callejones, agudizaba todos los sentidos para prevenir cualquier tipo de trampa o emboscada… pero el lugar estaba inexplicablemente quieto… en paz… así que continuó yendo y viniendo por los callejones… hasta que escuchó a lo lejos una pelea de gatos, no era extraño… al menos no la pelea, lo que sí lo era, era el silencio que reinaba, normalmente los gatos hacen mucho ruido cuando otros pelean.

**Blaine - **Esto no me da un buen presentimiento… será mejor ir a echar un ojo… pero con cuidado - (rápidamente se dirigió hacia donde escuchaba la pelea, aunque al llegar él podría haberlo descrito más como una paliza sanguinaria que una pelea) - **esto… no puede ser… -**

Frente a él estaba un cuadro por demás… terrible… Scarlet yacía en el suelo con varias heridas por todo el cuerpo… pero sin ninguna posibilidad de defenderse ni mínimamente pues sus patas estaban atadas y si apenas podía llegar a levantarse, suponiendo que fuera capaz de hacerlo… ante ella estaba un gato inusualmente grande… bastante fornido, de pelaje gris con franjas negras y una cicatriz que cruzaba su ojo izquierdo… pero sin llegar a provocar que no pudiera ver.

**? - **Anda… levántate basura… porque eso eres… una basura que no sabe ni siquiera cumplir unas pocas órdenes… que no es capaz de deshacerse de dos simples perros - (a cada palabra le acompañaba un zarpazo más al pobre cuerpo de la gata… que no podía más que gemir de dolor…) -

**Blaine - Esto es salvajismo… - **(no es que Scarlet fuera la gata número 1 en su lista de seres que irradian cariño a los demás… pero semejante maltrato no se lo podía merecer nadie) - **y… ¿Qué demonios hacen los demás?... ¿Es que no planean ni siquiera ayudarla o intentar detener esto? -** (y efectivamente… pareciera que nadie tuviera intención de meterse… no estaban emocionados con lo que veían… pero distaban mucho de intentar siquiera detener aquello) -

**? - **¿Acaso también eres sorda? … ¡Dije que Te Levantaras! - (le propinó una fuerte patada en los costados… abriendo más sus heridas y dejando la sangre correr… mientras su mirada… reflejaba satisfacción al verla así) -

**Scarlet - **(No podía moverse más… era imposible… desde el primer golpe que le había dado… la había dejado casi sin posibilidad de levantarse… ahora con todas esas heridas que la debilitaban más, tener sus ojos abiertos… y susurrar apenas unas pocas palabras eran todo lo que podía hacer) - **¿En… verdad… todo va a terminar así?... yo… no quería esto… solamente… quería encontrar mi lugar… lejos… de perros y gatos… lejos de todos los que se creen.. .. … tener la razón en algo… solo quería vivir… - **(pudo observar a ese gato acercarse… sintió ante ella ver ese desfile que fuera su vida… a todos a quienes pisoteó sin ningún remordimiento… aquellos a quienes atacó sin piedad y hasta con gusto… y no puedo más que reír… al notar que de poder… lo haría de nuevo) - **así… soy… - **(el gato estaba completamente cerca de ella… la miraba con desdén y rabia… pero también sonreía al verla sufrir de ésa forma…) - **así… que así me veo yo… je… me queda más a mi… … pero… aun no… quiero morir… - **(vio levantarse una vez más aquella zarpa… era innegable lo que iba a suceder… por primera vez cerró los ojos ante su atacante… y aún más… por primera vez, con su débil aliento dijo la única palabra que se juró nunca decir) - Ayuda… -

Scarlet se había encogido lo más que su cuerpo le permitió… a continuación todo fue un caos total… y al mismo tiempo una calma más profunda de la que ya reinaba… lo único que rompía aquella calma era el cuerpo de aquel gato que se estrellaba contra la pared del callejón ante las miradas atónitas de los gatos… cuando se levantó… en medio de ellos se encontraba un gran perro café… con una mirada cargada de ira.

**? - **¿¡Quién demonios eres tú? - (rápidamente se había lanzado ya sobre aquel perro… sus garras por delante pero usando a su vez sus patas traseras para cambiar su dirección y atacar desde otro ángulo… sin duda algo que siempre le funcionaba) -

**Blaine - **(Pudo sentir esas garras clavarse en su piel y en su carne… pero eso no le importaba) - ¿Quién soy?... sin duda soy alguien que no es tan monstruoso como ustedes… tratarla así… asesinarla sin más… ¡Por una simple estupidez ! - (su ladrido retumbó en los callejones mientras los gatos se sentían paralizados… menos el que ahora saltando se alejaba dejándole heridas en el cuello… y se preparaba por más) -

**? - **(Al ver las heridas que le había causado sonreía ampliamente mientras se lanzaba nuevamente a atacarlo) - ¿Tontería?... esa es una inútil… una basura reemplazable que no vale absolutamente - (con fuerza volvió a hundir sus garras en la piel de aquel perro) - ¡Nada! - (pero su sonrisa se borró… sintió una fuerte presión en su cuello… lo siguiente que sintió era que se encontraba en el aire… lo último que notó… era el suelo muy cercano) -

**Blaine - **(Antes del segundo ataque dirigió su mirada hacia Scarlet… aquella gata orgullosa, agresiva, se encontraba en un estado lamentable… con una mirada llena de melancolía… lo siguiente… fue que sintió esas garras de nuevo… y unas palabras que hicieron que su sangre se agolpara en sus venas… tomó al gato por el cuello con sus colmillos y con toda su fuerza lo estrelló en el suelo… llegándose a escuchar un crujido por todo el lugar) - Tu… eres quien no vale nada… - (luego volteó a ver a los gatos que lo rodeaban… por lo menos veinte… pero eso poco le importaba) - ¡Escúchenme!... el que quiera seguir los pasos de este gato… es bienvenido… el que quiera marcharse a casa… Ya… Se… Les Hace Tarde… -

El lugar parecía inmutable… lleno de estatuas felinas… solo en el centro había movimiento… los de una gata herida que respiraba con dificultad… los de un perro que se acercaba a esa gata… y las últimas exhalaciones de un gato que se encontraba tirado tras el perro… una suave brisa recorrió el lugar y junto con ella todos los gatos se esfumaron, presas de una gran confusión, no entendían siquiera lo que acababa de pasar… pero su instinto primario les hizo retirarse tan rápido y tan lejos como pudieran.

**Scarlet - **(Se encontraba atónita, ella había sentido su final, pidió ayuda… sabiendo que nadie llegaría… y ahora mismo… frente a ella su… enemigo la había salvado…) - T…Tú.. .. ¿.Q. . .Q.. ué. .. .h..haces?... - **lo… que faltaba… mi enemigo… aniquilándome…- **¿V….v..vienes.. ..a.. .…?... -

**Blaine - **(Pero se inclinó hacia ella y su mirada no tenía ni rastros de ira, sino todo lo contrario… una mirada de calidez y compasión que tal vez ella nunca había visto) - No hables… estás muy herida… debo curarte… pero aquí no puedo - (aprovechó que solía siempre llevar aquella mochila de tela… la cual rasgó para improvisar una "bolsa" en la cual ponerla y poder llevarla sin lastimarla todavía más) -

**Scarlet - ¿Este… perro está idiota…? .. .. c..como si fuera a creerle… - **D.. déja.. me… aquí.. .. prefi. .. ero. .. morir. .. .sola.. .a. que tu.. me.. ..- (pero fue acallada por la nariz de Blaine… lo cual la sorprendió y asqueó enormemente) -

**Blaine - **Ya te he dicho que guardes silencio… y no te muevas tanto… tus heridas no son juguete… pero… ya que tienes tantas energías para pelear… vas a colaborar y resistir… voy a ir más rápido o si no podría ser tarde… -

Blaine apretó el paso que llevaba para poder llegar a las afueras de la ciudad, en dirección de la casa de Bolt, allí se encontraba entre las partes más lejanas de la ciudad, una parte con casas que se veían que nunca habían sido habitadas… pero también que permanecían abandonadas prácticamente desde que las terminaron de construir y en algunos casos habían algunas que no estaban terminadas, finalmente Blaine llegó a una de las casas, que parecía pequeña en comparación a otras… pero se veía bastante más sólida.

**Blaine - **(Rápidamente procedió a llevar a Scarlet a una de las habitaciones la cual tenía algunas cosas entre ellas figuraba un cojín de buen tamaño, algo viejo pero bastante suave, donde no dudó en ponerla) - Bien… lograste mantenerte en silencio y dejar de pelear… - **lo cual pudo haber sido por que se desmayó… - **debo darme prisa… el tiempo es vital) -

Rápidamente fue por otra mochila más grande de dónde sacó varios frascos de tapa a presión, vendas, algodones y gasas, ya con todo listo destapo un frasco con "agua" la cual usó para lavar sus patas y prontamente tomó los algodones y mojándolos también comenzó a limpiar sus heridas, llevándole un largo tiempo sólo en eso, pero por nada se detuvo…

**Blaine - **(Despertó de pronto al sentir un suave peso sobre su cabeza) - ¿Qué?... déjenme dormir… es de madrugada… - (normalmente para alguien como él sin mucho oficio ni beneficio despertar era lo más difícil del mundo pero no tanto cuando escuchaba aquella vocecita inconfundible) -

**Amber - **¿Madrugada?... jajajaja… dime que estás bromeando… son como las dos de la tarde… -

**Blaine - **¿Qué cosa?... las dos de la tarde… - (se asomó a la ventana… para comprobar que efectivamente pasaba por mucho del mediodía) - vaya… sí que me quedé dormido… pero es natural… me desvelé bastante anoche… -

**Amber - **Mmmm.. como cada noche jajajaja… - (se colocó frente a él y luego con un ala le señaló hacia una parte de la habitación) - Mmm y… ¿Qué hace ella aquí? -

**Blaine - **¿Ella? - (es cuando volteó a ver hacia donde estaba aquel cojín y reconoció a Scarlet allí acostada, con vendas por el cuerpo y gasas cubriendo otras heridas) - oh… cierto… Amber necesito un favor… quiero que vayas a la ciudad… en la veterinaria frente al parque está un Bulldog… dile que necesito leche en polvo… dile que es para mí y te dará una bolsa que necesito traigas… - (una vez que la vio marcharse suspiró mientras la observaba) - me pregunto… ¿Cuál de los dos estará más sorprendido?... Tu cuando despiertes y recuerdes lo de ayer… o yo cuando despiertes y tal vez me ponga a pensar por qué hice lo que hice… - (suspirando una vez más se echó esperando que ella despertara… y… consecuentemente olvidando su promesa con Mittens de ésa misma tarde) -

* * *

><p>Hasta aquí llegó el capítulo 1 ni yo me esperaba las cosas que pasaron, pero bueno aqui están y así están las cosas... nuevamente agradezco a quien se tomara un tiempo para leer ésta continuación, si algo quieren decir, adelante con confianza en un review o en un mensaje privado, procedo a despedirme y ya nos leeremos en otra ocasión.<p> 


	2. Capitulo 2 Temores y Soluciones

Saludos a todos antes que nada, aqui está el segundo capítulo, no se me iba a ir el mes sin ponerlo, así que aquí está, lo que no me queda duda es que será un capitulo bastante curioso... por no decir extraño jejejeje, espero les guste y sin más para decir ni eso, paso a las aclaraciones de siempre jajaja.

**Negrita** sirve para pensamientos, () sirve para acciones y explicaciones del personaje, _Cursiva_ servirá para cuando se diga o piense algo que dijo otro personaje. Es todo jajaja aparte de lo obvio que Bolt ni nada de él me pertenece salvo los OC, bueno adelante y espero lo disfruten.

* * *

><p><strong>Temores y soluciones.<strong>

El día había iniciado de una forma usual… es decir, maravillosa, Penny siempre era la primera en despertar y prepararse para ir a la escuela, Rhino para fortuna había tomado la determinación de bajar junto con ella para convencerla de que el tocino es completamente saludable para un hámster, aunque secretamente era un pretexto para que sus amigos tuvieran un rato a solas y de paso claro… entretener a Mint de que subiera, así que Mittens pudo disfrutar nuevamente un cálido, suave y delicioso beso por parte de Bolt.

**Mittens - **(Luego de separarse sentía como siempre su corazón latir con fuerza mientras lo abrazaba) - Buenos días orejón… -

**Bolt - **(Sonriendo la abrazaba también, mientras su corazón imitaba sin saberlo, al de la gata) - Buenos días Mittens… ¿Cómo dormiste? -

**Mittens - **Pues muy bien, ya lo sabes - (usó un tono de voz algo altivo, como ya era su costumbre a veces) - **aunque… algo preocupada por lo que dijo Blaine - **pero creo que ahora mismo estoy mucho mejor incluso jajaja - (dándole un beso más salió de la habitación) - vamos orejón o Rhino no nos dejará nada -

**Bolt - **Jejeje tienes razón, ya voy - **cielos… creo que hoy se veía más linda… espera Bolt!... eso digo cada mañana… es… curioso, desde ese día siento que veo a Mittens casi por primera vez - **(pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la llamada de Penny para desayudar así que bajó rápidamente, en la cocina ya estaban Mittens y Mint, dado que Rhino como se adelantó se encontraba ya frente al televisor) - buenos días Mint ¿Cómo amaneciste? -

**Mint - **(Levantó la cabeza de su plato y le sonrió) - Buenos días Bolt, pues… dormí bien, no me quejo, pero hoy sí que al jugar tienen que atraparme jajaja ganar es divertido… pero tan seguido no tanto… - (casi siempre empezaban jugando a perseguirse… pero hasta ahora nadie había alcanzado a Mint) - por cierto… ¿Será que hoy Penny volverá temprano? -

**Bolt - **Mmm no lo sé… casi nunca regresa tan temprano… ¿Por qué? - (miraba extrañado a Mint quien aunque quería a Penny no es que mostrara toda su devoción a ella) -

**Mint - **Quería retener a Blaine para que volvieran a bañarlo - (sonreía sacando un poco la lengua demostrando sus malas intenciones para aquél pobre perro) - jajajajajajaja es que ese día… se los juro jamás podré olvidar ni dejar de reír jajajajaja -

**Mittens - **(Tampoco podía reprimirse una risa, pero recordando la noche anterior intento contenerse y… defender a su amigo) - Vale ya Mint… o Penny y su mamá pensarán que estás loca - (ok… tal vez no lo defendió… pero al menos Mint tuvo que contenerse de reír más) -

**Bolt - **Jajaja… cierto… también me pareció muy gracioso… pero pobre Blaine jeje… - (reía algo nervioso… pero para los que estuvieron presentes en ese momento… era imposible olvidar ni un poco lo que pasó) - bueno a comer si es que queremos tener energías para los juegos de hoy jajaja -

Terminaron de desayunar y decidieron salir al patio a caminar y platicar un poco, pues ya habían tenido una mala experiencia que terminando de desayunar corrieran persiguiéndose unos a otros… después de aquél… "incidente", acordaron dejar que su comida tardara un poco más dentro de ellos.

**Mint - **Mmmhhh… me encanta este lugar… una brisa deliciosa y fresca… árboles con una buena sombra… no podría pedir nada más jajajaja -

**Mittens - **(Hasta ese momento es que cayó en cuenta de una cosa) - Oye Mint… si Blaine fue quien te llamó para que vinieras y todo… - (ya Mint les había confesado que fue Blaine el "culpable" de que ella llegara a sus vidas, aunque claro que no les dijo que era parte del plan para ponerlos a prueba a ambos) - ¿Qué hay de tu familia?... o… ¿Tu hogar? -

**Bolt - **(En ese instante también se puso a pensar en eso… según la mamá de Penny ella no parecía callejera… pero nadie hasta entonces había llegado para decir que le pertenecía) -

**Mint - **Ahhh… bueno… en realidad no tengo algo así como una casa o una persona, vivía en una vieja cabaña a unas horas de camino de aquí… Blaine me dijo que necesitaba mi ayuda y… que… - (notaron como se sonrojaba y esbozaba una hermosa y tierna sonrisa) - … tal vez… podría encontrar un hogar - (levantó la vista hacia ellos, eso era algo que no les había confesado) - claro que… no pediré que me adopten aquí jejeje… no quiero ser una carga - **aunque sería hermoso poder vivir aquí… donde tengo amigos -**

**Mittens - **Oh vamos, claro que te vas a quedar aquí jajaja, Penny está encantada contigo y su mamá también - **además… quieras o no… ya eres parte de ésta loca familia jajaja - **

**Bolt - **Es cierto - (le dijo con una amplia sonrisa) - Penny quiere que te quedes a vivir con nosotros y ella no es la única, Rhino, Mittens y yo también queremos que te quedes aquí - (dijo finalmente moviendo la cola alegremente) -

**Mint - **(Se le notaba muy emocionada… casi soltando lágrimas los abraza a ambos con fuerza y mucho cariño… aunque… en el momento que Bolt y Mittens se "descuidaron" los dejó abrazados a ambos y aprovechando su sonrojo volvió a sonreírles sacando un poco la lengua) - A ver si me alcanzan jajajajaja - (y echó a correr) -

En ese momento… en un callejón se escuchaban varios golpes… cuerpos chocando contra el suelo y contra los contenedores de basura, quejidos de dolor… pero ante todo eso se anteponía una voz llena de cólera, se trataba de un gato color gris… que frente tenía el cuerpo de otro gato, aquél que estuviera atacando a Scarlet, pero que ahora se encontraba sin moverse… y eso era lógico pues estaba muerto.

**¿? - **Quiero… en éste instante… que me digan… ¿¡Quien fue el maldito que le hizo esto a mi hermano? - (los gatos que estaban allí… estaban completamente aterrados… y al no recibir respuesta, tomaba a uno para golpearlo y estrellarlo donde fuera posible) - mi paciencia se termina… si no me dan una respuesta… ninguno de ustedes saldrá de aquí… -

**¿?2 - **(En eso… un gato color amarillo se le acercó… aunque aterrado por la forma de actual de ese gato) - Lo… hizo… un perro… un perro color café… llegó… de la naca anoche… y le hizo eso… -

**¿? - **Con que un asqueroso perro lo hizo… muy bien… - (se levantó) - iré a investigar quién es ese perro… y si alguno sabe algo… más le vale decírmelo inmediatamente… - (sin decir nada más se retiró llevándose el cuerpo del otro gato mientras su mirada despedía odio sin fin y una sed por ver correr la sangre de quien le hubiera hecho esto a su hermano) - **Morirás… - **

Para ese momento una palomita estaba llegando a una veterinaria frente al parque… pero al verla cerrada y con un letrero de "Salí a comer" tuvo que elegir ir a la parte trasera pero apenas aterrizar se arrepintió al tener casi encima ya a un enorme bulldog de mirada poco amigable… que parecía que la engulliría de una sola mordida.

**Amber - **AAAhhhhh… - (podía la pobre sentir el aliento de ese perro) - … - (y fue suficiente para que la pobre no pudiese hablar) -

**B - **¡¿Qué es lo que vienes a hacer aquí?... ¿Robar semillas?... no lo permito… aquí están prohibidos los que no sean pacientes… ¡Fuera! -

**Amber - **(Sin duda ella lo apoyaba completamente en ese aspecto… pero no podía irse… tenía que estar firme… Blaine confiaba en ella) - N. .. nn . n . no. .. no puedo irme.. m m .. .. me. .me enviaron.. .ppaapp. .. para… p.. . … a.. algo… - **vamos Amber… tienes que ser más firme… … claro… no te asustaras por una mandíbula donde cabes como dos veces… por esos colmillotes más grandes que mis patas.. … ok… no soy buena motivadora… - **

**B - **Tienes valor al venir aquí de esa forma… te lo advierto… retírate…y no habrá problemas… - **y de todos los lugares… tenías que venir justo a esta parte… - **ya te dije… vete de una vez… -

**¿? - **(Pero en ese momento ni Amber ni el perro pudieron decir nada más… una pequeña gatita había salido de una caja cercana y se frotaba en la pata del gran perro… para horror de Amber) - ¿Qué sucede papi?... - (y ahora mismo Amber estaba oficialmente abrumada) -

**B - **(Al instante se acercó más a Amber y comenzó a susurrarle) - Te lo advierto paloma… si dices una sola palabra de esto… te juro que te hará falta años para arrepentirte… -

**Amber - ¿Por qué me pasan estas cosas a mi?... - **Solamente venía a pedir leche en polvo que Blaine me había perdido y - (y comenzó a hablar en vez de pensar) - me dijo que un perro bulldog me la daría… pero resulta que el perro es un perrote enorme que me puede comer de un bocado y ahora sale esta gatita y …. - (y no pudo terminar de decir nada porque el perro le habia tapado el pico) -

**B - **¿Vienes de parte de Blaine? - (la miró extrañado y algo sorprendido… cuando la vio asentir todo su semblante cambió… ahora parecia toda amabilidad y cariño) - pues por ahí hubieras empezado jajajajaja - (rio un poco palmeándola suavemente) -

**Amber - ¿Estarás de broma no? - **¡Pero si ni tiempo me diste de eso! - (pero entonces la gatita ya estaba frente a ella olfateándola) - … ehhh… ¿Pasa algo?... -

**¿? - **¿Usted conoce al señor Blaine? - (al verla asentir suavemente se frotó en ella) - ppprrr… me agrada ésta señorita papi - (dijo sonriendo tan linda) -

**B - **Me alegro mucho mi pequeña… bueno… ¡Oh si!... no me he presentado, me disculpo por… lo de antes, protejo mucho a mi pequeña y como ya te diste cuenta… no somos un padre e hija que veas todos los días… mi nombre es Garm mucho gusto y ésta pequeñita se llama Azur, si vienes de parte de Blaine entonces eres bienvenida… ¿Necesitabas leche en polvo?... ahora mismo te la traigo - (y sonriendo amablemente… entró a la veterinaria por detrás) -

**Amber - ¿Es… el mismo perro de hace rato?... - **(Luego observó a la gatita que tenía aún frotándose sobre ella) - Y…. ¿Qué pasa contigo?... ¿Qué tiene que ver ese perro como tu papá y qué tiene que ver Blaine?... me van a provocar un colapso - (ciertamente… cada que hacía algo por Blaine… hasta ahora siempre tenía que ver algo poco común… y mirar que hasta ahora no había fallado ni una sola vez) -

**Azur - **Mmmmm… no recuerdo mucho… solo sé que… yo estaba en un lugar frío… caminaba hasta que entré donde parecía haber calientito… vi a papi… aunque no sé si era un sueño… se veía como yo… solo y con frío… me acurruqué con él… y me dormí… desperté cálida… y papi me ha cuidado - (sonreía tan tierna y feliz) -

**Amber - **(No podía evitar sonreír… había tanta ternura e inocencia en esa pequeña… Garm podía verse agresivo… y alguien a quien temer… pero era el mejor ejemplo… "Detrás de cada rostro… hay un corazón… aunque no se muestre") - Me alegro mucho por eso linda… pero… ¿Dónde figura Blaine? -

**Azur - **Pasó hace tiempo… - (sus orejitas cayeron de pronto… y Amber sintió que no debió preguntar) - papi siempre me dijo que no saliera… … pero… me dio curiosidad una cosa… y salí… por una rendija… y…. … - (parecía a punto de llorar algo que desesperó a la pobre palomita) -

**Garm - **(Quien había llegado en ese momento dejo una bolsa en el suelo) - Se encontró con tres perros… quienes no dudaron en "jugar" con ella… yo estaba aquí encerrado… y soy demasiado grande para salir… me desesperé al verla en esa situación… ¿Qué podía hacer?... - (sus garras se clavaban en la tierra… haciendo notar su frustración) - luego vi… llegar a otro perro… me desesperé más… pero quedé atónito… cuando ese perro apartó a los otros tres incluso golpeándolos para que se fueran… le preguntó a Azur donde vivia… señaló hacia aquí… no sé cómo… pero cuando me di cuenta estaba ya aquí dentro dejándola en el suelo… -

**Amber - **(Estaba asombrada por tal historia… pero…) - ¿No le pareció extraño que … ella viviera contigo? -

**Garm - **Ni siquiera lo mencionó… entré a la clínica por unas cosas y él comenzó a curarla y a enseñarme… no me preguntó mi nombre ni nada… luego… sonriendo se dio la vuelta para irse… fui yo quien le preguntó por su nombre… que si iba a dejarla conmigo… que por qué había hecho tal cosa allá fuera… - (se sentó y puso una mirada que se antojaba a asombro… y tal vez… respeto) - sus respuestas… me maravillaron… -

**Amber - **(Ahora lo que la llenaba era la curiosidad… la expectación de saber lo que había pasado… cómo era que un perro como ese podía generar tanto… respeto por alguien) -

**Garm - **(Mirando al cielo, luego bajó la mirada hacia la paloma y su gatita que le ponían mucha atención… aclaró su garganta) - Me dijo… "Me llamo Blaine… claro que la dejaré contigo… su mirada muestra un profundo cariño y amor por ti… si le hicieras algo ella no tendría esa mirada… éste es su hogar… cuídala bien… y… en cuanto a lo ultimo… si alguien indefenso necesita ayuda… sea gato… sea perro… lo que sea… no dudaré en ayudar, si no lo hago nunca sería capaz de levantar la mirada de nuevo… ahora… con permiso" y entonces … se fue… le grité, que necesitara lo que necesitara acudiera a mí, que sin duda haría lo posible -

**Amber - **Wow… nunca había escuchado esa historia… -

**Garm - **Toma… - (le entregó una bolsa con varios sobrecitos) - son cinco sobres… espero le sirvan y cualquier cosa dile que cuente conmigo y… de nuevo disculpa el recibimiento… - **Blaine… más te vale estar bien… porque no he olvidado mi deuda… si es necesario destrozaré a quien sea por ayudarte -**

**Amber - **No para nada, tenías tus razones, está bien… ahora debo irme… debe estar esperando esto jejeje, por cierto mucho gusto Garm, mi nombre es Amber, vendré a visitarte de vez en cuando - (y sonriéndole emprendió el vuelo) -

**Azur - **Papi… ¿Algún día visitaremos al señor Blaine? -

**Garm - **Claro… sería divertido verle… ya que solo desde ese día lo hemos visto una vez… bueno… es hora de que comas - (y se dirigió para darle de comer a su pequeña… su familia… su mundo) -

Justo en ese momento… Blaine también era objeto en otra discusión más allá… en casa de Bolt, donde lo habían esperado, pues Mittens había dicho que había prometido ir a visitarlos ese día (ocultando por supuesto la razón detrás de esa visita) y no había llegado… y eran cerca ya de las cuatro de la tarde y se estaban preocupando… pero sobre todo era Mittens la que estaba más preocupada y para todos era notable…

**Mint - **Vamos Mittens, no tienes que estar tan preocupada jejeje, ya otros días nos ha dicho que venía y nos quedaba mal por alguna cosa - **ahora mismo no recuerdo ninguna pero estoy segura… - **(también le preocupaba… Blaine no era de los que solían decir algo a la ligera) -

**Bolt - **Cierto Mittens… seguro que está bien y más tarde o mañana se aparece contándonos alguna historia graciosa de lo que le pasó jajaja, ya ves que nunca le faltan esas historias - (por dentro ansiaba que eso fuera… pero estaba más calmado… Blaine sabía evitar los peligros y si no siempre encontraba la forma de salir) -

**Mittens - **Es… es que no entienden chicos… - (se le notaba muy inquieta…) - **¿Y si esa gata logró hacerle algo?... no debí dejarlo ir solo… -**

**Bolt - **¿Qué es lo que no entendemos Mittens? - (estaba bastante extrañado por su actuar y naturalmente tenía que haber alguna razón) -

**Mittens - **(¿Debía decirlo?... bueno al menos eso haría que esas miradas tan insistentes sobre ella terminaran) - Anoche vino un rato… platicamos… - (lo dijo como si fuera casual… por alguna razón consideraba especial los encuentros que tenían) - me comentó que exploraría los callejones porque Amber volvió a ver a esa tal Scarlet -

Ahora la reacción fue totalmente diferente… Mint sabía de Scarlet tanto como Mittens… pero definitivamente por las cicatrices que quedaban sobre Bolt y Blaine no era para nada algo bueno… por parte de Bolt la reacción fue completamente superior, ¿Cómo iba a olvidar a esa gata?... lo embocó en un callejón… si no era por Blaine no la contaba… luego los emboscó a ambos cuando iban a aquél edificio, gracias a Blaine pudo escapar y gracias a Az (qué raro era para él decir eso) no tuvo más problemas… pero quedaron muy heridos.

**Bolt - **¡¿PERO COMO? - (su grito sorprendió a ambas… así que moderó su tono lo más que pudo) - … Pe… .pero… -

**Mint - **¿No… no es esa gata que… les dio tantos problemas? - (realmente no necesitaba respuesta… pero no sabía qué decir ante eso) -

**Mittens - **Es por eso que estoy tan preocupada… prometió venir… pero fue a ver si ella no planeaba algo de nuevo… y para colmo no hemos visto a Amber en todo el día para intentar saber algo… -

**Mint - **Pero… podríamos ir a buscarlo por si nos necesita - (se notaba preocupada… aunque soliera jugarle bromas y demás, Blaine era alguien muy importante para ella) - podemos ir a donde vive, Bolt conoce el lugar -

**Bolt - **(Pero para sorpresa de ambas negó con la cabeza) - el otro día… cuando Penny lo bañó, me comentó que ya no vivía allí… estaba buscando otro lugar más seguro y que nos avisaría cuanto antes -

**Mittens - **Genial… o sea que estamos peor que antes… ya que ni siquiera sabemos dónde empezar… y para colmo… es algo tarde… llegar a la ciudad nos tomaría una hora al menos… buscarlo y volver… Penny notará nuestra ausencia… -

**Bolt - **Y por lo de recién se preocuparía bastante… por Todos… - (puso énfasis al ver que Mint planeaba proponerse para ir) - debemos confiar en él… sabe cuidarse muy bien -

**Mint - **(Se rindió sobre ir a buscarlo… Penny había sido muy buena con ella… como para preocuparla) - Eso es cierto… seguro estará bien y sólo nos quiere castigar por el baño jejeje -

**Mittens - **(No entendía cómo podían intentar calmarse tan fácil… pero recordando a Blaine sabía que eso era lo indicado) - Tienen razón… - **vamos Mittens… tú los pusiste así… mejor piensa en algo para relajarlos… ¿Pensar en qué? ¿Y por qué no piensas tú?... Ehh… yo soy tu mente… si claro… ahora con eso te libras… - **(pero aunque se… bueno peleaba consigo misma se le salió algo) - es más… ¿Por qué no planeamos su castigo por preocuparnos? - (ambos la veían sorprendidos) -

**Mint - **(Sabía que también Mittens necesitaba y quería que todos se relajaran… así que riendo un poco asintió) - Opino lo mismo jajaja, ahora sí que va a lamentar por tenernos así es más… vamos ahora mismo -

Entró a la casa… Bolt y Mittens se observaron un rato y sonrieron… siempre que hacían eso, los problemas parecían simplemente no existir.. avanzaron rumbo a la casa pero caminaban pegando sus costados sintiéndose tan pero tan bien…

**Bolt - Tengo que hacerla sentir mejor - **Animo Mittens, seguro mañana todo se aclara… por ahora vamos con Mint por ese castigo y… ver si podemos evitar que le haga algo tan malo jejeje -

**Mittens - **(No pudo evitar reír un poco) - **ciertamente no sé de donde Mint saca tantos juegos y bromas… creo un día de éstos tendré que preguntarle jejeje - **tienes razón orejón… vamos antes que planee algo como rasurarlo… - (ambos se pararon… se vieron un momento y echaron a reír ante tal posibilidad) -

Un estornudo sacó a Blaine de sus pensamientos… le pareció extraño… él no era de obtener fácil un resfriado, además no se había mojado de ninguna forma, lo más seguro era que, como dicta la creencia, alguien estaba hablando de él… raro pero posible, de todas formas los únicos en quienes podía pensar eran…

**Blaine - **¡Oh no!... le había prometido a Mitts que… - (se golpeó la frente con la pata, había sido muy descuidado en olvidar su promesa… ciertamente cuidar de Scarlet había hecho que se le fuera de la mente… pero no era ninguna excusa) - … tendré que disculparme mañana… aunque cuando me pregunten por la razón… - (volteó a ver a la gata y suspiró) -

**Amber - **(Entrando por la ventana se posó en el suelo dejando su carga) - Uufff… no creí que sería tan pesado… pero… bueno lo logré… - (se le notaba bastante cansada) - ahí tienes… y ese perro… Garm te deja saludos… -

**Blaine - **(Antes de responderle la tomó y dejó en otro cojín con agua y algo de pan) - Gracias Amber, seguro que te has esforzado, anda… come y bebe yo iré preparando la leche… - (se dirigió a aquella gran mochila y sacó unas botellas con agua que llevó hacia un plato cerca de Scarlet y comenzó a preparar la leche) -

**Amber - **(Lo observaba… con lo de recién… era como conocer a Blaine por primera vez… había ciertamente muchísimo que ella no conocía sobre ese perro) - Si gracias Blaine… pero pudiste mencionarme que tal vez ese bulldog no iba a reaccionar precisamente como el mejor anfitrión… -

**Blaine - **¿Cómo?... pues… las pocas veces que nos hemos visto ha sido muy amable… de hecho la mayoría de mis objetos de curación los obtuve gracias a él… - (preparaba la leche mientras miraba extrañado a su amiga) - **nunca ha sido agresivo… aunque claro que la mayoría de bulls que conozco lo son… -**

**Amber - **Pues ya después lo fue pero al inicio no… - **no creo me hayas querido jugar una broma… - **(pero entonces recordó cómo se habían conocido esos dos… y entendió por qué Blaine nunca había conocido la parte agresiva de Garm) - olvídalo - (comenzó a apurar un poco de agua y pan y se puso en la ventana) - antes que me preguntes… ella está despertando… y preferiría no estar presente - (sonriéndole salió volando del lugar) -

**Blaine - **(Comprendía la reacción de Amber, como paloma naturalmente no tenía un afecto muy grande por los felinos) - Creo en parte… que yo tampoco quisiera estar cuando se despertara… - (comenzó a notar un movimiento frente a él… y suspiró ante lo que era inevitable… se encontró con dos ojos amarillos que se le clavaban hasta el alma) -

**Scarlet - **(Había escuchado voces… ¿Acaso en el más allá?... ¿Existía acaso eso?... pero pronto el dolor de su cuerpo le hizo darse cuenta) - **No… aún estoy viva… pero no entiendo como… anoche era mi fin… hasta… - **(hasta que recordó que un perro le había salvado… y no cualquiera, sino Blaine) - **ojala no sea más que una maldita pesadilla… - **(abrió los ojos… delante de ella estaba aquel mismo perro que ahora estaba mirándola a los ojos) - **… y va que no es una pesadilla… -**

**Blaine - **(Al verla despierta al menos se sintió aliviado que no corriera ya peligro su vida) - Me alegra que despertaras… - (le acercó el plato con leche que preparó) - bebe… necesitas recuperar energía… y debes comer algo… por ahora esto es lo más seguro -

**Scarlet - **(Sentía repugnancia por haber sido salvada por un perro… aunque… no sentía odio… tal vez porque al final alguien le había ayudado… ¿Pero tenía que ser ese perro?... en un arranque de enojo arrojó el plato contra Blaine mojándolo con la leche y derramándola) -

**Blaine - **(Ni él entendía bien por qué toleraba tanto… pero recordando la situación cuando la salvó, al final se calmó, tomo de nueva cuenta el plato.. fue por agua y un sobre más… y comenzó a preparar leche de nuevo… luego la taladró con una firme mirada) - Antes que vuelvas a derramarla… te diré que hay otros que matarían solo por poder probar un poco… lo necesitas para recuperarte… si tienes energías para estar tirando la comida y verme con odio… entonces tienes energías para recuperarte… -

**Scarlet - **(Esto era el colmo… era demasiado para soportar… ¿Entonces…? - **¿Por qué rayos estoy haciéndole caso? - **(al tener el plato ante ella ya no lo había derramado… sino que comenzó a beber viendo como Blaine tomaba un trapo y limpiaba la que derramó antes) - ¿Por qué me ayudas? - (era la pregunta que tenía desde la noche anterior y que quería que le respondiera) - soy tu enemiga… eres un perro… -

**Blaine - **(Se había echado frente a ella… pero dándole el costado porque veía hacia una ventana) - ¿Por qué?... mmmm… interesante pregunta… es posible que ni yo sepa la respuesta, pero si sé una cosa… no toleraré que alguien abuse de una ventaja o su fuerza ante alguien que no puede defenderse… -

**Scarlet - **Te gusta hacerte el buen samaritano ¿Eh?... debe gustarte mucho que te alaben por eso… - (era inevitable para ella ofenderlo… odiaba a todos los perros con cada fibra de su ser y aún era impensable que fuese un asqueroso perro el que le había salvado) -

**Blaine - **Jajajajaja… estarás de broma… si me gustara eso… no te habría salvado… eres arrogante, fría, no te importa nadie que no seas tú misma… ¿Qué gratitud podría yo esperar de ti?... no… eso no me interesa - (sonreía con suavidad observando por la ventana el cielo azul) - Segundo… yo no soy tu enemigo… aunque tú me consideres tu enemigo… yo no te considero así… -

**Scarlet - **(Blaine no podía ver la expresión de la gata… igual… hubiera sido difícil saber qué expresión tenía… era como una mezcla de sorpresa, incredulidad, duda, sarcasmo y rechazo) -

**Blaine - **Para lo último… sí… es correcto, soy un perro ¿Y? … ¿Acaso solamente por serlo debo desearte lo peor y desgarrarte cuando tenga oportunidad? - (ahora sí la veía fijamente a los ojos) - No me compares… contigo… ni con todos los demás perros… no soy tu enemigo ni soy tu amigo… solo soy alguien que no tolera los abusos… indistintamente las especies - (se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta de la habitación) - Me retiro… tu descansarás aquí hasta que te cures… no, no estoy sugiriéndolo… te lo estoy ordenando… y sé que tu cuerpo me da la razón - (sin esperar más salió del lugar) -

**Scarlet - **¿¡Quien te crees para ordenarme algo? - (era tarde.. él ya se había ido… pero igual supuso que la había escuchado) - ¡No eres más que un sucio perro! - (intentó levantarse… pero un dolor agudo le atravesó completamente el cuerpo… y no le quedó más que quedarse echada… bufando mientras tomaba un poco de leche por ratos… y maldiciendo mentalmente por la razón que tenía él) -

De regreso en casa de Bolt unas risas salían del sótano… la razón era que allí se encontraban Mint, Mittens, Rhino y Bolt, siendo claro Mint la que lideraba la "reunión" pues estaba ella proponiendo futuros castigos para Blaine por haberles hecho preocupar y haber faltado a su promesa de llegar ese día.

**Mint - **Jajajajajajajajajajaj…Ok !.. entonces ya quedamos de acuerdo… jajajajajajajaja… - (se le veía demasiado animada… más que de costumbre) -

**Mittens - **(reía tanto como ella pues le era imposible contenerse) - Jajajajaja Mint… e..eres.. .t..tan. .tan mala ! jajajajajajajajajaja -

**Mint - **¿Yo?... Pero si Bolt lo propuso… jajajajajajajajjajajajaja -

**Bolt - **¿¡Yo? jajajajaa.. - (al escuchar que la "idea" era suya casi se le va la risa) - Solo hice un comentario ! … jajajaja… - (pero parar de reir no era posible… si lo que Mint había dicho se cumplía… la escena del baño de Blaine… se quedaría chiquitita en comparación) -

**Mint - **No, no, no jajajajaja honor a quien honor merece… fue tu idea… yo solo… le di unos toques… jajajajaja -

**Rhino - **¿Toques?... pero si cambiaste todo jajajajajajajaja… mira que… luego… para… jajajajajajajajajaja ¡Ya quiero que sea mañana y venga Blaine ! - (tal vez… él era el único capaz de ganarle a Mint en entusiasmo… y por lo mismo era el aliado más grande que se había ganado ella) -

**Mittens - **Jajajajajajajja p . .pero chicos.. jajajaja.. d..debemos… reconsiderar… - (aunque la idea le parecía la mar de graciosa… quería intentar defender a Blaine…) -

**Mint - **¿Qué.. no te gustaría? Jajajajajajajajaj - (estaba en el suelo ya sosteniéndose el estómago) -

**Mittens - **Pues… jajajaja … sería muy gracioso - (bueno… lo intentó…) -

**Mint - **Entonces así queda todo ! - (sorprendentemente había dejado de reír… aunque tenía lágrimas de tanto que lo hizo) - Mañana… apenas Blaine llegue… entra en operación el plan "Castigar a Blaine por preocuparnos y faltar a su promesa" -

**Mittens - **Jajajaja.. vale… vale… - **perdón Blaine jejejeje- **pero tú ya no te dejes influenciar tanto por Rhino -

**Bolt - **(Sonreía mientras veía el ánimo de todos, de su familia, no podía pedir nada más… sobre todo al ver a Mittens sonreír de esa forma… le hacía palpitar el corazón y sentirse él también alegre) - Bueno chicos… vamos a descansar un poco… tanto reír me ha cansado jajajajaja -

Todos asintieron y salieron de allí para descansar un poco… Rhino se fue directo al televisor, cosa que no era rara… Mint sin embargo eligió ir con él diciéndoles a Bolt y a Mittens que quería desafiar a Rhino a un concurso de soportar el canal de infomerciales, lo cual hizo que ambos tuvieran un rato a solas… que apreciaron mucho para poder descansar uno al lado del otro… con sus corazones latiendo al mismo ritmo dándoles una gran calidez… pero aún sin poder avanzar un poco más, pero por ahora eso no parecía molestarles… estando juntos estaban bien, además que estaban emocionados por cómo resultarían las cosas con el plan de Mint y… solo pensarlo les hacía reír aún.

* * *

><p>Y hasta aquí llegó el segundo capitulo, seguramente como notaron efectivamente algo extraño... jejejeje, pero espero pudieran disfrutarlo aunque fuera un poco, si no fue así, pues les pido disculpas y espero que los siguientes capítulos puedan agradarles más, por ahora me despido, se cuidan y mucha suerte en lo que hagan.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Saludos a todos, de nuevo tardé horrores -.- pero aqui está el siguiente capítulo del fic como siempre les advierto que posiblemente este capitulo no haya quedado del agrado de ustedes quienes se toman la molestia de leerlo, si es así, disculpen... pero así es como terminó quedando ^^. Dedico este Capitulo (como todos los demás y los anteriores) a quienes siempre me están apoyando. Diego, Cris y Carlo... que aguante tienen xD.

Aqui vamos con las aclaraciones** Negrita **para pensamientos, () para narrar los sucesos. Ah si y que Bolt sigue sin pertenecerme (ni lo hará), sin más aqui está el Capitulo.**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Nuevos enemigos y nuevos descubrimientos.<strong>

La noche cubría la ciudad, sólo la vida nocturna era la que la mantenía activa, pero en ésta noche más que las personas eran los felinos quienes se movían, rápida y silenciosamente, se podría decir que todos los gatos de la ciudad estaban reunidos en un solo lugar, y, como centro estaba un gran gato gris…

**? - **Escúchenme atentamente inútiles… los reuní… porque un maldito perro se atrevió a asesinar a mi hermano… - (todos los gatos se encontraban nerviosos sólo con la presencia de ese felino) - seguro ustedes ya saben quién soy… pero se los dejaré en claro… soy Silver Sting… el segundo ejecutor felino… - (ahora era notorio el ambiente de tensión en los gatos… algunos parecían incluso temblar) -

**? - **Vaya… tuvo que pasar algo realmente grande… si es que un sumo ejecutor ha venido hasta estos lugares… - (se escuchaba una voz calmada pero profunda) -

**Sting - **¿Quién es el que tiene el valor de interrumpirme? - (su mirada parecía ser capaz de ver a cada gato… pero todos se encogían ante la mirada… no veía el origen de quien había hablado… hasta que sintió a alguien a su lado) - ¿Pero qué?... - (ya a su lado se encontraba un gato negro de unos ojos escarlata profundo) - ¿Quién eres tú? -

**? - **Digamos… que alguien a quien le parece divertido e interesante… el "jugar" con los perritos… - (su sonrisa llena de malicia y sarcasmo tenía casi el mismo efecto del que producía Sting a los demás) - si no tiene usted inconveniencia… me gustaría ayudar… -

**Sting - **(Nunca había visto a un gato así… al menos no uno que al ver a un ejecutor se mantuviera tan impasiblemente) - Pareces más confiable que toda esta bola de inútiles… ¿Cómo planeas ayudar? -

**? - **Es… sencillo realmente… mi señor, es posible que considerara la idea de enviar a todos los gatos a buscar a ese perro… y que incluso atrapáramos a todas palomas para obtener la información… pero eso sería un error que seguro usted notó de inmediato - (continuaba sonriendo…) -

**Sting - **(Ese había sido el plan que tenía pensado decir… pero ante esas palabras reconsideró las cosas) - Claro que me di cuenta… no juegues conmigo… -

**? - **Mis disculpas… la forma más sencilla de encontrarle… será encontrar a esa gata que mencionan por ahí que fue "salvada" por el perro… - (sus ojos parecían brillar) - si la encontramos… podremos … "persuadirla" de que nos diga dónde se esconde ese perro… y… lo demás… es historia… -

**Sting - **Si por supuesto… - (se acercó a aquel gato mirándolo fijamente a los ojos, luego volteo a ver a todos los gatos) - Vengan aquí los líderes - (al instante seis gatos bastante notables se acercaron… aunque mucho respeto… no mostraban temor ante Sting) - ustedes ordenaran a sus clanes para buscar a esa gata, Scarlet … no me importa si tienen que torturar a quienes ella lideraba… quiero a esa gata… y quiero a ESE maldito perro ante mí… también usen a las palomas… captúrenlas… amenácenlas para hacer entender a las demás… Si no me dan resultados… serán ustedes a quienes desollare vivos mientras clavo mis garras en sus cuellos… - (su mirada parecía encendida y se dirigió al otro gato) - Eso también te incluye… -

**? - **No pierda cuidado… me encanta tener la oportunidad de desgarrar pieles… - (sonriendo aún más saltó hacia los tejados) - **tal vez… esto no será tan divertido… al final hizo lo que le dije era mala idea… - **

**Sting - **(Después de ver al gato alejarse dirigió la mirada hacia todos los demás gatos que estaban allí ante él) - Bueno… ¿¡Qué demonios están esperando? ¿¡Una invitación? - (al instante todos salieron dispersándose por toda la ciudad, movidos por las órdenes de sus líderes y por el temor infundidos en sus corazones) - la pagarás perro… además… tengo una sorpresita muy especial para ti… -

Mientras eso sucedía, en otra parte de la ciudad, en el territorio que correspondía a Scarlet, se encontraban dos gatos platicando apuradamente.

**G1** - No seas necio… debemos irnos como los demás… si ese gato era quien creemos… nos asesinará sin preguntar… -

**G2 - **Me rehúso… no moriré por culpa de un perro… buscaré a nuestra señora… y encontraré también al perro… - (se trataba de un gato blanco que parecía estar bajo mucha presión) - se.. seguro que si se los entrego… me recompensará y perdonará mi vida… -

**G1 - **¿Estás loco?... nada garantiza que Scarlet siga con vida… y además ya viste lo que ese perro es capaz de hacer… entiende debemos irnos… -

**G2 - **Vete tú…. tu eres un simple cobarde… y….yo no.. .. yo nací para ser un líder… un triunfador… vete entonces gallina… yo iré por mi destino… - (sin esperar ni decir nada más salió corriendo por la dirección que tomó Blaine anteriormente) -

**G1 - **Eres un estúpido… solo encontrarás la muerte…. - (sin más rápidamente comenzó a correr en dirección de las afueras de la ciudad) -

El amanecer lo hizo normalmente… pero lo que sucedía no era del todo normal, los gatos se movían por toda la ciudad, también las palomas revoloteaban por todo el lugar buscando algo, mejor dicho… a alguien, alguien que se encontraba en una casa a las afueras de la ciudad y que en este momento despertaba mientras una paloma volaba hacia allá.

**Blaine - **Para ser necia… tengo que cambiar tus vendajes… - (tenía unas vendas en las patas dispuesto a realizar la curación de la gata que tenía de huésped… aunque ella no colaboraba realmente) -

**Scarlet - **Sólo quiero que te alejes… no creas que sólo por lo que has hecho voy a caer rendida en agradecimiento - (lo taladraba con la mirada, aún le molestaba terriblemente estar en tal situación y ansiaba que terminara) -

**Blaine - **Pues hasta que no estés curada no podrás irte de aquí y tendrás que soportarme - (también la miraba fijamente hasta que escuchó un aleteo llegar a la ventana) - Ohh.. Amber ésta vez te gané - (pero su sonrisa se borró al verla tan alterada) - ¿Amber? -

**Amber - **¡Blaine! - (bajó hasta el suelo y se acercó) - hay problemas muy graves… -

**Blaine - **Espera… ¿Qué pasa? - (su expresión denotaba lo alterada que estaba… casi aterrada) -

**Amber - **El… el hermano del gato que mataste… - (estaba tan agitada que le costaba hablar) - está buscándote por toda la ciudad… le ha ordenado a todos los gatos de la ciudad buscar al perro que hizo aquello… a ti o a ella - (señaló a Scarlet) - para saber donde estas… y… -

**Blaine - **Si… me imagino que no será para tomar el té… mmmmhh.. comprendo… es una situación que no previne… -

**Amber - **Eso no es todo… los gatos han amenazado a todas las palomas para que te busquen… Blaine… puede que logres despistar a los gatos… pero las palomas cubrimos toda la ciudad por el cielo… además… que ya le han dado una descripción sobre ti… y no suelen haber muchos doberman cafés por ahí… -

**Blaine - **(Le acarició la cabecita) - comprendo bien Amber, ¿A ti te amenazaron? - (parecia tranquilo… pero su expresión denotaba que de ser afirmativa la respuesta esa calma se iría muy lejos) -

**Amber - **No… a mi no… pero lo escuché de otros compañeros… Blaine… es muy peligroso que estés aquí… debes irte de la ciudad por un tiempo… no quiero que te pase nada… -

**Scarlet - **(Hasta entonces se había mantenido en silencio… pero llamó la atención cuando comenzó a reír) - Jajajajajaja… Seguro que ahora no te alegras tanto de haberme salvado… ¿A que no perrito tonto? -

**Blaine - **(Para sorpresa de ella y también de Amber sonrió) - No me arrepiento de haberte salvado… Amber… debo ir un momento a ver algo… descuida no saldré de casa - (sin decir más salió del cuarto) -

**Amber - **(Se colocó frente a Scarlet y la taladró con la mirada) - ¿Quién te crees tú?... Blaine te salvó la vida… estuvo cuidándote, curándote, preocupado de que no murieras y tú no sabes ni siquiera colaborar -

**Scarlet - **No tientes tu suerte porque no me pueda mover mucho… además… YO no pedí ser salvada - (aunque en ese instante su mente la traicionó haciéndole recordar el momento en que susurró por ayuda) -

**Amber - **¡Al cuerno por eso! Blaine se expuso para salvarte, él ya sabía que no recibiría amabilidad de tu parte sino problemas… y mira que es correcto… ahora quieren matarlo y todo por culpa tuya… eres una gata eso es claro… no podrías ser de otra especie… Egoísta, arrogante, no te importa nada ni nadie que no seas tú… crueles hasta el final… -

**Scarlet - **¡Cállate estúpida paloma! ¿Tú que sabes de nosotros lo gatos? - **¿Tú que sabes de todo lo que he tenido que pasar para sobrevivir… lo que sufrí… lo que soporté - **

**Amber - **No sé nada y no me importa !... pero aquí tienes a un perro que le importa nada que seas una gata así… te cuida y ayuda porque lo necesitas y YA ! -

**Scarlet - **(Ante esas palabras no podía responder… ella mejor que nadie sabía cómo eran los gatos en la calle… aunque se organizaran en grupos… solo existía el Yo… solo el líder podía beneficiarse de los demás… aun así… haber sido líder de nada le sirvió cuando ese gato estaba matándola…) -

**Amber - **No me importa que odies a los perros… tampoco a él… pero si de verdad quieres irte… entonces… cúrate rápidamente para largarte… -

Ambas se estaban mirando fijamente… con una expresión dura… profunda… parecían seguir discutiendo solo con sus miradas… parecían gritarse de todo y a veces solo hablar de cualquier cosa… aunque siendo siempre el tema que debía cambiar al menos un poco su actitud… Scarlet jamás imaginó que una paloma le plantara cara de esa forma… Amber pensaba lo mismo… después de todo una era la depredadora y otra la presa… ¿Acaso era influencia de Blaine? en todo caso rompieron el contacto visual al entrar el ya tan mencionado perro.

**Blaine - **Tienes toda la razón Amber… las palomas revolotean por todos lados y será inevitable que lleguen a encontrarme… al menos si me acerco a la ciudad - (sonreía) - por lo que veo solo buscan en el área de la ciudad… lo cual es lógico dado que es donde más se me veía… pero ahora que vivo en las afueras será difícil que me encuentren pronto… seguro lo notaste al venir -

**Amber - **Ahora que lo mencionas… no noté a ninguna paloma o gato por estas áreas… creo que tienes razón… pero aún así no podrías ir hacia la ciudad -

**Blaine - **Lo sé muy bien… por ahora mi ventaja es que la ciudad es muy grande… y realmente para encontrar a un solo perro les tomará tiempo… sobre todo porque muchas palomas están huyendo de la ciudad realmente - **no es que las cosas sean más fáciles… pero ya es el vaso medio-lleno - **

**Amber - **Creo… que tienes razón… pero… - (se calló al ver como Blaine se acercaba a Scarlet) -

**Blaine - **Lo siento Amber… no puedo irme… tengo que curar a Scarlet… además… le tomará aún un par de días recuperarse para caminar… y si en verdad están buscándola no puedo tomarme las cosas a la ligera… -

**Scarlet - **(¿Acaso… acaso ese perro estaba diciendo que no huiría para salvar su pellejo por… por… ella?) - ¿Haciéndote el héroe aún? -

**Blaine - **Dile como quieras… pero no te salvé para dejarte simplemente a que te atrapen y lleven ante alguien como ése gato… Amber… quiero que vayas a casa de Bolt… les platiques brevemente la situación… diles que dentro de dos días iré a su casa… quédate con ellos y por nada del mundo dejes que se acerquen a la ciudad o aquí… ¿entendido? -

**Amber - **(Suspiró resignada… ya conocía a Blaine así que intentar hacerlo "entender" sería completamente inútil) - Está bien Blaine… pero cuídate por favor… (voló hacia la ventana y luego observó una vez más a Blaine) - ella no lo vale… - (se fue inmediatamente) -

**Blaine - **(Suspiró suavemente) - Te equivocas Amber… toda vida vale ser salvada… -

**Scarlet - **No seas hipócrita… eso no fue… lo que le dijiste a aquél gato… -

**Blaine - **Toda vida vale ser salvada… toda vida vale… pero aquellos que usan su vida… de semejante forma… no la merecen… antes que me digas que tu también querías hacernos eso a Bolt y a mí… te diré que al menos tu nos atacaste más o menos de frente… y no nos amarraste las patas… sino que nos diste la oportunidad de defendernos -

**Scarlet - ¿Acaso este perro… sabe lo que pienso? - **Pues… si hubiera tenido la oportunidad de… - (calló al ver que Blaine la veía a los ojos) - ¿Qué?... -

**Blaine - **No lo hubieras hecho… sé que me odias… pero por lo mismo… quieres desgarrarme en igualdad… peleando y demostrándome que eres superior… así de simple… por eso tú no eres como aquél gato… ahora… tengo que curarte… ¿Te dejarás al fin? -

**Scarlet - **(Era increíble cómo le hablaba ese perro… pues eso era verdad… deseaba reírse de su mirada impotente cuando le derrotara… acabarlo ella misma) - Como dijo esa paloma… es la forma más rápida de no estar contigo… - (se acostó resignada dejando que comenzara a tratarla) -

Así fue como finalmente Blaine comenzó a quitarle los vendajes antiguos y aún manchados de sangre… para sorpresa de Scarlet las patas de Blaine eran mucho más suaves de lo que parecían… o tal vez su trato era más suave… ella siempre había tratado sus propias heridas… siendo nada delicada… pero ahora… ese perro estaba curándola con tal delicadeza… como si buscara ni por error lastimarla más… en cada herida que comenzaba a tratar sentía cálidamente ser curada… sus heridas no se quejaban ni un poco… sentía un cosquilleo más bien… claro que le daba asco e ira que estuviera en una posición tan débil ante un perro… pero sorprendentemente lo que más le enfurecía completamente era que fuera Blaine… aún así… no se quejó más… se dejó curar… pronto sintió los nuevos vendajes comenzar a cubrir sus heridas… era increíble que se sintiera más tranquila… tal vez la plática-pelea con esa paloma le había servido como terapia… luego otra sorpresa… para tratar las heridas que tenía en el otro costado sintió como la levantaba con mucho cuidado y la volteaba casi como si ella fuera de cristal… ahora se encontraba dándole la espalda… a su enemigo… pero inusualmente, no le importaba eso en lo absoluto.

**Scarlet - **Que te quede claro… sólo dejo que me cures… para poder recuperarme pronto… largarme y la próxima vez que te vea… -

**Blaine - **Si…si… si… me desgarraras hasta que implore y luego me acabarás… - (suspiraba pero no cansado… sino algo divertido… mientras como anteriormente comenzaba a curarle las heridas y terminando de aplicar los vendajes finales… dejándola al final acostada frente a él) - bueno… ya está… no fue tan fea la tortura… ahora… - (se fue por el plato el agua y un sobre para empezar a prepararle leche ya cerca de ella) - tienes que comer -

**Scarlet - **(Estaba por formularle algo… cuando puso atención a su cuello… pudo observar profundos cortes que por su apariencia fueron hechos la noche que le salvó *qué raro era decirse eso*) - Oye… tú perro… - (sin decir más presionó las heridas haciendo naturalmente que Blaine gruñera por el dolor y la molestia) - esto… -

**Blaine - **No son nada… anda… - (le acercó el plato con leche) - tienes que beber, descuida no te arruinaré el apetito y me saldré del cuarto -

**Scarlet - **¿Por qué haces todo esto?... y no me salgas con tu samaritanismo de que porque necesitaba ayuda… me refiero a la razón detrás de esa ayuda… - (inusualmente no lo había insultado… tal vez no hacerlo de vez en cuando no la mataría) -

**Blaine - Tenías que hacer así la pregunta… - **(suspiró un momento… ¿Podía contárselo?... tal vez solo un poco) - mi razón… es por algo de mi pasado… y antes que supongas cosas… no… no me refiero a un evento de mi pasado… sino a la forma en la que fui educado… es la razón detrás del cómo me comporto -

**Scarlet - **¿Sabrás que no me has aclarado nada cierto? pero… mejor déjalo así… no quiero que me cuentes la historia de tu vida… - (rodando la mirada decidió comenzar a beber la leche… aunque una parte de ella tenía curiosidad… ¿Qué podía hacer que un perro no actuara… como un perro?) -

**Blaine - **(Suspirando se levantó y salió de la habitación) - estoy haciendo lo correcto… ¿Cierto padre?... pero… con este nuevo peligro… podría… … no… lo resolveré antes que pase algo más… - (así salió al jardín para ver el atardecer mientras se preguntaba cómo le habría ido a Amber) -

En ese momento Amber estaba ya en casa de Bolt… ante ella estaban unas cuatro estatuas, dos eran pastores, una era una gatita y otro era un hámster que la veían con una expresión que fácilmente podía rayar entre la incredulidad, el asombro y… bueno en general se podría reducir todo en la palabra "shock".

**Mint - **¿Qué le salvó la vida? -

**Mittens - **¿Pero por qué la salvó? -

**Bolt - **¿Está en peligro? -

**Rhino - **¿Qué ahora lo persiguen? -

**Amber - **Esperen… esperen… una sola cosa a la vez… - (parecía al borde del desmayo por saturación de información) - se los repito de nuevo… al menos lo que sé… -. (tomó aire… aunque ya era como la cuarta vez que tenía que dar el resumen) - Blaine fue a los callejones y se encontró con que atacaban cruelmente a Scarlet… la salvó y llevó a su casa para cuidarla… pero cuando la salvó tuvo que matar a un gato… ahora el hermano de ése gato quiere vengar lo que hizo Blaine … oh si !.. y Scarlet por ahora vivirá con él mientras se cura -

Parecía ahora reinar el silencio… todos parecían meditar lentamente lo que les acababan de repetir, hasta que la primera en estallar por supuesto no era otra más que Mittens.

**Mittens - **¿Es que Blaine está loco? … esa gata no hubiese dudado ni un instante en dejarlo morir… y por salvarla se ha metido en tremendo peligro ! no podemos permitir eso… debemos hacerlo entrar en razón y ver cómo resolvemos esto… - **Blaine ¿pero qué increíblemente estúpido es lo que hiciste? - **

**Mint - **(Asintiendo concordaba con Mittens) - Así es… ella los atacó y lastimó… ha demostrado que no es nadie buena… entonces… ¿Por qué arriesgarse tanto por ella?... no tiene sentido… y ¿qué es eso de vivir juntos?... ella…. podría planear algo contra él mientras duerme ! - **idiota… idiota… idiota… ¿Por qué te pones en esos peligros? -**

**Rhino - **(También asentía… pero al hablar lo hacía con una expresión diferente, lo hacía con una muy parecida a la admiración) - Qué noble de su parte… - (todos voltearon a verlo de inmediato) - … pues… salvar a un enemigo no es algo que cualquiera hace… además… verdaderamente… tuvo que ser algo terrible de ver para que Blaine actuara así… ¿no creen? - (nuevamente Rhino se llevaba la corona al hacer observaciones y afirmaciones muy acertadas… no del todo fáciles de aceptar… pero acertadas) -

**Bolt - **Chicas… - (notó como captó la atención y suspiró) - creo que Rhino tiene toda la razón… conocemos a Blaine… no mucho… pero si lo suficiente como para saber que él no vería un suceso así sin actuar… - (suspiró nuevamente) - concuerdo con ustedes… que es una locura el haberse arriesgado tanto… pero… - **realmente… creo que puedo entenderlo… un poco - **Mittens… sé que no es igual… pero tampoco es tan diferente de cuando Rhino y yo fuimos por ti a ese refugio… -

**Mittens - **(Le había tocado la fibra sensible… cierto que Bolt no la veía como una enemiga… aunque ella lo tratara mal por todo lo que le había hecho pasar… él la había salvado) - lo sé orejón… pero es que… -

**Bolt - **Sé que todos estamos preocupados… pero ahora mismo… lo que debemos hacer es apoyar lo mejor posible a Blaine y confiar en él -

**Mittens - **(Estaba maravillada… no conocía esta parte de Bolt… sí sabía que cuando era necesario tomaba las decisiones correctas aunque arriesgadas… pero verlo así… hacia que tuviera unos enormes deseos de abrazarlo… de besarlo…) - **mmmhhhh… ¿Qué es este sabor dulce… esta suavidad y calidez? - **

**Amber - **Wow… -

**Mittens - **(Una expresión fue suficiente… reaccionó al fin y se dio cuenta que realmente estaba besando a Bolt y él estaba muy sonrojado, pero no mostraba que quisiera detenerla… pronto ella misma competía con Bolt por el sonrojo, separando el beso mientras veía a sus amigos) - Ehhhh.. ..eee.h.h.h… … -

**Amber - **(Se le adelantó a Rhino y a Mint quienes algo iban a decir para que la situación no pasara a mayores…) - Felicidades ! - (dijo muy sonriente) - al fin son pareja… se lo tenían escondidito jajajaja -

La reacción en el lugar era tan variada pero tan predecible a la vez… Mittens estaba casi tan roja como un tomate y si hubiera de pronto un agujero en la tierra, no le hubiera molestado caer por ahí, Rhino estaba maravillado, ya que según él la afirmación de Amber era correcta y se lo habían escondido, por parte de Mint era de confusión… ¿tenía razón Amber o habían metido la pata en los esfuerzos de Mittens de ir poco a poco? y finalmente Bolt, estaba sonrojado aunque no entendía muy bien el por qué… aunque si bien la palabra pareja sonaba en su cabeza… ya le habían explicado… entonces al volver a repetir la palabra sintió su corazón acelerarse rápidamente y una emoción enorme e indescriptible llenarlo.

**Bolt - Esto que siento… Amber… ha dicho que somos pareja… pero Blaine me explicó y… entonces… yo… … esto que siento es tan… … c…creo que entiendo… yo… - **

Despertó sobresaltada… había tenido una pesadilla… era de esperarse, más bien lo extraño era que hubiera tardado tanto en presentarse una pesadilla… de nuevo se había visto en el callejón, atada y sin poder defenderse mientras era acribillada por golpes, zarpazos, patadas… mordidas e insultos… estaba por recibir el golpe final cuando se despertó.

**Scarlet - **Genial… al fin pude conciliar el sueño y esa estúpida pesadilla me despierta… - (dirigió la mirada hacia la ventana… tal vez era la media noche… se podía apreciar que había una gran luna, lo único que le gustaba que no tuviera que ver con maltratar a alguien era ver la luna… con esfuerzo se acerco a la ventana y subió aprovechándose de una silla que había) - ¿Qué es eso?... -

Si mal no se equivocaba… era música lo que escuchaba… ¿Pero de dónde?... toda el área era de casas abandonadas, no tenía ningún sentido… hasta que la luz de la luna le hizo notar una silueta reflejada en el jardín… era de un perro… por lo que no era difícil saber de quién era.

**Scarlet - **¿Qué intenta ese perro tonto?... ¿Qué lo atrapen fácilmente? - (pero ya no pudo decir nada más… pues la música continuó y a continuación se quedó totalmente muda…) -

**Blaine - **(Tal vez no era la mejor idea… pero lo necesitaba… hacia tiempo sin poder hacerlo… era ahora o explotaría de presión, acomodó todo y… dio comienzo a lo que tanto amaba… cantar…) -

**Ven - Elefante (Derechos reservados de la letra al grupo Elefante, pueden buscar la cancion en youtube)  
><strong>

Muchas razones esta noche  
>Para querer oír tu voz<br>Para buscar por los rincones  
>Un poquitito de~~ calor<p>

Muchas mentiras hay afuera  
>Muchas verdades en tu piel<br>Quien tira la primera piedra  
>no~~~<br>No digas nada, olvida todo

Sólo ven, ven, ven

Que esta noche las estrellas te iluminan  
>Que se pierda la cordura entre tú y yo<br>Son las cosas que nos da la vida  
>Ven, Ven, Ven<p>

Muchas razones esta noche  
>Para morir y renacer<br>Y quien está libre de culpa  
>No~~~<br>No digas nada  
>Olvida todo<br>Solo ven, ven, ven

Que esta noche quiero estar entre tus brazos  
>Y perder poquito a poco la razón<br>Bajo la mirada de la luna  
>Ven, Ven, Ven<p>

Si quieres me pierdo contigo  
>Si quieres me olvido de ti<br>Pero esta noche tengo frío  
>¿Por qué no te acercas a mi?<p>

Scarlet no podía dar crédito a lo que escuchaba… ¿En verdad Blaine estaba cantando?... y para colmo de males no parecía hacerlo mal… aunque ella nunca había escuchado a nadie cantar… no podía… por mucho que lo detestara… decir que lo hacía mal aunque… si podía decir algo para molestarle… era que su canción la estaba haciendo dormir.

Ven, Ven, Ven  
>Que esta noche las estrellas te iluminan<br>Que se pierda la cordura entre tú y yo  
>Son las cosas que nos da la vida<p>

Ven, Ven, Ven

Que esta noche quiero estar entre tus brazos  
>Y perder poquito a poco la razón<br>Bajo la mirada de la luna  
>Ven, Ven, Ven<br>ay, ay, ay, ay, ay, ay  
>Ven, Ven, Ven<br>ay, ay, ay, ay, ay, ay  
>Ven<p>

**Blaine - **(Terminando la canción apagó el aparato mientras se mantuvo observando la luna en el cielo… suspirando…) - te lo prometo… seguir luchando… - **todo es por ti… no te olvido… nunca a ti mi… - **(suspirando bajó para entrar en casa) -

* * *

><p>Aqui se terminó el capítulo... seguro ya los que lo leyeron querran matarme... lo lamento... tienen que tomar boleto y hacer fila... ciertamente aqui hubo mucho rato de Blaine y Scarlet... pero bueno así pasó jajaja, nos veremos en el siguiente capitulo... y ya saben cuidense y les deseo lo mejor.<p> 


	4. Capitulo 4 Eslabones

Saludos, he aqui que he vuelto con el siguiente capítulo, éste capitulo estaba casi terminado... pero como mencione otras veces tenía programada una operación que por razones de salud fue adelantada sin planearlo -.-, y ya no pude terminarlo y publicarlo, pero aqui está ahora éste cuarto capítulo, que no sé sinceramente el cómo lo verán. Una cosa más agrego y es un enorme agradecimiento a mis hermanos, Carlo, Cris, Diego... les aseguro que sin su apoyo muy seguramente yo ya no estaria... tal vez ni vivo jejeje... por esto tanto este capítulo como todo el fic se los dedico especialmente, tambien agradezco a quienes se han tomado un tiempo para leer éste fic y el anterior, además de haber dejado sus reviews.

Las aclaraciones se mantienen sin cambios **Negrita **para los pensamientos, () para marcar acciones o eventos y la _cursiva _muestra si alguien recuerda o dice algo dicho por otro anteriormente. Sin más les dejo el capítulo, espero lo disfruten.

* * *

><p><strong>Eslabones.<strong>

Tres días, era lo que realmente había pasado desde que Blaine les dijera a sus amigos por medio de Amber que iría a su casa en un par de días… el retraso los preocupó pero suponían que las heridas de Scarlet no les habían permitido ir, aunque no era lo único que había pasado, debido a la preocupación Mittens y Bolt no habían tenido mucho progreso entre ellos, aún en la cabeza de Bolt resonaban las palabras que Amber dijera aquél día, sin embargo no quería molestar a Mittens con preguntas y ella a su vez no quería confundirlo, por otro lado, la ciudad parecía un caos, al menos por parte de los animales, ya no había palomas, o al menos no tantas… las pocas que habían era porque estaban empollando y no podían irse, además de estar amenazadas por los gatos, los cuales no descansaban en la búsqueda… lo raro era que en todo ese tiempo, Sting no se había vuelto a mostrar, era como si no estuviera… pero aún así no era para relajarse.

**? - **Las cosas parece que se quieren salir de control… hay que encontrar prontamente a Scarlet… y debo encontrarla primero… - (se trataba de aquel gato que platicara con Sting aquella noche) - y ni siquiera he encontrado a esa tal Amber… si lo consiguiera… otra historia sería… - **mis garras están ansiosas… mucho… pero si quiero disfrutar… debo ganarle a Sting y a todos los demás gatos… - **(saltando por los tejados se alejó de donde estaba, tal vez si se hubiera quedado más tiempo hubiera notado el movimiento extraño de un gato en los callejones) -

**G - **¿Dónde demonios pueden estar escondidos?... he rastreado muchos callejones… incluso el viejo edificio donde los emboscamos aquella vez… pero no parece haber nada… - (se le notaba algo desesperado… no parecía ser un gato muy fuerte o muy inteligente… pero todos sabemos que la desesperación puede dar resultados inesperados) - debo continuar buscando… la gloria será mía… es mi destino… - (salió corriendo hacia otros callejones dirigiéndose a la parte despoblada de la ciudad) -

Por otro lado, cerca de allí, en una veterinaria, un bulldog se encontraba acomodando varias maderas y demás… hacía un improvisado refugio que además proveía de un lugar donde no podría ser observado, que era lo que más buscaba.

**Garm - **Así estaremos bien… los gatos han estado moviéndose mucho… aquí no vendrán… pero es posible que de lejos pudieran verte mi pequeña - (suspiraba mientras acariciaba suavemente la cabeza de una gatita) -

**Azur - **¿Qué es lo que pasa papi? -

**Garm - **No lo sé… todo es muy extraño, tengo un presentimiento que no ha dejado de acosarme… como si algo estuviera por suceder… y pareciera que el cielo me respalda… - (unas nubes negras anunciaban que pronto llovería y daban un aspecto sombrío a la ciudad) - ¿qué es lo que está sucediendo? -

**Azur - **Papi… tengo miedo… - (se frotaba en su pata mientras le dirigía una mirada de ternura y temor, que se combinaba con sus orejitas abajo) -

**Garm - **Descuida hija mía… todo estará bien… yo te protegeré, pero recuerda.. mantente oculta por si alguien viene ¿de acuerdo? - (al ver a su pequeña asentir y dirigirse dentro del refugio no pudo más que suspirar) - **esta sensación que tengo… la tensión en el aire… maldición… no permitiré que nada dañe a mi pequeña… … y eso va para ti también Blaine, dondequiera que estés - **

En ese instante en casa de Bolt todos estaban discutiendo en la sala, pues con las nubes sabían que llovería… si bien eso les gustaba a Mint y a Bolt, por ahora tenían otras cosas en mente y jugar estaba lejos de eso.

**Mint - **Yo digo que aprovechemos que Amber sabe en donde vive ahora Blaine, podríamos ir y traerlo… aunque tengamos también que traer a esa gata… - **aunque mejor si no lo hacemos… - **

**Mittens - **Concuerdo completamente contigo… ahora sabemos dónde encontrarlo… podríamos ayudarle más fácilmente a venir… se ha retrasado un día y aunque sean las heridas de Scarlet… no creo que deba arriesgarse tanto a quedarse cerca de la ciudad -

**Bolt - **Chicas… sé que tienen razón… pero no creo que Amber nos diga tan fácilmente cómo llegar allá, dado que Blaine le dijo que nosotros no debíamos ir bajo ninguna circunstancia… - (él estaba tan preocupado como ellas, pero no sabía ya que pensar… ellas tenían razón… pero Blaine también tenía sus razones para decirles no ir… ¿Qué hacer?) -

Continuaban así discutiendo, Rhino se mantenía en silencio meditando un par de cosas, tal vez hubiera forma de ayudar a Blaine sin que Amber se negara a ayudarlos, tal vez algún episodio de su héroe tenía la respuesta… y eso era lo que estaba meditando, hasta que lo recordó.

**Rhino - **¡Claro! - (al exclamar, todos voltearon a verle) - sí hay una forma de ir a ayudar a Blaine sin que sea peligroso y Amber se niegue a ayudarnos - (al notar que tenía la atención de todos comenzó a contarles) - Blaine dice que sería peligroso y por eso le dijo a Amber que no nos dejara ir… pero… Mittens tu sí podrías ir -

**Mittens - **(al igual que Bolt y Mint se encontraba algo confusa) - ¿A qué te refieres Rhino? - **parece que algo más se le ha ocurrido a este hámster… y posiblemente sea algo útil -**

**Rhino - **Es bastante simple… el peligro es que los gatos y palomas nos vean ¿no? - (todos asintieron) - pero recuerden que tú, Mittens eres una gata… y Amber una paloma… si van juntas, aunque las vieran no sospecharían que van con Blaine, sino que pensarían - (entonces Mint avanzó entendiéndolo todo) -

**Mint - **Pensarían que Mittens es otra gata que tiene a Amber para preguntarle si ha encontrado algo -

**Rhino - **Exactamente, estarían más seguras y podrías ir a ayudar a Blaine -

**Mittens - **No es una mala idea… vaya hámster… a veces parece que sí que tu cabecita es muy útil jajajajaja - **y agradezco que la televisión no te la haya freído aún -**

**Rhino - **¿Pues que pensabas? si aprendí del mejor - (dijo orgullosamente mirando a Bolt) -

**Bolt - **(Por su parte meditaba sobre ese plan) - Realmente no me gustaría que se pusieran en peligro… aunque parece ser una forma más segura que ir todos… esperaremos a que Amber regrese y le comentaremos… por ahora debemos descansar entonces, si llevamos a cabo eso todos debemos estar listos… Mittens… ¿Podríamos hablar en la habitación? - (y sin decir más subió al segundo piso dejando a sus amigos algo confundidos) -

**Mint - **Bueno, Bolt tiene razón, debemos reunir fuerzas para cualquier situación, vamos Rhino preparemos los suministros para antes de iniciarlo todo - (así ella y el hámster se fueron a la cocina mientras Mittens subía para hablar con Bolt) -

**Mittens - **¿Bolt… sucede algo? - (se acercó a donde estaba y lo abrazó) -

**Bolt - **Es… bueno… tengo miedo que algo pueda pasarte si vas… la situación, por lo que dijo Amber es muy peligrosa… y… no estamos en un programa de televisión… aquí todo es real… también las heridas… - **como las que ya he pasado… y si te pasaran.. yo… -**

**Mittens - **Lo sé Bolt… recuerda que yo viví un largo tiempo en las calles… sé lo difícil que es la vida allá fuera… descuida… estaré bien, todo estará bien… ¿Si? - (le dedicó una sonrisa y una mirada tan tiernas que era imposible que Bolt no le sonriera) - **gracias por preocuparte por mi… ya quisiera decirte… pero ahora me temo no es momento… gracias Bolt - **

**Bolt - **Lo sé Mittens… sé que tienes razón - **pero no puedo evitar preocuparme… mi corazón lo siente… estoy aterrado de que algo te pase… quiero protegerte… - **también sé que sabes cuidarte… mucho mejor de lo que yo podría, pero… es solo que siento aquí en mi pecho una gran desesperación -

**Mittens - **Oh Bolt… - **si continuas diciéndome estas cosas… no podré evitar… -**

**Bolt - Cielos… estoy desanimándola, no seas tonto Bolt … ¡Tienes que animarla! - **Pero, estoy completamente seguro de que todo irá bien, y que tu puedes - (le sonrió buscando con ellos alejar el ambiente que se había formado) -

**Mittens - **(Una parte de ella se sintió decepcionada de que no hubiera continuado… y de no haber llegado a una declaración…) - Claro que estaré bien Bolt, además, estaría con Blaine y como ya dijiste él sabe cómo salir de las situaciones, así que no te preocupes orejón - (le sonrió suavemente y lo abrazó con calidez) -

**Bolt - **(Era increíble… sentirla tan cerca de él, lo hacía sentir que nada malo podía ocurrir, que todo iría siempre bien y lo calmaba completamente) -

Poco a poco, así abrazados como estaban fueron acostándose hasta quedar dormidos uno junto al otro, dejando a sus corazones latir al mismo ritmo… hablando entre ellos mil cosas, todo lo que entre ellos aún no habían hablado… pero que interiormente estaba muy claro. Mientras tanto, Rhino y Mint se encontraban platicando en la sala después de haber arreglado unas viandas con comida por cualquier cosa.

**Mint - **¿En verdad crees que Amber acepte nuestra propuesta?... además, realmente no quisiera poner a Mittens en peligro - **es una amiga muy valiosa para mi… y… es mi familia ahora - **

**Rhino - **Sé lo que Bolt y tu quieren decir, esa gata… aunque molestosa muchas veces… y me hace muchas bromas, la aprecio totalmente… - **y tampoco es que yo crea que es lo mejor… - **pero es la única forma de poder ayudar a Blaine y sí… coincido en que no es buena idea traer a esa Scarlet… pero como Bolt siempre me enseñó… nunca debes abandonar a nadie que esté en un gran peligro… aunque sea un villano… - (eso hacía referencia a un episodio donde Bolt al haber destruido una de las bases de Cálico había salvado a varios de sus enemigos de la explosión, aunque después los noqueara) -

**Mint - **Creo que tienes razón Rhino, no imagino lo que debió pasarle a esa gata… si es que sus heridas no le han dejado moverse ya estos días - **pero tampoco planeo perdonar todo lo que hizo así de fácil -**

**Rhino - **Así es… pero una cosa sí te diré - (se le notaba un semblante algo serio) - ¡Si se atreve a hacer algo en contra de mis amigos la haré pagar con todos mis conocimientos de artes marciales! - (terminó con un grito estilo karateka que hizo reir de inmediato a Mint) - ¿Qué? -

**Mint - **Jajaja, no es nada Rhino, solo que tienes razón - (el reír le había disminuido la tensión y se sentía mejor) - un día de estos tendrás que enseñarme todo lo que puedas "maestro" - (le hizo una leve reverencia) -

**Rhino - **(Por un instante olvidó completamente la situacion y sus ojos comenzaron a brillar mientras su ánimo se disparaba al cielo) - ¡Pero por supuesto! Te enseñaré hasta mis movimientos secretos… no habrá nadie que pueda contigo… y luego lo que haremos… - (y así ambos se quedaron platicando sobre el futuro entrenamiento de Mint pasando un agradable momento, dejando de lado los problemas) -

Mientras tanto en otro lugar, un gato blanco se acercaba a las partes abandonadas de la ciudad, merodeaba buscando por un lugar donde esconderse pues las ordenes dejadas por Sting marcaban que cualquier miembro del grupo de Scarlet debía ser capturado.

**G - **Si tan sólo no me persiguieran… tendría libertad para poder encontrarlos… maldición… - (el sonido de los truenos anunciaban ya la inminente lluvia) - debo encontrar refugio… - (finalmente encontró una casa que le pareció adecuada y entró, subió hasta la segunda planta para ver como venía la lluvia) - yo los encontraré… el triunfo será mío… y lo que merezco también… - (así comenzó a dormirse… mientras una idea comenzó a rondar su cabeza) - **… momento… ahora que caigo… …. nunca… revisé esta área… -**

Mientras tanto en otro lugar, mejor dicho en el bosque, donde ya la lluvia caía sin piedad, se veía una silueta algo pequeña para el bosque, caminaba a paso firme, al parecer sin importarle la lluvia que le caía encima, no paraba más que para ubicar su posición y luego continuaba su camino, un rayo partió el cielo e iluminó brevemente el lugar dejando ver que esa silueta era la de un gato… pero no cualquiera, sino de Sting.

**Sting - **No falta mucho para llegar… y tú perro… donde sea que estés, disfruta tus últimos momentos respirando… - (continuaba caminando, la lluvia caía ya a torrenciales, los truenos se dejaban ver en el cielo mientras avanzaba, su sonrisa solo la superaba la profundidad del rencor y el odio que estaban plasmados en su mirada, pero pronto su sonrisa parecía ya una mueca al llegar a cierto lugar) - ¡Sal, sé que estás aquí! -

Los truenos resonaban en el cielo… nada parecía cambiar, se escuchaba la lluvia golpear el suelo con fuerza, hasta que de un lugar se pudo escuchar una gruesa voz.

**? - **¿Qué buscas tú aquí?... ¿La muerte?... es posible… pero ya tu rostro me lo dice todo… vienes por muerte, sí, pero no por la tuya… -

**Sting - **Ahorrémonos las palabras inútiles… soy Silver Sting… y he venido aquí para pedirte que acabes con un perro que mató a mi hermano… -

**? - **(Al escuchar aquellas palabras la sombra se acercó más a él… un rayo volvió a iluminar el lugar para permitir ver lo que ahora se apreciaba… un lobo) - ¿Qué es lo que me has dicho? -

**Sting - **(Sonreía mucho más) - Lo que has escuchado… un perro asesinó a mi hermano… y antes de más cosas inútiles y sobrantes… te conozco… Stray el lobo que ha jurado matar a cualquier perro que se le cruce… ¿Qué tal si me ayudas a matar a ese perro? dirás tú el precio… me da igual con tal de que lo hagas sufrir tanto como sea posible -

**Stray - **¿Pago?... para nada… lo mataré solo por el placer de escuchar sus gritos desgarrados… por ver el terror en su mirada antes de que lo elimine… dime dónde lo puedo encontrar… -

**Sting - **(Su sonrisa no podía ser mayor aún… había oído hablar de ese lobo… y ahora que le conocía no podía más que sentir la emoción de lo que estaba por suceder) - claro… solo ven conmigo a la ciudad, nos quedará a un día de distancia nada más… te divertirás, eso te lo aseguro -

**Stray - **Como sea… solo quiero destrozarlo… y a cualquier perro que se atreva a aparecer frente a mi… - **y si es necesario… a todos los perros del mundo… los destrozare parte por parte… - **

La lluvia comenzó a parecer ya una tormenta cuando un rayo volvió a iluminar el lugar… pero allí ya no había nadie, el bosque parecía estar en su calma normal por la lluvia… pero el viento se escuchaba como si tuviese temor de algo… soplaba en dirección contraria a la ciudad donde ahora se dirigían dos siluetas… como si buscara huir de donde quiera que ellos fueran…

El viento y las gotas de lluvia golpeaban fuertemente contra las ventanas de la casa, los truenos retumbaban por todo el lugar como si fueran rugidos ensordecedores de una gran bestia… en un cojín echa un ovillo se encontraba una gata que durante toda su vida siempre había odiado las tormentas… le hacían aflorar un temor más allá de su comprensión.

**Scarlet - **Detesto estas tormentas… las odio tanto… - (un trueno se escuchó y su cuerpo instintivamente se encogió haciendo que todas sus heridas le reclamaran y soltara un gemido de dolor) - en verdad odio tanto esto… - (pero se calló al notar que se abría la puerta y entraba Blaine) -

**Blaine - **¿Te encuentras bien?... escuché un quejido… ¿Alguna herida te ha dado malestar? - (ciertamente no deseaba que dijera que sí… debido a que sus heridas no habían sanado como esperaba había tenido que retrasar el momento de trasladarse a casa de Bolt, aunque en parte estaba agradecido… pues tenía que pensar en otro plan que no incluyera poner en más peligro a Bolt y los demás) -

**Scarlet - **Seguro habrás escuchado cosas… - (como orgullosa felina que era no iba a aceptar mostrarse más débil ante Blaine, aunque desde que la salvara, la vida pareciera empeñarse en mostrarla así ante él… así que internamente no sabía si odiar más a las situaciones o a Blaine) - ya sabes… los perros no tienen muy buen oído -

**Blaine - **Habrás conocido perros extraterrestres… si algo tenemos los perros es un gran olfato y un gran sentido del oído - (anteriormente simplemente dejaba las cosas pasar… pero estar encerrado en casa por días con una gata que solo sabe insultarte… bueno si no hacía algo iba a enloquecer, así que aparte de cantar se dedicaba a "discutir" con Scarlet) -

**Scarlet - **Ja Ja Ja, como quieras, no admitir cuando se equivocan es otra de sus cualidades ¿no es así? -

**Blaine - **Eso debería decírtelo yo a ti… - (lanzó un suspiro) - pero ya fuera de eso… ¿Te encuentras bien? Si tienes hambre puedo prepararte un poco de leche -

**Scarlet - Y aquí viene… a portarse tan idiota como siempre… - **Mira… si estamos así es solo por… - (no pudo terminar… un trueno más hizo que se encogiera y temblara… y naturalmente que sus heridas le escocieran, intentó no gemir… pero no pudo) - **no quiero ver su rostro ahora que vea que tenía razón -**

Lo siguiente fue lo más extraño de su vida, sentía algo que la cubría y también algo cálido que estaba a su costado, como fuera, se sentía más segura… el temor se alejaba y respiraba más tranquila, volvió a abrir los ojos para descubrir que tenía una manta sobre ella y a Blaine acostado junto a ella, apenas reaccionó ante la situación le clavó fuertemente su mirada felina, a lo que el perro solo la observó.

**Blaine - **Antes que digas algo y te alejes bruscamente lastimándote más… yo sé por lo que estás pasando… mi… es decir… sé que a los gatos los truenos los alteran mucho… descuida… nadie sabrá sobre esto - (luego al ver la mirada de la gata rió un poco) - además… sé que si llego a decirlo, aunque te mueras volverás para perseguirme hasta el fin de la tierra jajaja -

**Scarlet - **No le veo lo gracioso… pero eso es cierto… lo dejo bien claro, si tuviera que elegir… preferiría mil veces estar con aquel gato que me estaba atacando a estar contigo… pero no tengo de otra… - (no le apartó la mirada… esperaba alguna respuesta, pero solamente obtuvo un suspiro y que él desviara la mirada hacia la ventana) - **no me irás a decir que herí sus sentimientos… ¡Ah no… eso si que no! - **

**Blaine - **(Veía simplemente la lluvia golpear contra las ventanas, los truenos resonando e iluminando el cielo… las tormentas como esa le traían muchos recuerdos… recuerdos de suaves pelajes apoyados en él… buscando refugio… cómo él les abrazaba… estaba totalmente absorto en sus pensamientos) - si pudiera cambiar el pasado… feliz hubiera soportado todo el dolor del mundo… - (su mirada parecía perderse más… tanto que ni siquiera se daba cuenta que estaba hablando en voz alta) - cambiaría mi vida de ser posible… pero aún hoy… no sé como… estiro mi pata… y no alcanzo nada porque estoy solo -

**Scarlet - **(Naturalmente había estado escuchándolo todo... naturalmente confundida por aquellas palabras) - **¿De qué está hablando?... o tal vez… ¿A quién le está hablando? - **Bueno tu perro loco… ¿De qué rayos estás hablando? - (no iba ella a preguntarle lo que tenía, como si estuviera preocupada… así que mejor despertarlo de alguna otra forma) -

**Blaine - **(Al escucharla sacudió la cabeza… había estado divagando un poco) - No… no es nada… ya sabes… los perros somos tontos y locos… - (intentó sonreír mientras un trueno más se escuchaba) -

**Scarlet - Seguro y ahora seguro me voy a creer que te auto insultes… - **Bueno… retomando lo de antes… te diré que si le dices a alguien que estuvimos así… así te mueras te traeré cuantas veces sea necesario para matarte - (bufó con fuerza para dar un énfasis) -

**Blaine - **(Se sorprendió un poco… ¿Acaso esa orgullosa felina intentaba animarlo?) - Jajaja no me cabe la menor duda… y ya te lo he prometido no voy a decirle a nadie -

**Scarlet - **Muy bien… porque si no yo también me pondré a decir que eres un loco que se pone a cantar a la medianoche -

**Blaine - **¡¿Cómo?... ¿Cómo… sabes tú eso? -

**Scarlet - **Fácil… ¿Cómo puedo dormir si te la pasas cantando? - (aunque no lo admitiera… una parte de ella le gustaba relajarse escuchándolo cantar) -

**Blaine - **(Por primera vez se encontraba realmente sonrojado… ciertamente solía cantar para otros… así se ganaba la vida… pero las canciones de noche generalmente las cantaba para sí mismo… eran algo más… emotivas para él) - … P. … pues.. ..… ..yo.. .. .. esto. … -

**Scarlet - **(Por alguna extraña razón le parecía divertido ver a ese perro de esa forma, no lo había insultado pero ver la expresión que tenía valía por mucho y no pudo evitar reír) -

**Blaine - **(Aprovechó esto para poder liberarse) - Mira… no sabía que supieras reír, creo que ambos hemos aprendido más cosas jejeje -

**Scarlet - **Silencio… - (pero esta vez no tenía ninguna excusa) - a dormir si es que quieres que mañana salgamos para ir con tus amiguitos… - (y acostándose cerró los ojos esperando no tener que escuchar nada más) -

**Blaine - **Cierto… (echó su cabeza pero antes susurro unas palabras más) - pasa buenas noches Scarlet… -

Con las negras nubes desbordándose sobre la ciudad y más allá poco se notó la diferencia con la llegada de la noche… la lluvia mantenía a la mayoría refugiados, fuera en sus casas o en algún lugar con techo, sin embargo una silueta se movía rápidamente entre los tejados y los callejones, como si la lluvia no fuese nada.

**? - **Maldita sea mi suerte… no he encontrado ninguna pista… esta lluvia está jugando a mi ventaja… pero no permanecerá por mucho tiempo… a lo mucho tengo solamente esta noche… - (en esto se encontraba… cuando notó un movimiento cerca de él, así que caminó un poco más hasta detenerse) - podrás creerte el maestro del sigilo… pero ya te he notado antes… si sabes lo que te conviene… muéstrate… -

**?2 - **(Se escuchó cómo se acercaba más… hasta mostrarse otra silueta… de otro felino) - Bueno, parece que el gatito sabe algunos trucos… - (por la fuerza de la lluvia apenas se podía observar su silueta… aunque de pronto desapareció… para reaparecer ya tras de él) - o tal vez solo tiene suerte -

**? - **No estoy para juegos… pero… -** es muy rápida… con esta lluvia… y no pude escuchar su movimiento, ella es de mucho cuidado - **¿A qué debo que me sigas? -

**?2 - **Oh, a nada realmente, sólo quería jugar contigo jejeje, vine a esta ciudad por el rumor del ejecutor que está por aquí -

**? - **¿Tienes algo que ver con Sting? - **si es así… las cosas no parecen ir a mejor -**

**?2 - **Puede ser que sí, puede ser que no… ¿Quién sabrá? jejeje - (nuevamente se había movido de lugar… estando frente a él) -

**? - **Maldición… esa no es una respuesta… ¡Dímelo ahora mismo! - (su mirada estaba cargada con fiereza) -

**?2 - **Que malos modales… como sea… no tengo tiempo para perder con gatitos - **esa mirada… me trae recuerdos - **hasta otra gatito maleducado y suertudo - (antes de que se pudiera decir algo más ya no se le notaba… y de nuevo no se escuchaba hacia dónde había ido) - pero por si tienes duda… soy una mercenaria -

**? - **¡Espera! - (pero por más que intentó, simplemente no pudo ubicar hacia donde se había ido) - ya no es momento de juegos… encontraré a Scarlet y apenas lo haga… voy a silenciarla permanentemente… - (se alejó rápidamente, la dirección que llevaba era hacia la casa de Bolt y también, hacia la zona deshabitada de la ciudad) -

El amanecer llegó a la ciudad, las nubes ya se habían retirado, así que todo indicaba que sería un día tranquilo, o al menos eso parecía, apenas haber iluminado el sol la ciudad muchas cosas comenzaron a moverse y por supuesto quienes no se quedarían atrás eran Rhino, Bolt, Mint y Mittens quienes después del desayuno se encontraban fuera de la casa esperando por la presencia de Amber, cosa que no tuvieron que esperar mucho.

**Rhino - **Miren ahí viene - (señaló hacia el cielo donde se podía observar a una paloma dirigiéndose hacia ellos) -

**Mint - **Me alegro que ella sea de hábitos tempraneros jejeje - (realmente estaba nerviosa por lo que estaban por proponer y los riesgos posibles en caso de que aceptara o caso contrario, ver cómo convencerla por si se negaba) -

**Bolt - **Si, si algo tiene Amber es que le gusta hacer las cosas siempre temprano - (reía algo entre divertido y nervioso, puesto que no podía olvidar cómo, cuando aprendía la canción Amber fue quien los había despertado a Blaine y a él después de la noche de desvelo) - **ahora es cosa de ver como resulta todo - **

**Amber - **(Al bajar notó como todos la veían) - Bueno… parece que estuvieran esperándome jajajaja - (al darse cuenta de sus rostros no pudo más que suspirar) - y va que sí me esperaban… chicos ya Blaine me dijo que no puedo decirles dónde vive -

**Mittens - **Sin duda tu ya te lo esperabas… pero aunque sí es eso lo que queremos saber, no planeábamos que nos lo dijeras al primer intento - (al notar que Amber parecía algo confundida le sonrió) - verás, al hámster se le ocurrió una gran idea - **cosa que me sigue sorprendiendo jejeje - **

Así Mittens procedió a relatarle a Amber el plan que tenían para poder ir a buscar y ayudar a Blaine para llegar prontamente con ellos y con una posibilidad mucho menor de ser descubiertos.

**Amber - **(Se le notaba pensativa) - Mmmmhhh… ciertamente es un plan bastante bueno… pero chicos… no sé… -

**Bolt - **Tranquila… anoche pensé en algo más - (todos voltearon a verlo) - no puedo permitir que Mitt… ehhh.. es decir que… - (se le notaba un sonrojo, además que ni él sabía de donde se le había salido aquello) - no podemos permitir que ni Blaine, ni Mittens, ni tú corran mucho peligro.. - (naturalmente que se saltó a Scarlet de forma olímpica, pero era algo de esperar) - así que Mint, Rhino y yo iremos hasta la mitad del camino… donde aún no se nos puede ver… de ahí pues ya esperaríamos a verlos y una vez que llegaran los ayudaríamos a volver mucho más rápidamente -

**Mittens - **(Estaba sorprendida por la seriedad que mostraba Bolt, para ella era algo raro de ver, puesto que sólo lo había visto así cuando les pidió ayuda para entrar al edificio en llamas) - **cielos… cada vez creces más… y cada vez, más me enamoro de ti… … ¡¿Qué rayos digo? - **(por fortuna nadie notó su sonrojo pues estaban expresando su aprobación ante el plan) - **ya sé que lo amo… pero como no me controle haré algo como lo del otro día y no estoy para aguantar ni al hámster ni a Mint ni a la paloma - **(suspiró con suavidad mientras recordaba todas las preguntas que Rhino y Mint le hicieran después de las palabras que dijera Amber) -

**Amber - **De ser sincera… no me gusta contradecir a Blaine… pero concuerdo totalmente con ustedes chicos, esa gata no vale tantos problemas… pero ya que estamos así… es lo mejor por hacer -

**Rhino - **¡Eso es todo!, pues hay que ponernos en marcha cuanto antes… y… - (al hacer una pausa todos lo veían… cuando puso una cara de emoción que apenas si le cabía en el rostro) - ¡Será la tercera vez que pelearé junto a Bolt! - (y rápidamente comenzó a ir hacia la carretera) -

**Mint - **Rhino espera un momen… - (pero fue detenida por Mittens) -

**Mittens - **Olvídalo Mint, una vez que entra en fase "Súper Rhino" no hay poder, ni sillón, ni televisión en la tierra que lo pare… además, ese loco hámster tiene razón, cuanto antes mejor jejejeje -

**Amber - **Entonces vamos jejeje - (reía al ver el entusiasmo de Rhino que no paraba de ir cantando estrofas de lo grande que era y de lo grande que era su héroe el súper-perro Bolt, así que levantó el vuelo para irlos guiando) -

Con esto, salieron todos en la misión de encontrar y llevar a casa a Blaine… y de extra a Scarlet… si bien era algo en lo que no querían pensar, pues no es que le tuvieran un afecto enorme… pero como ya había dicho Amber, estaban en esa situación ya, a pesar del ambiente todos iban riendo en el camino, esto gracias en gran medida a Rhino y a Mint que cuando se combinaban eran una bomba de comicidad que mezclada al sarcasmo y la ironía que solo Mittens sabía darles les hicieron el camino muy ameno y sus ánimos iban muy elevados mientras la tensión era cosa del pasado, sin embargo… el amanecer no sólo trajo esta situación, sino muchas más, como el hecho de que todos los gatos volvieron a actuar al irse la lluvia, pero también lo fue el despertar de un gato blanco que se había refugiado en una casa abandonada.

**G - **(Desperezándose se estiraba mientras meditaba un poco la situación) - **Bueno… ir a la ciudad está fuera de discusión… seguramente como anoche nadie se movió, hoy estarán totalmente activos… eso me retrasa mucho… - **(salió por una ventana del segundo piso para observar el lugar donde estaba) - **se nota que este lugar ha estado completamente abandonado - **

Fue entonces cuando algo en él pareció encenderse, rápidamente bajó y comenzó a correr por todo el lugar, lamentaba el que su olfato no fuese tan fino, pero aún así podía lograr su objetivo, posiblemente… siguió yendo de aquí para allá… hasta que le pareció detectar algo.

**G - **Aquí noto algo raro… - (con mucha cautela se dirigió hacia una de las casas de la zona… entrando notó algo raro) - el aroma aquí es diferente… no parece que ésta casa estuviera del todo abandonada… - (caminando más entró en una habitación donde se encontró con un plato que aún estaba algo húmedo de leche, luego más allá notó sobresaliendo de un bote de basura unas vendas con leves manchas de sangre) - jajajajajaja… jajajajajajajajaja - (la risa le dominaba completamente, salió corriendo del lugar como si estuviera poseído, se dirigía a la ciudad, ya sin importarle ni un poco los demás gatos, estaba completamente eufórico) - **los encontré… jajajaja… ¡Los he encontrado!… ahora solo tengo que decírselo a Silver Sting… -**

* * *

><p>Y ha llegado a su fín éste capítulo, posiblemente muchos esperaban otro tipo de situaciones, pero ésto fue lo que ocurrió, espero les gustara leerlo, sin más me despido deseandoles lo mejor a todos y agradeciendo por leer éste fic.<p> 


	5. Capitulo 5

Saludos a todos contrariamente a lo esperado, pues aquí está el capítulo 5 del fic, agradezco a todos los que siguen tomándose su tiempo en leerlo y comentar, gracias y es momento de algo **Importante: **necesito conocer su opinion, ya hay quien me ha preguntado sobre si planeo que aparezcan las historias de Blaine y de Scarlet, pues estoy algo dubitativo jajaja así que ésta vez lo dejaré en sus manos, ¿Quieren que sus historias sean conocidas? díganmelo por Review o por MP ^^.

Las aclaraciones se mantienen como siempre ^^ **negrita **pensamientos, () acciones y descripciones, tambien coloco nuevamente la dedicación especial a mis hermanos ^^ y a todos ustedes lectores, sin más (Y esperando respondan la pregunta anterior) aquí está el capítulo.

* * *

><p><strong>Refugiándose y siendo encontrados<strong>

En otro lugar se podía escuchar una discusión, entre quejidos y reclamos avanzaban por el camino en el bosque un perro café y una gata de pelaje rojizo, siendo ella la que iba mayormente quejándose.

**Scarlet - **Realmente… solo en la cabeza de un perro se le ocurre transportar a una herida a través del bosque… en serio que eres bastante tonto - (por el bosque, los arbustos le molestaban seriamente, aunque sus heridas estaban vendadas) -

**Blaine - **Lo sé bien… pero es la forma más segura… para que los gatos estén tan alterados… es que quien los mueve es alguien de gran peso… y tu sabes que los gatos no son famosos por ser los más benévolos… - (estaba casi harto de la actitud de Scarlet… desde la mañana que salieron temprano, no había desperdiciado ni un solo instante para quejarse sobre lo mal escogido del camino… que si no le tenía consideración) -

**Scarlet - **(Lo sabía… de hecho ella también pensaba que había sido buen plan ir por el lado del camino, pegado al bosque… pero no iba a elogiarlo - Vale… tienes suerte que yo sí soy una gata consciente de las cosas… y por eso acepto esto… -

**Blaine - **Ohhhh… pero qué afortunado soy… no creo que exista un perro en la tierra que siquiera se acerque a la dicha a la que estoy expuesto… -

**Scarlet - **Está bien… deja ya ese sarcasmo, aunque parece que aprendes… pero claro… tratándose de mi hasta un perro como tú es capaz de aprender cosas -

**Blaine - **¿Yo?... ser sarcástico… pero qué va… si ahora mismo estoy tan lleno de dicha que toda mi vida tiene sentido haberla vivido para estar en esta situación ahora mismo… -

**Scarlet - **Bueno… yo no te pedí que me salvaras… en eso estamos de acuerdo los dos… hubiera sido más fácil que me dejaras morir y ya… todos estarían en paz… - (ni ella misma se dio cuenta… de que esa frase salió de ella con cierta tristeza) -

**Blaine - **(Miró al cielo suspirando… luego se detuvo) - Descansaremos aquí… luego retomaremos el camino -

**Scarlet - **Y si sigues haciendo estas paradas… tardaremos una eternidad en llegar… - (realmente estaba agradecida por poder descansar… ella no tenía mala condición… solamente su cuerpo estaba en malas condiciones) -

**Blaine - **(Sentándose la observó un rato… habían sido muchas las cosas que había pasado con esa gata… la mayoría… bueno todas no eran precisamente buenas… pero sabía que no la iba a dejar a su suerte) - Oye Scarlet -

**Scarlet - **(Se encontraba echada en la fresca hierba para poder reposar… al escucharlo volteó a verlo) - ¿Si… que quieres perro?... déjame adivino… al fin que me he acomodado… dirás que lo mejor es seguir -

**Blaine - **Jejeje… no… lamento desilusionarte… solo… - **anda… dilo dado que tu lo provocaste - **lamento mi comentario anterior… sé que para ti no es fácil haber afrontado aquella situación y mucho menos aún que fuese yo a salvarte… no sé porque odias tanto a los perros… fuera de la aversión de nuestras especies… pero si comprendo por qué lo haces… mi especie debo admitirlo con pesar… la mayoría abusan de su fuerza… no solo contra los gatos… sino entre nosotros mismos… comprendo que nos odies… posiblemente pasaras una experiencia terrible por nuestra culpa… no planeo que olvides tu rencor contra nosotros… si lo tienes… bien merecido lo hemos de tener seguramente… -

**Scarlet - **(Lo escuchaba… pero simplemente… no podía decirle algo… no podía cortar su palabrería… no podía mandarlo a callar aunque la hiciera recordar cosas de su pasado… simplemente…) - **continúa… quiero ver a donde llegas… si en algún momento debo soportar el tener que escuchar a un perro… supongo que toleraré… que seas tú… -**

**Blaine - **Sé lo que mi especie puede hacer… por eso… me disculpo por mi actitud… sé perfectamente bien que todas mis palabras te importan menos que nada… pero quiero decirlas… porque aunque tú no me lo creerás… te las digo de corazón -

**Scarlet - **(Seguía sin decir nada… simplemente no sabía qué decir, así que hizo lo más lógico que pudo… quedarse callada… y meditar lo que acababa de escuchar… aunque su orgullo por otro lado no se iba a quedar callado) - ¿Ya terminaste?... gracias… quisiera descansar sin tener que soportar escucharte… - (echó su cabeza y se dispuso a descansar… hasta que escuchó unos ruidos… como de pasos que iban cerca de ellos) - ¿Qu…? -

**Blaine - **Shhhh… (se levantó para poder escuchar mejor… y deseó haber escuchado mal) -

**?1 - **Jajajaja… entonces el jefe mordió a ese gato por el cuello y lo azotó contra un alambrado de púas jajajaja fue increíble -

**?2 - **Vamos… no quiero pecar de vanidad… pero es cierto… ese pobre gato quedó enredado en los alambres… mientras más se movía más se desgarraba su piel jajajajajaja -

**Scarlet - **(Sólo escucharlos le había revuelto el estómago… su ira hizo que se levantara y no notara sus heridas… al principio… volteó a ver a Blaine… y para su sorpresa él estaba apretando sus colmillos y sus patas… tan fuerte que era posible que se hiciera sangrar) -

**?3 - **Wow… sin duda tengo mucho que aprender del jefe jajajaja, ya quiero que me toque la cacería de… - (se notó que se detuvo de pronto y se puso a olfatear) - oigan… por aquí parece oler a gato… -

**Scarlet - Lo que me faltaba… esto es genial… simplemente genial… ahora vendrán por aquí… pero éste "juguete" les va a salir muy caro… - **(se preparaba ya sacando sus garras… cuando de pronto vio que por su lado pasaba Blaine, saliendo de los arbustos para quedar justamente frente a los perros) -

**Blaine - Bien hecho Blaine… la de situaciones en las que te metes… sin duda… necesitas irte a hacer una limpia… - **(veía al fin a los tres perros ante él… uno era un doberman negro… el otro era un rottweiller y como bonus el último era un based hound) - **me pregunto si habrá perros curanderos… despues de esto… me haré unas diez limpias… claro… si salgo… - **Hola amigos… ¿Qué los trae a estos lugares tan lejanos a la ciudad? -

**R - **(El rott, que parecía ser el líder de los tres avanzó con una mirada poco alentadora) - Eso a ti no te incumbe… y podríamos hacerte la misma pregunta a ti -

**Blaine - **¿Yo?... solamente vine a aspirar el fresco aroma del campo, ya saben… en la ciudad hay mucho smog y eso hace daño - (en su interior rogaba que Scarlet se escondiera… pues un based hound es un perro de caza… su olfato es muy agudo) -

**D - **Ya veo… - (se acercó el doberman) - entonces… ¿Nada tiene que ver tu aparición con que nuestro compañero sintiera el aroma de un gato por aquí? -

**Blaine - Viva… posibles enemigos… y con cerebro… un punto más a esto y seguro me saco la lotería - **Mmmmhhh bueno sí… cuando lo escuché quise venir a ver si habían encontrado algún gato -

**B -** (Finalmente se acercó el tercero, pero apenas hacerlo levanto la cola) - Chicos… éste perro huele a gato… y no a sangre sino a pelaje… -

**R - **Oooohhh… así que tu eres uno de esos amantes felinos ¿No es así? - (se acercaban ya a Blaine, rodeándolo de tres direcciones) - ¿Sabes lo que les hacemos a esos asquerosos traidores? -

**Scarlet - **(Estaba aún oculta por los arbustos ya sin saber lo que pasaba…) - **¿Y ese perro idiota por que ha salido?... - **(por alguna razón no pensaba en que probablemente Blaine la entregaría) -

**Blaine - **Bueno… sin duda conversar amablemente con un tazón de leche y galletitas no es la respuesta ¿Cierto? - **me pregunto… ¿Alguna vez alguien dirá que sí a mis suposiciones? - **

**D - **Los golpeamos hasta que entiendan y se compongan… aunque generalmente se mueren antes de entender jejejeje - (sin duda el doberman hacía gala de la raza… haciendo notar su maliciosidad al decirle lo anterior) -

**Blaine - Pues resulta que la respuesta es no… - **Entonces… supongo que no nos iremos cada quien por nuestro camino y fingir que aquí no paso nada… ¿O sí? -

**R - **Ni lo sueñes siquiera… estábamos aburridos… y ahora nos vamos a divertir - (se acercaba más como si saboreara cada segundo) -

**Blaine - Ok… tengo algunas opciones… una… es perderlos corriendo lejos de aquí… otra seria noquearlos a los tres… - **(mientras meditaba en segundos lo que podía hacer… notó como el based seguía olfateando… acercándose a los arbustos) - **genial… la opción tres… … va a doler… - **(en tan sólo un instante atacó al based logrando golpearlo en la nariz y tomándolo como en un abrazo rodó hacia la carretera) -

**B - **AGgghhhhh… - (sentía el agudo dolor al ser mordido pero con una patada logró quitárselo de encima) -

**R - **¿Cómo te atreves a atacarnos? - (sin decir ya nada más mordió con fuerza el cuello de Blaine lanzándolo con una fuerza enorme contra un árbol cercano) -

**D - **(No tardó en apoyar a su compañero, corriendo hacia Blaine y comenzando a tirarle golpes a las costillas sin detenerse, solo cuando el rott tomaba de una pata a Blaine para arrojarlo a otro lado) -

**B - **(Después de recuperarse un poco se unió con el doberman para lanzar golpes sin descanso) -

Dentro de los arbustos, la historia era completamente diferente, Scarlet observaba completamente sin palabras lo que sucedía, no creía que fuera posible lo que veía… Blaine no se defendía lo más mínimo… recibía toda una lluvia de golpes y mordidas… pero no hacía nada… eso la hacía enfadar enormemente… a tal grado… que había olvidado cómo en el pasado disfrutaba enormemente de estos espectáculos… le encantaba ver como entre perros se atacaban sin piedad… esa raza estúpida… pero ahora mismo… su rabia no tenía límites… ¿Por qué no se defendía ese perro idiota?... ¿Por qué dejaba que lo golpearan de esa forma… cuando él podía pelear mucho mejor que esos perros… como fuere, la respuesta nunca llegó, pronto los perros se cansaron… aburridos de tener una presa que no hacía nada… se fueron de allí riendo entre ellos.

Para ese momento… en una casa de la zona deshabitada de la ciudad, una gatita negra entraba por instrucciones de una paloma que a distancia vigilaba el lugar, Amber le había dicho a Mittens cuál era la casa dónde estaba Blaine pero para evitar problemas ella se quedaría vigilando fuera.

**Mittens - **Muy bien Mitts… solamente vienes para llevarte a tu amigo y… a una problemática gata a la que seguro le meterás un puñetazo apenas la veas… sí… sólo a eso vienes… - (entrando se dirigió hacia donde Amber le había indicado anteriormente) - ¿Blaine, estás aquí? - (avanzó… para encontrarse con una habitación casi vacía) - **parece que no están… y puedo notar que Amber no se equivocó… allá hay unos vendajes… - **(a pesar de lo que veía decidió subir al segundo piso, por si acaso estuvieran allí) - ¿Blaine? - (pero nuevamente la soledad le respondió) - **no están… me pregunto si acaso ya se habrá ido hacia casa… si es así… debe… - **(pero tuvo que detenerse al escuchar en la ventana dos golpes de piedritas… la señal de Amber de que había problemas) - **y justo tenían que venir los problemas… -**

Sin saber el tiempo que tenía logró abrir uno de los armarios de la habitación y meterse inmediatamente, cuando escuchó el chillar de la puerta principal al ser abierta, en ese momento entraba un gato blanco, parecía tener algunos golpes pero sonreía enormemente.

**G - **Vengan… es aquí… todo este tiempo se escondieron aquí… posiblemente sigan aquí y se hayan escondido… - (lo había logrado… con dificultades… pero lo consiguió al fin y la gloria estaba cada vez más cerca de él… el solo recuerdo de cómo fue era suficiente para ignorar los raspones y sonreír con todo) -

**FLASHBACK**

Corría con unas energías que parecían inagotables… su objetivo… lo había encontrado, de una forma poco pensable… pero eso no importaba ni un poco… al fin había conseguido encontrarlos y era hora finalmente de ganarse lo que merecía…

**G - **(Había llegado a donde estaban reunidos los líderes de los grupos… antes hubiera sido peligroso estar ahí, pero no ahora) - Quiero que me escuchen… - (al ver cómo tenía la atención de todos siguió hablando) - mi nombre es Lair y quiero hablar con Silver Sting -

**G1 - **(Uno de los líderes, un gato marrón oscuro al que le hacía falta un ojo se le acercó y de un solo zarpazo lo arrojo lejos) - No me importa un demonio quien seas… no puedes pedir así como así el hablar con un ejecutor -

**G2 - **(Otro gato se adelantó observando a Lair) - Señor… él es uno de los miembros del grupo de Scarlet -

**G1 - **¿En verdad?... bueno… eso lo cambia todo… - (levantándolo lo lanzó contra la pared contraria) - vamos, te daré la recepción que te mereces… -

**Lair - **(No había pasado por tantos problemas para terminar así… se levantó… justo cuando el otro gato se disponía a atacarlo nuevamente… con un movimiento lo tomó directamente de las patas y ahora era él quien lo arrojaba a la pared) -

**G1 - **Mmmh… tienes algunas habilidades… pero no es suficiente - (logró apoyarse contra la pared y saltó directo contra el cuello de Lair) -

**Lair - **(Por algo era un líder… era fuerte… pero su obsesión era mucho más fuerte que cualquier cosa… prontamente logró tirarse al suelo y usando sus patas traseras impulsó aún más el cuerpo del otro gato haciendo que chocara con mucha fuerza contra la pared) - No he venido aquí para morir… he venido aquí para ganar lo que merezco… y ninguno de ustedes lo impedirá… - (su mirada estaba totalmente rasgada… infundía miedo en los demás gatos, salvo los líderes… quienes ya se dirigían contra él… cuando se escuchó una fría voz) -

**? - **¿Y… exactamente qué es lo que crees merecer? - (ante la sorpresa de todos los presentes, Silver Sting estaba de nuevo entre ellos… pero no estaba solo… tras de él un gran lobo se erguía, su sola presencia era imponente… y más aún su mirada que parecía taladrarlos sin necesidad de verlo directamente) - Oh si… les presento a un pequeño aliado que me encontré… como sea… decías… - (para su sorpresa Lair se acercó sin mostrarle ningún temor) -

**Lair - **La gloria… estar en la cima es lo que merezco… y hago valer mis palabras… los encontré… a esa gata y al perro… los encontré - (todos los demás gatos mostraban su asombro y escepticismo) -

**Sting - **Espero sepas que mentirme no será una forma de salvar tu pellejo… - (al ver la firme mirada de Lair sonrió) - parece que tienes madera… guíanos… - (se levantó… al ver cómo los demás se levantaban, les clavó la mirada) - ¡Ustedes no inútiles!... no sirven para nada… sólo iremos Lair, Stray y yo… ahora retírense de mi vista… -

Al instante todos los gatos se retiraron… los líderes lo hicieron más lentamente… dirigiendo deliberadamente miradas llenas de rencor contra Sting, pero sabían que poco podrían hacer contra un ejecutor… si es que los rumores eran al menos una parte de lo que escuchaban… era mejor mantenerse al margen.

**Stray - **Te recuerdo… - (al fin estaba hablando… su voz era similar a un trueno… gruesa… pero firme) - acabare con el perro… y con cualquiera… pero la gata es asunto tuyo… pero te advierto… -

**Sting - **Si, si… ya déjate de esas tonterías… ya te dije que sólo me importa la muerte de ese perro… ahora dejemos de perder el tiempo… mientras más rápido vayamos… más cerca estaré de escucharlo gritar piedad… - (levantándose echó a caminar seguido de Stray) - adelante Lair, tú eres quien nos va a guiar… y ten por seguro… que si no me mientes… tu futuro yace lejos de éstos asquerosos callejones… -

Y así es como se dispusieron a ir a donde Lair los llevaba… llegando -para ventaja de Stray- un lugar despoblado… fuera de las posibles miradas humanas y de su muy segura molesta intervención al ver a Stray, mientras Sting meditaba lo bien que se había escondido ese maldito perro… Lair iba pensando como las cosas para él… solamente irían a mejor, nunca más iba a ser un segundo… a partir de ahora él sería su dueño y los demás estarían por debajo de él.

FIN FLASHBACK

**Sting - **Muy bien… ya veo que esos inútiles no saben buscar… al menos parece que alguien sí sabe hacer las cosas… - (avanzaba… cada vez más emocionado… si la fama de Stray era bien ganada… entonces se divertiría como nunca) - ¿No estás emocionado Stray? - **pronto habrá un perro menos… y también una gata menos… -**

**Stray** - Me da igual… solamente deseo desgarrar a ese perro para escuchar sus gritos de agonía… - (sus voces no eran muy elevadas… pero con la casa vacía era fácil que cierta gatita pudiera escuchar lo que hablaban) -

**Mittens - Oh no… ¿Y ahora qué hago?... estoy aquí encerrada… hay tres sujetos allá abajo… - **(se encontraba dentro del closet, cierto que estaba en la segunda planta pero eso no le garantizaba nada) -

**Sting - **Ciertamente estuvieron aquí… - (observaba igual los vendajes dejados) - pero dudo que sigan aquí… ¿Tú qué piensas Stray? -

**Stray - **Juzgando por ese plato seco… se fueron desde muy temprano… seguramente cambiando de escondite… - **pero… puedo sentir un aroma más aquí… -**

**Lair - No… no pude haberlos perdido… - **Busquemos por la casa… posiblemente se estén escondiendo… - (era notoria la desesperación que comenzaba a atraparlo) -

**Sting - **Ciertamente… busquemos… Stray confío en tu olfato para saber si hay alguien más… ahora te seguiremos a ti - (sin decir nada más comenzó a caminar siguiendo a Stray mientras intentaba agudizar sus sentidos) - **no te me escaparás perrito… -**

**Stray - **(Prácticamente sin dudar se dirigió inmediatamente a la segunda planta… entrando en las habitaciones… pues sentía el aroma de un perro mucho más fuerte en esa parte… pero no dejaba de sentir otro aroma) - posiblemente por aquí… - (entraron finalmente en la habitación donde Mittens estaba escondida) -

**Lair - **Seguro están aquí… - (rápidamente entró para encontrarse con un cuarto totalmente vacío) - no… puede ser… -

**Sting - **Tal como pensé… se retiraron hoy en la mañana… Bah… los condenados tienen suerte a veces… ¿No lo crees Lair? -

**Lair - **(Se quedó en silencio… ya sabía que Sting no era alguien dado a la bondad y sin duda esto significaba algo malo) -

**Sting - **Oh, no te preocupes… tú has sido de más utilidad que la bola de inservibles que usé antes… seguramente sabrás dar con ellos de nuevo… -

**Mittens - Si… si… no importa… sólo váyanse ya de aquí…. - **(su corazón no dejaba de latirle fuertemente… en una rendija abierta de la puerta podía verlos… y casi se desmaya al ver que uno de los que estaban ahí era un lobo, para su mala suerte el sorprenderse hizo que retrocediera pero pasando a traer un poco la puerta provocando que rechinara levemente) - ¡**Oh no! -**

**Lair - **(Al escuchar el ruido prontamente se dirigió hacia el clóset y lo abrió de golpe) - ¡Ajá!... - (pero estaba vacío) - … pero… juraría que escuché un ruido… -

**Stray - **Habrá sido el viento que la movió… vamos… salgamos, seguramente podré captar su aroma y saber a dónde se fueron - (dándose la vuelta salió de la habitación seguido de un extrañamente conforme Sting) -

**Lair - **Posiblemente… - **aún así no se me escaparan… ellos son mi peldaño para la grandeza… - **(finalmente se retiró de allí… tal vez… si hubiese levantado la vista, hubiera sido capaz de notar a una gata negra que se encontraba aferrada a un pequeño saliente de la pared) -

**Mittens - Gracias… Penny por sugerirle a tu madre que no me limara las garras… aagghh… no puedo… sostenerme mucho tiempo… váyanse ya… - **(sus garras estaban firmemente agarradas de la pequeña saliente… con tal fuerza que ya le lastimaban… pero no podía permitir que ahora le fallaran, esos sujetos aún estaban cerca) -

Fuera de la casa finalmente se encontraban reunidos nuevamente, discutiendo las posibles acciones a llevar a cabo.

**Sting - **Tenemos ya una pista… eso juega a nuestro favor pero no totalmente… ya ese maldito can ha demostrado ser capaz de esconderse como una cucaracha… - (la ira brotaba de cada una de sus palabras) -

**Stray - **Pero como a tales… se les aplasta… bueno… estaré investigando por los alrededores… vendré cada noche a esta casa para cambiar información… ustedes hagan lo mismo en la ciudad - (sin esperar respuesta se adentró más en la zona despoblada) -

**Lair - **Entonces nosotros debemos iniciar también… - (se levantó pero vio como Sting se mantenía sentado) - ¿Señor?... -

**Sting - **Lair… has demostrado ser útil… y me agradan los tipos con esa mirada que tienes… capaces de hacer cualquier cosa por conseguir lo que quieren… vamos… regresaremos con esos inútiles gatos… pero tu irás ya… como mi pata derecha… te pondré a cargo de todos esos, no me defraudes… porque te faltará tiempo para arrepentirte… -

**Lair - **No lo dudo… - **al fin… poco a poco lo voy consiguiendo… - **entonces vayamos… hay que encontrar pronto a ese perro - (y así ambos regresaron a la ciudad, cada uno con diferentes cosas en mente… pero una era la misma… encontrar a ese perro que sería para uno el motivo de venganza… para otro el escalón hacia lo que siempre ha buscado) -

Bastante lejos de allí… una Scarlet hecha una furia se encontraba gritando a un perro que caminaba delante de ella como ignorando las palabras que le estaban dirigiendo.

**Scarlet - **¡¿Qué tan estúpido puedes ser? - (su pelaje estaba erizado, sus pupilas tan dilatadas que casi parecían que sus rasgados ojos estaban algo cerca de parecer sólo dos líneas) - ¡Te dejaste usar de trapo por esos estúpidos! -

**Blaine - **(Lidiar con el dolor de los golpes y mordidas era una cosa… pero lidiar con los gritos de Scarlet era algo completamente distinto) - ¡Bueno para de una vez! o harás que cualquiera nos escuche haciendo fácil encontrarnos… además… - (estaba ya algo desesperado) - tú me odias ¿No?... entonces deberías estar feliz de comprobar que soy un estúpido perro … - (sin más siguió caminando) -

**Scarlet - **(Finalmente… se calló… pero más que por lo que dijera Blaine era porque tenía que pelearse con ella misma) - **A ver ¿Cómo está eso que estás preocupada por él? "Momento YO no estoy preocupada por él… solamente…" solamente no me ha gustado verlo sufrir de esa forma… "Ehh… porque yo no lo provoqué … por eso justamente…" - **Pero… en serio… tu podías… fácilmente… -

**Blaine - **Lo sé… pero era mejor no hacer nada… conozco a mi raza… muchos… cuando ganan fácilmente a un débil… lo olvidan rápidamente… eso es lo que busqué… que no me recuerden, así no habría peligro de que pudieran en algún momento revelar que me vieron - (era extraño… no es que le gustara pelear… pero cuando no podía huir lo mejor era noquear a sus oponentes… y ahora por una gata altiva había tenido que soportar todo eso… igual internamente se sentía bien de hacer lo correcto) -

**Scarlet - **Está bien… como digas… pero que no te vuelva a ver ser apaleado por nadie más… recuerda que soy yo la que te va a destrozar… ¡Nadie más! -

Continuaron caminando… Blaine soportaba los comentarios, en un momento mientras avanzaba notó como había alguien más adelante… así que le hizo una seña a Scarlet para que se callara.

**Scarlet - **Ah no… ésta vez nada de saltar… si los tenemos que evitar los vamos a evitar juntos… nada de que te golpearán de nuevo… - (tan centrada estaba que ni cuenta se dio de las palabras que acababa de usar) -

**Blaine - Acaso… ¿Sonaba preocupada?... jajajaja… vamos Blaine… los golpes te hacen imaginar cosas… luego vas a imaginar a un oso con tutu ejecutando el lago de los cisnes - **Está bien… podemos rodearlos por… momento… no es posible… - (sorprendido salió de entre los arbustos que lo cubrían en ese momento… ante la incrédula y furiosa mirada de Scarlet) - ¿Chicos?... -

Ante él estaban tres sorprendidos rostros, uno de Bolt, otro de Rhino y el ultimo de Mint, lo miraban como si estuvieran viendo un fantasma… y no estaban tan lejos… aún estaba cubierto de lodo y golpeado por lo de recién… por su parte Blaine estaba más que sorprendido de verlos allí, no esperaba que se arriesgaran a ir, los demás también estaban sorprendidos de verlo en ese estado y aparentemente solo… pero para lo último hubo respuesta a los pocos segundos… haciendo que el ambiente de sorpresa fuera insuperable…

**Scarlet - **Muy bien perro idiota… esta vez no estarás solo… estaré herida pero puedo desgarrar a mis oponentes aún… - (había salido de los arbustos… con la intención de luchar … hasta que notó que por la expresión de todos no eran oponentes, sobre todo cuando vio a Bolt) - ok… si ese perro está aquí… significa que son tus amigos… -

**Blaine - **Eh… así es… - (decidió no pensar en lo que acababa de pasar) - chicos… ¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí?... deberían estar en casa… -

**Bolt - **Bueno Blaine… nosotros… queríamos ayudarte para llegar a salvo… así que ideamos un plan… - (así le contó brevemente sobre la idea de Rhino y cómo Amber había aceptado ayudarlos) - y por eso estamos aquí -

**Blaine - **(Se mostraba conmovido y sonreía feliz de tener tan buenos amigos… pero su sonrisa prontamente se borró) - Momento… ¿Dónde está Mittens?... -

**Mint - **Como Bolt te comentó… se fue con Amber a buscarte… tal vez debieron cruzarse en el camino… pero como venían ocultos entre arbustos seguramente no se vieron… -

**Blaine - **Entiendo… al ver que no estamos van a regre… - (pero al instante escucharon un aleteo y vieron a Amber descender) - **esto no pinta bien… - **

**Amber - **Oh … Blaine qué bueno que estas aquí… Mittens… - (intentaba retomar aire) - Mittens entró a la casa para buscarte… pero al poco rato entraron otros tres sujetos… -

Ante esas palabras todos se quedaron petrificados… esto era lo que Blaine no deseaba… y por supuesto lo que Bolt había pedido al cielo que no ocurriera… ahora Mittens se encontraba en peligro… y no había tiempo para perderlo, rápidamente Blaine tomó la palabra mirándolos a todos.

**Blaine - **No hay tiempo para perder así que no admito discusiones… Mint, Bolt, Rhino Amber y por supuesto tú Scarlet todos ustedes se irán a casa… yo volveré por Mittens y antes que me objeten algo es la forma más segura para que Mittens esté a salvo… - **si son esos tipos… me buscan a mi… así que la dejarán si es que la tienen… para perseguirme - **¡Vamos! -

Todos al verlo tan decidido no tuvieron más opción que hacerle caso… pese que Bolt no quería irse… quería proteger a Mittens y ahora que lo necesitaba… lo mandaban a casa… sin duda no tenía deseos de hacerle caso a Blaine, pero Mittens sabía defenderse… Blaine también… él era el que no sabía pelear… y seguramente estorbaría… eso le hacía enfurecer… y le dolía… por su parte Scarlet sentía que no quería dejarlo ir así nada más… nadie le iba a quitar a su "presa" y… en parte… tal vez… sólo tal vez, estaba preocupada…

**Blaine - **(Corría con todas sus fuerzas de regreso, las heridas que tenía no significaban nada… solo una cosa tenía clara) - **Vamos Mittens… tienes que estar bien… resiste por favor… ya voy… pase lo que pase… voy a protegerte… -**

* * *

><p>Pues hasta aquí llegó este capítulo, les agradezco que lo leyeran ^^ y ya saben... asesinatos y demás favor de tomar ficha ^^, y por favor a quienes lean este capítulo reitero mi deseo que me respondan la pregunta, ya que eso marcará una diferencia en el siguiente capítulo ^^ hasta otra.<p> 


	6. Capitulo 6

Saludos a todos, como ya es costumbre seguro ... pues actualizo tarde, que puedo decir la vida nos lleva y trae de muchas formas, pero no me pondré a decirlas todas porque no tiene caso jejeje, pero agradezco enormemente a quienes a pesar de mis tradanzas aún se dan su tiempo para leer este fic, Gracias.

Nuevamente coloco mi especial agradecimiento a mis hermanos Cris, Carlo y Diego... sin ellos realmente hace mucho que ya no estaria por ningún lado y aún hoy no se como agradecerles por todo, por supuesto tambien a todos los que han leido el fic y dejado algun review o comentado algo por mp ^^, gracias.

Finalmente para no alargar más tenemos lo que no cambia, Bolt no me pertenece, la **negrita **es para los pensamientos, los () para acciones del personaje, la _cursiva con "" _para hacer una cita que dijera otro personaje, como dato extra aqui se agrega en una parte de la historia tres *** que pueden ir hasta abajo para leer la "nota" y retomar la historia.. o leer el capitulo y leer al final la "nota".

* * *

><p><strong>Una declaración y comenzando una historia…<strong>

**Mittens - **(Había estado allí dentro de ese armario por lo menos otros veinte minutos desde que aquellos sujetos se fueran, sus garras estaban adoloridas por soportar colgada donde estaba… así que caminaba lentamente… al ver que no había nadie decidió salir de la casa) - **por lo menos por ahora estoy a salvo… espero que estén lejos de aquí… -**

Prontamente Mittens emprendió el camino a la carretera para poder irse de allí… lo que ella no sabía era que aunque cierto que no había nadie cerca de ella… no significaba que nadie la había visto.

**Stray - Lo sabía… - **(miraba cómo Mittens había salido de la casa y por una "extraña" razón se iba en dirección opuesta de la ciudad) - **sabía que había una gata allí dentro… pero ella no coincide con la descripción de quien busco… la dejaré pasar - **(dándose la vuelta se dirigió hacia los orillados de la ciudad) -

**Blaine - **(Por su parte corría con todas sus fuerzas… pensar en Mittens en peligro le hacía maximizar hasta la mínima gota de fuerza que tuviera para correr) - **Tengo que llegar a tiempo… por Bolt… por Mittens… por… - **(disminuyó su velocidad al ver a un bultito que también corría pero hacía él… cuando la reconoció no tardó en ir con ella y abrazarla con mucha fuerza y calidez… ante la extrañeza de ella) -

**Mittens - **¿Blaine? - (estaba sorprendida, algo sonrojada y claro que alegre de verlo) -

**Blaine - **(Reaccionando un poco por su actuar se separó de ella) - Ehhh… disculpa Mitts… me alegro que estés bien… Amber nos contó todo… vamos, tenemos que ir a casa pronto - (y tomándola de una pata comenzó a correr hacia casa de Bolt) - **ella está bien… nada ha salido mal -**

**Mittens - **Blaine… ¿Cómo es… que no te encontramos? - (ya habían avanzado un buen tramo así que ahora caminaban, pues de cierta forma ambos estaban exhaustos) -

**Blaine - **Lo que pasa es que salimos temprano… pero nos fuimos más al lado del bosque… evitando la carretera por si alguien nos veía… aunque tuvimos algún incidente por allí jejeje… - (reía un poco, pues estaba mucho más tranquilo ahora… pero Mittens podía ahora ver las heridas y golpes que estaban cubriendo a su amigo) -

**Mittens - **¡Blaine! - (su grito lo hizo sobresaltar mientras ella se detenía para observar sus heridas) - ¿Quién…? - (no tenía que completar la pregunta… mientras lo observaba) - **te lastimaron… eso… eso no lo perdono… - **(se apreciaban a sus garras retractiles salir y entrar impasiblemente) -

**Blaine - **Bueno… pasaron unas cosas… - (no quería… pero terminó relatándole lo que sucedió con aquellos perros… notó cómo su amiga estaba furiosa… le recordaba mucho a Scarlet así que rió un poco) - jejejeje lo siento Mitts… pero no había de otra… ahora tenemos que apresurarnos… los demás deben estar muy preocupados… -

**Mittens - **(Al no poder objetar eso decidió continuar ya sin decir nada… además… extrañaba mucho a Bolt, no es que hubieran estado separados mucho tiempo… pero cuando sintió a aquellos gatos entrar a la casa… sintió que de pronto el mundo entero se le cerraba… estaba en peligro y tal vez no podría ver pronto a su amado…) - **¿Mi amado?... Oh vamos Mittens… ni para sorprenderte… sabes que lo amas completamente… ese perrito tonto de hermosos ojos cafés… tan inocente… tierno… amable… - **(y así se perdió en su mente) -

Mientras tanto en casa de Bolt la mayoría estaba fuera… con excepción de Scarlet que estaba en el granero con Mint y Rhino quienes estaba viendo si le ayudaba con algo… Bolt naturalmente no quería estar tan cerca de la gata y por supuesto que Amber compartía ese sentir con él además que por el hecho de volar le era más fácil ver si ya regresaban.

**Bolt - Mittens… tienes que estar bien… sé que tienes que estarlo… yo… yo no sabría seguir sin ti… necesito verte, ver tus ojos, tu sonrisa… verte bien y a mi lado… - **(su pecho estaba embargado por la ansiedad y la angustia mientras veía que Amber volvía pero sin traer una respuesta positiva) - **pero… ahora mismo… sólo soy capaz de esperar… - **(apretó su pata) - **pero no más… me volveré más fuerte para ti… para protegerte -**

**Amber - **(Descendió a su lado, su mirada reflejaba que aún no veía a nadie y por culpa de haberse presionado tanto antes estaba bastante cansada como para intentar volar por todo el camino) - Descuida Bolt, seguro Blaine ya la trae de regreso… él… seguro lo logra… -

**Bolt - **Jejeje… lo sé Amber, sé que él y Mittens son fuertes y regresarán pronto - (aunque esa afirmación solo hacía que se sintiera más inutil… y hubiese seguido pensándolo, de no ser porque sus pensamientos se interrumpieron por unos gritos dentro del granero) -

**Mint - **(Echaba chispas por los ojos mientras gruñía) - ¡¿CÓMO ERES TAN DESCARADA? -

**Scarlet - **No estoy mal de las orejas por si no lo sabes… además… ya les he dicho que yo no les pedí ayuda ni a ese sucio perro ni a ustedes… así que no me vengas con eso de que debería estar preocupada por ellos… - (usaba su clásico tono orgulloso y altivo… lo cual solamente hizo enfadar más a Mint) -

**Mint - **ERES !... ES… AAAGGGhhhhhhhh… - (comenzaba a caminar por el lugar para intentar calmarse… claro que teniendo a esa gata mirándola y sonriendo burlonamente) - ¿Cómo es posible que no entiendas… que Blaine arriesgó y sigue arriesgando su vida por ti? -

**Scarlet - **Déjame adivinar… estás enamorada de él jajaja - (notó un sonrojo en Mint que regresaba furiosa ante ella) - ¿Adiviné? -

**Mint - **No… si lo quiero muchisimo… pero él es como un padre para mi, cuando yo perdí a los míos y todos los demás solo me golpeaban y se burlaban de mis desgracia… él llegó y me salvó, me cuidó hasta que pude valerme por mí misma… por eso le quiero tanto y no perdono que por… por una tipa como tu él esté en tan grave peligro -

**Scarlet - **Oye… Ya dije que yo no le pedí que se metiera - (de pronto su mente le llevó un recuerdo de ella con aquellas palabras… _"Ayuda…") _- **genial… mi estúpida mente está a favor de ella… - **así que no me vengas acusando… -

**Rhino - **(A pesar que esa felina le inspiraba temor por sus acciones… no podía quedarse quieto… no viendo como hablaba y cómo estaba poniendo a Mint) - Escucha gata… posiblemente no pediste ayuda, sí te creo porque tu personalidad no es la de alguien muy… de grupo… aún así… Blaine pese a que tu le atacaste en otra ocasión él juzgó que lo correcto en ese momento era salvarte, pudiendo saber la magnitud del problema en el que se metería… lo hizo -

**Scarlet - ¿Me está dando un sermón?... éste roedor sí que tiene valor… e..espera un momento… ¿Qué demonios hago yo poniéndole atención! - **(así era… pese a que quería callarlo… para su sorpresa y la de Mint estaba poniéndole atención) -

**Rhino - **Yo no te voy a decir lo que tienes que hacer… estás muy crecidita para eso, lo que sí te voy a decir… es que al menos corresponde a esa amabilidad que tiene contigo al menos no dando problemas… eso si es que aunque sea un poco de honor tienes… - (y salió al escuchar a Amber decir que los veía llegar) -

**Mint - **Yo no podré decir nada que supere a lo que dijo Rhino… pero en serio… al menos por un poquito de respeto a Blaine… colabora… -

**Scarlet - **A mi nadie… mucho menos un perro ni un roedor van a darme órdenes… - (se levantó furiosa… pero más que nada porque ella misma sentía que tenían razón) -

Mientras Mint y Scarlet se quedaron mirando fijamente, afuera efectivamente tanto Blaine como Mittens habían regresado sanos y salvos, sin ningún contratiempo… aunque a pesar que Amber y Rhino que llegaba querían preguntar sobre lo que había pasado todo eso se cayó al suelo cuando Bolt abrazó a Mittens dándole un profundo, tierno y muy cálido beso… frente a todos.

**Mittens - **(Estaba completamente sin palabras sonrojada a más no poder pero su corazón la movía y correspondía a ese beso sintiéndose tan completa) -

**Bolt - **(Después de un momento se separó… él también estaba muy sonrojado, completamente pero su corazón le latía) - **no puedo… callar esto… yo no sé enteramente lo que es… pero… no puedo más… quiero estar siempre con ella, quiero protegerla - **Mittens… - (su voz se escuchaba entre ansiosa y firme) -

**Mittens - **¿S..S.. S… Si Bolt? - (se escuchaba nerviosa… una parte de ella pedía volver a besarlo, pero otra parte de ella le decía otra cosa) - **tal vez… tal vez… no… creo aún es temprano… pero… tal vez… - **

**Bolt - **(Sentía algo en su pecho que amenazaba con estallar) - Mittens… yo… - **tengo que decirlo… pero… ¿Cómo decirlo?... ¿Cómo decirle que quiero estar junto a ella… que es de lo más importante para mi… pero no sólo como amiga sino como… como…? - **(en su momento volteó un segundo a ver instintivamente a Blaine, quien sólo movió los labios y entonces su corazón le ayudó a entender) - Te amo… -

En ese instante para Bolt y Mittens no existía nada más en ese lugar… sólo eran ellos dos solos en la inmensidad del universo… aunque sí habían otros allí que habían presenciado tamaña declaración… Rhino y Mint estaban saliendo del granero cuando escucharon esas palabras y se habían quedado como de piedra por la sorpresa, Amber se encontraba observando la situación con una tierna mirada ante un acto tan puro, Blaine sonreía muy feliz de ver que al fin Bolt había comprendido lo que había estado sintiendo tal vez desde hace mucho.

**Bolt - **(No existía nada más que esa gatita entre sus patas y esas hermosas esmeraldas que brillaban viéndolo… su corazón palpitaba fuertemente y él lo sentía) - **Si… esto es lo que he estado sintiendo… lo que Blaine me describió… amor… la amo -**

**Mittens - **(Para ella la situación no era tan diferente, su corazón parecía estar a punto de salírsele del pecho… sentía sus mejillas arderle increíblemente, estaba casi segura que iba a desmayarse…) - **lo… lo ha dicho… lo… lo dijo… me.. .me. .. me ama… - **(sin esperar más lo abrazó por el cuello besándolo con todo el amor que su corazón había tenido que guardar hasta ahora mientras unas lágrimas cargadas de pura felicidad caían de sus ojos) -

**Bolt - **(Sentía de nuevo esos suaves y cálidos labios presionándose contra los de él… le encantaba… pero cuando vio sus lágrimas se las apartó con gran ternura) - Mittens… ..s…si.. si dije algo que… -

**Mittens - **(Pero no le dio tiempo… con un dedo le selló los labios y le dedicó la sonrisa más hermosa que pudiera haber visto nunca él) - no seas tontito… me has hecho muy feliz Bolty… también te amo… - (y terminando eso le dio un nuevo beso) -

Finalmente los sentimientos de ambos se fundieron en uno solo, como tanto habían esperado sus corazones, era un momento simplemente perfecto… posiblemente no tenían el mar o un atardecer… tal vez no fuera una noche iluminada por la luna… pero… ¿Qué importaba eso?... estaban juntos y sentían que ese momento no podría ser más perfecto… después de un rato que estaban abrazándose fueron interrumpidos por una voz.

**Scarlet - **Bueno… mirad que hablando de cosas raras de la vida… me topo con esto… un perro y una gata desafiando las leyes naturales… - (su voz sonaba como siempre… algo despectiva… lo cual hizo que ambos la observaran… Bolt confuso y Mittens bastante molesta… aunque no más que Mint) -

**Mint - **Ahora sí… - (pero cuando iba a avanzar hacia ella Blaine se le adelantó) -

**Blaine - **Scarlet… aún no estás completamente recuperada… tienes que descansar ya que caminamos durante un buen rato… así que adentro, te acuestas y ya te cambiaré los vendajes… además… te agradecería que no les molestaras - (le sonrió suavemente mientras volteaba a sus amigos) - han esperado mucho como para que estés de amargada anda… adentro -

**Mint - **(No sabía que le había impresionado más… la condescendencia que le mostraba Blaine a esa insolente… o el hecho que esa misma insolente obedecía sin reclamar nada entrando al granero) - **debo de estar soñando… sí… sin duda que me quedé dormida… - **con permiso chicos… iré a despertarme… - (y se fue a la cocina acompañada de Rhino quien aunque quería quedarse con sus amigos consideró mejor darles un tiempo a solas) -

**Blaine - **(Se acercó a la nueva pareja y les sonrió) - Habían esperado un largo tiempo ¿Verdad? - (rio un poco) - Bolt, Mittens, ambos han dado un paso que pocos se atreven a hacer… ahora, vívanlo mis amigos, vivan lo que sienten a cada momento sin contenerse… si quieren decirse algo… díganlo… si quieren abrazarse… háganlo… si lo desean… bésense… nunca dejen nada sin hacer… porque ese es el verdadero error en la vida - (les dedicó una cálida sonrisa) - ¿Qué tal si pasean un poco por el campo? -

**Bolt - **(De alguna forma… sentía que entendía las palabras de su amigo mientras abrazaba más a Mittens a él… pero en eso recordó algo) - Blaine… quisiera pedirte algo antes… - (sonriendo miró a Mittens) - espérame un poco por favor Mittens -

**Mittens - **Siempre mi perrito… - (claro que decir eso la sonrojó… pero esperó mientras Bolt y Blaine se alejaban un poco, mientras ella suspiraba completamente feliz) - **finalmente… y… esto no es un sueño… - **

**Blaine - **¿Qué sucede Bolt?... - (notó la seriedad que de pronto mostraba su amigo) -

**Bolt - **Blaine… necesito tu ayuda… debo aprender a pelear… - (notó la mirada de Blaine) - cuando la primera vez aquellos gatos me atacaron… vi cuán débil era realmente… y cuando nos emboscaron aquella noche… me sentí tan inútil… pero… por sobre todo… cuando Amber nos dijo que Mittens estaba en peligro… yo quería ir, pero… me di cuenta que sólo sería un estorbo para ustedes… quiero ser capaz de protegerla Blaine, quiero ser fuerte para que no le pase nada - (su mirada suplicaba realmente) -

**Blaine - **Comprendo Bolt… como veo cuál es tu motivación, te enseñaré, no será nada fácil eso sí puedo decírtelo… pero te entrenaré Bolt, por que ahora tienes la fuerza necesaria -

**Bolt - **(No comprendía esas palabras) - ¿La… fuerza necesaria? -

**Blaine - **Lo entenderás a su tiempo… por ahora anda… Mitts te está esperando… oh si… - (lo retuvo antes de que se fuera) - cuando estés con ella… un consejo… no le llames Mittens… dile algo como "cielo o cariño" - (le sonrió algo divertido… pues se preguntaba lo que pasaría cuando dijera eso) -

**Bolt - **Claro Blaine, muchas gracias por todo - (luego se fue inmediatamente con Mittens) -

**Mittens - **¿Qué fue lo que hablaste con Blaine? - (se mostraba curiosa) -

**Bolt - **Bueno… le pedí que me ayude a ser más fuerte… para poder protegerte… - (se sentía apenado por decirlo… pero no quería ocultarle nada… cuando sintió esos labios volver a besarle) - mmmhh.. wow… debo decir eso más seguido jejeje -

**Mittens - **No abuses tampoco orejoncito jejeje - (no era un sueño… pero sin duda ahora mismo su realidad superaba cualquier sueño dulce que pudiera haber tenido antes) - anda vamos a dar un paseo - (se frotó suavemente en su pecho) -

**Bolt - **Jejeje está bien no abusaré… a… decir verdad… me gusta mucho besarte… - (ambos se sonrojaron pero sacudiendo un poco la cabeza le sonrió) - sí… vamos a pasear cielo - (le había salido de forma natural y de una forma muy cálida) -

**Mittens - **(Escucharle decir eso prácticamente la noqueó, iba completamente roja a su lado sin decir nada pero pegándose a él para sentir sus costados rozarse) -

Blaine observaba todo esto bastante feliz al ver como ambos al fin habían logrado llegar al punto donde sus corazones posiblemente desde hace mucho clamaban estar, luego decidió ir hacia la casa… pero cambiando de opinión decidió ir al granero donde depositó la mochila que llevaba con él y donde sintió una afilada mirada taladrarle.

**Blaine - **¿A qué debo el honor de tu atención en este momento?... - (se giró para ver a Scarlet viéndole bastante seria) - puedo suponer que para una charla tranquila no es… -

**Scarlet - **¿Quién te crees tú para alentarlos a tener una relación que al final los destrozará a ambos? -

**Blaine - **Qué directa… aunque puedo decir que me sorprende ver que te preocupas por ellos… pero antes que digas otra cosa… yo no me creo nadie… no soy nadie… pero por lo mismo… ¿Quién me puedo creer yo para impedir lo que ellos quieren?... se quieren sinceramente el uno al otro… desinteresadamente lo único que buscan es estar uno junto al otro - (ahora él era quien la veía fijamente) - siendo así… y siendo ellos mis amigos… voy a defender su amor así tenga que enfrentarme al mundo entero si es preciso… -

**Scarlet - **Hay algo que no les has contado ¿Cierto? - **puedo sentirlo… y puedo verlo en tu mirada… -**

**Blaine - **¿D…de… que estás hablando?... - **ella… no puede haber notado algo… - **creo que estás pensando mucho… -

**Scarlet - ** A los demás podrías hacerlos tontos… pero no a mi… tu escondes algo detrás de todo esto de estar cuidando a tus amigos… no me puedes engañar Blaine… -

**Blaine - **Scarlet… te recomendaría… no intentes profundizar más… mis razones detrás de mis acciones… no tienen nada que ver contigo… así que punto final… -

**Scarlet - **Nada de punto final ! … yo sé sobre ti… Blaine aunque no muchos te reconozcan… yo no podría confundirte… eres el mismo Blaine quien hace seis años junto a otros asesinó a cientos de perros y gatos… no me vengas con aparentar ser un santo ! -

**Blaine - **(Finalmente… había tocado una de las partes más sensibles y ocultas de él… sería difícil ocultarlo por la expresión que tenía… pero sentía su sangre estar bullendo con fuerza) - ¡¿Eso te crees?... que con escuchar lo que otros dicen ya sabes todo de alguien… TU gata arrogante NO tienes ni la menor idea de lo que tuve que pasar… NO conoces todo lo que viví para llegar hasta ese punto - (si mirada despedía una rabia nunca vista su mirada estaba dilatada se veía completamente diferente al Blaine de siempre) -

**Scarlet - **(En toda su vida había peleado contra muchos perros… que claro que no dudarían en matarla… pero en toda su vida apenas si se había encontrado con una mirada así… le hacía temblar el cuerpo entero… era idéntica a la mirada que Az le diera hace tiempo) - … .a… a… .alejate… - (fue lo que murmuró) -

**Blaine - **(Reaccionó entonces al escucharla.. y al verse reflejado en su mirada… rápidamente desvió la mirada) - …. perdón… - (y prontamente caminó a la salida… donde se encontró con una Mint totalmente quieta… sólo pasó por su lado) - dile a Mittens que le ayude con los vendajes… - (sin decir nada más salió de allí) -

**Scarlet - **(Cuando Blaine se giró para salir pudo ver la mirada más vacía y solitaria que había visto nunca… pero no podía moverse) - **maldición ! Muévete cuerpo idiota! - **(pero no reaccionó… solo pudo ver cómo salía de allí mientras su propio interior se debatía entre otras cosas peleándose) -

Cuando Bolt y Mittens volvieron del paseo estaban muy felices… realmente no habían platicado de muchas cosas… pero finalmente ¿Qué importaba eso? habían estado paseando juntos y eso les era más que suficiente para haber tenido uno de los mejores días de su vida, cuando volvieron, por una extraña razón Rhino secuestró a Bolt argumentándole algo sobre los grandes errores en la nueva serie… mientras Mint llamaba discretamente a Mittens al árbol frente a la entrada.

**Mittens - **¿Qué pasa Mint? el roedor está más raro de lo normal… y eso es decir ya bastante jajajaja - (pero dejó de reír al ver la expresión entre seria y preocupada de Mint) - ¿Qué sucede? -

**Mint - **(Sin embargo para su mala suerte ya no pudo decirle nada, pues en ese preciso instante Penny y su mamá estaban llegando a la casa evitando con ello que le pudiera contar sobre su preocupación) - Lo hablaremos más tarde Mittens, después de la cena por favor te espero aquí fuera - (fue todo lo que alcanzó a decir pues fueron a recibir a las recién llegadas) -

**Mittens - **(Si bien ahora estaba confusa y preocupada, fue alegremente a saludar a la niña, al ver a Mint bastante relajada decidió no darle demasiada importancia, tal vez quería preguntarle sobre lo de Bolt pero no sabía cómo… en todo caso) - **ya me enteraré después de la cena - **

Cenaron como siempre, no es que hubiera muchas novedades… salvo que Bolt y Mittens habían acercado sus platos para poder comer más cerca uno del otro mientras Rhino y Mint parecían estar hablando a base de miradas, pero en ese momento Penny platicaba con su madre del campamento que tendrían por parte de la escuela y que ya se acercaba, algo que la emocionaba mucho aunque no podría llevar a sus amadas mascotas pero aún así estaba muy emocionada, al terminar la cena Mint llamó a Mittens para hablar fuera, solo que esta vez Rhino no pudo retener a Bolt, así que los cuatro estaban fuera.

**Mittens - **Bueno Mint, ¿De qué va todo esto? - (se había echado junto con Bolt, disfrutando de la calidez que emanaba) -

**Mint - **Bueno… es… - (lanzó un suspiro y no tuvo otra que contarles detalladamente lo que había tenido oportunidad de escuchar y de ver en lo que sucedió entre Blaine y Scarlet, y al final cómo el primero se había comportado y retirado) -

**Mittens - **(Estaba completamente sorprendida ante lo que Mint le había contado, le parecía algo irreal, pues no parecía el Blaine que ellos conocían) - No… no puedo creer que fuera así… además… - **no… no puedo argumentar que esa gata mienta… si no Blaine no hubiese reaccionado así -**

**Bolt - **(Estaba igual que Mittens, después de todo Blaine le había ayudado mucho como para creer que fuera capaz de algo como lo que escuchaba aunque…) - si bien… es cierto que no lo conocemos mucho… Mint lo conoce más y ella está tan sorprendida como nosotros…-

**Rhino - **(Se encontraba meditando unas cosas) - Oh… por cierto Mittens, Mint me comentó que Blaine quería que le ayudases a Scarlet con los vendajes, dado que no se dejaría con Mint y tanto Bolt como yo preferiríamos no estar cerca de ella… y tal vez - (continuó diciendo) - puedas averiguar mejor las cosas… no tiene caso ponernos así si no sabemos todo completo - (Rhino sacaba a flote su buen razonamiento cuando era necesario) -

**Mittens - **(Comprendía las intenciones de Rhino y le parecía correcto) - Tienes razón, iré a verle ahora mismo, mientras no debemos estar todos aquí o Penny podría sospechar algo y … bueno dudo que Scarlet le tenga consideración - (los demás sabían que tenían razón así que fueron a la casa mientras ella entraba al granero… al instante sentía esa mirada felina que la vigilaba) - **hacía mucho que no sentía algo así… - **(sin más se fue hacia la mochila que Blaine llevó, sabiendo que allí estarían las cosas) -

**Scarlet - **¿Qué crees que haces? - (le preguntó fríamente mientras la veía hurgar en las cosas de Blaine) -

**Mittens - **Estoy buscando las cosas para curarte… así que no te pongas así… - (no entendía como Blaine la había aguantado… aunque recordando ella no había sido precisamente un amor con Bolt al inicio) - **supongo… que se le puede dar una oportunidad… - **(luego recordó lo que les había hecho a Bolt y a Blaine) - **podría equivocarme… -**

**Scarlet - **Pues ya puedes parar… que no dejaré que me toques… no confío en ti… ni en ese perro idiota pero… con él no tengo de otra… - (ella supuso que eso había sido una buena forma de excusarse para que no se le acercara… pero al ver que Mittens se le acercaba supuso que tal vez se había equivocado) -

**Mittens - **Mira… no te creas el centro del universo ni creas que solamente tú has sufrido a lo largo de tu vida… - (realmente su vaso de paciencia hacía mucho se había derramado pero había intentado contenerse) - seguro sufriste mucho… no lo dudo… conozco bien la vida de las calles… y más aún que a mí me abandonaron SIN garras con qué defenderme -

**Scarlet - **(Se encontraba sorprendida por la repentina explosión de la gata que estaba frente a ella… ella había pasado muchas cosas… pero nunca había estado sin sus garras para protegerse) -

**Mittens - **Sufriendo los abusos de mi propia especie y de los perros… tuve que aprender a sobrevivir a base de golpes y torturas… sé que sabes de lo que hablo… yo era como tu… pero fui salvada… y sí antes que me digas algo despectivo que me haga crearte nuevas heridas… fue Bolt quien me salvó - (ella misma estaba algo sorprendida por la fuerza de sus palabras) -

**Scarlet - **(Se quedó un momento en silencio… no sabía exactamente que decirle… estaba ella en lo correcto… los gatos no eran precisamente solidarios y los perros no ayudaban tampoco… hasta que se decidió) - ¿Cómo… puedes confiar tanto? -

**Mittens - **¿A qué te refieres? - (la miraba algo extrañada) - ¿Hablarte así?... para eso me sobran razones… -

**Scarlet - **No… ¿Cómo puedes confiar tanto en un perro?... incluso como para enamorarte de él… - (su mirada estaba clavada en ella) -

**Mittens - **Tu no conoces ni a Bolt ni a Blaine ni a Mint… ellos son perros es cierto… pero son muy diferentes a los demás perros… y mucho más que al resto de nosotros… - (se echó para relatarle el momento más emotivo de su vida) - cuando Bolt quería volver a casa… fue cuando me atrapó y yo le dije como volver… siguiendo un mapa de unos restaurantes… yo por supuesto lo odiaba… como a todos los perros… intenté huir de ese loco jeje… pero entonces pasó… a ambos nos atrapó un sujeto de control de animales… llevándonos a un refugio… - (mencionar esa palabra la hizo estremecerse…) -

**Scarlet - **Si… eso lo comprendo… alguna vez me atraparon… pero logré escapar -

**Mittens - **Bolt… con ayuda del roedor había logrado liberarse antes de llegar al refugio… a mi me encerraron… y no veía como escapar… era como siempre un lugar frío… desolador… me sentí perdida de nuevo… sola y sin nada… nadie iría por mí, mis humanos me habían abandonado hacía años… y Bolt ya tenía el mapa y el camino para ir a casa… pero… -

**Scarlet - **(Supuso cuál sería la siguiente frase pero por alguna extraña prudencia no la interrumpió) -

**Mittens - **Él apareció allí… se había metido al refugio para buscarme y sacarme de allí… pese a todo… él fue… creo que allí fue donde me enamoré de él… nadie jamás había hecho algo así por mi… a pesar de cómo lo había tratado él con toda sinceridad me había ido a salvar y me dije a mi misma… que nunca lo abandonaría… porque simplemente no quiero hacerlo -

**Scarlet - **(En otra ocasión se habría reído hasta el cansancio de algo así… pero de nuevo una extraña razón le evitaba eso) - supongo es tu motivación… como sea… olvídate de vendarme… es deber de ese perro… -

**Mittens - **(Nuevamente le había hecho enojar) - No… no es su deber… es algo que él amablemente hace por ti… y tu aun así solo le atacas cuando puedes… como lo que le dijiste en la tarde… - (era hora de sacarle las cosas a esa gata) -

**Scarlet - **Solo dije la verdad… él… ese Blaine que tanto quieren… asesinó a muchos perros y gatos hace tiempo… no es un pasado que se vaya a quitar de encima por hacerse el bueno ahora - (como muchos dirían en su momento "nice timing" dado que en ese momento Blaine estaba entrando y escuchó todo… simplemente pasó diciendo "buenas noches" y se fue a un rincón) - **maldición… Scarlet ¿Es que siempre tienes que empeorar las cosas? -**

**Mittens - **Blaine… ven aquí… - (sonaba más a una súplica que a una orden o petición… o al menos a Blaine debió parecerle así pues se acercó a ellas) -

**Blaine - **¿Qué… pasa Mitts? - (ella sonrió pues… si aún le llamaba así significaba que no estaba tan mal… o eso esperaba) - ¿Ya le han cambiado el vendaje? -

**Mittens - **No… ella no se deja… - (no pudo terminar… con un suspiro Blaine sacó las cosas de la mochila y preparándolas miró a Scarlet) -

**Blaine - **Es por tu bien… creo serán ya los ultimo vendajes… pues podrás ya estar más normal… así que no te preocupes… ya no tendrás que soportar que me acerque a ti… -

**Scarlet - **(Se mordía la lengua para no decir nada… ya las cosas estaban como estaban… tenía a un Blaine lejos de ser el perro de siempre… que le discutía para que pelearan… era ahora un perro sumiso y que no parecía importarle las cosas) -

**Blaine - **(Con gran cuidado aún comenzó a quitarle los viejos vendajes… curando sus heridas y colocando los nuevos vendajes) -

**Mittens - **(No soportaba una situación como esa… así que se levantó y lo miró fijamente) Blaine… tienes que contarme… ¿Es cierto lo que esta gata ha dicho? -

**Blaine - **(Suspiró… terminando de vendar a Scarlet) - Sí Mittens… hace años… asesine a muchos perros y también a gatos… -

**Mittens - **Muy bien… ahora dime la verdadera razón… Blaine esta gata podrá ser ciega pero yo no… es verdad que te conozco de semanas nada más… pero siento que eres como un hermano para mi… me has ayudado mucho aunque no nos conocíamos entonces… además… desde que lo mencioné y me respondiste… veo solo dolor en tu mirada… no lo hiciste por gusto ¿No es así? -

**Blaine - **Es… verdad que no lo hice por que quisiera… pero tuve que hacerlo… Mittens… es una parte de mi pasado que se enlaza con todo lo que soy… pero fueran cuales fueran mis razones… Scarlet tiene razón… lo que hice no será deshecho y lo cargaré siempre… -

**Scarlet - **(Esta vez fue ella quien levantó la voz) - Entonces al menos haznos entender esas razones… si en verdad no tuviste de otra… así como hoy que por idiota te dejaste golpear por esas basuras… entonces cuéntanos… sobre ese pasado que tanto te guardas… -

**Mittens - **(Estaba bastante sorprendida… ella iba a decirle lo mismo… tal vez con otras palabras… pero era igual la motivación…) - **¿Acaso… Scarlet siente algo por Blaine? -**

**Blaine - **No les gustaría saber sobre mi pasado… simplemente … -

**Mittens - **No es algo que te debas guardar… así que habla ahora mismo Mint, Bolt, Rhino y Amber están también preocupados por ti… ¿No crees que es justo el despejar esto? -

**Blaine - **(Miraba a Mittens… luego a Scarlet… ambas tenían la misma mirada… determinación en conocer ese pasado) - … yo… está bien… pero Mittens… solamente tú y Scarlet lo escucharán… después se los puedes contar a Bolt y a los demás… pero hasta que termine de contarles… antes que me preguntes… yo… tengo mis razones… -

**Mittens - **Entonces ahora mismo iré a avisarles… - (ante la mirada de Blaine lo perforó con la mirada) - así es… quiero que empieces hoy mismo… - (y sin esperar réplica salió de allí) -

**Blaine - **Está bien… - (se dirigió al mismo rincón de antes donde no se le podía ver) - descuida Scarlet… si lo deseas puedes salir a respirar para no escuchar la patética historia de mi vida -

**Scarlet - **Cállate… eso lo decido yo no tu… si quiero quedarme a escucharte… lo haré y no eres nadie para correrme… - **quiero saber… cómo el perro del que me contaron… realmente puedes ser tu… -**

**Blaine - **Cómo quieras… - (se echó y sacando algo dejó pasar el tiempo…) -

Mittens había llegado a la casa… les platicó a los chicos que había conseguido hacer que Blaine le contara sobre la verdad de ese evento y la verdad de su pasado… les dijo que lo mejor era que por ahora ella sola fuera a escucharlo para que él pudiera expresarse bien y no se sintiera presionado al tenerlos a todos… Mint aceptó y apoyó esa idea para bien de Blaine, finalmente todos comprendieron y aceptaron la idea de Mittens… quien ocultó que realmente Blaine lo había pedido así… después de decirles que iba a estar una parte de la noche escuchándolo se despidió de ellos… claro que no sin antes abrazar y besar profundamente a su amado perrito, luego se dirigió al granero y entró dispuesta a escuchar lo que tenía que escuchar.

**Mittens - **(Estaba algo oscuro salvo por una lucecita que estaba donde Blaine y se acercó aunque le pareció ver algo ***) - ¿Blaine? -

**Blaine - **Si… aquí estoy Mitts… ¿estás lista? - (se encontraba echado y parecía por su mirada que había estado meditando unas cosas) -

**Mittens - **Si… quiero escuchar tu historia Blaine… quiero saber de tu pasado y la razón detrás de lo que esa gata ha dicho… -

**Scarlet - **"Esa" gata tiene nombres ¿Sabías?... me llamo Scarlet… - (se encontraba a su lado sin que se diera cuenta) -

**Mittens - **Cuando te ganes el derecho… te llamaré por tu nombre… hasta entonces eres "esa" gata… bueno Blaine… no alarguemos esto… y cuéntanos… te pondremos atención - (enfatizó la ultima parte mirando a Scarlet) -

**Scarlet - **Claro que pondré atención… - **estoy segura que esto me interesa más a mí que a ti - **

**Blaine - **Muy bien… - (lanzó un suspiro) - lo primero que soy capaz de recordar… fue un frío callejón… el cielo oscurecido… y nadie a mi lado… -

* * *

><p><strong>*** Blaine:<strong> Mi historia está a punto de salir a la luz... muchos esperaran una historia que seguramente habrán imaginado alguna vez... una historia que ha rondado sus mentes... aunque fuera en fragmentos... mis momentos recordando los sucesos de mi pasado... fácilmente serán confundidos... malinterpretados... pero no importa realmente... el qué piensen que es mi verdadero pasado... lo conocerán de todas formas... puedo dar por seguro que SI han imaginado correctamente una parte... aunque otras no... si al conocerla piensen que tal vez no sufrí demasiado o que tal vez esperaban algo muy diferente... eso no cambiará lo que pasó y lo que viví ¿verdad?... aprovecho que escribo esto donde nadie lo leerá... para decir unas cosas... si alguien en toda la vida consideré que merecía castigo... ese era yo... lo que hice nunca me lo perdonaré... y aunque sé que EL me perdonaría con una sonrisa... yo no puedo aceptar eso... destruí lo más hermoso que alguna vez conocí y que dudo volver a conocer... nunca más viviré eso y ese justamente es mi mayor castigo... espero poder hacer unas cosas antes de lo que pueda venir... y si tuviera la oportunidad... rogaría... ... Perdón... esa palabra la siento tan vacía... siento que no se acerca a lo que realmente quiero decir... ... antes... hubiera dado lo que fuera por recuperar ese solo instante... cambiar las cosas... pero ahora ya no puedo pedir eso... así me dieran el poder... no lo haría... por Bolt y por Mittens... no cambiaría nada... dicen que todo sucede por una razón... lo llaman destino... si es cierto... Destino... no sabes cuánto te odio... pero tampoco te reclamo... porque creo que realmente me odio a mí mismo... Destino... ¿Acaso puedo pactar contigo?... te he negado y odiado tanto... que seguro me detestas también... pero... ¿Podemos hacer un último pacto?... espero tu respuesta sea SI... hacía muchísimo que no escribía en éstas páginas... por gracioso que parezca... ver a un perro escribir... creo que llega la hora... puedo escuchar a Mittens venir hacia el granero... cielos... nunca había contado mi pasado... por favor... denme la fuerza que necesito... y... ayúdenme a seguir protegiéndolos hasta el final encontrar...

**Nota extraída del cuaderno de música de Blaine.**

* * *

><p>Y aqui se termina el capítulo con el "extra" de esa nota, originalmente no iba a colocarla en el fic... sin embargo a petición (y amenaza xD) de cierta persona... pues decidí al final colocarla, ojo esta nota es... como si Blaine hablase con los espiritus y con nosotros mismos ^^ así que posiblemente encuentren algo rara su forma de describir las cosas.<p>

Bueno entonces hasta aqui este capitulo y... pues espero les haya sido de agrado, cuidense mucho y hasta el siguiente capi jejeje dado que no abandonaré nunca este fic, nos veremos.


	7. Capitulo 7

Bueno, sobrará decir que he tardado mucho en publicar, muchas cosas pasaron.. pero hasta ahi lo dejaré, como siempre expreso mi infinito agradecimiento a mis hermanos Cris, Carlo y Diego quienes no han dejado de apoyarme en las malas y en las peores, gracias hermanos, y tambien mi agradecimiento a todos los que han dejado su review y han apoyado este fic a pesar de que el escritor es un sufrimiento.

Sin más las aclaraciones son Casi como siempre **negrita **para los pensamientos, () para las acciones o explicaciones del personaje y aqui se introdujo los """ tres de esas cositas indican que se habla "fuera" de la historia central.. que como ya notarán es contada por Blaine. Sin mas aqui está el capitulo ojala lo disfruten.

* * *

><p><strong>Lluvia y oscuridad.<strong>

La lluvia caía, podía verla y escucharla… mi cuerpo estaba temblando por el frío, pero realmente yo no podía sentir ni frío… ni siquiera la lluvia golpeando mi cuerpo… era como si estuviera allí y a la vez como si solo estuviera viendo las cosas, no fue hasta que un relámpago me hizo reaccionar… no me dio temor, simplemente me despertó de mi letargo, me dolía respirar, intenté levantarme pero todo mi cuerpo estaba entumecido y era un sufrimiento intentar pararme… aún así… mi instinto me indicaba que debía refugiarme, me obligué a levantarme y caminar hacia una caja… hasta hoy sigo creyendo que fue mi instinto de supervivencia el que me hizo avanzar pues siendo un cachorro apenas tal vez de semanas ¿Qué iba yo a saber lo que debía hacer?... pero logré llegar a la caja… comencé a pensar muchas cosas en el momento que dejé de sentir la fría lluvia chocar contra mi…

**Blaine - ¿D…dónde… estoy?... ¿Dón..de.. estás mami…? - **(Así es… para ese momento yo recordaba que tenía una madre… pero no podía recordarla a ella… ni su rostro, ni su voz… nada… desesperado hice lo que todo cachorro hubiera hecho… llorar… lloré como nunca hasta quedar dormido) -

Llegó el día… yo no tenía ni fuerza, ni el ánimo, mucho menos la motivación para levantarme… pero quiso la naturaleza que así fuera… mi estómago me despertó… gruñendo por comida, me levanté, todo el cuerpo me dolía y temblaba por el frío… aunque me sentía caliente… era porque tenía fiebre pero yo no lo sabía… como pude salí de mi refugio y caminé para buscar algo de comida, Ah… la suerte que tuve… vi un trozo de pan o algo que estaba junto a un basurero, caminé lo más rápido que pude para llegar, lo olfateé… fue la primera vez que mi olfato sintió el aroma de comida, intenté morderlo… pero mis dientes apenas estaban saliendo y era muy difícil… por fortuna la lluvia la había ablandado pero… antes de poder tomar un trozo… recibí un fuerte golpe que me lanzó contra la pared… el dolor fue tanto que comencé a llorar al instante… me dolía el costado… el lomo… mi estómago por el hambre y para rematar todo mi cuerpo por el entumecimiento… apenas pude levantar el rostro para ver lo que había pasado…

**P - **¿Qué te crees que haces robando MI comida? - (se trataba de otro perro, era grande… después supe que se trataba de un Gran Danés, me miraba con mucha ira) - estás en mi territorio pequeñajo y aquí no tolero a los ladrones - (antes de intentar decirle algo… me mordió por el cuello y me golpeó contra el bote de basura…) -

**Blaine - **(Ese golpe me quitó ya las pocas energías que tenía… pero parecía no contento… me lanzó de nuevo contra la pared… y sólo una cosa pudo cruzar mi mente en ese momento) - **m…m… mami… - **

**"""**

**Mittens - **Si será… maldito perro - (sus garras estaban saliendo clavándose en la madera que tenía al alcance) -

**Scarlet - **(Ella estaba extrañamente igual que Mittens pero lo ocultaba mucho mejor) - No sé lo que esperabas… son perros después de todo… ahora… no interrumpamos -

**"""**

En ese momento podría haber sido mi final… estaba por desmayarme… sólo podía ver a ese perro acercarse nuevamente, pero de la nada, fue golpeado por lo que apenas distinguí como una sombra borrosa antes de perder el conocimiento.

**P2 - **(El perro que acababa de llegar había embestido con fuerza al otro y lo miraba con una gran furia) - ¡Eres un maldito! ¡¿Cómo te atreves a hacerle eso a un cachorro?! - (sin esperar más respuesta se lanzó hacia su oponente y con una embestida en el pecho lo hizo levantarse, luego lo mordió por el cuello y con un movimiento giratorio lo estrelló contra el suelo derrotándolo de inmediato) - por basuras como tu… es que este mundo está cada vez más podrido… - (se acercó hacia mi y notó que aún respiraba… pero tenía una fiebre muy alta) - **este cachorro… morirá pronto si no hago algo ahora - **

Me tomó y prontamente me llevó hasta otro lugar de la ciudad donde había un almacén al parecer abandonado, apenas entrar fue recibido por cuatro cachorros más, dos gatitas siamesas idénticas por completo, una gatita más de color crema y por un cachorro de husky.

**H - **¿Papi que pasó? - (notó como llevaba un cachorro malherido con él lo cual lo asustó, al igual que a las demás) -

**S1 - **¡¿Papi estás bien!? - (se notaba preocupada aunque se relajó mucho al verlo sin ninguna herida) -

**P - **Si mis pequeños, estoy bien… - (me dejó suavemente sobre un colchón) - pero este pobre cachorro se encuentra muy mal… Jean por favor tráeme la bolsita donde guardo algunas medicinas… Gin acércame la cajita donde guardo la comida… -

Al instante las gatitas siamesas corrieron a cumplir lo que les pedía aquel perro, mientras me acomodaba lo mejor que podía en el cojín, cuando ellas llegaron con lo que les había pedido y prontamente comenzó a buscar lo necesario… algunas pastillas hasta que encontró un frasquito de donde se observaba un líquido dentro.

**P - **Blitz… rápido tráeme el gotero del cajón de mi cama… pronto - **este pequeño está muy mal… aún haciendo todo esto… tal vez no… -**

**Blitz - **(Que se trataba del cachorro de husky se apresuró a cumplir la orden de su padre y llegó con él mientras veía al otro cachorro.. tal vez eran de la misma edad) - Papi… ¿Estará bien? -

**Jean - **(Una de las siamesas se acercó a él y le miró seria) - claro que estará bien… papi siempre logra que todo salga bien -

**Gin - **(La otra siamesa se acercó también de igual forma) - así es, papi nunca falla, así que no preguntes esas cosas -

**P - **Vamos pequeñas… no lo traten así jejeje pero gracias por su confianza, descuida Blitz ayudaré a este nuevo hermanito a que esté bien - (sonreía cálidamente a los pequeños que tenían una cara de sorpresa) - sí pequeños, lo vamos a adoptar -

**Blitz - **Viva ! voy a tener al fin un hermano ! -

**G - **¿Acaso nosotras no somos buenas hermanas? - (la tercera gatita se acercó sonriendo) -

**Blitz - **Eh… no es que todas son niñas y tener un hermano no estará mal - (parecía algo nervioso cuando escucharon la risa de su padre) -

**P - **Jajaja tranquila Cream, será bueno para Blitz tener un hermano más, para todos realmente, la familia se hace más grande - (sonreía con una total calidez que era inevitable que sus pequeños le sonrieran ampliamente felices, él por su parte no había dejado de tratarme con los medicamentos que tenía además de vendar mis heridas) - **aunque… no sé si el nuevo miembro de la familia… estará mucho tiempo con nosotros… sólo la fuerza de su corazón y su destino podrán dar la última palabra -**

Al terminar de curarme me dejó recostado allí observándome mientras los demás cachorros se acercaban a mi observándome y viéndome en un estado bastante lamentable, miraban a su padre preocupados… pero la mirada de éste les daba la confianza que todo iría bien ya.

**Cream - **Papi… nosotros podemos cuidarlo mientras haces la ronda de costumbre - (sus hermanos la miraron y luego asintieron todos) -

**Jean - **Si papi… no habrá problema sólo dinos lo que debemos hacer en caso que algo pase… - (para ser cachorritos realmente pensaban más allá de su edad) -

**P - **Está bien… - **en todo caso no es que se pueda hacer más por el… al menos no por ahora… - **(procedió a explicarles unas cosas a los pequeños para después salir de allí) -

Para este momento yo no sabía si estaba muerto o vivo… no podía notar la diferencia y realmente poco me importaba… ¿Qué caso tenía vivir en un lugar donde no puedo estar?... poco a poco comencé a ver algo… no estaba del todo seguro de lo que fuera… pero parecía acercarse y con ello una fuertísima luz blanca que iluminaba tanto que no me dejaba ver nada más.

**Blaine - **¿D..dónde estoy?... - (la luz apenas me dejaba tener los ojos abiertos) -

**? - **Estás en un lugar seguro… - (esa voz era tan dulce… cálida, sólo escucharla me hacía sentir completamente seguro… pero hasta hoy no podría reconocer de quién era) -

**Blaine - **¿Q..ué.. pasa?... ¿Dónde… está mi mami? - (en ese momento aún recordaba a mi madre… y no sabía lo que le había pasado) -

**? - **Tu mami está bien… preocupada por ti pero… me temo que tendrás que cuidarte a partir de ahora… -

**Blaine - **Pero quiero… ver a mi… mami… - (esa voz podía ser completamente cálida y amable… pero aún así yo me sentía completamente sólo y fuera de lugar, mi madre había sido todo mi mundo, al menos el escaso que recordaba mi mente) -

**? - **Lo siento mucho pequeño… pero aún no es momento que la veas… ya vendrá el tiempo para eso y lo sabrás… pero hoy no es ese día… - (mientras ese ser hablaba… digo ser pues nunca pude ver una silueta o algo… la luz no me dejaba ver casi nada.. y ahora parecía ponerse más y más brillante con lo que tuve que cerrar los ojos) - hasta entonces, cuídate mucho… estás en un buen lugar… -

**Blaine - **¿Buen lugar?... - (la luz se hizo tan pero tan potente que no pude ver ya nada más… pero de pronto el brillo de la luz desapareció de golpe, todo estaba completamente oscuro ahora… terriblemente oscuro y sentía un agudo dolor atravesarme el cuerpo entero) - aaaaggghhh… -

**? - **Está despierto ! - (una voz suave aunque al parecer alarmada se escuchaba cerca de mi) -

**? - **Cierto, es verdad despertó - (otra voz… ¿O era la misma? pero estaba en otro lado de donde estaba antes…) -

**Blaine - **(Lentamente aunque realmente no quería abrí los ojos… ante mi vi cuatro siluetas algo borrosas… hasta que distinguí a tres chicas y un chico que se veía muy preocupado) -

**Blitz - **¿Estás bien, cómo te sientes, mal, mejor, regular, necesitas algo? - (hablaba muy rápido que apenas podía entender realmente lo que me decía hasta que una de las chicas le tapó la boca con una pata) -

**Gin - **Sí, lo que necesita es que no lo abrumes… - (era una gatita siamesa y luego tras de mí se asomo ella… bueno después supe que era su hermana… totalmente idéntica hasta en la voz) -

**Jean - **Así es… creo que papi debe saber que ya despertó, Cream ve por favor a despertarlo mientras nosotras cuidamos aquí - (realmente eran tremendamente parecidas ellas dos…) -

Durante un momento… que a mi pudo parecerme mucho tiempo, estuve observando a mis cuidadores, el cachorro era como las gatitas algo peludito hoy sé que por su raza todos los huskys lo son, él parecía muy ansioso de continuar con toda la sesión de preguntas, agradecido estaba por que la gatita le mantuviese callado, sentía mi cuerpo pesado y atravesado por un dolor donde aquél perro me mordiera… y el resto era por culpa de la fiebre que me había dado por haberme estado mojando, después de ese momento pude ver a un perro de gran tamaño acercarse acompañado de la gatita que lo había ido a buscar.

**P - **Has despertado, no sabes cómo nos alegra eso - (genuinamente se veía aliviado de verme despierto) - **después de todo te tomó cerca de una semana el despertarte - **¿Puedes sentarte? -

**Blaine - **(Como pude me incorporé… curiosamente para mí me costó mucho, pero no por el dolor sino porque no tenía fuerza alguna para poder hacerlo… aunque el pequeño al final fue quien me ayudó) - gracias… - (le dije viéndolo y luego viendo al perro ante mi) - usted… me salvó cierto? - (dije recordando lo de aquel perro que me había mordido y cómo vi que alguien lo atacaba a él) -

**Blitz - **Si, papi fue el que te trajo ese día de lluvia… sangrabas y se puso a curarte - (se encontraba atrás de mi para que no cayera hacia atrás) -

**Jean - **Es verdad te dio medicinas para que te curaras también - (ella estaba a mi izquierda y su hermana a mi derecha para igual evitar mi caída) -

**Cream - **(Ella se mantenía junto al perro ante mí y sonreía cálidamente) - además que te adoptó - (eso ultimo me hizo ladear un poco la cabeza) -

**P - **Se refiere a que te he hecho parte de nuestra familia - (dijo amablemente al notar mi confusión) - ahora ya eres un miembro más, y ellos son tus hermanas y hermano - (procedió a presentármelos, pasando por una risa de las siamesas al confirmar que él sí las había identificado) - y me presento mi nombre es Just -

Así fue como inició mi vida… de un callejón frío y el mundo cruel… fui salvado, mis heridas fueron tratadas, mi enfermedad sanada y mi vida, a mi vida le dieron esperanza, un hogar y una familia donde crecí realmente feliz, vivíamos situaciones graciosas, dolorosas también… después de todo aunque éramos muy unidos y nos queríamos mucho, no podíamos estar completamente a salvo de este mundo lleno de prejuicios de definiciones de "bueno" y "malo" que no hacían más que arruinar las vidas de muchos… nuestro padre siempre nos enseñó a no discriminar a nada ni nadie, nunca juzgues sin conocer a alguien… nunca impongas tus opiniones sobre los demás… debemos aprender a vivir y convivir, perros y gatos, no somos diferentes… buscamos un hogar, una familia ¿Por qué odiarnos sin sentido? de esa forma crecí sin los tabúes de este mundo y tiempo después mis enseñanzas iban a ponerse a prueba… el día que conocí a Az…

**"""**

**Mittens - **Cuando lo conociste… es decir que no fue tu padre quien lo introdujo como a ti y como seguramente a los demás… -

**Scarlet - **Mittens… - (parecía estar muy atenta a las palabras de Blaine, no es que le gustara mucho eso de una infancia feliz, dado que ella no la tuvo… pero sentía en las palabras de Blaine algo más) - continúa perro… -

**"""**

Ese día todo comenzaba como cualquier otro… ya había pasado como un año desde que papá me salvara, entre Blitz y yo solíamos hacer una ronda por la ciudad como papá hacía… las chicas se quedaban normalmente para ver si encontraban la comida para todos, papá se iba al norte y al sur, Blitz se iba al oeste mientras yo al este, donde tenía algunos amigos, eran perros "clásicos" aunque había intentado insinuarles poco a poco que no había caso en molestar a los gatos ni menos atacarlos, por un momento creí que estaba logrando algo… pero ese día me di cuenta que no era así…

**Blaine - Creo que hoy intentaré hablarles más directamente son bue… - **(mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un ruido en el callejón donde normalmente veía a mis amigos, cuando me asomé vi a Lou uno de ellos que se trataba de otro doberman que estaba golpeando a un gato) - no… -

**Lou - **Jajajajaja - (tomaba al gato con sus colmillos clavándolos sin ningún cuidado arrojándolo de lado a lado para golpearlo después) - ¿Qué pasa gatito? no puedes defenderte ni un poco siquiera jajajaja -

**Blaine - **Lou ¿Qué es lo que haces?... - (me acerqué horrorizado a él buscando quedar entre él y el gato… quien se notaba muy golpeado y herido) -

**G - **A…a…así… que… vino otro… je… sucios perros… supongo que… seguirán… atacándome a traición - (en ese momento no entendí sus palabras… pero estaba claro que Lou estaba abusando de su fuerza) -

**Lou - **¿Cómo te atreves a insultarme? - (lamentablemente aquellas palabras lo enfurecieron… se lanzó contra el gato totalmente decidido… sin embargo nunca llegó pues interponiéndome lo hice retroceder con un cabezazo) - ¿Blaine?! ¿Qué rayos te crees que haces? - (era notorio que estaba furioso y no había ya forma pacífica de resolver nada) -

**Blaine - **(Aún así las enseñanzas de mi padre estaban bien grabadas en mi) - no puedo permitir que sigas atacándolo… es totalmente injusto… y no tiene caso atacarlo… - (me gire hacia el gato y me acerqué) - ¿Cómo te encuentras? -

**G - **¿¡Que te importa perro?! - (cuando menos lo esperaba recibí un fuerte zarpazo de él directo en mi ojo derecho…) -

**Lou - **Eso te pasa por idiota… y esto por desprevenido ! - (cuando voltee a verlo fue tarde me dio un fuerte golpe en el costado y después una mordida en el cuello) - sabía que eras un blando… uno de esos asquerosos… "Amantes de gatos" - (logro arrojarme lejos.. lo cual me dejó bastante aturdido apenas pude ver que ya volvía a por el gato) -

**Blaine - **(Casi puedo recordar el dolor que sentía… cuando abrí los ojos tenía bastante cerca al gato… mientras a Lou lo tenía mordiendo mi costado con fuerza… en ese instante tuve una imagen de mi pasado, recordé a aquel perro atacándome sólo por haber buscado comida... visualicé en Lou a ese perro y tomándolo del cuello lo estrellé contra la pared dejándolo inconsciente) -

**G - **(Podía sentir esa mirada escarlata sobre mi… ese gato me miraba fijamente… no sabría decir ni hoy lo que pasaba por su mente) - **¿Acaso… éste perro… atacó a otro de su misma raza por…?... no… debe haber un error… eso debe ser… posiblemente ya tenían rencillas de antes… - **(poco a poco se recostaba, seguro estaba bastante lastimado y hambriento) -

**Blaine - **(Aún no estaba consciente de lo que había hecho… pero me preocupaba más el gato así que me acerqué… noté su reacción hostil hacia mí, pero no tenía tiempo de eso… lo tomé lo más suavemente que pude y emprendí el camino a casa, siendo rasguñado en el camino por él) -

Al llegar a casa las primeras en verme fueron las gemelas quienes corrieron hacia mi prontamente con una obvia mirada de preocupación por las heridas que traía, además de llevar a un gato herido conmigo.

**Jean - **Blaine ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? - (se acercó a mi ayudándome a colocar al gato sobre el que era mi colchón, aunque no estaba inconsciente estaba bastante cansado de rasguñarme y naturalmente por las heridas que sobre él estaban) - está bastante herido… -

**Gin - **Voy por los instrumentos para curarlo - (prontamente se dirigió a donde solíamos tener las vendas y demás herramientas) -

**G - **(Nos miraba… sin duda con una gran confusión por la situación) - ¿Us..ustedes son… prisioneras d..de éste perro? - (para rematar su afirmación Blitz justo llegaba al parecer algo apurado) - de dos… perros… s… hay mas… -

**Blitz - **Blaine se corre el rumor de que alguien atacó a tu amigo Lou, lo encontraron inconsciente en un callejón… había algunas marcas de sangre seguramente… de… su ata… - (poco a poco se quedó callado al verme cómo estaba y ver que había un "huésped" en la cama) - ¿Blaine? -

**Blaine - **De lo que has escuchado es cierto sólo parte… - (Jean tuvo que ayudarme a echar debido a que mis heridas tal vez no eran serias… pero el golpe que me habían dado seguía aturdiéndome) - Lou ya no es amigo mío… seguro nunca lo fue… estaba atacando a éste gato -

**? - **Y entonces te entrometiste para ayudarlo sin importar las consecuencias que tuviera eso para ti… ¿cierto? - (todos giramos para ver a Cream llegando con varios alimentos y acercándose a nosotros) - pudiste haberte lastimado mucho… ¿Y si no hubiera estado solo? - voz desde el inicio sonaba altamente preocupada, mientras acercándose se frotaba a mi pecho) -

**Blaine - **Padre nos ha enseñado…que si alguien indefenso necesita ayuda… debemos ayudar pues el mundo nunca va a cambiar si no somos capaces de cambiar nosotros mismos -

**G - **JA… como… si alguien se… tragara eso… todos… los perros… son unos asquerosos… traidores… e…ese amigo tuyo… me.. ataco cuando… le daba la espalda… us.. ustedes… gatas… no están heridas… d..deberían… huir… pronto… - (sus ojos reflejaban un odio puro… realmente odiaba a los perros desde el fondo de su corazón) -

**Gin - **(Colocó las vendas y medicinas en el suelo junto al colchón y bufó) - si no sabes nada mejor cállate… papá, Blaine y Blitz son nuestra familia… hubiéramos muerto si no es por su ayuda - (su pelaje se había erizado igual que el de Jean realmente ambas eran tan similares que podían hasta pensar igual… al menos eso creo) - yo no curo a este… Jean vamos a ver la comida - (y ambas se retiraron) -

**Blaine - **Yo lo haré… - (levantándome tomé las cosas y me acerqué hasta el gato) - no tengo la menor intención que me agradezcas nada… tampoco espero que por lo que pasó me des toda tu confianza ni que seamos los mejores amigos del mundo… tan sólo te pido que te dejes curar… cuando estés mejor puedes largarte a donde quieras… ¿trato? - (en sus ojos parecía que había entendido) - bien… - (me acerqué y baje la mirada para ver donde necesitaba más ayuda… no fue la mejor idea puesto que un nuevo zarpazo se quedó marcado en mi mejilla) -

**G - **No toleraré que te acerques más… que sean cualquiera de las gatas… no t… - (no pudo terminar de hablar… pues un golpe muy fuerte… tanto que se escuchó por todo el edificio mientras él caía en el colchón con una mirada sorprendida) -

**Cream - **(Ella había sido quien lo había golpeado… bueno mejor dicho abofeteado) - ¡No me importa si te estás muriendo - (todos la veíamos sorprendidos… ella siempre había sido muy calmada y tierna… ya saben… la linda de la familia) - o si te rompieron los huesos a palos… atrévete a lastimar a mi familia de nuevo… y no dejaré ni un solo pelo de tu cuerpo sin que te duela hasta lo más profundo de tu ser ! - (jeje casi estoy seguro que Az y yo en ese momento olvidamos nuestros dolores al verla así) -

**Blaine - **Ya Cream… - (la abracé suavemente por detrás y la aparté mirándola a los ojos) - no puedes culparlo… lo curaré… anda ve con las chicas, padre no tardará en volver y estará hambriento… además no soy tan de papel jejeje - (le sonreí hasta que le arranqué una sonrisa) - ¡Sonreíste! ya me salvé jaja -

**Cream - **(Infló graciosamente sus mejillas) - eso es trampa… jejeje… está bien pero… - (volteó a verlo de nuevo) - nada de "sorpresitas" o éstas tres gatitas te harán vivir el infierno - (eso lo dijo ya sonriendo y besando mi mejilla se fue con las demás) -

**Blitz - **Cream me asusta cuando se pone así - (había estado callado un largo tiempo… aunque cuando Az me golpeó intento intervenir, aunque claro después que Cream entró cualquiera con sano juicio no se hubiera metido jajaja) - ¿Te ayudo en algo hermano? -

**Blaine - **No te preocupes… es mejor si sólo yo lo atiendo ya está bastante nervioso… -

**Blitz - **Está bien - (parecía triste o decepcionado) - pero… ¿No te meterás en problemas? -

**Blaine - **Mejor preocúpense por si acaso los meto en problemas a todos ustedes con lo que he hecho… - (hasta entonces comencé a ser consciente del potencial peligro en que había puesto a mi familia) -

**Blitz - **No te preocupes, somos familia y nos apoyamos mutuamente jejeje, iré a ayudar a las chicas, ten cuidado por favor - (frotando su cabeza en mi costado fue a alcanzar a Cream) -

**Blaine - **Bueno… ahora tú tienes qué dejarte… míralo de ésta forma, cuando estés sano ya podrás ir a patear perros si es lo que quieres hacer… hasta entonces deberás cuidarte o jamás sanarás, ya hablaré con las chicas después y te curarán ellas - (comencé a curarle… esperando por cualquier golpe… pero nada pasó) -

**G - **Az… - (lo miré confundido) - … es mi nombre perro… Az… no lo volveré a decir -

**"""**

**Blaine - **Bueno chicas por hoy aquí dejaré esto - (al instante recibió la inconformidad tanto de Mittens como la de Scarlet) -

**Mittens - **Espera Blaine, no puedes dejarnos así en la historia… ¿Qué pasó después? -

**Scarlet - **Así es perro… no puedes ser como esas películas que ponen un "continuará" en lo mejor o en una parte interesante - (calló un poco al ver la sorpresa tanto de él como la de Mittens ante su… interés) - **rayos… me… dejé llevar por mi impulsividad - **digo… ya que estás contando debes hacerlo bien… -

**Blaine - **Jejeje, les agradezco el interés chicas - **no sé si lo de Scarlet califique como tal… pero bueno - **pero seguro pasa de medianoche… Mitts debes ir a dormir o Bolt se preocupará… además que seguro quieres pasar la noche muy abrazadita a él jajajaja, tal como dice el súper plan "Atrapar a… - (Mittens le tapó la boca completamente roja) -

**Mitts - **Blaine te quiero mucho… pero si dices ese plan de nuevo… - (estaba completamente roja… más porque sabía que ésa era la verdad… incluyendo ese plan) - jejeje tienes razón - **quiero dormir al lado de mi perrito amado… y ya me siento algo cansada - **pero tienes que seguir contándonos -

**Blaine - **Claro que lo haré Mitts, anda ve a descansar - (con una sonrisa se despidieron mientras se retiraba) - Scarlet tu también debes descansar para sanar lo último que te queda… -

**Scarlet - **Está bien - (se levantó sin quejarse ni nada como era su costumbre y se fue a recostar) - **soy… igual a Az… los dos lo agredimos cuando solo nos dio una pata amiga… pero es que los perros… esos malditos… … - **(volteando a ver hacia Blaine y gracias a la visión tan clara de los felinos de noche pudo ver un rostro sumido en melancolía y tristeza que se giraba para dormir) - **¿Qué es… lo que ocultas?... -**

**Mittens - **(Al llegar a la habitación se encontró con un Bolt adormilado… que estaba esperándola, eso la conmovió enormemente y lo premió con un profundo beso mientras se acunaba a sí misma entre sus patas para disfrutar esa calidez) - **mmmmhh… mi mundo es… perfecto… nada podría arruinarlo… -**

Pero mientras ellos descansaban, en la carretera que llevaba hacia la casa donde estaban ellos caminaba un gato con una profunda mirada y una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro, se le podía notar a pesar de la noche.

**G - **Estoy seguro… que allí encontraré respuestas aunque… seguro que mi presentimiento es el correcto… allí encontraré a Scarlet… lo cual solo significa - (sacando sus garras se las lamió lentamente como si disfrutara cada segundo mientras imaginaba lo que haría) - que pronto su sangre será mía… - (y retomando el camino comenzó a caminar lentamente como si disfrutara de cada paso que le acercaba hacia su destino… la casa de Bolt) -

* * *

><p>Y aqui terminó el capítulo... realmente diria que "corto" si comparamos mi ausencia.. lamento eso.. y.. aqui llega una parte del pasado de Blaine posiblemente alguno ya se lo imaginaba y otros no.. cualquier cosa pueden decirla en los reviews, se cuidan y les deseo lo mejor, hasta otra.<p> 


	8. Capitulo 8

Saludos a todos y que tengan muy buen día, tarde o noche jeje, sobra decir sobre el retraso, tampoco diré excusas, pero sí expreso un profundo arrepentimiento y pido disculpas a todos los lectores que en su tiempo seguían y a quienes aún siguen teniendo éste fic a la vista, pues pese a las cosas que pasan, ustedes los lectores se merecen respeto.

Expreso ahora tambien un agradecimiento para con mis hermanos quienes siempre me apoyan incondicionalmente de muchas formas, sin ellos yo no sería nada ni estaría en ningún lugar.. agradezco los reviews y por ello tambien pongo aqui un agradecimiento a los siguientes usuarios tanto los Registrados como a los No registrados, black (agradezco tu comentario y tienes razón sería una pena... y algo que no planeo permitir), caninefemale (un review siempre alimenta a un escritor y más cuando le hacen un cumplido a su fic jeje), Zairo2012 (agradezco tu review y tu paciencia, espero no agotarla y a la vez que tampoco me den tanta suelta jejeje), Wolfesmatt (Me encantó tu expresión jejeje y sí... muy mala cabeza mía para cortar las cosas así... adelante puedes regañarme), Ahora un agradecimiento especial para NB y You (Sin duda es la primera vez que recibo un golpe de aliento por decirlo de una forma jejeje el capitulo estaba algo avanzado pero fuiste alguien que aún así siguió insistiendo, eso me dio el ultimo empujón)

Bueno para no hacerlo largo aquí dejo el capítulo, las aclaraciones no han cambiado ni un poco, espero que lo disfruten ^^.

* * *

><p><strong>Preludio a una tormenta.<strong>

**Amber POV**

Finalmente habían llegado las lluvias a la ciudad, había que ver el cielo completamente nublado y con apenas un poco de rayos de sol al mediodía aunándose el correr de ése típico vientecillo que siempre soplaba acompañando a las primeras gotas que caían desde las nubes, sin embargo para los humanos habían cosas imperceptibles que acompañaban a ese "mal" tiempo, o quizá ese cambio climático acompañaba a lo que sucedía en el lugar…

**Niño - **Mami, hace tiempo que no veo a las palomitas… ¿A dónde se fueron? - (un niño que iba de la mano de su madre mientras iban atravesando el parque era quien hasta ahora notaba lo que los demás, ocupados en sus vidas diarias no veían) -

**Madre - **No lo sé hijo, deben de andar por ahí… - (fue la simple respuesta que dio ante la pregunta, pues simplemente no le importaba, como a tantos otros que solamente se centraban en sí mismos) -

Pero esa observación del niño traía consigo algo muchísimo más grande, tal como Blaine había dicho y como Amber había reafirmado muchas palomas se habían ido de la ciudad por la amenaza de los gatos que cada día era peor, las que no pudieron huir era más bien porque aún empollaban o porque tenían algún familiar muy débil para viajar… no quedándoles más opción que vivir con miedo y cumplir con la orden de los gatos de encontrar a un perro café.

**Amber – Cada día la situación es peor… temo que pronto la ciudad será un infierno… aunque no es que haya tanta diferencia con lo que ahora veo… **- (suspiré al ver la antes tranquila ciudad, convertida ahora en una ciudad de sombras y miedo) – **quizá debería hacer lo que pensé y hablar con Garm de una vez…** -

Lo que había pasado por alto ésta mañana es que por mi preocupación ignoré un bulto que vi en el camino a la ciudad, no le tomé importancia alguna… me era preocupante ver la situación y el peligro potencial que corrían mis amigos… pero mientras volaba me fui a descansar a un edificio cuando escuché unas voces felinas allí… escondiéndome lo mejor que pude agudicé mi oído.

**G - **¿Oíste lo que sucedió? – (su compañero le interrogó con la cabeza) – dicen que Sting contrató a un lobo… -

**G2 - **¿Un lobo?... ¿Pero qué demonios piensa? Los lobos son seres salvajes, cierto que odian también a los perros pero también a los gatos… -

**G – **Lo sé… pero no es cualquier lobo ¿Recuerdas los rumores acerca de la matanza de perros del sur? – (al ver que su compañero asentía con una voz temblorosa le escuché decir) – fue éste lobo… cuentan que su odio a los perros supera al de cualquier otro… -

**G2 – **Supongo… será mejor que nuestro Ejecutor sepa lo que hace… - (y ya sin decir más se levantaron… cosa que me llevó a esconderme más antes de ser vista) –

Luego de que vi que estaba sola de nuevo emprendí un vuelo desesperado a casa de Bolt… Mittens tenía razón, había un lobo, pero por lo que acababa de escuchar no era uno cualquiera lo cual sólo lo hacía peor de lo que habíamos supuesto, apreté el vuelo lo más que pude… aunque tanto el cansancio como mi preocupación se desvanecieron por un instante cuando vi lo que pasaba en casa… Blaine estaba enfrentando a un gato negro… ¿Acaso ya los habían encontrado?... pero los de hace poco no sabían nada…

**Fin Amber POV**

Al poco de despuntar el alba un gato que había dormido sobre un árbol cercano a la casa de Bolt se desperezaba mientras sonreía al ver su objetivo.

**G – **Al fin he llegado… si hubiese sabido que estaba más cerca anoche mismo hubiese arreglado éste asunto… pero bueno ¿Qué se le va a hacer? – (bajando del árbol retomó su camino… al llegar notó cómo estaba la casa y el granero más allá) – **ahora lo que no sé… es dónde puede estar esa gata… y andar de lado a lado para que me descubran no es lo mejor… - **(en ese momento notó el árbol frente a la casa) – **un punto estratégico… perfecto – **(subiendo al árbol se escondió entre las hojas) –

Con la luz del sol y el clásico despertador de siempre para que Penny se levantara, los demás también se habían levantado, haciendo la misma rutina de siempre, con sólo pequeñas variantes, las cuales eran las que recién se habían dado… como un beso entre Bolt y Mittens que duró un buen tiempo… pues como ya no había que esconderlo lo disfrutaban tanto como querían.

**Mittens – **Mmrrrrhhh – (ronroneaba mientras sentía la calidez de esos labios) – **creo… que me quedaré aquí todo el día… - **(lamentablemente escucharon la voz de Penny que los llamaba a desayunar) –

**Bolt – **(Suspiraba al sentir esos dulces labios contra los suyos… no queriendo separó ese beso al escuchar la voz de su persona… pero sonrió al ver que su amada estaba igual que él) – buenos días cielo – (vio de nuevo el efecto enrojecedor de sus palabras) – **Blaine tenía razón jejeje – **

**Mittens – **(Sonrojada por esas palabras sonreía hermosamente para su perrito) – buenos días orejón jejeje veo que le tomas gusto a sonrojarme… te lo perdono por ser tú, bueno… debemos ir a comer – (pasando por su lado frotó la punta de su cola a la barbilla y cuello de Bolt dejándolo como una estatua roja) – **jejeje sigue tan tierno – **

Mientras Mittens se dirigía a la cocina dejando a un Bolt rojo más por la acción, pese a que no sabía su significado, en el granero alguien más despertaba, una gata rojiza que miraba el amanecer sin ánimo y casi se diría que con una fría indiferencia.

**Scarlet – Ya amaneció… veo que el sol ya no sale prácticamente... vienen las lluvias… como si necesitara algo para mejorar mi situación – **(estirándose… pudo notar que a pesar de sentir molestias… realmente no tenía ya el dolor de antes… no habían tampoco pasado tantos días… aunque quería vomitar al decirlo… no había más respuesta) – gracias … a Blaine… -

**Blaine - **¿Qué pasó conmigo? – (justo se había levantado y caminaba para ver la condición de Scarlet cuando escuchó que ella mencionaba su nombre) –

**Scarlet – **(No tenía que ver al perro y no tenía que pensar mucho del por qué sus mejillas le ardían con fuerza) - ¡Nada perro idiota eres un metiche! – (se levantó mirándolo fijamente) - ¿A qué vienes aquí? –

**Blaine – **Ehh… pues verás aquí dormí también si recuerdas… - **cada día entiendo menos a esta gata… - **(ladeando la cabeza se acercó a ella acostándola) – además tenía que venir a ver cómo te encontrabas… a juzgar por tu ánimo estás mucho mejor –

**Scarlet – **Por supuesto… sano rápidamente – (se levantó de inmediato) – **estúpido perro… ¿Tenías justamente que aparecerte en éste preciso instante? – **creo que voy a salir a estirarme –

**Blaine – **Por ahora no te lo recomiendo… los humanos de Bolt aún están en casa y a menos que quieras que te atrapen y te llenen de abominables mimos y caricias – (al decirlo con sus patas actuaba sus palabras) – tendrás que esperar – (casi se soltaba a reír ahí mismo) –

**Scarlet - **¿Si sabías que eres odiosamente desesperante? – (lo miraba seria completamente) - **¿Cómo demonios puede éste perro ser así de animado? ¿Cómo el perro de anoche puede cambiar a ser el que está aquí ahora? – **además eres rarísimo, siempre bromeando aun delante de tus enemigos… -

**Blaine – **La vida… es demasiado corta para vivirla agriamente… - (fue toda la contestación que dio mientras se giraba) – bueno prepararé algo de leche… seguro ya te hartó pero dudo quieras esperar hasta que los humanos se retiren – (en eso se escuchó el gruñido del estómago de Scarlet) – eso lo dice todo entonces jajaja –

**Scarlet – **(Como único recurso no le quedó más que bufar, mientras reclamaba a su cuerpo el estar siempre de acuerdo con ése perro… y justamente de todos los perros del mundo… con ése) –

Mientras tanto en casa Penny y su mamá habían notado cómo tanto Bolt como Mittens estaban más cercanos de lo que recordaban, claro no necesitaban ser grandes detectives puesto que ahora ellos comían con sus costados juntos y de vez en vez se dirigían algunas miradas.

**M.P – **Mmmhhh Hija ¿No te parece que esos dos están algo raros? – (ciertamente las dos mascotas eran muy cercanos… pero no tanto) –

**Penny – **Tienes razón mamá – (los observó por un momento y luego comenzó a reír suavemente) –

**M.P - **¿De qué te ríes? – (la miraba extrañada, aunque ciertamente su pequeña sabía notar a veces cosas que ella no) –

**Penny – **Bueno mamá… creo que es bastante obvio jejeje, Bolt y Mittens están enamorados jejeje –

**Rhino – **(A pesar que la comida siempre tenía su atención, no dejaba de entrenar sus habilidades escuchando a los demás, cuando escuchó lo dicho por Penny no pudo más que mirar a sus amigos) - ¡¿Se lo dijeron a Penny antes que a mí?! – (pero sus habilidades de comprensión de momentos no estaba del todo pulida) –

**Mittens – **(Se atoró un poco con la comida y pronto bebió algo de leche) – argg… odio que pase eso… no roedor… no le dijimos nada, en primera porque ella solo escucha Miau y Guau, en segunda… - **debo evitar que el hámster tome cuerda… pero ¿Cómo?... Oh claro, tengo una idea – **tu eres el gran Rhino miembro de nuestro equipo, es natural que tú lo supiste antes –

**Rhino – **(Inflando el pecho sonrió muy orgulloso) – bueno eso es natural, soy la pata derecha de Bolt y su aliado más poderoso… jejeje tienes razón gata – (y volvió a su plato de comida) –

**Mint – ¿**Y yo que? – (mirando a la gata fingía estar muy triste) – no soy parte de ustedes entonces… sniff… yo lo entiendo… - (luego antes que Mittens se preocupara más le mostró la lengua sonriendo) – jejeje lo sé, lo sé, además se dieron sus cariñitos ante nosotros ya jajaja -

**Bolt – **Ehhh… ¿Qué acaba de pasar? – (ladeaba la cabeza pues había intentado escuchar la conversación de Penny y su madre además de intentar escuchar a sus amigos, como resultado no supo nada de nada) –

**Mittens – **Nada orejón jejeje todo está bien – (aunque la sonrisa le flaqueó un poco cuando escuchó las siguientes palabras de la madre de Penny) – aunque tengo ganas de hacerle algo a Mint – (lo dijo entre seria y bromista pues jamás había logrado "vencer" las bromas de Mint) -

**M.P – **Aún así hija… es algo poco natural, son de especies diferentes – (se notaba la preocupación) –

**Penny – **Mamá para un sentimiento no hay barreras como ésas jejeje – (realmente quería mucho a sus mascotas, eran su familia y si querían estar juntos para ella estaba perfecto, aunque sabía que los adultos poseen en su vocabulario diario las palabras "No se puede") –

**M.P – **(Notó pronto la hora del reloj) – bueno lo hablaremos con calma más tarde, por ahora hay que apresurarnos o llegaremos tarde, tu a la escuela y yo a la oficina jejeje – (le dedicó una sonrisa a su pequeña, mientras se apresuraban a limpiar todo y tomar sus cosas meditaba un poco lo de recién, sin saber si tenía una respuesta) –

Pronto estaban listas y salieron de casa, mientras esperaban el autobús sus mascotas les acompañaban hasta que Penny subió y luego su madre tomando el auto se fue a trabajar a la ciudad así que los chicos regresaron a casa para sacar algo de comida, sugerencia de Mittens siendo apoyada claro por Mint quien se iba disculpando un poco aún por lo de antes.

**Scarlet – **Bueno ya se fueron voy a salir – (camino fuera seguida de Blaine) – bueno no diré que ya me harté de la leche… pero comer algo diferente vendría mejor –

**Blaine – **Claaaaro y su majestad quizá guste de un filete de pescado a la plancha con especias y mayonesa ¿No? –

**Scarlet - **¿Sabes? Para ser un "buen" perro llegas a ser bastante sarcástico… - (ignorándolo pronto caminó hacia la casa cuando veía salir a los demás) – y ya viene la comitiva… -

**Blaine – **Están dándote un techo y por lo que veo comida… así que se… -

Lo que sucedió a continuación fue algo tan rápido que todos se quedaron simplemente parados sin moverse, Blaine dejando de hablar corrió hacia Scarlet mostrando los colmillos… pero saltando chocó contra otro cuerpo y cayendo se fueron rodando un poco más allá del árbol aunque pronto tanto Blaine como el otro cuerpo se levantaron mientras se veían fijamente a los ojos, ahora se le podía ver, era un gato con una mirada afilada y fría.

**Bolt – **(Vio a ese gato y de inmediato se sorprendió) – Pero si es…. –

**Blaine – **Az… ¿Qué demonios haces? – (ante él estaba justamente ese gato negro… su hermano) –

**Mint – **Pero ¿Qué hace él aquí y… por qué se arrojó Blaine así? –

**Scarlet – **(Había por fin salido del asombro y miró al gato que ahora sabía que era Az) – él me atacó a mi – (notó como tenía la atención de los demás) – por la posición… estaba sobre el árbol esperándome y listo para atacarme… solamente que… - (no quería admitirlo del todo) – Blaine lo evitó –

**Az – **En otra circunstancia hubiese logrado asestar mi golpe… para éste momento ya no estarías respirando… - (sus garras no se habían retirado, las tenía fuera aún mientras su mirada saltándose a Blaine se dirigía hacia Scarlet) – he venido con un objetivo… acabar con esa gata y llevármela –

**Blaine – **Comprendo… es una lástima para ti… pero no voy a permitir que le hagas daño y menos que te la lleves – (sin dudarlo se colocó en posición de ataque, conocía muy bien a su hermano, como para saber que si tenían que pelear, pelearían) –

**Az – **Preferiría no tener que lastimarte… pero te conozco… eres necio y si has elegido proteger algo lo harás… así como sabes que si tengo un objetivo tampoco me detendré…

Los demás estaban asombrados por lo que estaban viendo… sobre todo Bolt pues había visto el gran cariño que se tenían esos dos… pero ahora mismo estaban ante ellos peleando, sus golpes hacían notar que ninguno se contenía.

**Scarlet – **(Al poco reaccionó y fue más consciente de lo que sucedía) – **no quiero ser de nuevo una doncella que deba ser rescatada… - **(y preparándose con intención de intervenir comenzó a correr pero al instante fue frenada por Mint) - ¿Qué haces? –

**Mint – **Evitando que des más problemas… ¿Realmente crees poder hacer algo en medio de ésa pelea? Digo… ¿Siquiera eres consciente? – (realmente la pelea era algo de impresionarse… era la primera vez que ella veía pelear a Blaine en serio) –

**Blaine – **"Cada vez que Az lo atacaba no le quedaba de otra más que intentar esquivarlo de diferentes formas, las heridas ganadas por dejarse golpear por aquellos perros le cobraban, sobre todo al pelear con alguien que sabía era un buen peleador, aun así tampoco se contenía"

**Az – **"Por su parte tampoco se contenía, ciertamente ante él estaba alguien a quien apreciaba… pero no podía desviarse de su objetivo… y si tenía que romperle un par de huesos a su hermano… lo haría entonces"

La pelea no paraba, se podían ver momentos donde Az lograba clavar sus garras en el costado de Blaine, pero pronto éste se arrojaba al suelo aplastándolo y obligándolo a soltarlo, en otro momento Blaine logró encontrar un punto abierto en la defensa de su oponente logró tomarlo de la cola y estrellarlo contra el árbol aunque pronto se recuperó y usando el árbol de apoyo se impulsó para golpear la mejilla del perro provocando su caída aunque en el proceso recibió una fuerte patada en el estómago, la cual le sacó el aire obligándolo a retirarse un poco para recuperarse, mismo caso para Blaine que había caído, ambos se miraban fijamente respiraban agitados, el felino observaba a su oponente, sabía que era alguien que no podía tomar a la ligera, podría carecer de la agilidad de los gatos, pero lo compensaba con una mente centrada y calculadora… por otro lado el canino lo observaba igual, conocía la tenacidad del gato y la aparente carencia de fuerza era compensada por su gran velocidad y agilidad… eso combinado a sus heridas anteriores daba como resultado una pelea que seguramente perdería con el paso del tiempo.

**Az – **¡Blaine! – (respiraba agitado) - ¡¿Por qué proteges a esa gata?! Sabes que ella significa más que problemas… es una sentencia de muerte para ti… - (eso alarmó a los demás que se limitaban a escuchar y ver lo que pasaba) - ¡Eres un Idiota! – (lanzándose con fuerza contra él logró embestirle el costado) –

**Blaine – **(Pero logrando reaccionar a tiempo logró con un golpe apartarlo) – ¡La protejo por el mismo principio que me enseñó nuestro padre! – (sin darle tiempo a Az de recuperarse y aprovechando el momento de sorpresa de éste por lo que recién dijo lo tomó de nuevo de la cola arrojándolo ésta vez contra una pared de la casa) – ella necesitaba ayuda y la sigue necesitando… no la voy a abandonar –

**Az- **Por esas estúpidas ideas altruistas estás en peligro… un Ejecutor felino está en la ciudad… y no descansará hasta que mueras… o hasta que ésa gata muera… - (sus ojos estaban completamente rasgados cuando un trueno resonó en el cielo nublado anunciando que la lluvia venía) –

**Blaine – **Entonces mayor razón para protegerla… y si debo luchar lo haré… -

Por un momento se quedaron observando como si discutieran o como si incluso estuvieran peleando con la mirada… mientras Mint forzando a Scarlet la llevó con los demás… cuando escuchaban la voz de Bolt.

**Bolt - **¿Qué… es un ejecutor? – (preguntó mirando a los dos… aunque claro ellos no responderían… para su sorpresa Mittens le tomó la pata) –

**Mittens – **Verás Bolt, entre los gatos existen jerarquías… normalmente los gatos se organizan en manadas… grupos mejor dicho, el líder siempre es el más fuerte de todos… las ciudades son grandes y la razón que no haya peleas es porque cada líder mantiene relaciones con los demás… aun así… existe una organización por encima de los líderes, son gatos guiados por los gatos más ancianos y "sabios" estos gatos tienen fuerza como para eliminar hasta 50 gatos al mismo tiempo…. –

**Mint - **¿E…eso es así? – (estaba sorprendida que existieran semejantes gatos y más que nada saber sobre esa organización) – pero… ¿Por qué? –

**Scarlet – **Llámalo control… - (todos la veían mientras su mirada era algo perdida) – no importa que fuerza tenga un líder… no es nada comparado a un Ejecutor, por eso tienen ese nombre, bajo las órdenes de los ancianos ellos hacen y deshacen lo que sea "correcto" desde su visión… no es más que una tiranía… donde controlas a todos y quien no siga tus órdenes… simplemente lo eliminas –

**Bolt – **(Se encontraba casi en shock al saber eso… entonces giro para ver a Mittens) – pero… cuando nos conocimos tu… -

**Mittens – **(Le interrumpió colocándole la cola en los labios) – si y no… yo no pertenecía a ningún grupo… me las arreglé para ser la que mandaba en esa manzana… sin tener que tener nada que ver con los demás gatos… sin embargo sí estaba obligada a obedecer lo que los Ejecutores me dictaran… de hecho siempre se presentan cuando un líder aparece… ante mi apareció uno que llamaban Razor, yo no sabía nada de ellos… …. Él me hizo saber – (involuntariamente se tocó la oreja en la que se notaban la ausencia de unas partes) –

**Mint - **¡¿Él te hizo eso?! – (su exclamación logró romper la concentración que tenían Az y Blaine quienes parecían listos para reiniciar con su pelea cuando del cielo como una flecha descendió con fuerza un cuerpo que reconocieron como Amber) –

**Amber – **¡Paren ya ustedes dos! – (los miraba furiosa) – **eso Amber eso… céntrate en que estás enojada y así no te van a temblar las patas por ese gatote que da tanto miedo… - **parecen cachorros… igual de necios los dos… se estiman así que dejen de lastimarse y pónganse a hablar como animales civilizados…o…o… ¡O los picoteo! –

**Blaine – **(Después de un momento de asombro comenzó a reírse) – jajajajajajajajaja – (su risa contagió a los demás… claro con la excepción de Scarlet y Az) – ok… ok… con ese argumento ¿Quién va a oponerse? –

**Az – **(Gruñendo lentamente se sentó) – me recuerda a Cream… - (se frotó por instinto una mejilla) – pero no es tan simple el que desista –

**Blaine – **Puede ser sencillo… si lo hablamos… - (caminando se dirigió hacia él tendiéndole una pata) –

**Az – **(Aunque no quisiera… su mente lo llevó a un momento en el pasado… una pata amiga hacia él… unos ojos llenos de calidez) – Tch… maldita mente mía… de acuerdo… - (tomando la pata de Blaine se levantó cuando la lluvia comenzaba a caer, sin decir más se fue al granero) –

**Blaine – **No cambiarás jejeje… - (sonriendo caminó tras él) –

**Scarlet – **(Esta vez sí se liberó de Mint y pronto fue al granero y por supuesto que todos los siguieron) –

Mientras tanto en un lugar del bosque, algo cerca de la carretera un lobo caminaba por el lugar sin importarle la lluvia que ahora caía con fuerza, más bien parecía estar completamente cómodo con ese ambiente, era como si estuviera en casa.

**Stray – Es realmente extraño… el aroma de la gata de aquella casa… también está aquí, como pensé se dirigía a ésta dirección… sin embargo… hay otros aromas aquí, de otra gata… y de cuatro perros… sin embargo… todo indica que tres perros fueron a la ciudad… y el perro sobrante y las gatas fueron más allá… - **(observaba la dirección… a casa de Bolt aunque él por supuesto no supiera eso) – **por ahora disfrutaré de la lluvia… mientras camino para descubrir hacia donde lleva éste camino… - **(y sin más emprendió el camino por la carretera para descubrir a donde conducía… seguro pronto encontraría el grupo de granjas que constituían los orillados de la ciudad) –

Por otro lado en la ciudad el movimiento de los animales se había calmado un poco con la lluvia pero la tensión no había disminuido de ninguna forma… los gatos tenían que movilizarse sin importar la lluvia… cosa que no les agradaba, pero sin duda no iban a oponerse a las órdenes de Sting.

**G1 – **Estar fuera con ésta maldita lluvia es algo estúpido… - (un gato paseaba por los callejones con su compañero) –

**G2 – **Pues si quieres irle a decir a Silver Sting que no encontramos nada adelante te acompañare a veinte metros de distancia… ya que yo sí quiero seguir vivo – (su tono era de obvio sarcasmo… ya que él no es que apreciara estar bajo la lluvia… pero sin duda prefería eso a estar ante aquel gato al que incluso su líder obedecía) –

**G1 – **Cállate idiota… ya lo sé… solo digo que es una mierda el estar aquí fuera… -

**G2 – **Ya lo sé… oye… espera… creo que escucho algo… vamos – (el gato había escuchado unos murmullos venir de un callejón cercano… conforme se acercaron pasaron casi a ser carcajadas) – aquí es… mmhhh… son perros pero ninguno como el que nos interesa –

**G1 – **Tienes razón… debemos continuar entonces… - (estaban ya dispuestos a retirarse cuando escucharon otra sonora carcajada) –

**P1 – **Jajaja, en serio nunca había visto un perro tan inútil como ése… según decían que los doberman eran de cuidado… pues va a ser un mito a ese perrucho café lo hicimos puré – (se trataba de un rottweiler, no uno cualquiera sino el mismo que se había cruzado con Blaine) -

**G2 – **Escuchaste eso… un doberman café… seguramente ellos se toparon con quien estamos buscando – (pronto se disponía a ir hacia los perros pero su compañero le detuvo) - ¿Qué haces? –

**G1 – **Eso debería preguntártelo yo… son tres perros… uno de ellos es un rott… no se tú pero prefiero vivir… - (dijo repitiendo las mismas palabras que su compañero le dedicara con sarcasmo) – es mejor notificarle a Sting acerca de ésta pista – (pronto subieron a la azotea pero se encontraron con un gato blanco) –

**Lair – **No se preocupen, yo me haré cargo de informarle… - (tenía una sonrisa extensa... que se antojaba ya de locura) – pero fueron de mucha utilidad… no los voy a olvidar – (antes que pudieran decir algo sacando sus garras de lanzó hacia ellos mientras el ruido de la lluvia contra el suelo opacaba los sonidos, dejando como únicos testigos a los truenos que rasgaban los cielos) –

La lluvia continuaba cayendo en las zonas lejanas de la ciudad, en el granero habían pasado unos minutos, reinaba el silencio y la calma… la atmósfera no era incómoda… pero si era muy extraña, puesto que todos estaban pensando en lo que recién habían vivido, una pelea entre Az y Blaine, mismos que se encontraban ahora mirándose frente a frente sin hablar, lo cual solo generaba más dudas y por supuesto que había ya alguien lo bastante impaciente como para romper aquel silencio.

**Scarlet - **¡Ya digan algo!... tú venías a matarme y ahora estás ahí sin decir nada… y tú también me defiendes… te peleas con éste gato se lastiman seriamente y ahora nada… -

**Mint – **Ahora que menciona lo último… primero deberíamos curarlos… - (se notaba preocupada… lo demás poco le importaba… en cierta forma reconocía que una parte de ella sentía que si Scarlet se iba todo mejoraría… algo que también la hacía sentir mal pues era ir contra lo que Blaine le había enseñado) –

**Az – **A mí no me van a tocar… primero vamos a hablar…y tu Scarlet te aconsejo quedarte callada… ya te lo había advertido… si le causabas algo a mi hermano, te costaría muy caro – (su mirada había ahora sí complicado el ambiente) –

**Blaine – **Az, te voy a pedir que te abstengas de amenazar… estamos como invitados en casa de Bolt así que debemos comportarnos… por otro lado te dejaré claro ahora mismo que no toleraré que amenaces a nadie… -

**Bolt – **Primero lo primero… Az, ¿Por qué querías matar a Scarlet? – (su pregunta era muy acertada, las miradas de sus amigos estaban en él… quizá las vivencias que había tenido le habían ayudado a fortalecer su firmeza y seguridad) –

**Az – **Mmmhh… está bien, como ya saben, hay un ejecutor, su nombre es Silver Sting, pertenece a la región Este del país… su objetivo era ésa gata… - (con su pata señaló a Scarlet) – pero primero envió a alguien de su confianza… a quien consideraba su hermano… -

**Blaine – **Entonces… el motivo de que atacaras a Bolt hace tiempo fue… - (la miraba como si comprendiera las cosas) –

**Scarlet – **Así es… ese gato vino de parte de Sting para ordenarme que encontrara a Mittens y la llevara de vuelta o que eliminara al perro, naturalmente preferí lo segundo – (al decirlo prontamente notó como Mittens se levantaba) –

**Mittens - **¿Y por eso lo atacaste?... no diré que no entiendo lo que es tener que obedecer a un ejecutor… pero no puedo perdonarte el que lastimaras al ser más importante de mi vida… - (aunque se sonrojó… era más su enojo… el cual desapareció al sentirse abrazada) –

**Bolt – **No pasa nada cielo… estoy bien, no me pasó nada, además en cierta forma con sus acciones comencé a entender que no quería estar lejos de tu lado… - (ahora si les ganó el sonrojo) –

**Az – **Casi me gustaría decir que esto es lo más raro que he visto… en fin… a resumidas cuentas… tú Blaine, te cargaste a ese gato, provocando la ira de Sting, tu sabes que los ejecutores no descansarán… menos si se trata de matar a un perro, pero podía aprovecharme de su ira… si le llevaba a Scarlet … -

**Blaine – **Descargaría su furia contra ella olvidándose gradualmente de mí… Az… hermano… - (lo miraba profundamente con un gran cariño) - ¡Eres un grandísimo idiota! – (ahora estaba serio) – sé que las cosas las haces a tu manera, pero aun así conoces nuestros principios… y mientras yo viva los respetaré y te haré respetarlos… toda vida tiene valor y tiene derecho a una oportunidad… tal como nos la dieron a nosotros… -

Blaine comenzó a darle una reprendida a Az que los demás se sorprendían… no porque fuera rudo… de hecho era bastante suave, aunque firme por supuesto, la sorpresa era porque Az no reclamaba nada, simplemente lo escuchaba con atención… era como ver a un padre reprendiendo a su cachorro después de alguna travesura, seguramente en la vida no podrían haber otro gato y perro que pudiesen llevarse como ellos lo hacían.

**Blaine – **Bueno… no puedo enojarme eternamente contigo… pero a cambio te pondré un castigo – (lo miraba seriamente dejando claro que era cierto) –

**Az - **¡¿Qué?! ¿Me vas a castigar por intentar salvarte el trasero? – (lo miraba desafiante pero luego de una mirada más de Blaine lanzó un suspiro) – está bien… está bien… ¿Cuál va a ser mi castigo? –

**Blaine – **Vas a ayudarnos a proteger a Scarlet… y cuando ella esté recuperada la llevarás a algún lugar seguro para que pueda vivir en paz… - (notando que Az aunque no estaba emocionado con la idea no le reclamaba nada lo tomó como un sí) –

**Scarlet – **Momento… ¿Cómo que cuando esté bien yo él me va a llevar?... se supone que eso lo harías tú – (hizo algo de énfasis en lo último) –

**Blaine – **De hecho Scarlet… - (se le veía algo confundido) – nunca hablamos sobre eso… además… me detestas ¿No?... sé que seguro ahora mismo Az no es el ser a quien más cariño le tengas… pero es un gato y seguro que te sentirás más cómoda con él –

**Scarlet – **Por supuesto que sí… es mejor ir con un apuesto gato que con un mugre perrucho – (se notaba de nuevo el clásico tono tan usual en ella, que los demás tomaron que todo estaba normal, pero entonces ella meditó sus propias palabras) – **yo… acaso ¿Estoy intentando… ponerlo celoso?... – **

**Bolt – **Pero… entonces ¿Qué es lo que pasará? Amber ya nos ha dicho como están las cosas en la ciudad y Az ahora nos confirma cosas más preocupantes ahora… - (ciertamente todos entendían su punto…) –

**Amber – **¡Cierto! – (con un sobresalto de la mayoría se ganó su atención) – chicos escuché en la ciudad una conversación entre unos gatos… - (pero en ese momento notó la mirada de Blaine sobre ella) – por ahora no tienen ninguna pista pero parece que Sting no los dejará descansar hasta encontrar algo… -

**Mittens – **Y algunas pistas tienen… pues ayer lograron encontrar la casa donde estaban – (en su mente pasaban muchas cosas, entre ellas que los problemas parecen siempre estar acechándolos) –

**Blaine – **Es posible, pero con ayuda de Az podremos despistarlos hacia otro lugar, simplemente diremos que tomamos otra dirección para engañarlos – **con suerte eso nos dará algo más de tiempo mientras pienso como acabar con esto – **bueno ya hubo mucho de éste ambiente, como sigamos preocupándonos nos quedaremos calvos y estoy muy joven para no tener pelo jajaja – (ésta vez no sólo los hizo reir sino que logro sacarles unos pujidos de risa contenida tanto a Az como a Scarlet) – JA rieron ya me salvé… bueno chicos ¿Podrían ir a la casa para que Scarlet y Az coman algo? –

**Mint – **¿No vas a venir con nosotros? – (preguntó ladeando la cabeza cuando estaba por salir con los demás) –

**Blaine – **Quisiera platicar un poco con Amber jejeje no tardaremos ella también tiene que comer… aquí entre tú y yo… está algo desnutrida por querer guardar la línea… - (lo último intentó decirlo en un susurro pero todos lo escucharon) –

**Amber - **¡Te escuché! – (y de inmediato se le lanzó encima picoteando muy suavemente la cabeza del perro) - ¿Quién está desnutrida? ¡A ver… atrévete a decirlo de nuevo! – (y ahí se quedaron mientras los demás iban a casa riendo un poco por tan extraña situación) –

Se dirigieron a la casa aún platicando un poco las cosas, pero sin tanta preocupación, Blaine sabía cómo sembrar la calma y la tranquilidad en los demás con sus palabras y con sus clásicas bromas, lo que no notaron es que Az se había rezagado acercándose a la puerta del granero.

**Blaine – **¡Jejeje me rindo Amber! ¡Me rindo! – (reía pues estaba ya patas arriba siendo atacado con cosquillas) –

**Amber - **¿Te rindes realmente? – (le lanzaba una mirada como los niños cuando les propones un trato y lo meditan entre pensativos y sospechosos) –

**Blaine – **Jajajaja claro que me rindo… jejeje sabes que lo que dije no era en serio – (sonreía como siempre mientras se recuperaba del "ataque") –

**Amber – **Bueno, está bien te lo pasaré esta vez jejeje – (se bajó de él riendo mientras lo veía y ahora se puso algo seria) - ¿Por qué lo hiciste? Con la mirada me pediste que no dijera lo que iba a decir… pero cuando se iban provocaste ésta "peleíta" jejeje –

**Blaine – **Bueno en primera porque también necesitabas relajarte, noté en tu mirada mucho temor y si no te relajabas un poco podrías enfermar – (la miraba con profunda preocupación, pues era de sus más preciadas amigas) –

**Amber – **Muchas gracias Blaine – (como pudo con sus alitas le dio un abrazo y luego con un suspiro y aún algo preocupada comenzó a contarle lo que había escuchado de los gatos) –

**Blaine – **Tal como Mittens había dicho… un lobo… no uno cualquiera ahora que me has dicho esto, si es sobre el incidente del sur, sé de quién se trata, pero descuida jejeje – (pronto añadió eso al ver que la palomita se preocupaba más incluso) – todo estará bien Amber, no te preocupes, lo que sí, creo que es tiempo de pedirte un favor… - (y procedió a contarle lo que necesitaba que hiciera) –

Dentro de la casa mientras tanto observaban asombrados cómo Scarlet devoraba las botanas de pescado que normalmente comía Mittens, llegaban a preguntarse en donde podría caber semejante cantidad de comida, dada la complexión de Scarlet muy similar a la de Mittens gracias a ese espectáculo y a la llegada algo tardía de Az no echaron en falta que Rhino se había llevado a Bolt a la sala.

**Bolt - **¿Qué pasa Rhino? – (estaba algo extrañado pues poco después de entrar a la casa le había hecho una seña para que lo siguiera a la sala) –

**Rhino – **Bolt he estado viendo las cosas, ésta vez quizá se nos viene una aventura más seria de cuando rescatamos a la gata… - (las palabras del roedor tenían la razón y se le notaba lo serio) – claro que sin duda con un súper-ladrido te encargarías de todos… pero podrías afectar la casa o la ciudad y ya sé que eres tan noble que no querrás eso – (ahora sonreía como era su costumbre) –

**Bolt – **Jejeje – **ciertamente para Rhino todo sigue como antes… sin embargo… - **tienes razón Rhino las cosas se pueden poner mal… - (en ese momento dirigió la mirada hacia la cocina donde veía a Mittens platicar con Mint mientras veían comer a los "invitados") – **realmente pueden ponerse muy mal las cosas… necesito aprender a luchar… necesito poder proteger a quienes son importantes para mi… no quiero ser un inútil – **(ahora tenía una razón para hacerse fuerte realmente, tenía una razón por la cual no se rendiría nunca… ¿Podría ser esa la fuerza de la que Blaine le había hablado antes?) -

**Blaine – **(Caminaba hacia la casa acompañado de Amber) – parece que la tormenta se desatará… jejeje a veces me gustaría ser alguien que no lleve problemas a quienes estima… -

**Amber – **No digas eso… tu ayudas mucho en verdad, sin ti a Bolt y a Mittens les hubiese tomado mucho tiempo el declararse para estar juntos… además no olvides a Garm jejeje has hecho mucho bien… como conmigo – (sonreía) – como sigas de negativo te voy a picar en serio –

**Blaine – **jajajaja ok, ok, no diré nada jejeje – (mientras veía la casa de sus amigos cambió su mirada sin que Amber lo notara… era una entre seria y agresiva) – **no permitiré que ese evento vuelva a suceder… lo juro, los protegeré a todos y no me contendré… menos… que ahora he encontrado… a "ese" alguien… - **(y aún perdido en sus pensamientos entró a la casa mientras la lluvia parecía parar… pero los truenos no cedían ni un instante…) –

* * *

><p>Y hasta aquí ha llegado éste capítulo, espero les gustara y no quieran asesinarme.. bueno no mucho... dejaré las disculpas para decirles que tienen toda la libertad para "presionarme" a veces por muchas razones.. perdemos de vista muchas cosas importantes, a veces las podemos ver pero... no sentimos la fuerza o el ánimo para levantarnos y luchar, sin duda a veces necesitamos de un estímulo algo rudo para despertar, gracias a todos y que tengan un gran día ^^.<p> 


	9. Capitulo 9

Un saludo primeramente... luego una disculpa a todos los lectores que se sintieron abandonados por la ausencia de actualización... 2 son quienes me han enviado pms y se los agradezco... a ambos les he respondido, la razón por la que mis subidas eran espaciadas era por que cuidaba de mi madre que tenía cáncer terminal de hígado... el año pasado.. por marzo se puso peor... asi que la cuidaba más.. y mi ánimo no me permitia escribir aunque la historia estuviera en mi cabeza... este 21 de diciembre pasado mi madre falleció, ella me enseñó que si algo te gusta hazlo y da tu esfuerzo, me gusta escribir así que reitero mi afirmación de que éste fic lo terminaré, como un tributo a ella. (Se leerá trillado... pero si tienen a alguien a quien aprecien... den su mejor esfuerzo siempre... yo hice todo lo que pude por mi madre y no tengo ningún remordimiento.. si bien duele perderla.. sé que di todo cuanto pude ustedes esfuercence ^^)

Uso tambien éste espacio para agradecer a quienes estuvieron apoyándome que son mis hermanos... tambien a los lectores que me preguntaban por la historia.. lamento no haber respondido hasta hace poco, bueno... pasando ya al Fic nada ha cambiado.. () para acciones **negrita **para pensamientos y sin más por agregar aqui está el fic.

* * *

><p><strong>Un rescate que cambió la vida.<strong>

En la ciudad nuevamente había una reunión entre los gatos, habían sido convocados por Sting lo cual para ellos no significaba precisamente algo positivo y así era, cuando estaban todos reunidos, algunos podían notar ausencias de sus compañeros, unos bien podrían haber desertado, después de todo no es que todos los demás les gustara la vida que llevaban estos días, aunque quizá otras ausencias se debieran a otra cosa…

**Sting – **Nuevamente descubro que hay solo inútiles aquí, bueno, al menos alguien parece hacer bien su trabajo… - **no creía que en esta ciudad los gatos no sirvieran para nada… no es de extrañar que los perros dominen el área – **como sea… Lair me ha traído información interesante, al parecer hay unos perros al oeste que hablaban sobre un perro café a quien golpearon… por ahora eso es mejor a no tener nada… así que vamos a ir a interrogarlos –

**L1 – **Sugieres entonces que ataquemos a esos perros y les saquemos la información… - (era uno de los líderes… de color marrón con una cicatriz en el pecho) – somos demasiados para unos cuantos perros –

**Sting – **Oh, perdona no sabía que te preocuparan tanto – (su tono de voz era sarcástico y agresivo a la vez, con lo cual el otro no tuvo más que callarse) - ¿Alguien más quiere expresar su preocupación por los perros? – (no recibió respuesta) – me alegro, ahora bien ésta vez quiero las cosas bien hechas así que los guiaré personalmente –

Y sin esperar más se dirigió acompañado de Lair al lugar donde se encontraban aquellos perros quienes ignoraban lo que se cernía sobre ellos, quizá cuando lo notaran sería ya muy tarde, la lluvia había parado totalmente… pero las nubes se mantenían amenazantes y los truenos no dejaban de azotar los cielos con furia.

**Azur – **Tengo miedo papi… - (una gatita se refugiaba en el pecho de un gran bulldog quien miraba el cielo) –

**Garm – **No te preocupes pequeña… es un evento de la naturaleza, es cierto que los truenos asustan, pero no hacen daño – (le sonreía cálidamente a su pequeña) –

**Azur - **¿Incluso a ti te asustan? – (ladeaba la cabeza sorprendida de saber que hubiera algo que asustara a su padre) –

**Garm – **Muchas cosas me asustan… - (recordó entonces el momento cuando ella se había salido y encontrado con aquellos perros) – pero tengo el valor para superarlas – **e incluso la fuerza de ser necesario – **así que no temas mi Azurita –

**Azur – **Está bien papi no tendré más miedo de los truenos – (y sonriendo se acurrucó lo más que pudo al perro y se quedó dormida) –

**Garm – **(Mirando aun al cielo tenía una expresión seria) – **este clima me da un mal presentimiento… pero no sé bien sobre qué – **(aún pensativo echó su cabeza refugiando más a la pequeña mientras se perdía en sus pensamientos) –

Mientras tanto en casa de Bolt y los chicos la cocina ahora parecía haber sufrido el embate de un huracán o bien presenciado una guerra de proporciones gigantescas… lo cual no estaba lejos de lo que había pasado, mientras en el sofá en un extremo estaba Mint con las orejas bajas, en el otro estaba Scarlet con una mirada que fácilmente podría cortar lo que fuera y en medio con una expresión de no saber qué hacer estaba Bolt acompañado claro por Mittens.

**Bolt – **Mittens… ¿No… no sientes un aire algo tenso? – (reía algo nervioso mientras veía de un lado al otro del sofá) – **comienzo a creer que debí ofrecerme de voluntario en la cocina… - **

**Mittens – **Pues… sin duda hemos tenido atmósferas más relajadas… pero ¿Qué le vamos a hacer? Jejeje después de lo que pasó – **no diré que no me divertí… pero si se los digo seguro que me matan jajaja – **

**Bolt – **Si… eso creo… - (volteaba a ver insistentemente hacia la cocina como esperando que algo pasara o que alguien saliera) – **sin duda… debí quedarme en la cocina… -**

Mientras en la cocina se podía ver a Blaine y a Rhino yendo de un lado a otro limpiando todo, de alguna forma había comida hasta en el techo… la cual era limpiada con ayuda de Amber, sin embargo a pesar de la apariencia del lugar y de que parecía que algo malo había pasado… los tres estaban sonriendo.

**Blaine – **Debo decir que éste fue un evento como pocas veces he visto jejeje… - **claro la tarea de limpiar no ha sido de mis favoritas pero ya que – **(se encontraba con un trapido limpiando las alacenas y lo que alcazaba al estar parado) –

**Rhino – **Aunque terminaron las cosas antes que lanzara mi "Súper Rhino especial" eso me habría dado la victoria de inmediato muajajaja – (en su caso con otro trapo se encontraba limpiando el suelo) –

**Amber – **Lo que debo admitir es que para no tener "manos" como los humanos… lanzan Muy bien… ésta fue una guerra de comida muy loca… pero mejor no malgastar la comida – (seguía limpiando con algo de esfuerzo pues incluso volando, limpiar algo en el techo era difícil) –

**Blaine – **Apoyo eso… pero aunque esas dos están castigadas… yo creo que fue bueno para quitarnos el estrés jajajaja ¿No lo crees Az? –

**Az – **(Estaba limpiando las alacenas superiores ya que al ser gato podía escalar a ellas pero se había mantenido fuera de la conversación) – Cállate… ni siquiera sé por qué estoy limpiando… cuando yo no participe en su tonto jueguito… - (decir que no estaba contento sobraba en ese instante) –

**Blaine - ** Ah bueno estás ayudando porque eres un gatito bueno que quiere mucho a su hermanito – (dijo con una enorme sonrisa ante la mirada de furia de su hermano) – y porque tengo muchos secretos tuyos por los que morirías por defender así que sigue limpiando que tiempo no tenemos mucho – **sin embargo realmente fue bueno para quitarnos tensión jajaja… fue gracioso –**

Después de un rato salieron todos de la casa para ir al granero, así evitaban sospechas y fue un buen plan porque al poco llego la madre de Penny quien noto algo de agua en el suelo… pero lo atribuyó al bebedero de agua de las mascotas que estaba cerca, sin más fue para darse una buena ducha y cambiarse para preparar la comida para su hija que no tardaría tampoco en llegar.

**Blaine – **Muy bien chicos, logramos dejar todo limpio justo a tiempo jejeje, gracias a Amber que logro limpiar el techo y a Az que logro limpiar las partes altas de las alacenas – (sonreía mirando a ambos que estaban ahí) –

**Az - **¿Desde cuándo ser chantajeado para hacer algo es ayudar? – (aún estaba algo molesto por el trabajo innecesario y por ser amenazado de una forma tan baja) –

**Blaine – **Amenazado… por voluntad… perdona estoy algo viejo y no distingo… - (reía por dentro pues sabía muy bien que eso hacía enojar a su felino hermano) – bueno chicos hoy la lluvia nos está arruinando lo que queda de la tarde para jugar –

**Mint – **Oohhh…. Yo no diría eso – (sonreía algo maliciosa… mientras miraba a Mittens y a Rhino) – ¿No creen chicos que aún estamos a tiempo para divertirnos con algo? –

**Mittens – **(Apenas ver los ojos de la perrita lo entendió todo) – Oh~ pero claro que si jejeje, verás Blaine hay algo que los chicos planeamos para poder divertirnos y justo esta lluvia nos da el toque perfecto para ponerlo en práctica –

**Mint – **Así es y verás Blaine necesitamos completamente tu ayuda si no, no lo lograremos – (se dirigió a una bolsa que tenían allí mientras la abría para revisar o buscar algo) –

**Blaine – **Bueno si podemos divertirnos y puedo ayudar saben que con gusto voy a ayudar jejeje –

**Mittens – **Esa es justo la respuesta que esperábamos jejeje, Bolty ¿Quieres hacer el favor de cerrar la puerta? – (pidió con una sonrisa mientras se dirigió con Mint para ayudarla) –

**Bolt – **Claro que si – (dijo muy sonriente… pero al cerrar la puerta… algo le llegó como un rayo a la memoria volteándose de inmediato) - ¡Blaine… debes huir! –

**Blaine - **¿Cómo? – (ladeaba la cabeza extrañado de la repentina expresión de su amigo, pero de pronto vio a Mittens y a Mint corriendo hacia él con algo entre sus dientes… apenas si pudo esquivarlas) - ¿Qué es lo que pasa chicas? – (en eso pudo al fin ver bien lo que llevaban… eran telas… pero ya notándolo eran como un disfraz… mallas… unas alitas… unas… antenas) – Oh… No me van a decir que… -

**Mittens – **(Acercándose a Bolt le sonreía) – No lindo, no debes advertirle jejeje después de todo quedamos que lo castigaríamos por preocuparnos, pero… - (besándolo suavemente le sonrió más) – por ser tú te perdono lindo jejeje ¡Vamos Mint! Acorralémoslo –

Pronto Mint, Mittens y Rhino estaban persiguiendo a Blaine por el granero, quizá éste no fuese tan grande, pero la habilidad de Blaine le permitia escapar apenas de sus perseguidores, al intentar ir hacia la puerta para salir ahí estaba Bolt aún sonrojado por el beso para colmo Az se puso también ahí dejándole claro con una mirada que no le dejaría pasar.

Los truenos sobre la ciudad resonaban con fuerza ahogando con su estruendo los gritos ahogados que se escuchaban en los callejones, el sonido podría haber sido de una pelea… pero lo que estaba sucediendo lejos estaba de ser eso, casi todos los clanes de gatos estaban reunidos en ese mismo lugar, guiados claro por Sting, quien al localizar a aquellos perros ordenó el ataque, que ya parecía más una matanza… al poco rato tanto los truenos como los sonidos del callejón cesaron, la lluvia aún azotaba a la ciudad mientras los gatos se retiraban de allí dejando solo unos cuerpos abandonados.

**Sting – Esos perros no eran en absoluto un desafío… pero nos han dado interesante información… - **(meditaba mientras analizaba lo que recién había obtenido de información) – **si es como pienso eso significa que Lair tenía razón pero nos equivocamos de área de búsqueda… solo falta que encuentre a Stray y pronto tendremos todo listo –**

**Lair – **(Se encontraba al lado de Sting mientras sonriente observaba en la lejanía donde habían quedado esos perros) – **que curioso… quedaron muy cerca de donde dejé tirados a aquellos gatos jajaja seguro que es cosa del "destino" jejeje –**

**Sting – **Bueno – (al hablar todos los gatos voltearon a verle) – por el momento todos vayan a descansar… debo hacer unas cosas antes de dar la siguiente orden… Lair vienes conmigo… los demás ya les he dado sus instrucciones – (sin más todos se retiraron para por fin descansar, algo que sin duda les caía muy bien… mientras Lair más sonriente aún siguió a Sting con rumbo al bosque) –

Mientras los gatos se dirigían a sus hogares y Sting se retiraba desde lo alto de un edificio en una terraza dos sombras se mantenían vigilantes de cada acontecimiento que había y que estaba sucediendo… cuando todo quedó vacío y en silencio comenzaron a murmurar entre ellas.

**X1 – **Ciertamente la situación se ve bastante mala… eran demasiados gatos contra esos dos perros para ser llamada una "pelea" – (su voz era femenina y era algo suave pero con un dejo de enojo mientras hablaba) –

**X2 – **Lo sé… pero no nos correspondía meternos… nosotras no sabemos la información que han obtenido y si queremos averiguar si lo que saben es lo que necesitamos… me temo que debemos dejar las cosas fluir a su ritmo – (también se trataba de una voz femenina con el mismo tono suave y enojado del de su compañera) –

**X1 – **Aún así… tengo un mal presentimiento que deseo con todo mi ser que esté errado… - (dando un suspiro se levantó siendo imitada por su compañera mientras se estiraban un poco) – bueno ya le dimos ventaja… es hora de seguirles – (y así se encaminaron hacia la misma dirección por la que Sting y Lair se habían ido) –

Mientras tanto en el granero la persecución había terminado al fin, por supuesto la victoria fue de Mittens, Mint y los demás, la única excepción fue Scarlet por supuesto, quien solamente se había limitado a observar lo que pasaba aunque al final al ver el resultado ni ella pudo contener una pequeña risa, Blaine por su parte… quizá estaba por dar a nacer la nueva raza de Dobermans rojos, aunque ciertamente reía bastante, la situación actual era… que Blaine tenía en la cabeza una tiara con antenitas, en su lomo tenía amarradas unas alas como de mariposa y finalmente en lo que serían sus caderas le habían colocado una falda de tela verde.

**Mittens – **Jajajajajaja… ¡Blaine eres una hermosa hadita! – (estaba en el suelo mientras con esfuerzo sostenía su estómago el cual le dolía ya por tanta risa) –

**Mint – **Sin duda es un hada muy guapa – (reía igual con fuerza rodando por el suelo chocando con lo que hubiera) –

**Blaine - **¡Claro! Como ustedes no están vestidos así…. – (estaba muy rojo por semejante disfraz que le habían colocado) – Amber me traicionaste –

Eso fue ya que por sí solos Mint, Rhino y Mittens no hubiesen conseguido atraparlo, no contaban con la ayuda de Scarlet pero bastante ayudaba que Az había bloqueado la entrada con Bolt, pero quien había dado la victoria había sido justamente Amber quien anticipando un movimiento logró embestirlo para tirarlo a la paja, momento el cual aprovecharon todos para disfrazarlo y amarrarle bien el traje para que no pudiera quitárselo.

**Amber – **jajaja tal vez… pero debo admitir que te ves mejor así… te ves bonito… - (sin contenerse tuvo que aterrizar pues de tanto reír ya ni volar podía) –

**Scarlet – **(Mientras todos estaban en eso se acercó a Az) – No sabía que fueses del tipo "juguetón" – (pues sonreía ampliamente mientras veía la situación del perro) –

**Az – **Ni yo sabía que supieras sonreír siquiera – (con lo cual la hizo dejar de hacerlo) – no me malinterpretes… no me gustan los juegos… pero sin duda si tengo oportunidad de hacer quedar en ridículo a ese perro… entonces feliz ayudaré jajaja –

**Blaine – **¡Escuché eso! – (respondió mirándolo algo serio y aún muy rojo) –

**Az – **¡Por eso lo dije! – (le respondió con una sonrisa completamente maliciosa) – en fin… - (devolvió su mirada a Scarlet mientras Blaine seguía intentando descubrir de dónde sacaron tal idea… mientras claro intentaba quitarse ese disfraz) – antes que digas algo más, es mi familia… y sin importarme el tiempo ni las circunstancias… no perdonaré a quien se meta con mi familia… incluyéndote por supuesto – (su mirada casi la atravesaba completamente) –

**Scarlet – **(Reconocía en aquella mirada la que le diera en el pasado… y aunque si lograba atemorizarla, ya no sentía ningún terror) - **¿Puede ser… porque ese perro está aquí? – **(dirigió su mirada hacia Blaine, ciertamente lo odiaba… pero parte de ella se replanteaba muchas cosas) –

**Blaine – **Bueno ya dejen de reír y díganme cómo quitarme esto… - (estaba algo enredado en el suelo… pareciendo una especie de oruga con alas y falda) – **hablando de autosabotearte… - **

**Bolt – **Yo te ayudo… - (seguía debatiéndose entre la risa y la culpa… después de todo por un comentario suyo es que la mente de Mint voló hasta este resultado) – c…creo que me he enredado… - (y ahora sus patas estaban amarradas al cuerpo de Blaine haciendo más difícil el liberarlo) –

**Mittens – **Jajaja ok ok, tienen toda la razón a ver narizón yo te ayudo – (con sus patas más pequeñas y diestras pudo al fin desatar a ambos quitándole el traje a Blaine) – pero te veías más bonito con el traje jejeje –

**Blaine – **Y yo creía que el baño aquél iba a ser un estigma… - (suspiraba al saber que ahora tenían una historia de Blaine el hada) – **bueno, si eso les ha alegrado pues entonces no pasa nada jejeje – **en fin jejeje, admito que fue una buena jugada… sobre todo que no vi venir a Amber –

**Amber – **Esa era la idea jejeje quedarme esperando en el momento en el que estuvieras desprevenido para un ataque aéreo pues… ya sabes el resultado jejeje ¡Las palomas mandan! –

**Scarlet – **Bueno… ya se divirtieron bastante… por si no lo han notado está anocheciendo y es hora que ustedes se vayan… - (como siempre su voz algo fría y orgullosa no era lo más lindo de escuchar… pero ciertamente tenía razón) –

**Mint - **¿Sabes? Si no fueras tan tú serías muy agradable… bueno debemos irnos chicos… acabo de recordar que no comí mucho jejeje y creo que mi solitaria está a punto de comerse a sí misma – (sonriendo salió llevándose o mejor dicho compitiendo con Rhino en quien iba a llegar primero) –

**Bolt – **Espero que nos dejen algo de comer – (sonreía mientras veía a sus amigos, ciertamente la llegada de Mint había dado más vida a la casa, además que también le había dado una compañera de juegos para cuando Mittens y Rhino se cansaban) - ¿No vienes Mittens? - (se detuvo al darse cuenta que su amada no se movía) –

**Mittens – **Iré más tarde orejoncito jeje… debo quedarme para seguir platicando con Blaine – (ciertamente que quería ir con su amado perrito a comer juntos y a irse a echar por ahí antes de dormir, pero quería escuchar la historia… sentía que se acercaba lo que tanto ella como Scarlet esperaban) – perdona ¿Si? –

**Bolt – **(Como respuesta se acercó a ella y le dio un dulce beso mientras le sonreía) – Por ser tú te perdono jejeje – (ambos rieron para luego él irse a casa aunque cuando volteo para buscar a Az éste ya no estaba y parecía que Amber ya se había ido) – nos veremos pronto –

Finalmente quedaron en el granero solamente Mittens, Scarlet y por supuesto Blaine, quien caminó hacia donde estaba su mochila echándose ahí… siendo prontamente alcanzado por las dos felinas que lo miraban ya sin decir palabra, pues era él quien debía comenzar ahora.

**Blaine – **Bueno chicas… hoy continuaré relatándoles el pasado de un perro viejo llamado Blaine… a ver… oh claro quedé donde Az y yo nos conocimos jejeje muy bien… -

**"""**

A pesar de la forma de ser de Az, poco a poco fue encajando en la familia, a veces asustaba a Blitz pero otras veces tenía que esconderse si acaso Cream se molestaba por algo, aun así, nosotros nos hicimos cercanos, puesto que siempre practicábamos combates… aunque muchas veces nos pasábamos de serios y terminábamos tirados en los callejones jejeje, el incidente donde lo ayudé no pasó a mayores gracias a nuestro padre… sin embargo si permitió que los demás nos vieran con recelo, pero a pesar de todo vivíamos tranquilos, hasta el día donde todo se volvió más hermoso y al mismo tiempo comenzaron los eventos que llevarían a nuestra familia a algo totalmente inesperado…

**Blaine – **Vamos Az no me irás a decir que ya te cansaste jajaja – (me encontraba parado frente a él mientras jadeábamos por el entrenamiento de recién) –

**Az – **¿Me lo dices tú? Je… las patas te están temblando… - (me miraba como siempre hacía… pero ambos sonreíamos bastante… has que escuchamos tres pitiditos…) –

Para aclarar, esos pitiditos provenían de un silbato para perros algo viejo… cosa que extrañamente dejaba que también los gatos escucharan su sonido, usualmente lo usábamos para llamarnos con la clave de tres sonidos separados por corto tiempo, así que apenas escucharlos fuimos corriendo a casa.

**Blaine – **(Corrimos tan aprisa como podíamos, por fortuna siempre entrenábamos a unas 5 calles de casa aunque al llegar terminé cayendo al suelo por que sí… mis patas me temblaban) –

**Az – **¡Ja! Te dije que te temblaban – (se reía de mi mientras al saltarme para superarme sus propias patas le fallaron y terminó rodando hasta chocar con un bote de basura) – Dices algo y te mato… -

**Blaine – **Decir algo… ¿yo?... pero si jamás me atrevería a decir nada referente a la condición de un ser tan querido para mí – (le sonreí ampliamente haciéndolo enojar como siempre y podría haberme reído si una voz no nos hubiera dejado tiesos) –

**Cream - **¿Van a seguir jugando como cachorritos o harán algo productivo y ayudarán como se supone que deberían? – (nos miraba no enojada… más bien con una gran tranquilidad… creo que eso era lo que nos asustaba más) – Padre ha traído a alguien herido hoy y necesitamos ayuda pues él también está algo herido – (ante esas palabras Az y yo nos levantamos como resortes… completamente serios) –

Seguimos a Cream hasta donde estaba la "sala" de nuestro hogar, allí ciertamente se encontraba nuestro padre tomando agua mientras recobraba el aliento, tenía marcas de mordidas, rasguños y algunos golpes, sin duda para nosotros eso era algo Muy raro… no Scarlet no es que él fuese invencible o que nadie jamás pudiera ponerle una pata encima, pero ciertamente difícilmente se metía en alguna pelea y si lo hacía meditaba todo muy bien logrando salir apenas con algunos leves golpes aún si peleaba contra 5 perros a la vez…

**"""**

**Scarlet – **(Le sorprendía el hecho que Blaine hubiese logrado anticipar lo que iba a decirle con sólo verla) – **¿Es que acaso éste perro puede… interpretarme ya? – **(lo que fuere la tenía algo impactada… nadie hasta ahora había logrado saber lo que ella pensaba… o quizá… estar tanto con ese perrucho le estaba afectando) –

**"""**

En todo caso ver a nuestro padre con tales heridas… aunque no fueran graves nos hacía pensar que realmente algo muy malo había pasado y de hecho le hubiéramos preguntado si la voz de Blitz no nos hubiera devuelto a la tierra.

**Blitz – **Ya traigo el agua tibia – (se acercaba con una cubeta donde traía justamente eso) – ¿Dónde la dejo?

**Cream – **Debes dejarla aquí al lado de ella – (prontamente le obedeció y eso también nos hizo terminar de despertar… no habíamos notado al otro herido… mejor dicho a la otra herida… apenas salíamos de una sorpresa para caer en otra… más allá en donde estaban las camas, estaba acostada una perrita blanca… igual a nuestro padre) –

**Jean – **Blitz necesitamos ayuda con la caja de medicinas y las vendas – (cuando volteamos a verlas todos tuvimos que aguantar una leve risita… la caja era algo grande así que tanto Jean como Gin tenían que cargarla juntas pero había un factor interesante siempre… no podían resistir el instinto de gatitas al ver el rollo de vendas… jugaban y quedaban como momias casi siempre) –

**Blaine – **jeje yo ayudo a las momias… - (me dirigí con ellas mientras Blitz iba por la caja de medicinas) –

**Az – **(Acercándose al agua tibia con un trapo comenzó a limpiar las heridas de la perrita, no es que a él le agradase mucho esa tarea… pero sin duda respetaba mucho lo que padre hacía… además que si no Cream le daba de golpes) - ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? – (se limitó a preguntar) –

**Cream – **Por ahora dejemos a padre descansar y hagamos nuestro trabajo… ya habrá tiempo para preguntas más tarde... - (sin duda creo yo ella era la más madura de todos nosotros… a veces más que padre) –

Para no alargar mucho eso… comenzamos a curar primero a la perrita pues sabíamos que padre no aceptaría curación hasta que ella estuviera curada… así que lo hicimos lo más pronto posible y luego lo curamos a él, cuando terminamos revisó a su acompañante y luego nos miró.

**Just – **Estaba haciendo mi ronda acostumbrada en el sector norte… - (así comenzó a explicarnos… él siempre fue muy directo cuando tenía que explicar algo) – cuando escuché un grito de auxilio… acudí y vi a 10 perros perseguirla… parecían tener órdenes de no lastimarla pero al ver que se les estaba escapando usaron más fuerza contra ella – (hizo una pausa… algo poco común) – eran seguidores de Stein – (eso sí nos tomó de sorpresa… -

**"""**

**Scarlet – **A ver perro… ¿Por qué les sorprendía eso? – (no pudo evitar interrumpir pues parecía haber algo que no le cuadraba bien en el tono de voz de Blaine ¿Acaso hasta eso estaba ella comenzando a notar?... ¿Acaso le preocupaba ese tono en él? O ¿Le preocupaba él?) –

**Mittens – **A decir verdad… también me intriga tu cambio de voz… algo quebrada al decir su nombre – **a pesar que no se detuvo al decirlo… si noto algo – **

**Blaine – **Sin duda tienen buenos sentidos… bueno lo explicaré brevemente… similar a los gatos… entre los perros hay algo así como "líderes especiales" No son ejecutores… eso no existe, pero son líderes que han ganado poder y respeto de diferentes formas buenas o malas… poder es poder al fin y al cabo, la diferencia es como lo usas, en fin… esos "líderes" siguen existiendo pero son como la mafia humana, conoces su nombre pero no sabes quién es exactamente y menos sabes si son buenos o no pues todos mantienen fachadas… Stein era uno de esos líderes –

**Scarlet – **Ok perro… continúa… - (notó como Mittens aún iba a preguntar cosas) – ya nos aclarará eso mientras nos cuenta… - (miró a Blaine pues notó como Mittens había notado en ella un dejo de suavidad en su voz) – **demonios… estar tan cerca de éstos me está afectando en serio… y me da tanta rabia… el que no me moleste del todo… - **

**Blaine – **Gracias… continuaré entonces… - (su mirada parecía entre lejana y cálida… era como si a la vez reviviera algo hermoso y doloroso) –

**"""**

**Just – **(Notando nuestra expresión nos miró y dijo) – Ya son bastante mayores para saber mejor las cosas… ¿Recuerdan que siempre les dije que si algún líder les pedía unirse lo rechazaran lo más amable posible? – (todos asentimos… hasta ese momento a mí a Az y a Cream nos habían invitado… claro a ellos dos para ser ejecutores felinos… pero habíamos rechazado lo mejor posible por consejo de padre) – eso es… por que los líderes no son lo que aparentan… verán todos presentan un rostro respetable… amable y dadivoso… pero muchos son completamente lo opuesto… crueles, ambiciosos y déspotas… pero ante todos son respetables, así es como se protegen… los pocos que lo descubren e intentan hacer algo prontamente son exiliados y tratados de mentirosos… -

**Az – **Entonces… - (dijo como siempre de forma fría) – Stein es eso ¿No? … de otra forma no nos estarías diciendo esto ahora mismo –

**Just – **Precisamente… yo le descubrí hace tiempo pero él tiene ya demasiada influencia… así que lo mejor que he logrado hacer es actuar en silencio anulando sus malas acciones… - (notamos como apretaba los colmillos) – pero aún sigue sin ser suficiente… - (notamos como Cream le acariciaba la mejilla) –

**Cream – **Ya padre… tu solo no puedes cambiar al mundo… pero has hecho grandes cosas… Stein domina ésta parte de la ciudad… así… que es notorio que fue quien nos dejó sin familia a Jean, Gin y a mi… pero tú nos diste otra… tú lo haces muy bien padre… nada tienes que reclamarte – (todos asentimos) –

**Az – **Entonces… ¿Ella quién es? – (de nuevo con su forma tan particular nos devolvía al tema principal… ignoro si todos los felinos sean así… pero hasta ahora llevo récord de encontrarlos así… ¿Verdad Scarlet? Jeje… bueno…) –

**Just – **Realmente no sé… no es de por aquí… su aroma no me recuerda nada de esta ciudad… de hecho ni de la ciudad… quizá venga del campo, pero creo saber bien por qué la perseguían… - (al ver nuestras caras de duda nos sonrió y al menos a Cream y a mí nos pareció ver un sonrojo) – es… bastante bonita y… bueno… seguro que Stein la quería para su pareja… quizá ella se negó y él perdió la paciencia desencadenando todo para esto –

**Blitz – **Entonces la salvaste y al ser 10 y tener que protegerla te costó estar como estás – (él asintió con lo cual todos casi en coro suspiramos) – bueno padre por ahora debes descansar… ambos deben hacerlo… nosotros nos encargaremos de todo – (sonrió suavemente para mostrarle que contaba con nosotros) –

Así nuestro padre agradeciéndonos se recostó para descansar… todos teníamos mucho en la mente, pero por ahora una cosa estaba más que clara, debíamos protegerlos a ambos por si acaso aquellos esbirros de Stein se aparecían… aunque admito que internamente deseábamos que lo hicieran… para que… les diéramos nuestra opinión de lo que habían hecho.

Luego de un par de días ella despertó y se presentó, su nombre era Reine… a decir verdad era como si nuestro padre y ella fueran un juego de palabras… Just significa Justo en inglés… mientras que Reine en alemán significa Pura… y ambos hacían honor a sus nombres jejeje… eran maravillosos… sí… tal como pensaron aunque trillado, ellos se enamoraron… ella de él por salvarla y él de ella por su ternura e inocencia, claro… tuvieron un poco de ayuda de parte nuestra pero esa es otra historia, fueron momentos maravillosos… teníamos un padre y ahora teníamos una madre, habían problemas claro… pues Stein se había encargado de esparcir el rumor que nuestro padre había secuestrado a Reine y por ese lado teníamos un par de problemas… pues era cuestión de tiempo para que nos atacaran.

**"""**

**Scarlet – ¡**Pues se hubieran ido de ahí perro idiota! Así no hubieran corrido peligro… -

**Mittens – **Iba a decir lo mismo… pero sin el insulto… aun así apoyo la Preocupación de Scarlet – (justo puso énfasis en la palabra "preocupación" para darle un buen golpe a esa gata) –

**Scarlet – **(Cosa que había resultado completamente puesto que emitió un gruñido… aunque no le dijo nada… pues no había forma de "componer" lo que había dicho, era preocupación viera como lo viera) –

**Blaine – **Hubo una razón Muy fuerte para que no lo hiciéramos y ahora mismo se las diré… - (ahora su mirada era difícil de descifrar… había calidez… dolor y… ¿Culpa?) –

**"""**

No mucho tiempo después de que Reine llegara y se hicieran novios con mi padre tuvimos un par de problemas… como imaginarán no era sencillo ocultar la presencia de madre… ya que no suele haber muchas perritas blancas en la ciudad, además que estuviera con mi padre ya daba bastante de que hablar, hubo ocasiones en que algunos de los seguidores de Stein iban a "persuadirnos" claro ellos siempre eran los pacíficos… al inicio no era problema realmente pero comenzaron a ser más osados cada vez…

**Az – **(Tenía bajo sus patas a un perro mientras lo veía amenazadoramente) – Atrévete a amenazar a mi familia de nuevo… y te prometo que mis garras atravesarán tu cuello… -

**Blaine – **Es suficiente Az… - (dejamos ir a los heridos mientras regresábamos a casa) – esto está empeorando… debemos cambiar ya de lugar para vivir o quizá algún día no podamos resistir… -

**Az – **Por mi parte voy a destrozar a quien se atreva a venir… - (su mirada me decía que no tenía duda alguna… pero también que yo tenía razón) –

Llegamos a casa para hablar con padre y los demás… ellos también habían tenido un par de problemas… pero todo había ido bien, madre había estado triste ya hace un tiempo, ella era demasiado amable y dulce como para incluso enojarse con los atacantes… y por supuesto se sentía culpable de lo que estaba pasando.

**Reine – **Lo siento mucho… yo no quería dar problemas, ustedes son mi familia y yo… - (su frase fue cortada no por mi padre como era costumbre… sino por Az…) –

**Az – **Exactamente… somos familia y la familia se protege y apoya… tú eres nuestra madre… así que compórtate como tal y danos palabras de aliento dejándote de reprochar las cosas… -

**Cream – **Vaya Az… hay veces que cuando abres la boca sabes hacerlo bien… - (sonreía algo divertida) – madre lo que el señor tacto quiere decir… es que eres eso justamente… nuestra madre, nuestra familia, felices protegeremos lo que para nosotros es tan preciado –

**Reine – **(Y sin advertir se lanzó a abrazarnos sonriendo ampliamente, aún con un par de lágrimas… realmente sorprendía como podía ser así de dulce a pesar de no planearlo) – Los amo a todos… muchas gracias por ésta maravillosa vida –

**Blaine – **(Mientras fui con padre un momento) – Padre esto puede empeorar más cada día… sería mejor movernos de aquí… ir a otra ciudad o a un pueblo del campo sería más seguro ¿No crees? –

**Just – **Sé que tienes razón… lo había pensado pero… en estos momentos no podremos irnos – (al decirlo todos volteamos a verlo preguntándonos el por qué) – queríamos darles la noticia en mejores circunstancias pero nunca es mal tiempo para una noticia así – (se aclaró la garganta y se sonrojó un poco) – van a tener un hermanito –

**Jean – **Un hermanito… - (repitió lentamente) – ¡Sí! Vamos a tener otro hermanito… y… ¿Dónde está? – (tanto ella como Gin se pusieron a buscar por todos lados) –

**Reine – **(Ahora ella estaba completamente roja) – Y…d…dentro de mi… yo… e…estoy preñada y… voy a tener cachorritos… - (lo último casi se le va la voz y para colmo nosotros nos pusimos a gritar felices y abrazándolos los felicitábamos) –

**Blaine – **(Mientras celebrábamos me lleve a padre, claro que Cream supo adivinarlo y nos acompañó) – entonces… como madre va a tener cachorros… -

**Just – **(Asintió suspirando un poco) – es… su primera vez así que es muy arriesgado que haga un viaje largo… podría ponerlos en riesgo tanto a ella como a los pequeños… se dio cuenta hace poco – (se veía dividido entre la felicidad y la preocupación) –

**Cream – **Entonces… vamos a protegerla con todas nuestras fuerzas… - (dijo abrazándolo pero me dio una mirada que entendí) – vamos padre debes ir con madre para que hagamos la fiesta jeje… - (padre asintió y fue) – Blaine… si antes creíamos que las cosas se complicaban… ahora mismo están mucho peor… -

**Blaine – **Lo sé… pero debemos protegerla todo lo que podamos cuando nazcan nuestros hermanitos será cuestión de tiempo para poder viajar… -

**Cream – **No me estás entendiendo… es muy probable que para poder proteger a nuestra familia… debamos dejar de lado la regla más importante que padre nos impuso al momento de luchar… -

**Blaine – **(Cuando ella dijo esas palabras… casi pude sentir que todo mi cuerpo se helaba… sabía muy bien cuál era el significado de sus palabras) – Cream… -

**Cream – **No tenemos más opciones… pero… que sea un peso que cargaremos tú y yo… - (me tendió la pata… estaba indeciso… pero noté la profunda determinación en sus ojos… a la vez que un gran temor… así que estreché su pata) – aun así… solo será si no hay más opciones… -

Asintiendo fui con ella para unirnos a la fiesta… admito que la disfruté a pesar de todo… pero la preocupación no dejó de inundarme… me juré que mantendría las órdenes de padre… pero… Cream tenía razón, debíamos proteger a nuestra familia costara lo que costara… aunque rezaba porque jamás tuviéramos que llegar a tal extremo…

**"""**

**Blaine – **(Ahí terminó por el momento de hablar mientras las veía) – lo siento chicas… pero es bastante noche… deben ir a descansar, Mitts para no preocupar a Bolt y tu Scarlet para terminar de sanar –

**Scarlet – **¡No quiero! Quiero terminar de escuchar la historia… me interesa saber qué es lo que pasó para que tu fueses llamado como te llamaran, me parece imposible que un perro tan amable sea el de las historias… - **me niego a creerlo más… - **

**Mittens – **Scarlet tiene razón Blaine… debemos saber más… - (aunque estaba bastante sorprendida por las palabras de Scarlet palabras que quizá ni ella se había dado cuenta que había dicho) – **amo a mi orejoncito… y quisiera estar ya a su lado pero… siento que está muy cerca la respuesta… - **

**Blaine – **(Estaba bastante sorprendido… Scarlet parecía realmente preocupada… o mejor dicho interesada por conocer el resto… también los ojos de Mittens le decían que ésta noche no quedarían las cosas pendientes) – Yo… está bien… solo vamos a beber y comer algo… la noche será larga – (se levantó mientras iba a la casa) –

**Scarlet – **(Mientras avanzaba ahora sí ya se había dado cuenta de lo que había dicho y pensado) - **¿Qué es lo que me pasa?... realmente… me…me estoy preocupando mucho por este perro… cuando su mirada está triste… siento unas ganas enormes de golpearlo… pero para distraerlo… no me gusta… lo que estoy sintiendo… -**

Mientras tanto… en la habitación de arriba un perrito blanco se encontraba moviéndose de forma inquieta mientras gruñía levemente, parecía tener un mal sueño o quizá era algo más…

**Bolt – **(Corría rápidamente por una ciudad llena de niebla mientras escuchaba algo ir cerca de él) – no… no puede estar pasando… debo salir ya de aquí… ya no había soñado con él… ¿Por qué ahora… por qué cuando todo va bien? – (Tuvo que frenar de golpe cuando frente a él apareció otro perro… mejor dicho… él mismo) –

"**Bolt" – **Hola pequeño… ¿Acaso te habías olvidado de mí? – (Sonreía igual de despectivo y frío como lo recordaba) – eso hiere mis sentimientos… ¿Qué tal si jugamos? –

Nuevamente Bolt se encontraba ante aquella parte de él que tanto le había hecho sufrir tiempo atrás… y parecía que ahora venía con más fuerza pues la niebla apenas le dejaba ver… y por ningún lado veía al otro Rhino…

"**Bolt" – **Prometo no lastimarte… demasiado… -

* * *

><p>Bueno aqui termina el capitulo y no sé si sea de su agrado, no diré fechas.. pero seguire actualizando, cuidense mucho y que éste año les sea benéfico a todos.<p> 


	10. Capitulo 10

Muy buenas noches a todos, primero agradezco por todas sus palabras de apoyo... no ha sido un año muy bueno para mi familia.. pues hemos tenido muchas perdidas en poco tiempo... poco a poco he ido avanzando gracias a la ayuda de amigos y demás, a todos quienes me expresaron su apoyo y condolencias les agradezco de lo profundo de mi corazón y alma, y les deseo mucho bienestar para ustedes y sus seres queridos.

Ahora buscando no alargar tampoco... les he hecho esperar mucho... (algo que quienes me conocen diran sarcásticamente "¿En serio?") y no puedo más que disculparme... he aqui el capitulo 10 del fic, que espero llegue a agradarles y si algo no les agrada me disculpo.

Ahora unos agradecimientos, a mis hermanos Carlo, Diego y Cris... estaria maniaco si no me ayudaran tanto (loco no por que eso ya estoy) Tambien agradecimientos a Cornell227, a Gren Out, a caninefemale, NB y You por sus palabras de apoyo y por aguantarse tanto mis retrasos de publicacion.

Sin más aqui les dejo el Capitulo... recomendaciones las de siempre **negrita **pensamientos () para acciones y las _"cursiva" _para cuando alguien cita o recureda algo dicho por otro espero disfruten.

* * *

><p><strong>Ciudad en tinieblas y una marca del pasado.<strong>

Podía sentir un frío aire golpearle la cara… ¿Acaso habían dejado la ventana abierta?... aun así no debería estar tan frío… intentó girarse para tomar una posición más cómoda… pero apenas hacerlo sintió demasiado duro el suelo… ¿Suelo? Pero si estaba en su cama… ¿Se había caído de ésta?... no teniendo más opción tuvo que abrir los ojos para ver lo que estaba pasando, pero al abrirlos lo que vio simplemente pudo detenerle el corazón en sorpresa, no estaba en su cama, mucho menos en su casa, estaba en un callejón de la ciudad ¿Cómo pudo pasar? ¿Cómo había llegado hasta ahí? Intentó recordar… pero simplemente no podía encontrar en su memoria alguna razón por la que estaba ahí.

**Bolt – Debo por el momento salir de aquí… - **(caminó lentamente, se asomó por la esquina del callejón para asegurarse que no había nadie y salió hacia una calle de la ciudad…) – esto es… muy raro… - (ciertamente nunca había estado en la ciudad por la noche… pero estaba seguro que no era tan oscura…) – es cierto que de noche las personas casi no salen… -

**X: **Jejeje… nosotros la tenemos ahora perro… - (una voz fría y… podrías decir malévola se escuchaba) – y nunca más la verás de nuevo… -

**Bolt - **¿Quién está ahí?... ¿A quién tienen? – (la mente del pobre perrito no daba para más… ¿A quién tenían?... y… ¿Por qué esa voz le sonaba tan familiar?) – **siento… que he escuchado esa voz antes pero… no recuerdo –**

**X – **No importa perro… para cuando la encuentres será tarde… ya la habrá eliminado… jajaja – (notaba como la voz iba alejándose cada vez) – nos… veremos… no… salvarla… - (finalmente se dejó de escuchar) –

**Bolt – **¡Vuelve aquí! – (Corrió intentando seguir la dirección por la cual escuchó que se había ido la voz) – ¿A dónde fue? – **vamos Bolt tranquilo… si no te calmas será peor… - **(respirando hondo intentó avanzar sin que su mente lo traicionara… pero no podía evitar pensar sobre quién hablaban… - **¿Acaso hablan de Mittens?... o ¿Penny?... – **(ambas opciones no eran muy alentadoras… pero entonces se paró en seco) - **¿Qué estoy haciendo?... debería buscar a Blaine y a los chicos para pedirles ayuda –**

Comenzó entonces a buscar el camino a casa… pero no le era muy fácil… cierto que la ciudad no estaba completamente a oscuras… pero los pocos postes de luz que funcionaban apenas alumbraban… era como si la oscuridad engullera la luz sin dejarla avanzar más… otras parpadeaban como si estuvieran a punto de fundirse… realmente le daban un aire tétrico al lugar… lo que si estaba completamente oscuro eran los edificios… no parecía haber ni el más mínimo lucero dentro de ellos.

**Bolt – Esto es malo… no puedo ubicarme… todos los edificios se ven iguales… no veo casi nada con estas débiles luces… ¿A dónde debo ir? – **(Fue entonces cuando escucho un ruido por los callejones como de alguien o algo corriendo) - ¿Quién está ahí? – (pero la respuesta que tuvo solo fue el mismo sonido pero ahora al otro lado de donde estaba) – ¡Responda! ¿Quién está ahí? –

Nuevamente el silencio era el único que le respondía… bueno, silencio en cuanto a una respuesta real pues el sonido de algo corriendo… acercándose se incrementaba, hasta que pronto notó que de una de las calles parecía ver algo… era alguien que corría hacia él pero conforme avanzaba los pocos faroles que habían estallaban abriendo paso a la total oscuridad.

**Bolt – **(Al ver eso comenzó a correr en dirección contraria) - **¿Qué es esa cosa?... no comprendo nada de lo que está pasando aquí… ¿Y los demás? – **(poco tiempo tenía para hacerse esas preguntas pues cada vez sentía a esa presencia acercarse más… conforme la poca luz se iba desvaneciendo) – **debo huir pronto… d…debo encontrar un refugio o algo… - **(al poco de pensar eso pudo ver más adelante un farol algo más fuerte… reconocería ese edificio donde fuera…) –

Ante Bolt se alzaba aquel viejo edificio que Blaine utilizara como refugio, sin pensarlo más entró a pesar que sus patas le fallaban ya por el cansancio… cuando entró pudo ver a esa sombra acercarse con fuerza pero al llegar al farol de la entrada se dividió como si de un río contra una gran roca se tratara, parecía que no podía entrar al lugar, al menos por ahora pues el farol parecía tambalearse como si una fuerza lo sacudiera intentando que cayera…

**Bolt – Por ahora estoy a salvo… pero será mejor buscar una salida y una respuesta… - **(su corazón latía fuertemente… estaba aterrado pero su cuerpo aún le respondía… avanzó para encontrar las escaleras y buscar la azotea, ciertamente no era precisamente una salida, al contrario sería encerrarse en un lugar sin escape pero…) – **siento… creo que he visto una luz allá arriba… quizá encuentre al menos una pista de lo que pasa… aunque – **(poco a poco iba alentando sus pasos) – **si no recuerdo el cómo llegué aquí y la ciudad se ve tan rara… podría significar… - **

Apenas había hecho esa conjetura cuando logró llegar a la azotea… a partir de ahí ahora sabía al menos en parte en dónde estaba… ante él… no estaba la noche ni la oscuridad que antes vio… ante él se veía un cielo rojo oscuro, habían nubes oscuras por todas partes ocupando una gran parte del cielo sin cubrirlo… de ellas manaban truenos que parecían rasgar el firmamento, la ciudad… los altos edificios no eran más que ruinas, cuando eran iluminados por los relámpagos se veían en un tono verde oscuro que le helaba las venas, No estaba en la ciudad… No estaba siquiera en la realidad…

**Bolt – Debo estar soñando… - **(al decirse esto notó hasta debajo de los edificios en las calles como los faroles se iluminaban un poco más… logrando verse un poco… pero aun así las calles se veían tenebrosas) – **muy bien… estoy soñando… pero no entiendo lo que pasa… no logro despertarme y… aún siento un gran miedo – **(en ese instante recordó aquella voz) – _"nosotros la tenemos ahora perro… y nunca más la verás de nuevo… " _– **¿Qué quiso decir? – **

En ese momento pudo ver a lo lejos algo como una estrella… brillaba mucho al menos pero poco a poco se fue extinguiendo… entonces le llegó como una revelación… esa estrella estaba en dirección de su hogar… lo sabía pues cuando ensayaba la canción en la azotea siempre miraba hacia allá para inspirarse a mejorar, si esa luz desapareció en donde estaba su casa… sus peores temores no podían más que fortalecerse.

**Bolt – Se referían a Mittens o a Penny… o incluso a ambas… o a todos… - **(podría ser un sueño… pero aun así estaba preocupado por su familia… al tiempo que un trueno resonaba cerca de él recordó a sus seres queridos… sintió una fuerza nueva recorrerle mientras se determinó a ir allá) – **debo ir… debo ir y asegurarme que todos estén bien… esa es mi prioridad – **(justo sintió algo tras de él… al girarse observo como una figura negra estaba saliendo de las escaleras… lo cual le llenó de gran temor al saberse acorralado) – **oh no… estoy atrapado…d…debo… debo salir de aquí para ir con ellos… -**

Ahora escuchó un ruido tras de él, al girarse Bolt vio asombrado como un camino a modo de puente se alzaba para conectar el edificio con los demás… era un camino de cemento pero tan derruido como los mismos edificios… parecía tan inestable que no soportaría su peso siquiera, pero eran pocas sus opciones… una, quedarse con esa cosa… dos, lanzarse al precipicio y tres, tomar el camino que se formaba… al final decidió tomar el camino, quizá era un sueño pero sin duda arrojarse al vacío no era inteligente sin importar la situación, comenzó a correr con esa cosa imitándolo, para rematar ese lugar parecía reaccionar también, efectivamente el camino no resistía mucho a veces apenas había pasado una parte cuando se caía a pedazos o incluso los relámpagos caían sobre el camino como si el cielo estuviese furioso por algo, apenas llegaba al siguiente edificio cuando una parte de éste colapsó obligándolo a saltar apenas llegando a una cornisa del edificio mientras un nuevo camino se alzaba y lo tomaba para poder avanzar.

**Bolt – Por alguna razón… siento algo familiar… - **(corría incluso teniendo que saltar o esquivar fragmentos del camino que colapsaban mientras todo parecía temblar) – **esto jamás lo he vivido… pero sé que hay algo familiar… hay algo que reconozco pero no sé qué es… - **(para su mala fortuna pronto al ir envuelto en sus pensamientos no pudo esquivar una parte que había colapsado y terminó cayendo sin remedio al vacío… al menos eso pensó pero pronto se dio cuenta que no fue así, cuando su cuerpo chocó contra ramas de un árbol hasta caer al suelo sobre la hierba) - **¿Qué… fue lo que pasó? –**

Cuando se recuperó del impacto pudo notar que había caído si… pero justo se encontraba sobre el parque el cual los árboles le habían amortiguado la caída, algo que sin duda agradeció, pero su alivio pronto fue interrumpido cuando escuchó un fuerte estruendo de algo caer sobre la calle, rompiéndola, no tenía que verlo en el programa aunque falso el evento, el sonido era real así que podía reconocerlo y no se equivocaba, pudo ver un cráter pequeño donde se alzó la sombra aquella que sonriendo se lanzó hacia él… Bolt no perdió tiempo y comenzó a correr de nuevo… pero… ahora sabía qué… o mejor dicho quién era quien lo perseguía… había sido tan ciego sin duda… mientras tanto todo a su alrededor comenzaba a cambiar.

**Bolt – **(Corría rápidamente por una ciudad llena de niebla mientras escuchaba algo ir cerca de él) – **no… no puede estar pasando… debo salir ya de aquí… ya no había soñado con él… ¿Por qué ahora… por qué cuando todo va bien?** – (Tuvo que frenar de golpe cuando frente a él apareció otro perro… mejor dicho… él mismo) –

"**Bolt" – **Hola pequeño… ¿Acaso te habías olvidado de mí? – (Sonreía igual de despectivo y frío como lo recordaba) – eso hiere mis sentimientos… ¿Qué tal si jugamos? –

Nuevamente Bolt se encontraba ante aquella parte de él que tanto le había hecho sufrir tiempo atrás… y parecía que ahora venía con más fuerza pues la niebla apenas le dejaba ver… y por ningún lado veía al otro Rhino…

"**Bolt" – **Prometo no lastimarte… demasiado… - (sonreía mientras se preparaba para atacar) –

Bolt tuvo que ser muy rápido para poderlo esquivar… aunque más que nada lo hizo por instinto recordando cuando había visto pelear a Blaine y Az la vez anterior, pero no tenía tiempo de quedarse quieto pues pronto sintió un golpe que lo arrojó más allá, sabía que en una pelea él no podría hacer nada, al fin y al cabo no sabía luchar y el otro en cambio parecía saberlo todo en cuanto al tema.

"**Bolt" – **Vamos pequeño… no me vas a decir que no has aprendido nada desde la última vez que nos vimos ¿O sí? – (lo veía con un notorio aire de superioridad… que no estaba tan errada) –

**Bolt - **¿Cómo es… que estás aquí?... había dejado de soñar contigo… - (después de todo había pensado que después de descubrirlo y haber aprendido y aceptado más sus sentimientos por Mittens al no volver a soñarle significaba que se había ido) –

"**Bolt" – **Jajajaja debes de ser realmente tonto si pensabas que ibas tan fácilmente a deshacerte de mí… ¿Acaso olvidas que yo… soy tu?... no puedes deshacerte de una parte de ti mismo… y si pensabas que podías entonces no eres más que un simple ingenuo… uno que me asquea si debo agregar… - (su sonrisa burlona no estaba más al contrario un notorio rostro de desdén se formaba) –

**Bolt – **(Se sintió intimidado por esa expresión… pero al menos hablando podía mantenerlo distraído) – Antes no parecías detestarme… solo buscabas asustarme y hacerme odiar a los gatos… - (eso era algo difícil de olvidar sobre todo con las visiones sobre Mittens que le hizo ver) –

"**Bolt" – **Así es… simplemente te iba a guiar… pero esa maldita consciencia… me mantuvo distanciado… y cuando pude al fin quitar el estorbo de tus emociones de niña… ¡Descubro que profundizaste más tu relación con esa asquerosa bola de pelos! –

**Bolt – **¡No te atrevas a llamarla así de nuevo! – (rugió con sorpresa de ambos… pero aun así no retiró sus palabras ni retrocedió) – Mittens es muy importante para mi… -

"**Bolt" – **¡Silencio, tú no sabes nada! Ella está así contigo ya te dije por qué… te debe… y mucho… te estás comenzando a olvidar de a quién le debes tú todo…. – (sus ojos se cargaban de ira mientras parecía ansioso de cargar de nuevo) – por eso… me he encargado de todo… - (sonreía de nuevo apuntando a cierta dirección) –

**Bolt – **(dirigió su mirada hacia donde le indicaba el otro… era la dirección rumbo a casa… sintió que de pronto podía ver todas las cosas ahí… estaban Mittens y Mint atadas al árbol ahora seco mientras unas sombras se acercaban a ellas) - ¡Déjalas! – (se giró para ver a su contrario lleno de ira) –

"**Bolt" - **¿Para qué? Ellas simplemente están estorbando… pero… podría dejarles ir… - (su sonrisa se ampliaba mientras se acercaba a él) – podría dejar de amenazarla incluso… - (Bolt no pudo notar que al decir eso lo hacía con un tono diferente y un cierto brillo en los ojos) – si tan sólo… me dejaras guiarte… - (volvió a extender su pata hacia él… como lo hiciera tiempo atrás) –

Bolt se encontraba mirando al suelo… se preguntaba una y otra vez el porqué de la aparición tan repentina de quien pensaba ya no lo molestaría… realmente todo estaba marchando bastante bien en su vida… cierto lo de Blaine era muy preocupante… pero en cuanto a lo de los gatos y perros… lo de sus sentimientos… todo eso estaba ahora tranquilo y feliz… pero ahora cuando más calmado estaba… esa cosa de nuevo estaba amenazándolo, amenazando a seres que apreciaba desde lo profundo de su corazón, pero si quería realmente alejarlo de él… o vencerlo para que de una vez por todas dejara de representar un peligro, tenía que saber más sobre él… no bastaba con simplemente alejarlo y desear que no volviera, tenía que saber exactamente quién era.

**Bolt – **(Levantando la mirada ahora con gran determinación lo vio a los ojos) - ¿Qué es este lugar?... estuve en la azotea y … todo estaba completamente diferente –

"**Bolt" – **(No se inmutó ante la pregunta ni se mostró enojado por el ser ignorado su gesto… bajó lentamente su pata) – no es un mundo de sueños normal sin duda eso lo has descubierto jejeje… puedes llamarle el Torn World… es como… un infierno personal… estará tan caótico y destruido como tus demonios sean fuertes… aunque incluso ni los conozcas – (su sonrisa se ampliaba más) – ahora… sin desviarnos más… - (le tendió la pata de nuevo) – déjame guiarte en el camino de la verdad… -

**Bolt – **(Pero con un firme golpe apartó su pata) – tú solamente quieres guiarme a que odie a Mittens… y eso es algo que nunca va a pasar… porque yo la amo… la amo completamente, ella es no solo parte de mi vida sino una razón para vivirla… yo no sería más que un caparazón vacío si no fuera por ella… sería un iluso creyendo que vivía un mundo real cuando era todo lo contrario… - (ya no pudo continuar pues un golpe lo hizo caer con fuerza) –

"**Bolt" – **No te atrevas a repetir esas asquerosas palabras delante de mi…. – (sin nada de su sonrisa comenzó a golpearlo hasta que tomándolo de la cola lo levantó para estrellarlo contra el suelo) – o juro que realmente voy a eliminarte y tomar el control por mí mismo… -

**Bolt – **(Después de toser un poco se levantó… podía ser un sueño o ese lugar raro que dijo… pero casi sentía real el dolor… aun así no retrocedió) – jamás… jamás dejaré de decirlo… la amo… y ni tú ni nadie en todo el mundo me va a hacer cambiar de sentir… ¡Amo a Mittens! –

Al decir eso el otro Bolt se enfureció y se lanzó contra él… pero en ese instante también un fuerte trueno cayó entre ambos separándolos mientras se levantaba una nube de polvo que solo dejaba notar una silueta ahí… era alta… como un perro alto y delgado… una silueta que al ver Bolt se sintió de muchas formas muy aliviado pues ya sabía de quién se trataba.

**Bolt - **¡Blaine! – (se levantó pronto y corrió hacia el perro que ahora se reconocía al apartarse el polvo) – Eres tú…. – (se sentía tan pero tan aliviado) –

"**Blaine" – **Jejejeje hola pequeño… - (sonreía como era característico de él) – perdona la tardanza… mi guía se perdió pero gracias a tu grito y a tus sentimientos pude encontrarte jejejeje – (pronto apareció Rhino sobre la cabeza de Blaine) –

"**Rhino" – **Oye yo no me conozco esta parte del mundo no me culpes… además entramos heroicamente – (inflaba el pecho) – jejeje hola Bolt ha pasado tiempo – (le digo saludándolo con una pata) –

**Bolt – **Espera… si tú eres el otro Rhino… eso significa… - (volteó a ver a Blaine… era igual… pero claro que por lógica el verdadero no iba a estar ahí) –

"**Blaine" – **Así es Bolt… no soy el que conoces… sino como el Rhino de aquí… soy una visualización… soy así como tú ves al valor jejeje – (le sonrió mientras se giraba para ver al otro Bolt) – ¿No me vas a saludar? –

"**Bolt" – **(Se levantaba ya mirándolos con notoria ira en los ojos) - ¿Cómo es que están aquí?... me aseguré de quitar de en medio al roedor… -

"**Rhino" – **Jajajaja no ibas a pensar que ibas a poder ¿Cierto?... te dejé creerlo para que pudiera buscar al valor… y tuve razón jejeje aunque ciertamente no sabía dónde estaban… fue raro… -

"**Blaine" – **No es un misterio… yo no podía aparecer ante Bolt… hasta que fuera el momento… -

**Bolt – **(Ahora se sentía mucho más seguro al tenerlos a ambos ahí así que se había acercado) - ¿Por qué dices eso? – (ladeaba la cabeza sin entender realmente sus palabras) - **¿Por qué hasta que fuera el momento? – **

"**Blaine" – **Bolt… yo soy tu valor… cuando fuiste capaz de sobreponerte al miedo que te causaba él… y confrontarlo usando tu amor por Mittens… entonces fue cuando me llamaste a mi… a tu valor – (sonreía de nuevo) –

"**Bolt" – **El que estén aquí no cambia lo que haré… no cambia nada de lo que voy a log…. –

"**Blaine" – **Silencio… no lograrás nada… - (apoyándose bien en el suelo lanzó un aullido que pronto hizo que el cielo se resquebrajara poco a poco dejando pasar a la luz del sol en partes… donde iluminaba la luz se veian edificios reconstruidos.. o al menos la parte iluminada lo demás seguía tan derruido como antes) – no puedo restablecer todo pero con esto bastará… -

Bolt estaba apenas intentando entender lo que estaba sucediendo en el lugar… ciertamente donde el sol tocaba todo estaba reconstruido… estaba bien… pronto dirigió su mirada a donde más le preocupaba, y suspiró aliviado al ver como su hogar estaba iluminado por el sol y todo "normal" dentro de lo que fuera posible esa palabra…

**Bolt - **¿Por qué no todo se ha iluminado?... ¿Y a que te referías con que esto bastará? – (lo cuestionaba pues… si antes ese lugar era extraño ahora lo era más… entre partes iluminadas y partes oscuras… partes reconstruidas y partes destruidas) –

"**Blaine" – **Él tiene aún mucha fuerza… será imposible por ahora intentar normalizar todo… y antes que me preguntes... la única forma de normalizar todo deberás descubrir quién es y derrotarlo – (su mirada era serena y comprensiva… aunque cambio a una seria cuando escuchó reír al oto) –

"**Bolt" – **Jajajajaja ¿Realmente crees que él podrá derrotarme?... si estuviera solo jamás podría derrotarme… lo demostré la primera vez… la segunda… y ésta también… él está condenado a perder y mientras más rápido lo acepte todo será más fácil… -

**Bolt – **(Lo encaró por un momento mirándolo fijamente a los ojos) – Nunca… jamás aceptaré que tu ganes… cierto que cada que te veo siento un gran miedo recorrerme… pero no permitiré que pongas en peligro a Mittens… seas yo o seas lo que seas… -

**"Bolt" – **Eso lo veremos cachorrito… por ahora tuviste suerte nada más… pero tu suerte no puede cuidarte por siempre… y más vale que lo recuerdes bien… tú vas a caer y todo tu mundo me encargaré de destrozarlo tan lenta y placenteramente como me plazca… - (antes que Bolt o los otros pudieran decir algo más desapareció de allí aun escuchándose sus risas como un eco) –

**Bolt – **(Volteo a sus compañeros mientras se dejaba caer exhausto) - ¿Por qué pasa todo esto?... estaba tan feliz con que Mittens y yo… - (suspiró mientras el cansancio mental de lo vivido le pasaba el recibo) –

"**Blaine" – **No te dejes caer Bolt… esto está lejos de terminar, pero no te preocupes… hay una cosa que tú tienes que él no se da cuenta y nunca lo hará – (al notar que tenía su atención le sonrió) – tú… no estás solo, quizá alguna vez lo estuviste, pero hoy en día no más… ¿Verdad? –

Al principio no comprendía muy bien lo que decía… hasta que todo parecía ir como una película en su cabeza, era cierto… alguna vez estuvo solo… estaba en una caja transparente con otros cachorros… al ser el único de su tipo no jugaban mucho con él realmente… su única compañía y alegría para jugar era claro su juguete en forma de zanahoria… estaba solo, pero pronto vio algo… más bien a alguien, era una niña que lo miraba y él a ella… era como una conexión que se formó al instante, al menos hasta que su cola se interpuso en eso, pero igual pronto estaba en los brazos de esa niña, le sonreía y le colocaba un collar mientras lo llamaba "su perrito bueno" y así fue, él su perrito… ella su persona la más importante, pero luego ella estaba en peligro constante, un sujeto intentaba herirla, pero él tenía el poder para evitarlo y protegerla por siempre… aunque siempre terminaba luego en un remolque, solo… ella tenía que irse y no la veía hasta el día siguiente, luego a ella se la llevaron, él huyo para encontrarla y se topó con el mundo real… uno más cruel y enorme de lo que conocía, pero también conoció a una gata a quien trató de enemiga… luego a un hámster que parecía conocerlo muy bien, un largo viaje se dio, ahí aprendió cual era el mundo real y aprendió a vivirlo gracias a sus amigos, sobre todo gracias a esa gatita, no estaba solo… no había más remolque, tenía amigos que lo respaldaban completamente y pronto también tuvo de nuevo a su persona tal como años antes estuvieron.

**Bolt – **Es verdad… no estoy para nada solo, tengo a Mittens, a Rhino, a Penny, a Mint, a Amber y a Blaine… no estoy solo, tengo a mis amigos acompañándome, enseñándome y dándome su incondicional apoyo – (sonreía completamente animado al recordarlos y sentir su corazón cálido) –

"**Blaine" – **Así es Bolt y mientras no olvides eso él nunca te ganará – (le sonrió nuevamente mientras le tendía la pata) – ahora vamos… debes despertar para salir de aquí… luego podrás dormir normalmente, pero recuerda una cosa… mientras no sepas a lo que te enfrentas no podrás contraatacar, pero no te preocupes aquí también nos tienes a nosotros – (y sonriéndole nuevamente le puso la pata en la frente) –

En ese momento se levantó de la cama sintiendo su corazón latir fuertemente aún… casi podía escucharlos, nuevamente había tenido un sueño de esos… es verdad que tampoco tenía tanto tiempo que había empezado a tenerlos, desde aquel viaje al lago, pero aun así había dejado de tenerlos cuando había aclarado bien lo que sentía por Mittens y además haberse dado cuenta que él no podía odiarla por ser un gato, gracias a Blaine y sus amigos había aprendido más de la vida y con ellos a su lado sin duda aprendería mucho más y nunca más soñaría estas cosas.

**Bolt – **(Decidió ir a la cocina para refrescarse un poco, pudo notar fuera que aún estaba oscuro pero no podía decir la hora, al ir bajando las escaleras notó como Blaine, Mittens y Scarlet iban entrando al granero) – **seguro vinieron a comer algo – **(pensamiento que se confirmó al ver los platos a los cuales fue para beber algo de agua y calmarse) – **parece más noche que la otra vez… es posible que estén hablando de algo muy importante, no los molestaré – **(después de beber eligió, aunque no sin temor, regresar a la cama) – **solo espero no soñar con ese lugar por ahora… - **

Mientras tanto en el granero los tres se estaban acomodando para proseguir escuchando la historia que Blaine había dejado pendiente… bajo la promesa que les contaría ya todo y ellas entendiendo que quizá podría llevarse hasta la mañana misma, pero habían decidido no irse ni dejar la historia para otro día, tenían que saberlo ya.

**Blaine – **Muy bien chicas, ya nos refrescamos y comimos algo… no les pregunto si están listas, pues se les nota en el rostro – (reía algo nervioso pues aunque ya se había preparado mentalmente para esto aún era difícil) –

**Scarlet – **Si ya lo sabes entonces no des rodeos y comienza a hablar… - (su tono había regresado a ser el de siempre pues aprovechó para calmarse) –

**Mittens – **Así es Blaine y nada de retrasar las cosas por favor… - (ella más bien tenía aún el tono preocupado pues no podía dejar de notar que la mirada de Blaine reflejaba su estado de ánimo) –

**Blaine – **Muy bien entonces… oh si, estaba cuando Cream y yo habíamos tenido esa charla… -

**"""**

Después de la celebración todos nos habíamos ido a descansar… yo no tenía sueño en lo absoluto, es verdad que una parte de mi estaba muy feliz, pero otra parte estaba terriblemente preocupada por las palabras de Cream, verán la regla más sagrada que nos había dado nuestro padre… era sin importar la situación… respetar la vida.

**Az – **Es raro verte de hábitos nocturnos – (se había acercado a mi sigilosamente, pero no para asustarme sino para no despertar a los demás) – acaso tú quien podría dormir por la eternidad si no lo despiertan… ¿Tiene insomnio? –

**Blaine – **Que gracioso eres… pero sí, estoy preocupado por lo que se acerca – **y por lo que quizá debamos hacer si la situación lo demanda – **

**Az – **Lo sé, te conozco bastante – (se sentó mirando la luna conmigo) – somos fuertes sin duda, pero ellos nos superan por números muy grandes y la única forma de que podamos vencer y escapar si se diera el caso es… -

**Blaine – **No lo digas… - (lo paré en seco sabiendo lo que iba a decir) – sé que tienes razón… pero te pido que no lo digas –

**Az – **(Suspiró algo molesto) – como quieras pero debemos estar preparados, como ya dije… protegeré a mi familia cueste lo que me cueste – (sin decir más ambos nos quedamos ahí hasta que nos retiramos a dormir) –

Con el paso de los días y las semanas las cosas se nos iban complicando más, pero teníamos mucho cuidado de que madre no se enterara de nada, pues ella era tan buena que todo lo tomaba sobre ella misma, culpándose, por fortuna Blitz y tanto Jean como Gin habían desarrollado una especie de acto cómico que mejoraban cada día y la mantenían distraída, pero eso no arreglaba mucho… cada vez teníamos más peleas y nos ganábamos mala fama pues todos decían que les habíamos atacado sin motivo alguno y para rematar esas palabras estaban respaldadas por Stein.

**Just – **Esto está mal… bastante mal… - (recién habíamos derrotado a varios de los seguidores de Stein… pero ésta vez habían sido muchos) – pronto es posible que venga con todas sus fuerzas… -

**Cream – **Es muy probable padre… pero entonces deberemos comenzar a movernos más… - (eso era pues poco a poco habíamos ido cambiando de lugar para vivir buscando ya los orillados de la ciudad) – pero ahora si buscando ya salir de la ciudad –

**Blaine – **Sin embargo el embarazo de madre está ya bastante avanzado y deberemos tener mucho más cuidado… - (la situación no nos pintaba nada bien, sí habíamos pensado que Stein nos molestaría, pero no imaginábamos que a esta escala) –

**Just – **Así me temo… esta noche saldremos Cream necesitaré que tú, Jean y Gin aprovechen su visión para irnos guiando por las zonas más seguras, pero nada de ponerse en peligro – (dijo seriamente pues ya antes nosotros nos habíamos arriesgado de más) –

**Cream – **Entiendo padre y descuida… no es mi intención el dejar que les pase algo ni que nos pase algo a nosotras – (después de decir eso pronto se dirigió a buscar a las demás, pues el anochecer estaba cayendo ya) –

**Blaine – **Padre tú debes ir con madre Az y yo nos encargaremos de vigilar la retaguardia – (parecía un plan sólido que no podría tener ningún contratiempo si éramos lo bastante cuidadosos pero… al final todo eso no importó) –

Estábamos aun sobre el plan a tomar cuando escuchamos el silbato… los sonidos eran muy irregulares, desesperados… corrimos con todas nuestras fuerzas, el miedo nos invadió completamente y lamentablemente estábamos en lo correcto, al llegar encontramos todo el lugar devastado Cream era quien había hecho sonar la alarma mientras ya estaba con Jean y Gin curándolas, volteamos a todas partes y no veíamos ni a madre ni a Blitz y tampoco a Az… aunque pronto éste emergió debajo de unos botes caídos.

**Az – **¡Son unos malditos! – (se sacudía ignorando los golpes que tenía cuando nos vio) – eran demasiados… terminaron sepultándome –

**Just – **(No había que decir más para saber lo que pasó después) – debo ir por ella… seguro la llevaron con Stein… pero… ¿Dónde está Blitz? –

**Az – **Fue muy valiente… logro causarle serias heridas a uno de los líderes… por eso mismo cuando lo derrotaron se lo llevaron… tengo una buena idea del camino que tomaron – (se sacudió el polvo y su mirada nos dijo que por nada del mundo se iba a quedar… así que salimos tras él dejando a Cream con las chicas para que se cuidaran) –

Mientras avanzábamos no dejaba de darnos vueltas la cabeza… habíamos enfrentado a muchos ese día… pero ciertamente no habían sido gran desafío… nos dimos cuenta al instante… simplemente nos habían engañado, nos tendieron un anzuelo que picamos inmediatamente, sabían que al saber que eran muchos iríamos los más experimentados aunque Az se quedó igual al ser superado en número no era mucho lo que podía hacer… tanto Blitz como Jean y Gin aunque sabían pelear no era precisamente su punto más fuerte así que también pudieron someterlos, habíamos sido muy ingenuos y eso nos estaba costando caro.

Habíamos ya recorrido un buen trecho del camino cuando las chicas nos alcanzaron, queríamos decirles que regresaran, pero sabíamos que jamás aceptarían eso… lo veía en sus miradas, esta vez no solo Az tenía aquel brillo en su mirada, todos lo teníamos… por primera vez desde que empezáramos a proteger a madre, habíamos fallado y no en pequeña escala, podíamos perder algo muy valioso y eso era intolerable, mi sangre hervía, fue entonces que tomé la determinación, la salvaríamos no importaba el precio, todos pensábamos lo mismo cuando nos dirigimos al viejo edificio que servía como central para Stein.

**Just – **Debemos pensar algo pronto… dudo que no haya nadie cuidando el lugar así que deberemos ver cómo hacer para entrar – (sin duda la idea no era mala… una distracción podía ayudarnos) –

**Blaine – **(Pero mi mente me decía otra cosa) – Sinceramente padre creo que ellos de sobra saben que vamos a venir… y seguro esperan que nos separemos así que nuestra mejor opción ahora es… - (no terminé la frase pues Az estaba ya encabezándonos con una sonrisa) –

**Az – **Entrar de golpe y deshacerse de lo que se ponga ante nosotros - (y así lo hicimos, no nos separamos sino que entramos directamente algo útil pues parecía que no se esperaban eso) –

Las alarmas sonaron y pronto teníamos a muchos perros corriendo tras y hacia nosotros, luchábamos de una forma defensiva… quitándonos a todos los que eran posibles y usándolos para retrasar a los demás… subíamos varias escaleras que nos permitían controlar a nuestros oponentes por el poco espacio, logramos distraerlos de forma que Cream pudiera escabullirse sin ser notada.

**Cream – **(Estaba avanzando sobre las vigas del techo cuando escuchó los gritos de Blitz y fue de inmediato a ver y efectivamente lo encontró encerrado, sus guardias eran pocos así que le fue muy fácil liberarlo) - ¿Dónde está madre? –

**Blitz – **(Estaba recuperándose mientras retomaba aire) – se la llevaron a la planta más alta según sé… solo hay un cuarto – (sin esperar a recuperarse completamente ambos salieron para encontrarnos y decirnos lo que ahora sabían) –

**Blaine – **Esto no parece terminar… ¿Cómo es que hay tantos perros aquí? – (sin duda eran muchos… si no fuera porque cuidábamos de mantener siempre un área cerrada a forma que no pudieran rodearnos demasiado para aprovechar su superioridad numérica) –

**Az – **Todo indica que estaban esperándonos… o mejor dicho lo tenían todo planeado desde el inicio… - (a pesar de nuestras precauciones… pronto estaban comenzando a romper nuestras defensas pero en eso escuchamos varios golpes de la retaguardia) –

**Cream – **(Después de quitarse del camino a varios llegó con nosotros) – ya sé dónde está… debemos ir pronto a la planta más alta… - (apenas escucharla no dudamos… padre, Az y yo nos encargábamos de abrir camino hasta que encontramos las escaleras que necesitábamos) – ¡Váyanse! Nosotros vamos a detenerlos aquí – (así fue como ella junto con Blitz, Jean, Gin y Az se quedaron atrás mientras padre y yo avanzábamos) - ¿Qué te crees que haces? – (le dijo furiosa a Az) – ve con ellos… necesitan toda la fuerza posible… -

Extrañamente en esa parte no había prácticamente ningún oponente… teníamos el camino libre así que sin esperar más entramos a esa habitación… apenas entrar logramos ver a madre, estaba amordazada y atada, se notaba que la habían abofeteado varias veces… pero por lo demás se veía bien y era algo que nos tranquilizaba… hasta que escuchamos su risa.

**Stein – **Jajajaja, ¿Debería felicitarlos por venir? – (ante nosotros estaba un doberman negro con café, nos miraba de una forma… como si ante él no hubieran más que bolsas de basura) – aunque al final no es que logren algo – (no entendíamos como podía estar así… tenía clara desventaja) –

**Az – **Cállate pedazo de basura… hemos venido por nuestra madre y si quieres poder salir con al menos algún hueso intacto será mejor que te largues – (pocas veces pude ver a Az tan furioso aunque yo le apoyaba) –

**Just – **Stein no tengo la menor idea de lo que planeas, pero esto se termina aquí y ahora – (mi padre avanzó hacia él pero se detuvo al ver cómo Stein se mostraba demasiado confiado) – chicos prepárense… -

**Stein – **Sigues haciendo gala de tu bien sabida percepción… pueden salir… igual los notará – (ante su sonrisa y nuestra gran confusión varios gatos comenzaron a asomarse en la habitación) –

**Blaine - **¿Qué es esto? – (eran muchos… pero no entendía lo que hacían ahí) –

**Az - **¿Cómo es que pudieron formar una alianza? – (parecía que él se había dado cuenta… y al escucharlo nosotros también reaccionamos pero igual aun confusos) – perros y gatos… nunca se han unido a ésta escala –

**Stein – **Precisamente – (se comenzó a pasear frente a nosotros con un aire de superioridad) – perros y gatos nos hemos odiado siempre, es algo que la naturaleza dictó –

**Just – **Eso solo es un pensamiento para las mentes cerradas que solo tienen miedo de entender la verdad del mundo… la verdad que podemos vivir en paz –

**Stein – **Es curioso que lo digas, pues de no ser por ti, esos gatos y yo no hubiésemos trabajado juntos – (sonreía más al ver como nuestra confusión se incrementaba) – Just, tú y tu familia son un peligro para la sociedad, perros cuidando gatos… gatos queriendo a los perros… eso es alterar el orden de las cosas, pero estoy divagando, uno de los ejecutores felinos… ha elegido colaborar conmigo para eliminarlos… - (poco a poco se acercaba a madre) – es una pena que una belleza como tu fuese contaminada por seres como éstos… quizá… se hubiese logrado evitar tu destino –

Todos nos dimos cuenta en ese instante… tras ellos había un gran ventanal… estábamos en el último piso, ese… ese maldito tenía planeado arrojarla, dicen, que hay momentos cuando las mentes de seres que conviven por un largo tiempo se conectan al punto que puedes pensar igual o saber lo que piensa el otro… dicen que hay instantes en la vida donde todo parece ir mucho más lento… puedo decirles que ambas cosas son ciertas pues lo vivimos ese día… padre se lanzó… los gatos igual pero Az y yo nos habíamos anticipado sirviéndole de escudo logrando él llegar con Stein y alejarlo de madre, entonces comenzó la pelea.

**Az – **Blaine te juro que si dejas que te derroten… yo mismo te voy a arrancar la piel… - (me dijo en ese tono amenazador con el que siempre nos hablábamos cuando nos desafiábamos amistosamente) –

**Blaine – **Y yo te juro que si te ganan buscaré alguna perrita y le diré que estás perdidamente enamorado de ella – (le sonreí para ver su enojo) –

Así nos lanzamos a luchar, eran muchos los enemigos… podía sentir como me desgarraban la piel… pero por nada del mundo dejamos a ninguno pasar a donde padre luchaba contra Stein, pude más que ver la pelea por espacios, Stein podía ser un desgraciado, pero sabía luchar, estaba a la par que nuestro padre dándose golpes y mordidas por igual, para nosotros las cosas no pintaban precisamente de maravilla, nos superaban en número… Az no le iba tan mal pues también era un gato y su agilidad era mucho mayor a la mía además que mi tamaño era un blanco fácil, por fortuna tanto pelear con Az me hizo aprender trucos que me ayudaron mucho a esquivar ataques que de otra forma hubieran sido muy problemáticos…

**Stein – **Just tu eres una vergüenza para todos los caninos – (gruñía mientras buscaba alguna forma de derrotar a mi padre, pero le era difícil, precisamente porque en un cuerpo a cuerpo no podría ganar fácilmente es que había aceptado la propuesta de los gatos) – pero toda peste… tiene cómo controlarse –

**Just – **Vergüenza… ¿Qué sabes tú siquiera sobre eso? – (padre estaba furioso completamente) – atacar inocentes tachándolos de maleantes, de traidores… tú solamente te preocupas de ti mismo… de tu seguridad y poder, no te importan los demás y es por eso que terminaré aquí y ahora contigo, para proteger a los demás… y para proteger lo más sagrado que tengo que es mi familia –

Podía ver cómo Stein iba perdiendo terreno a cada momento… lamentablemente eso estaba sucediendo con nosotros, las heridas me ardían y mis fuerzas comenzaban a fallarme, Az pasaba por algo similar pero no nos doblegábamos… por fortuna nuestra preocupación pasó pronto a calmarse cuando sentimos que nuestros oponentes disminuían.

**Cream – **Lamentamos llegar tarde a la fiesta… nos retrasaron unos obstáculos – (decía de lo más natural mientras lanzaba a algunos felinos lejos contra las paredes) – bloqueamos el acceso así que por ahí no debemos preocuparnos – (le asentimos y ahora que estábamos todos juntos podíamos hacer mucho más y así fue) –

Si bien no estábamos en la mejor situación del mundo estaba seguro que íbamos a salir bien, estábamos logrando controlar a los gatos que estaban ahí, podíamos escuchar como los perros luchaban por romper la barrera que habían puesto los demás… pero si nos apresurábamos podríamos salir sin problemas… todo iba a estar bien estaba seguro… lo estaba… hasta que escuchamos de nuevo a Stein reír.

**Stein – **Entonces Just… ¿Qué vale más, ganarme o salvar a tu querida? – (de alguna forma… Stein había puesto sus patas de nuevo en madre y la tenía peligrosamente cerca del ventanal) – y ustedes cachorros ni se atrevan a acercarse – (notó que nos lanzaríamos a él pero con su amenaza y con lo que teníamos que contener no nos quedó más que esperar que padre tuviera algún plan) - ¿Entonces Just? –

**Just – **(Nos miró por un instante con una sonrisa tierna y triste) – hijos míos, siempre cuídense los unos a los otros – (parándose quitó su pose de pelea bajando la cabeza) – siempre, siempre he estado orgulloso de ustedes, no olviden lo que les enseñé siempre –

Nuevamente lo veía todo correr lento… Stein se había lanzado al cuello de nuestro padre mordiéndolo con gran fuerza mientras empujó con su cuerpo para buscar derribarlo… pero para sorpresa de todos vimos como padre resistió ahí parado.

**Just – **Vivan siempre creyendo en el mañana… siempre se construye… los amo – (haciendo uso de todas sus fuerzas logró moverse para morder el cuello de Stein y levantarlo en el aire… lanzándose hacia el ventanal, que al recibir ese impacto se rompió… atravesando ambos cuerpos para encontrar el vacío que allí había… y a pesar de eso… pudimos ver… una sonrisa en su rostro) –

- ¡PADRE! –

Corrí pronto hacia allí… pero ya no me atreví a asomarme conociendo lo que vería allí… pude ver a mi lado como madre con una expresión vacía y llorando se desmayaba… incluso los gatos que estaban allí parecían en estado de shock… me dolía hasta el alma… pero al escuchar como los perros parecían haber derribado el bloqueo me puse a ver por todos lados hasta ver una esperanza… me gire a ver a mis hermanos.

**Blaine - **¡Vengan! – (se me acercaron al escucharme gritarles) – no hay tiempo… - (abrí la trampilla que había visto) – Blitz… debes llevarte a madre, Cream, Jean, Gin y Az… ustedes deben protegerlo y escapar de aquí ahora mismo…. NO… no admito ninguna palabra más… Yo no seré capaz de ver a padre a los ojos si fallamos en proteger a madre y a nuestro hermanito – (les juro que quería destrozarme en ese instante… quería llorar en silencio la pérdida de alguien tan importante para mí…. Pero no tenía ese lujo) – ¡AHORA! –

Mi grito hizo reaccionar también a nuestros atacantes pero hizo reaccionar a mis hermanos lo suficiente… pronto Blitz cargó a madre y los demás lo siguieron dentro de la trampilla mientras notando unos muebles atrás me lancé a ellos para derribarlos… lo cual logré con ayuda.

**Blaine - **¿Qué te crees que haces? – (le dije molesto a un Az que estaba a mi lado y quien me había ayudado a derribar los muebles para bloquear la trampilla) – debiste haber… - (me golpeó fuertemente) –

**Az – **(Por primera vez lo vi derramar unas lágrimas en toda su vida) – acabo… de perder a mi padre… ¡¿Crees acaso idiota que voy a dejarte así nada más para perder a mi hermano?! Eso nunca pasará… -

**Blaine – **Az… tampoco yo quiero ver a mi… - (nuevamente me calló) –

**Az –** Estás decidido… lo veo en tus ojos… y los míos no deben estar diferente… Blaine… si la vida ha decidido que has de caer aquí… te juro por mi vida que no lo harás solo… - (volteó a ver a los demás incluyendo a los perros que habían entrado ya pero estaban confusos de no ver a su líder) - ¡Escúchenme perros inmundos, nos hemos deshecho de su líder, y les aseguro que si quieren algo de nosotros… entonces… Vengan! –

Los perros por supuesto se enfurecieron… los gatos parecieron despertar y prepararse… yo veía a Az… sin duda él tenía mucho más carácter que yo y sabía reaccionar… con sus palabras… con esas palabras que siempre me harán admirarlo… nos había culpado a nosotros de lo de Stein, así… el nombre de nuestro padre jamás sería manchado con su sangre… ahora solo restaba… protegerla, debíamos proteger a madre al fruto que llevaba, Az tenía razón… yo ya estaba decidido hice de lado la regla principal… y fue cuando comenzó todo… podría mentirles y decirles que yo estaba fuera de mí, observando los hechos, pero no… la verdad yo sentí todo, yo hice todo… sentía los golpes pero no podía sentir dolor, atacaba y desgarraba todo lo que estaba frente a mi… Az también hacia lo suyo cortando a cualquier oponente que osara ponerse en su camino…

Así nacieron las historias Mitts, Scarlet, cuando nos fuimos dando cuenta, nuestros cuerpos eran de un intenso escarlata, nuestros alientos eran pesados y largos… nuestras miradas aún estaban cargadas de ira… una ira que no planeábamos contener, no podíamos desbloquear la trampilla… así que salimos por la puerta principal… eliminando a todos… hasta salir del edificio… algunos huían aterrorizados… gritando que éramos monstruos, demonios salidos del infierno mismo… creo no estaban tan equivocados… habíamos asesinado a muchos perros y gatos… no podría decir un número exacto… pero lo hicimos… pronto asustamos a los pocos que quedaban, quienes huyeron gritando muchas cosas, luego fuimos tras el edificio hasta que encontramos lo que buscábamos… el cuerpo de nuestro padre… lo llevamos con nosotros hasta el bosque… cerca de un claro lo enterramos.

**Blaine – **Az… lo que hemos hecho… él… él jamás… lo aprobaría… nunca… -

**Az – **(Estaba tan afectado como yo pero me miró) – nunca lo hará… pero… protegimos a nuestra familia… si el precio a pagar es éste… entonces me convertiré en un verdadero demonio – (podía ver su resolución aunque también su pena y asentí) – vamos… debemos encontrar a los demás –

Así fue como partimos en búsqueda de nuestra familia, así fue como también lo perdimos todo en ese día… así fue como fui conocido como un monstruo asesino… una bestia que asesinó a cientos de perros y gatos, esa es la historia detrás de lo que soy y quien soy… Scarlet… de cierta forma tú no te equiv…

**"""**

Se escuchó bastante claro el sonido de una bofetada… Blaine estaba sorprendido pues al darse cuenta de lo que iba a decir esperaba una reacción así… pero no que fuese la misma Scarlet quien le había dado ese golpe.

**Scarlet – **¡No te atrevas a decir eso! – (ella misma podía sentirlo… sus mejillas estaban húmedas… estaba llorando pero le importaba nada) - ¡Jamás te atrevas a decir o pensar eso de ti! O te juro… te juro que te destrozaré el rostro con mis garras…. –

**Mittens – **(Con cuidado la tomó de los hombros para hacerla reaccionar y calmarse… no es que no tuviera algo para decirle… sino porque realmente no podía hablar… tenía un enorme nudo en la garganta y las lágrimas no le dejaban de salir) –

**Scarlet – **(Ella por el contrario podía hablar aunque no dejar de llorar) - **¿Cuándo en la vida has llorado?... eso no importa… claro que sí… estoy llorando por un perro… no importa… ha sufrido demasiado – **has cargado con todo eso… has estado viajando de aquí para allá con esa estúpida forma de ser tuya que es ayudar a todo mundo aun a costa de ti mismo… jamás… JAMAS te atrevas a decir nada para devaluarte perro idiota… -

**Blaine – **Lo siento… es… algo que aún me acecha cada noche y cada día de mi vida… quizá ustedes puedan entenderme –

**Scarlet – **Yo diría… que hasta tuviste razón… - (giró la mirada… no es que no creyera que tenía razones de sobra para haber hecho aquello… pero admitir abiertamente que aceptaba que hermanos de su especie merecieran morir así… no era fácil) – **entonces… es por eso que fuiste llamado así… por eso es que tu mirada siempre tiene ese tono gris aunque bromees… - **

**Blaine – **Y… bueno chicas esa es… mi historia, mi pasado… - (suspirando decidió que lo mejor era levantarse y darles un momento para poder digerir todo pero fue detenido por un abrazo) – ¿Mitts? –

**Mittens – **(Lo estaba abrazando fuertemente) – has… sufrido tanto y… y aun así solamente buscas ayudar a los demás… tu familia… tu padre sé… yo sé que está orgulloso de ti – (lo vio a los ojos sus esmeraldas aún estaban empañadas y con ternura acariciaban la mirada café y bañada en tristeza de su querido amigo y hermano) – **pero aquí también tienes un hogar Blaine y no lo vas a perder – **

**Blaine – **(Podía ver esos cristales verdes y hermosos reconfortarlo además de la calidez del abrazo… sonrió al fin) – **entiendo más el por qué Bolt está enamorado de ti – **gracias Mitts, muchas gracias… y a ti Scarlet – (dirigió su mirada hacia ella pero la notó algo extraña) - ¿Scarlet? –

**Scarlet – **(Al escucharlo reaccionó y sacudió un poco su cabeza) – si perro… ya he entendido las cosas… - **me…estaba sintiendo muy molesta… ¿Porque ella lo abrazó? Vamos no voy a estar celosa de eso… ¿Cierto? – **me… disculpo por lo que pasó la otra vez… - (sin decir más se giró para no verlo y para no tener que preguntarse más de las cosas que estaban comenzando a ser más comunes en su mente) –

**Blaine – **Gracias Scarlet… no sabías… y… a ti Mitts… ahora… deben ir a dormir… no faltará mucho para el amanecer… y Bolt querrá a su gatita con él jejeje – (sonrió muy cálidamente mostrando que estaba mejor) –

**Mittens – **Lo sé… y yo quiero estar con mi peludo… aunque tampoco quisiera dejar a mi mejor amigo solito… bueno… Scarlet no es que cuente mucho – (curiosamente aunque sabía que eso la haría enojar eso era lo que ella quería) –

**Scarlet - **¿De qué hablas? Puedo darle mejor compañía de la que merece y hasta cuidarlo – (muy tarde se había dado cuenta de la trampa que le habían tendido y simplemente miraba a Mittens a los ojos) - **¿Cómo te atreviste? – **

**Mittens – Lo hiciste tu solita – **(le sonreía con algo de superioridad mientras Blaine no tenía ni idea de lo que pasaba) – bueno debo ir con mi orejón jejeje – (pero cuando iba a salir alguien le cortó el paso) - ¿Eh? –

**Az – **No… aún no te vas a ir… nadie de aquí se va a mover, pues estoy más que seguro que al menos tú Mittens puedes estar interesada en lo que diré – (se le notaba serio… aunque su mirada se veía algo cristalina como si alguna lágrima se le hubiese querido escapar, se mantenía serio) –

**Blaine – **Az ella debe ir con Bolt, cualquier tema que quieras hablar conmigo adelante – (lo miraba confundido) –

**Az – **Oh… justamente de ése perro es que voy a hablar… desde hace tiempo… cuando lo ayudaste y todo, me preguntaba muchas cosas incluso me hiciste una afirmación que me tuvo noches en vela… y estar vigilando a tus amiguitos… - (su semblante se tornó aún más serio mientras acusaba con la mirada a su hermano y le apuntaba con una pata) –

**Mittens – **(Únicamente podía estar ahí observando pero no soltaba a Blaine por si acaso algo malo pudiera pasar) – **pero Az mencionó que se trataba de Bolt… ¿Qué es lo que quiere decir? – **

**Az – **Blaine… te ordeno… - (se le veía muy nervioso incluso su pelaje estaba algo erizado) – te ordeno por lo más sagrado de tu vida… respóndeme… ¿Acaso Bolt… es… el hijo de nuestro padre? – (al terminar de decir esas palabras… el silencio tenso que se había sentido, no era más ahora que un silencio muerto, la pregunta parecía resonar por todos lados… pero no del granero sino de los oídos y las cabezas de quienes la habían escuchado) - ¡Respóndeme! –

* * *

><p>Si no me equivoco creo ha sido el capitulo más largo que he puesto... bueno espero que llegaran a disfrutarlo, originalmente iba a cortar la historia de Blaine pues se estaba alargando... pero Mittens y Scarlet habian presionado que ya querian saber todo... ypresiento que ustedes tambien y... como no quiero que me linchen pues mejor decidi terminar toda esa parte de una vez, reitero mi agradecimiento a todos y hasta la siguiente.<p> 


	11. Chapter 11

Buen día, tarde o noche según se lea ésto jejeje, primeramente una sincera disculpa a cualquiera que aún siga éste fic, el tiempo ha sido realmente largo y no poseo perdón en ese sentido, sin embargo el detalle causal es, como algunos supieron, perdí a mi madre el año pasado... y pasé muchos cambios en mi vida, logré encontrar trabajo y acepté ... y bueno muchas cosas han pasado, me metí a la maestría (si.. yo agarrando más escuela.. que loco de mi parte -.-) pero bueno aqui está el capítulo, y como dije no planeo abandonarlo, mi vida se está estabilizando un poco lo cual ayudará.

Cómo siguiente punto, así como he vivido muchas cosas, igualmente todos viven cosas duras... la historia de Blaine que culmina ésta "noche" nos muestra eso... y yo también he vivido muchas cosas, es duro vivir problemas, pero tenemos la fuerza para superarlo y avanzar... es duro pero jamás estamos solos... aunque lo creamos así, no lo estamos.

Despues de eso pues ya se conocen las aclaraciones sobre las **negritas **las _cursivas _y todo eso jeje, sin más... aqui tenéis y de nuevo un Agradecimiento enorme a todos quienes aún sigan este fic.. y a quienes me han apoyado desde cada momento y problema.

* * *

><p><strong>Cambios en la vida.<strong>

La pregunta que había lanzado Az como una saeta seguía aun resonando en el lugar… Mittens estaba completamente confusa, no sabía lo que había pasado, Scarlet no estaba en mejores circunstancias pues ante esa pregunta, si bien no era algo que le interesara mucho al tratarse de aquél perro blanco había sido dicho con tanta seriedad que ni ella ubicaba sus pensamientos.

**Az – **Blaine te he hecho una pregunta… y no pretendo repetirla más veces… me has escuchado así que respóndeme ahora mismo… - (su semblante era difícil de describir pero sus palabras dejaban clara su seriedad) -

**Mittens – **(Aún se encontraba bastante sorprendida, pero luego recuperó su consciencia al menos un poco y sonrió algo nerviosa) – Vamos Az… ¿De qué hablas?... donde ustedes vivían fue un lugar lejano de donde Bolt fue adoptado por Penny –

**Az – **Eso es cierto… pero aun así… cuando nos separamos viajamos a diferentes partes del país… no es imposible… -

**Blaine – **(Suspirando se ganó la atención de todos nuevamente) – Az tiene razón en ese punto… pero eso llevaría a contar más cosas y ellas necesit…. –

**Az – **¡Al demonio con dormir! – (su mirada estaba afilada… sin embargo Scarlet notaba que no era una mirada amenazante como ya le había dado a ella… sino una mirada que tenía una mezcla de ansiedad y tal vez temor, sin duda algo raro en él) – necesito saber esto ahora mismo… -

**Scarlet – **(Recuperándose un poco habló) – perro… no puedes simplemente decirle ¿Si o No? –

**Blaine – **Me temo que la respuesta que él busca es una más allá de un sí o un no… nuevamente perdonen chicas… pero deberé contar un poco más de historia pero no será tan larga… Az… escucha y puedes hacer tu juicio tal como yo he tenido que hacerlo cada día… -

"""

Bien… primero que nada les diré que luego que Az y yo nos separamos de nuestra familia… viajamos juntos un tiempo pero igual nuestro objetivo era encontrarla nuevamente… tomamos la decisión de separarnos para poder buscarlos fijando que nos encontraríamos en una ciudad llamada Minneapolis en el norte del país… ahí es una ciudad sin tantos problemas de razas… así nos separamos cada uno por nuestro camino… comencé a investigar si acaso alguien había visto pasar a mi familia… claro que solo preguntaba por madre y por Blitz ya que no podía preguntarle a los gatos, tenía que tener mucho cuidado con mis pasos… los rumores acerca de lo que sucedió se habían esparcido rápidamente por la mayoría de las ciudades, tuve muchas veces que ocultar mi apariencia pues al principio sí decían que uno era un Doberman café… con el tiempo olvidaron eso y tuve más tranquilidad…

Bueno no me desviaré… finalmente encontré una pista de donde pudieron haber ido aunque al final fue una pista sin salida y estaba en cero de nuevo, muchas pistas y a muchos lugares viaje siguiendo cualquier mínimo rastro de ellos, pasaron años para mi hasta que encontré una pista muy prometedora, la seguí prontamente avanzando hasta llegar a Los Angeles,

"""

Al mencionar esto el corazón de Mittens dio un vuelco, Bolt había sido adoptado en una veterinaria de esa ciudad, entonces era posible que realmente Bolt fuese hijo del padre de Blaine de quien, de solo haber escuchado su historia sentía un gran respeto por él.

**Mittens – **(Estaba por hablar cuando Scarlet la hizo cerrar la boca con un gesto) –

"""

El rastro se perdía en la ciudad, estaba por rendirme, (la mirada del perro se veía algo vacía al recordar aquél momento), sin embargo… yo soy de la idea que no existe la casualidad, ese día conocí a quien me dio el resto del rompecabezas, (miró a los tres que tenían su atención fijada en él), esa tarde conocí a Amber, ella me contó cómo tiempo atrás había visto como una perrita blanca como la que describía había llegado a una parte de la ciudad, estaba en su último periodo de gestación…

"""

De pronto Blaine se detuvo en su relato bajando la mirada, después de un momento Az se encontraba impaciente y al no haber más palabras ni respuestas se desesperó y estuvo por tomar a Blaine del cuello para obligarlo a hablar, pero Mittens estaba aún abrazándolo y con la mirada le dejó claro que no le iba a dejar hacer nada de eso.

**Mittens – **Az… - (a pesar de su mirada y la amenaza clara que le dio su voz era suave) – Blaine está… - (pero ya no hubo necesidad de decir nada más… ya que todos vieron las lágrimas que caían ya al suelo desde el rostro de Blaine quien suspirando tomó aire) –

"""

Me contó cómo la vio llegar lejos ocultándose de otros… siempre preocupada de sus cachorritos… Amber le ayudó a encontrar refugio y ocultarla de cualquiera que pudiera reconocerla… claro que ella nunca supo por qué exactamente hasta que me conoció… madre luchó valientemente hasta el final logrando dar a luz…. –hizo una leve pausa temblando un poco… dando a entender a los demás lo que seguía- nacieron 2 cachorros… pero madre estaba muy débil… cansada y enferma… con sus últimas fuerzas le pidió a Amber que cuidara de los pequeños… ella aceptó, aunque una paloma difícilmente podría hacer eso… entonces recordó que no muy lejos había una veterinaria… alguna vez había intentado que madre fuera pero ella se negó por temor… Amber voló sin importarle lo que pudiera pasarle y logró llamar la atención del hijo del veterinario quien salió siguiéndola, naturalmente su padre lo siguió… llegaron donde madre, pero solamente había un cachorro que se llevaron.

"""  
>La situación en el lugar ahora era, más extraña aún, Az estaba completamente paralizado incapaz su mente de digerir, procesar o siquiera entender algo de lo que había escuchado… sin duda había escuchado… no se había perdido detalle del relato, pero algunas partes del mismo lo tenían simplemente anclado al suelo… no fue sino hasta después de un momento que fue capaz de reaccionar.<p>

**Az – **B…Blaine… voy a odiarme el resto de mi vida… pero repíteme lo que dijiste que sucedió – (su estado era difícil de describir, su pelaje erizado… su garras clavadas en el suelo y su mirada afilada pero vibrante, como si su mirada temblara) –

**Blaine – **Todo indica… que madre llegó a Los Ángeles, donde pudo dar a luz a dos cachorros, a… a costa de su vida… pero uno de los cachorros desapareció – (sus lágrimas aún caían… su alma desde aquél día que Amber le contara todo, se torturaba sin parar acerca de no haber logrado proteger a su madre, deshonrando a su padre) –

**Az – **No….no fuimos capaces de protegerla…. – (estrelló su puño con tanta fuerza en el suelo que todos pudieron escuchar un crujido… pero su rostro no se inmutó lo más mínimo) – nuestro padre, madre… - (lo que sucedió a continuación impresionó tanto a Scarlet y a Mittens que sintieron su corazón hacerse un puño… Az estaba llorando mientras miraba al techo como buscando el cielo, sus lágrimas caían al suelo lentamente, a pesar de ese momento… se podía sentir un aura de increíble presencia, no era debilidad a pesar que sus lágrimas eran de arrepentimiento, no estaba siendo débil) –

**Blaine – **Az… - (dijo finalmente luego de unos momentos) – aún no lo hemos deshonrado completamente, aún tenemos una misión por cumplir para con ellos dos, para con toda la familia y estoy seguro que lo entiendes… -

**Az – **(Mirando a los ojos a su hermano asintió, limpiándose las lágrimas procedió a cortarse la palma de su pata dejando fluir la sangre, dando una fuerte pisada con esa pata dejo que su sangre mojara la tierra mientras elevó unas palabras) – por ésta sangre yo Azazel juro por mi padre Just, por mi madre Reine que protegeré su legado con mi vida… y si debo convertirme en un verdadero demonio infernal… estoy dispuesto a sacrificar hasta mi alma – (levantándose miró a Blaine) - ¿Qué haremos ahora? –

**Blaine – **Por ahora lo primero es dejar que ellas descansen… mañana comenzará el entrenamiento de Bolt… del cual quiero que tú te hagas cargo – (viendo que él estaba a punto de decirle algo más levantó su pata callándolo) – sobre eso… sigo investigando sin descanso… - (volteó a ver a las chicas) – Mitts debes ir con Bolt, cualquier duda dímela mañana por favor… Scarlet tú necesitas reposar para sanar mejor -

Ambas felinas asintieron, aunque en buena parte sentían que estaban en un lugar y momento irreal, se sentían fuera de lugar, ver a Az y a Blaine de esa forma las hacía sentir pequeñas e insignificantes…. No por que fuesen inferiores, sino porque las situaciones que habían vivido y el peso que ambos habían aceptado cargar era algo que superaba por mucho lo que alguna vez ellas pudieron haber vivido y que sentían como una gran herida en sus vidas, pero eso se había replanteado en los últimos eventos.

**Mittens – **Si Blaine… iré con Bolt, espero que descanses bien… - (con suavidad depositó un beso en la mejilla de su amigo y hermano mientras salía de allí, aun con muchos deseos de lanzarse a llorar, pero sabía que era algo que no le correspondía) – **pensar que Bolt es hijo de esos seres tan asombrosos… aunque en parte ahora entiendo mejor por qué mi orejoncito es como es, por la herencia que le ha tocado – **

**Scarlet – **(Por su parte asintiendo se dirigió hacia su "cama" para descansar, pero notó que tanto el perro como su hermano felino no se movían de donde estaban) - **¿Ahora acepto la hermandad que se tienen?... realmente estoy siendo afectada…. Pero…. Pero realmente no es que no pudiera ser afectada… simplemente debo ver como ese estúpido perro se comporta aún después de haber vivido todo eso, cierto, y tú le dijiste cosas muy feas… no es momento de que me pelee conmigo misma… pero ciertamente comienzo a verlo diferente, quizá lo entiendo un poco más ahora – **(acercándose tocó el hombro de Blaine) – tú también tienes que descansar no eres un súper-perro ¿Sabes? –

**Blaine – **Ciertamente no lo soy… adelántate yo aún deb…. – (pero como respuesta fue empujado por Scarlet hasta acercarlo a la cama donde dormía) - ¿Scarlet? –

**Scarlet – **Te dije que a descansar y eso harás…. – (luego se giró a ver a Az) – tú también… ignoro cuanto está pasando por la mente de ambos… pero él necesita descansar – (hizo una pausa y pronto añadió) – para mañana curarme como debe… - (ella misma sentía que nadie le creería esa "corrección" ni ella misma… pero poco le importaba, estaba cansada física y mentalmente, principalmente lo segundo así que únicamente quería descansar) –

**Az – **(En silencio subió las vigas para acomodarse en la que sería su cama esa noche, su mente era todo un mundo de confusión, pero sabía que perder la concentración y las cosas de vista no le iba a ayudar de ninguna forma) – **Bolt, más te vale hacer honor a nuestro… no… a tu padre… - **

Así la noche continuó su impasible camino, la luna en el cielo se mantenía vigilante de lo que sucedía, pero luego se ocultó tras unas nubes, como si intentara también ella conciliar el sueño después de todos los eventos, aunque su descanso no duraría mucho pues faltaban pocas horas para que diese su lugar al sol para anunciar el día nuevo.

En el bosque todo parecía en calma, aún la noche era muy joven, sin embargo unas sombras se movían rápidamente, parecían estar buscando algo o a alguien, habían estado recorriendo el lugar desde la noche anterior, era natural que no pudieran encontrar nada, ya que los felinos no eran precisamente buenos rastreadores, finalmente se detuvieron ante lo que parecía una cueva.

**Lair - **¿Cree que se oculte aquí señor? – (se le notaba bastante cansado pero poco dispuesto a demostrarlo, más ahora que parecía haber ganado mucho terreno respecto a ganar el favor de Sting) –

**Sting – **Es el único lugar que se asemeja a donde lo encontré la primera vez… en todo caso debes estar preparado – **el hecho que nos ayude no quita que sigue siendo un gran asesino – **si reacciona mal al despertar seguramente podríamos tener un duro momento –

**Lair – **Si señor – (sin duda una pelea contra un ser como ese, era algo que no le apetecía, así que una buena parte de su ser deseaba que nada más complicado sucediera) –

Mientras en aquel lugar retirado de donde Blaine y los demás se encuentran, un par de sombras ocultas gracias al follaje de los árboles se mantenían observando la situación, sus afilados ojos no perdían detalle de lo que estaba sucediendo, cada vez notando la situación que se antojaba cada momento más tensa.

**X1 – **Se supone que es aquí donde está aquél lobo que llegó a ésta área ¿No? – (el tono de preocupación se podía notar) –

**X2 – **Precisamente… lo cual solo puede significar que ese ejecutor es el responsable que ese lobo viniera aquí… - **esto es malo… Stray es un nombre que se relaciona con la sangre, la muerte y el odio… su presencia aquí es peligrosa para todo ser vivo – **Aun así… ¿Cómo logró que lo apoyara? –

**X1 – **Me temo que ese es el problema principal… - (con un movimiento cambiaron a un ángulo que les permitía ver mejor) – sólo nos queda observar… -

**Lair – **(Acercándose a la cueva intentó entrar pero fue detenido por Sting) - ¿Qué sucede? –

**Sting – **Entraré yo… - (fue lo único que se limitó a decir mientras entraba y llamaba) – Stray soy Sting sal si estás aquí – (al fondo de la cueva pudo observar un movimiento y finalmente como se incorporaba una figura que parecía respirar agitadamente) –

**Stray – **Ya te oí… sal… ahora saldré – (mantuvo su voz firme y fría en todo momento… a pesar que realmente su corazón seguía latiéndole fuertemente por el sueño que acababa de tener) – **Juro que destrozaré a todos los perros… te lo juro… - **(después de decir esto respiró hondamente y retomó su semblante normal saliendo de la cueva al encuentro de los felinos) –

**Sting – **Buen día, espero que no te hayamos robado mucho sueño – (a pesar que la frase se podría interpretar como un reclamo, se podía notar que estaba dicha con sinceridad) –

**Stray – **Hay sueños de los que vale más despertar que seguir sumergiéndose en las tinieblas… - (luego de esa frase tan enigmática, viniendo de él, los miró profundamente) - ¿A que han venido?, acaso tienen más información o ¿Han descubierto algo? –

**Sting – **Precisamente tenemos una información que te podría resultar bastante útil – (procedió a relatarle acerca de la información que le sacaron a los perros, acerca de cómo habían golpeado a un perro color café que respondía bastante bien a la descripción que habían dado los gatos presentes en el evento) – todo parece indicar que estaba saliendo de la ciudad, así que debemos actuar rápido si queremos evitar que escape –

**Stray – **Quizá no haya la necesidad de actuar tan rápidamente… tengo el presentimiento que ese perro no se ha alejado tanto como podría parecer – (en su mente varios pensamientos comenzaban a conectarse para formarse una idea de lo que estaba sucediendo) –

**Lair - **¿De qué hablas?... a este paso ese perro estará fuera de nuestro alcance… - (se le notaba molesto… cierto que se había ganado un buen puesto, pero si perdían al perro igualmente él lo perdería todo) –

**Stray – **Eres demasiado impulsivo… tengo mis razones para asegurar que ese perro no se ha ido – (a su mente llegó finalmente el recuerdo de haber visto en aquella casa que habían investigado, salir a una gata color negro, él había sentido el aroma de otro ser dentro de la casa… sin duda era aquella gata, pero le intrigaba por qué se encontraba dentro de la casa, no era la tal Scarlet, pues no era rojiza) – **Sólo porque sería imposible que ella lo ayudara… pero sin duda tiene algo que ver… ¿Acaso la está amenazando? – **(gruñó notablemente enojado, viéndose bastante amenazador) – **malditos perros… son iguales… debo apresurarme para acabar con ese desgraciado – **

**Sting – **Puedo notar que tienes tus motivos para asegurar eso, muy bien… pero apenas sepas algo para movilizarnos dínoslo –

**Stray - **¿Movilizarse, acaso planeas llevar a todos los gatos de la ciudad? Conmigo solo bastará – (pero se intrigó al ver la sonrisa del gato) –

**Sting – **No, no llevaré a todos solo a los líderes y algunos más… jejeje, no te creas tan superior – (por primera vez le hablaba de una forma algo despectiva) – sin duda tú tienes tu fama, pero es más por la forma tan sangrienta y cruel que destrozas a tus oponentes… sin embargo la de él según lo que investigué es la fama de haber destrozado a cientos de perros y gatos… en el mismo día –

**Stray - ¿Cómo puede existir una bestia así? – **(por vez primera estaba comenzando a dudar que fuese un perro normal… incluso un lobo tendría problemas para poder derrotar a tantos oponentes) – muy bien… pero igual yo seré quien se enfrente a ese perro y a destrozarlo –

**Lair – **Por ahora da igual si iremos muchos o pocos… en todo caso deberemos primero ubicarlo, pues de nada servirán planeaciones si no está el objetivo final –

**Sting – **Hablas correctamente, por lo pronto Stray, sería muy útil que fueras a corroborar lo que sea que quieres ver, pues el tiempo igual es imperante en todo esto –

**Stray – **Muy bien… tendré todo listo para dentro de 2 días, así que deberán ser pacientes esos 2 días, y al final tendré la ubicación de ese perro – (sin decir nada más comenzó a caminar hacia otra dirección) –

**Lair – **Es un lobo muy extraño… ¿Pero crees que en 2 días tendrá la ubicación? – (estaba entre ansioso y nervioso, todo esto marcaba su destino de cierta forma) –

**Sting – **Puede que no nos guste tener que seguir esperando más… pero hasta ahora él nunca ha fallado cuando se trata de una víctima, así que deberemos tener confianza en que podrá hacerlo, en todo caso ahora sabemos el área donde buscar, el cual es en esa carretera – (sin más se retiró junto con Lair) –

Mientras ambos gatos se retiraban del lugar, las sombras que se habían ocultado en los árboles se movían inquietas, habían escuchado cosas nada gratas, pero al mismo tiempo habían ganado algo más de información.

**X2 - **¿Qué crees que significa todo esto? – (su voz simplemente denotaba mucha expectación) – lo que dijo el ejecutor…. –

**X1 – **Lo sé… lo sé… un perro que asesinó a cientos en un día… tú y yo sabemos perfectamente que esa leyenda significa mucho para ambas… - (su voz al igual que la otra contenía mucha expectación y hasta se podría decir que algo de anhelo) –

**X2 – **Sin embargo rumores de perros así se han expandido en todo el país, y si han sido así… pero por el tono…. No… no podemos sucumbir a nuestros deseos… debemos ser pacientes e investigar… -

**X1 - **¿Pero y si ésta vez estamos justo donde queríamos? ¿Qué haremos si por ser tan precavidas no logramos lo que hemos anhelado por años?... – (la otra sombra la abrazó con ternura) –

**X2 – **Conozco ese riesgo… pero debemos culminar la misión, si ese perro es el que hemos estado buscando todo éste tiempo, debemos hacer bien las cosas para terminar con esto –

**X1 – **Tienes razón… espero no nos equivoquemos… por ahora lo mejor será vigilar a esos gatos, sería inútil rastrear al lobo, además que podría darse cuenta de nuestra presencia… - (sin hablar nada más comenzaron su camino de regreso a la ciudad, su misión estaba clara y marcada, pero los pasos para realizarla eran cosa muy aparte, sentían que el más mínimo paso en falso destruiría todo lo que se esforzaron en hacer) –

A la vez, en un patio donde un gran perro cuidaba, una pequeña gatita se despertaba de una pesadilla, mientras con algunos llantos llamaba por su padre, quien presuroso abandonó cualquier cosa que estuviera haciendo para ir con ella.

**Garm – **(Pronto estaba con su pequeña abrazándola) - ¿Qué sucede mi pequeña? – (notando el semblante temeroso de su pequeña supuso pronto la respuesta) - ¿Tuviste una pesadilla? –

**Azur – **(Frotando su cabeza al enorme pecho del perro asintió) – sí… fue… algo muy feo papi… era un gran patio y había muchas sombras que peleaban… luego… estaba en… un lugar alto y otras sombras grandes se peleaban hasta que se caían… me dio mucho miedo papi – (dijo finalmente temblando firmemente y pegándose más a su padre) –

**Garm – **No te preocupes mi pequeña, fue solamente un sueño, nunca permitiré que te pase nada mi tesorito – (a pesar de ser un gran perro, la calidez y ternura de su voz era tanta que logró calmar el corazón temeroso de la pequeña quien sonriendo finalmente se frotó de nuevo a él) –

**Azur – **Si papi, yo sé que tú me cuidas siempre (con esa mirada de inocencia terminó finalmente por sonreír tranquila y sin ningún temor ya) – por cierto papi, dime si acaso pronto podremos ver al tío Blaine, hace mucho no lo veo y lo extraño –

**Garm – **No eres la única pequeña jajajajaja, pero si alguien es difícil de localizar es ese perro, en todo caso no te preocupes, sin duda que pronto lo veremos, además, podríamos pedirle de favor a Amber que le avise que quieres verlo ¿Qué te parece? –

**Azur – **(Ahora los pequeños ojos de la gatita brillaban de felicidad) – ¡Me encantaría papi! –

Así, padre e hija se dirigieron a la cama, él no tenía sueño pero sabía que aunque estuviera mejor, su pequeña no dormiría si no le acompañaba, verla era simplemente la razón de su felicidad, toda su vida había sido no sólo solitaria sino aislada emocionalmente, su dueño quería fuera un gran guardián, por lo tanto debía dar miedo lo cual llevaba finalmente a que nadie se le quería acercar, a pesar que en un principio intentó ser amable con los visitantes animales, todos le tenían tanto miedo que decidió dejar de intentarlo, pero ese día que la pequeña llegó… debía admitir que no le agradaban los gatos, pero fue una pequeña gatita quien le abrió el mundo de la felicidad y el amor, dejando fuera al fin ese mundo desolado y frío que antes tenía.

**Garm – **(Viendo ya a su pequeña dormida sonrió) – **Blaine… estaré agradecido contigo hasta el fin de mis días – **(la escena de su pequeña y aquellos perros lo acosaba en muchas ocasiones pues se reclamaba el no haber sido capaz de hacer algo) – **pero… ahora no estoy solo y tengo un amigo – **(en aquel instante conoció al que sería su mejor amigo y su salvador… sin embargo últimamente mientras pensaba en Blaine algo en su pecho le hacía sentir algo extraño… era como un vacío… como si tuviese náuseas) – **es como un presentimiento… espero que él o Amber vengan pronto… -**

En otro lugar justamente una palomita que respondía a ese nombre se encontraba descansando en un balcón… la ciudad le parecía tan triste y gris, debido a las amenazas de los gatos y las palomas que no podían huir por diversas razones y estaban bajo el poder del miedo.

**Amber – Debo encontrar una forma de ayudar a Blaine… - **(Ciertamente se sentía algo culpable que su preocupación principal no fuese su propia raza… sino un perro… pero simplemente era algo inevitable) – **si los gatos los descubren… son demasiados… aún con él y Az… si tan solo tuv…. – **(entonces le llegó como una revelación) - ¿¡Por qué no pensé en eso antes?! – (se sobresaltó un poco al notar que lo había dicho en voz alta… pero ya no importaba, tenía una forma de ayudar, había conocido a un perro que podría ayudar muchísimo si algo feo pasaba) – **debo ir a ver a Garm de inmediato – **

Parecía en ese momento que los engranes del destino se movían ya en muchas direcciones… siguiendo a seres con ansias de ver muerte y sangre… siguiendo a otros preocupados por proteger lo que aman… siguiendo a quienes podrían mover la balanza a favores diferentes… sin embargo en este momento… lo que Amber no notó es que por su emoción pasó sin notar, ante un grupo de gatos quienes al no reconocerla entre las palomas "reclutadas" iniciaron su movilización para alcanzarla.

En otro lugar, una gatita negra había estado contemplando a un perro blanco que dormía plácidamente aunque a veces movía sus patas como si corriera, eso la hacía reír a veces imaginándose a Bolt persiguiendo algo, cosa que sin duda ya le había tomado gusto al poco de enseñárselo, sin embargo también tenía una nueva mezcla de sentimientos que la embargaban, había escuchado simplemente una historia que no daba crédito, pero fue Blaine quien lo contó así que no podía pensar que lo estaba inventando.

**Mittens – **Bolt… una vez me preguntaste… ¿Qué eras?... encontraste tu respuesta… eres un perrito… y tienes a tu persona… pero hoy… me he enterado que eres… algo más – (aún estaba debatiendo lo dicho por Blaine, pero ella conocía a Bolt por más tiempo y más que eso poseían una historia nada común) – estoy segura que sí eres su hijo, yo te vi en acción… descubriste la mentira de tu vida… y aun así fuiste a rescatarme a pesar que ya no me necesitabas) –

Podrían pasar años e incluso milenios y ella sabía que jamás olvidaría ese momento de su vida… ella no le temía a nada, había aprendido a sobrevivir en las calles, pero, el "refugio" de animales como querían llamarse esas prisiones, alguna vez logró huir de una pero con un esfuerzo que casi le costó la vida… cuando nuevamente cayó, simplemente perdió toda esperanza, hasta que un perro que la había llevado arrastrando por medio país llegó a salvarla porque la apreciaba.

**Mittens – **Y no necesitaste ningún poder… no tenías súper fuerza, visión láser ni súper ladrido… solo tenías ese súper corazón tuyo y tu valor… - (con suavidad se acercó a darle un beso y recostarse a su lado) – luego… tu persona estuvo en gran peligro… sin importarte nada fuiste a salvarla aunque te pudo costar la vida… - (recordando aquel momento en el que tanto miedo sintió de perder a su amigo… ahora también encajaba con la herencia de Bolt… un padre y una madre que estaban dispuestos a perder la vida por salvar a quienes amaban… tristemente sí llegaron a ese desenlace) – y tú eres como ellos… te arriesgas sin dudarlo por tus seres queridos – (sonrió y se dispuso a dormir… hasta que un movimiento y unas palabras le evitaron que hiciera eso) –

**Bolt – **Mmmhhhh – (se desperezó un poco) - ¿Mittens? – (preguntó aún bastante adormilado) - ¿Qué pasa?... te… *bostezo* te escuché decir algo… - (aunque su mirada aún estaba muy adormilada notaba la preocupación por su amada) –

**Mittens – **Oh, perdóname precioso jejeje, estaba hablando en voz alta nada más – (le sonreía aunque realmente también estaba apenada por despertarlo) – debemos dormir orejón –

**Bolt - **¿Terminaron de hablar con Blaine?, bueno… me dirás mañana jeje – (quizá quería saber pero el sueño estaba dominándolo completamente y dormir abrazando a esa gatita sin duda le motivaba mucho más a volver a las tierras de morfeo) –

Así se abrazaron y se entregaron al sueño que les pesaba ya en los ojos, ahora dormir era algo enormemente cómodo, sintiendo el calor del otro no había forma de estar incómodo o de tener frío, esas dos cosas eran algo que habían dejado de existir en su vida.

Por otro lado la mente de Blaine había estado trabajando sin parar ni un solo instante, recordando todas las cosas que habían pasado desde que había oído hablar de Bolt, la emoción que lo había inundado ante la esperanza de encontrar al fin el objetivo de su viaje, para después enterarse de noticias que lo desgarraron, ciertamente aún quedaba esperanza para él, no todo estaba perdido pues había un hermanito al cual cuidar, aunque siempre tuvo una duda…

En otra parte donde la noche y la oscuridad aún se resistían a dar paso al día, un lobo veía hacia el cielo, estaba nublado completamente, ni una estrella, ni la luna, simplemente la oscuridad envolviéndolo todo, como si se tratase tanto de un manto, como de una bestia que ya ha cubierto a su presa a pesar que el día estaba por llegar.

**Stray – **(Hacía mucho tiempo que no veía al cielo y ciertamente no le importaba el no ver el firmamento) – **hace ya mucho tiempo que perdí ese derecho – **(el lobo veía sus patas, no había marca alguna de suciedad en ellas, pero para él estaban manchadas y mucho) –

**X: ¿Qué pasa?... ¿Acaso son esos remordimientos?, tú sobre todas las criaturas deberías ya haber perdido esa sensación – **

**Stray – Lo dices como si fuese algo completamente natural – **(No había necesidad de hablar… pues la otra voz no era de algo o alguien físico, era una voz que desde hacía mucho tiempo escuchaba y con la que discutía a veces, otras estaba de acuerdo) – **el hecho que pueda matar no significa que no pesen sobre mí las vidas – **

**X – Ohhh… palabras tan nobles… viniendo de ti no significan nada e igual no debería importarte… ¿Acaso pretendes olvidar lo que nos hicieron? ¿Lo que nos arrebataron? – **(la voz sonaba cada vez más y más furiosa pero aún se mantenía como un susurro, frío y cavernoso susurro que le acompañaba a donde fuera) –** yo no olvidaré jamás –**

**Stray – Cállate… yo tampoco podría olvidarlo… ese día lo perdí todo, nada en el mundo me importa en lo absoluto – **(¿Pero eso era verdad?, esa pregunta rondaba en él cada noche, cada día, cada segundo que respiraba) – **ellos me la arrebataron –**

**X – Exacto… nos la quitaron cuando ni ella ni nosotros habíamos hecho nada… ¿Qué era lo que queríamos? – **

**Stray – Vivir tranquilos… en paz lejos de todo…. Juntos – **(esa palabra hizo resonar un eco en su ser… un eco que por momentos opacaba la voz y la dejaba como un murmullo y venía ella a su mente) –

Cuando sucedía esto, era cuando más paz podía sentir… solamente tenía que cerrar los ojos y verla, esos ojos tan hermosos, brillantes de vida y calidez, solo su sonrisa bastaba para olvidar cualquier problema, solo sus palabras eran suficientes para sentir la energía del mundo entero en su ser y sentirse capaz de hacer lo que fuera, solo su cercanía convertía la tempestad en suave calma, los vientos huracanados en brisas suaves y convertían su desértico corazón, en un oasis de calma.

**X – ¡Basta ya! – **(gritó furiosa la voz, manifestándose un ser sin forma frente a él… apartando aquella visión que tanto anhelaba) – **deja de estarte engañando con estupideces… ella ya no es real… ya no está con nosotros… ¿Pretendes olvidar lo que pasó? ¿Quieres dejar de lado nuestra misión y dejar que lo que le pasó suceda de nuevo? –**

**Stray – **(Ante esas palabras su mente trajo otro tipo de recuerdos… ese instante donde frente a sus ojos… la perdió, su calma, su paz, su oasis, su amor, su calidez, su cordura….) – **No… jamás lo olvidaré… jamás perdonaré a ningún maldito perro – **(la ira ganaba terreno en su ser mientras el otro sonreía, si es que acaso esa mueca podía considerarse una sonrisa) – **debo asesinar a cuántos pueda… debo hacer que la tierra misma se tiña de rojo para que esos malditos entiendan y sufran lo que merecen –**

**X – **(Con una carcajada veía al lobo frente a él) – **Jamás olvides tus palabras… ahora solamente existimos para asesinarlos… y que no quede ninguno vivo… recuerda bien… tu nombre, Stray, El Perdido… y todo por su culpa… así que no dudes más, esa gatita… sabe dónde está nuestro objetivo… seguro está amenazada… debemos salvarla ¿Verdad? –**

Y sin decir más, como si de una bruma se tratara… ese ser en su mente se metió dentro de él… abriendo sus ojos veía la oscuridad, pero ya no como hace unos momentos… pareciera ahora que la oscuridad fuese su presa… mientras avanzaba sus ojos le permitían ver a dónde iba… por ahora… debía descansar, mañana sería un nuevo día para derramar sangre…

El sol se había levantado para iluminar al mundo, pero sus rayos no tenían la fuerza para atravesar completamente las nubes, lo cual dejaba más bien un paisaje gris en la tierra, pareciera que la naturaleza sabía algo que ni humanos ni animales comprendían y… a veces la ignorancia puede ser lo mejor que pudiera sucedernos…

**Amber – **(Luego de una noche no muy reparadora, pero tranquila, decidió ir a buscar algo de beber, tenía hambre, pero sabía que ir a buscar comida era muy arriesgado, se requería aterrizar y) – **y sin duda algunos gatos estarán muy atentos… con algo de agua bastará por ahora – **(así emprendió el vuelo buscando quizá algún pequeño charquito que pudiese haber en alguna azotea o algún área donde no fuese presa fácil, y ciertamente divisó un pequeño charco al cual se dirigió) –

En la vida el destino juega con todos, casi siempre derribándonos al suelo para pisotearnos… ¿Cómo lo hace?... se aprovecha del más mínimo y aparentemente insignificante error… para Amber, fue que el día anterior no había tomado todas sus precauciones, no se había dado cuenta que unos gatos la habían visto y al no reconocerla la siguieron, ella tuvo suerte de encontrar un refugio donde ellos no podían ir… pero no la tuvo cuando se dirigió a beber agua justo donde ellos habían pasado la noche.

**Amber – **(Lo que pasó fue muy rápido, apenas aterrizó dos gatos le saltaron encima, eran rápidos, pero por fortuna ella sabía defenderse, había entrenado después de todo así que por poco, pero logró esquivarlos) - **¿De donde salieron? – **(no tuvo mucho tiempo para poder pensar, pues de nuevo se le lanzaron encima apenas esquivándolos… pronto examinó su entorno) – **no están solo dos… hay otro más… que seguro está esperando a que intente volar… como necesito impulso no podría esquivarlo… - **(su mentecita trabajaba con velocidad… debía pensar rápido o ahí acabaría todo…-

**G1 – **Parece que la palomita no es una paloma ordinaria… - (dijo sonriendo un gato atigrado que estaba frente a ella) – hasta ahora las palomas solo saben correr y volar cuando están amenazadas –

**G2 - **¿Y qué sugieres entonces? ¿Qué ella es una súper paloma o que tiene entrenamiento militar? –

**G1 – **Pues… que o tienes razón a pesar de lo idiota de tus opciones… o que a ésta paloma la entrenaron – (dijo sonriendo más) –

**Amber – **(No entendía en un principio por qué el gato ese reía pero daba igual, tenía que irse de ahí y pronto) – **debo atraer al gato que está arriba… si logro que baje podré huir – **

**G1 – **A cada momento me convenzo más – (sonreía ahora mucho más) –

**G2 – **¿De qué rayos estás hablando? – (lo veía ya algo confundido) –

**G1 – **Yo trabajaba para Scarlet hace tiempo, cuando atacamos a un perro café y a ese Bolt – (su sonrisa crecía mientras miraba fijamente a la paloma) – a decir verdad… ese perro café posiblemente sea el mismo, cuando lo atacamos siempre nos analizaba primero y veía a todos lados, para esquivarnos o contraatacar y… es justo lo que ella hace –

**Amber - ** (Al escuchar esto se le congeló la sangre… ese gato había deducido bastante bien la situación, lo cual era enormemente peligroso) – **Debo pensar rápido y ya… o pondré a todos en peligro – **

**G1 – **Aunque también puede que simplemente estoy uniendo todo porque así lo quiero… y ésta paloma no está analizando nada sino que simplemente está congelada de terror jajaja – (su risa hacía notar que era alguien con un serio desequilibrio, lo cual no era mejor) – en todo caso… no nos compliquemos… atrapémosla y le sacaremos la verdad – (junto con su compañero habían rodeado ya a la pobre paloma que buscaba qué hacer) –

**Amber – **(Había pensado varias cosas… y aunque no le gustaba la respuesta final… simplemente…) – **No queda de otra… - **

Lo siguiente fue algo que los gatos no esperaban, Amber esperó a que sus agresores se acercaran más… una vez que lo hicieron se lanzó en vuelo bajo hacia el que tenía enfrente logrando golpear con sus alas los ojos del gato, al lograrlo comenzó a elevar el vuelo, sabía que el que se encontraba arriba no perdería la oportunidad de emboscarla, ciertamente lo hizo pero logrando girar en el aire lo esquivó por poco… lamentablemente la fortuna no quiso sonreírle más pues al girar su cuerpo si ala se golpeó contra uno de esos tubos de donde salía vapor a veces de esos edificios, el golpe fue tal que la hizo caer mientras sentía un agudo dolor en el ala.

**Amber – **Aagghhhh… - (su ala le dolía bastante… aunque no era el mayor de sus problemas, pues no había logrado cambiar de edificio… quedando los gatos apenas a una distancia) –

**G2 - **¡Voy a destrozarla! – (era el gato a quien había golpeado y que uno de sus ojos estaba bastante dañado, pues al ser golpeado, en el aleteo una de las plumas de su ala se había metido en su ojo lastimándole realmente) - ¡Sólo deja que te ponga las garras encima! –

**G1 – **Ya tendrás tiempo… primero debemos interrogarla, o mejor aún, tú la interrogas y te desahogas – (sonreía, conociendo a su compañero y lo que podría hacerle se divertiría observando el espectáculo) –

**Amber – No puedo quedarme aquí… no puedo morir… - **(ante sus ojos desfilaba un espectáculo, no era su vida, sino eventos que para ella la habían marcado… aquella perrita blanca… los cachorros… ser salvada por Blaine) – **aún le debo mucho a esa familia… ¡No tengo derecho a morir aquí! – **(haciendo un esfuerzo digno de cualquier guerrero elevó el vuelo rápidamente… sentía su ala dolerle como para hacerla desmayar, pero tenía cosas que hacer… muchas cosas y no caería) –

Los gatos al ver eso simplemente no pudieron evitar el quedar asombrados, sabían que se había golpeado lo suficiente para no poder escapar, pero lo estaba haciendo, aunque volaba con dificultad, al poco se dieron cuenta que estaba escapando así que comenzaron a perseguirla, la ventaja de la ciudad es que los edificios les permitían seguirla con facilidad, aunque ella estaba buscando el parque, ahí podrían perderla, o podría caer, ésta vez era una lucha que dependía completamente de ella.

**Amber – **(Volaba con dificultad… cada aleteo le llevaba un sufrimiento enorme pero tenía claras las cosas) – **no me atraparan, tengo una misión por cumplir – **(sin embargo los límites de su cuerpo llegaban a ella… sólo tenía una cosa en mente) – **Debo…. Llegar con Garm… - (**justo entonces en su último esfuerzo pudo sentir como si algo crujiera, en medio de ese dolor sin igual) –

* * *

><p>Aqui termina éste capítulo... quienes quieran matarme por lo de Amber o por el pasado de Blaine o ambos, por favor abstenganse para poder seguir jeje... sé que no terminó de maravilla pero el siguiente será dierente en cierta forma jejejeje, gracias de nuevo a quienes aún leen ésto y les deseo lo mejor.<p> 


	12. Chapter 12

Saludos nuevamente a todos, éste capitulo salio bastante "rapido" en comparacion de los demás que se demoraron meses, la razon es que ya tenía un borrador (como con un par de capitulos que siguen) asi que no fue dificil hacerlo a pesar de las tareas de la maestría 8sigo diciendo cómo diablos me animé a entrar) y el trabajo, pude terminarlo, quienes me quieran matar por lo que pasó en el capítulo anterior... abstenganse por ahora XD

Aprovecho a enviar un saludo y un agradecimiento a Darkness66 y a Caninefemale pues a pesar de mi demora tan asombrosamente grande aún se mantienen expectantes por si publico, de corazón tienen el agradecimiento de éste escritor que intenta plasmar en palabras una historia que se quiere contar xD.

Los avisos son los de siempre, Bolt no me pertenece (dudo lo haga algún día XD) y los usos de **negrita **_cursiva _() y "" son los mismos de siempre sin más aquí está el capítulo.

* * *

><p><strong>Comenzando un camino, cambiando otros.<strong>

El dolor se incrementaba más y más… el crujido, ciertamente no le daba esperanza a la pobre palomita quien sentía que iba a desmayarse por el dolor, pero sentía a la vez que no se podía dar semejante lujo… podía ver el parque, lo cual le daba esperanza… pero los gritos de los gatos y el hecho que por el dolor su vista se tornaba borrosa conforme el tiempo pasaba no era para nada alentador su panorama.

**Amber – D…debo… llegar… como sea, como sea debo llegar… - **(pero todo parecía estar en su contra al ir perdiendo altura, su ala, aunque su voluntad era fuerte y de hecho gracias a eso era que se mantenía volando, estaba comenzando a resistirse a moverse ya) –

**G1 – **(Al ver esto rio un poco) – Jejeje, pronto caerá… intenten rodearla así no la vamos a perder – (sus compañeros asintieron mientras se dirigían intentando adelantarla al menos para poderse acomodar donde ella pudiese caer) –

**Amber – **(Veía desesperada cómo perdía más altura, el dolor era enorme... a veces escuchaba aquel crujido) – **No puedo rendirme... no puedo morir aquí sin... sin hacer nada por él... por ella – **(sus ojos se llenaron de algunas lágrimas, recordaba aquella amiga que poco tiempo estuvo con ella... y recordaba que su vida no había terminado gracias a Blaine) – **¡Voy a llegar! –**

Con un esfuerzo más allá de sus capacidades... y más allá de lo que cualquiera hubiese logrado en su situación, elevó el vuelo cuanto pudo, el destino quizá deseaba ayudarla o tal vez la vida misma no podía dejar caer a una guerrera como ésa, una corriente de aire pasó ayudándola a elevarse un poco, aunque luego de eso, aunque su espíritu era fuerte y no estaba dispuesto a caer, el límite de su cuerpo llegó al punto donde no pudo más, desplomándose al suelo apenas consciente.

**G1 – **(Al ver eso sonrió más aunque no pudo más que admirar a esa paloma) – ¡Vamos muchachos ya ha caído! - (pronto treparon una barda de madera y fueron por ella) –

**G2 – **Al fin... jejeje, ya era hora que ésta desgraciada cayera... creo que igual se va a morir así que puedo desquitarme... podría – (con sus garras delineaba partes de ella) – arrancar éste pedazo... o quizá debería intentar arrancarle la cabeza... - (sonriendo acercaba sus colmillos al cuello de la pequeña para parar apenas) – no me puedo deci... -

No pudo terminar la frase, ni siquiera se pudo dar cuenta de lo que había pasado, simplemente estaba ya estrellado contra la pared mientras sus compañeros se le acercaban pero colocándose en forma defensiva... aunque cuando vieron al responsable de lo sucedido simplemente no pudieron evitar dejar salir un gemido de temor.

**Garm - **¡YO SE LO QUE PUEDES HACER! - (sus ojos parecían manar una ira que parecía salir del mismo infierno) - ¡LARGARTE ANTES QUE TE DESTROCE! -

Después de escuchar semejante grito y luego de ver ese rostro enfurecido los felinos abandonaron todo orgullo y toda ansia de pelear y huyeron tan rápido como sus temblorosas patas se los permitieron, mientras el perro iba rápidamente con la paloma caída.

**Garm - ** Amber... vamos... tienes que estar bien – (pero al revisarla pudo darse cuenta que no se encontraba nada bien, su respiración acelerada, su ala en una posición poco natural...) - **si se queda de ésta forma… va a morir... no puedo permitirlo... ¡No lo permitiré! - **(a su mente llegaba la primera vez que la conoció... le dio un susto de muerte pero después de hablar de Blaine todo fue diferente, ella era una amiga de Blaine, por tanto también era una amiga suya y además de su pequeña que le había tomado un gran cariño) -

**Azur - **¿Papi, pasa algo? - (escuchó apenas salir de su casa... pues le había ordenado no salir por su bien) – escuché que dijiste Amber... ¿Vino a visitarnos? – (asomaba la cabecita desde la casa pero por el tamaño de su padre no podía ver nada) -

**Garm – **(Simplemente no podía revelarle la verdad a la pequeña) – Algo así hija... pero debo hacer algo... por favor no salgas ahora – (no tenía tiempo por perder... comenzó a rasguñar y golpear la puerta de la veterinaria... su dueño vivía arriba y seguro que ya se había despertado, al menos eso esperaba) -

Después de un rato de hacer los ruidos, escuchó la voz molesta de su dueño que le increpaba por estar haciendo tanto escándalo, pero al no lograr que Garm se callara no le quedó de otra que salir a ver qué sucedía.

**X - **¡Vamos Ya Garm, me meterás en problemas con los vecinos si no te callas! - (sin embargo, al salir se topó con una escena inusual, ante él estaba su perro saltando y gruñendo mientras miraba a una paloma que sin duda se veía mal) - ¿Acaso me vas a presumir tu cacería? -

**Garm – **(Apenas escuchar eso soltó un gruñido realmente amenazador... aunque rectificó pronto pues notó el miedo de su dueño) –

**X – **(Luego de la sorpresa que se llevó... puesto que Garm en toda su vida jamás le había gruñido, comprendió algo mejor lo que pasaba) - ¿Acaso quieres que la cure? - (al ver el movimiento de rabo de su can suspiró) – Garm... soy veterinario pero las palomas son animales que no... - (pero al ver de nuevo a su perro... notó un rostro ensombrecido... sin más tomó a la paloma y la llevó dentro del consultorio) – Si no fuera porque pensaría que estoy loco... diría que los animales poseen un alma casi humana... -

**Garm – **(Logró escuchar a su dueño antes que entrara y simplemente sonrió mirando al cielo) - ¿Humana?... no lo creo... pero sin duda no somos simples animales sin pensamiento como creen ustedes... aun así... imploro por que la salves, jamás en mi vida me perdonaré ni veré a Blaine a los ojos si ella no sobrevive... - (y con eso volvió con su pequeña... intentando explicar de forma suave el por qué Amber tenía que estar en la clínica) -

**Azur – **Pero la señorita Amber se pondrá bien ¿Verdad? – (la pequeña ya había salido, al ver a Amber había deducido al menos una parte pues era muy lista) – el señor humano la curará ¿Cierto? - (la mirada pura de inocencia ante el anhelo de una respuesta positiva... eran más que suficientes para enviar al perro tanto al paraíso como al infierno, pues era una respuesta que no podía saber) -

**Garm – **Claro que sí, se pondrá bien jeje, es una chica fuerte y sin duda estará muy bien – (sin duda cada palabra que dijo quería fuera verdad) – **sin duda que se pondrá bien... -**

En otro lugar, mejor dicho en una granja en las afueras un perrito blanco despertaba dando vuelta y cayéndose de la canasta donde dormía, sin embargo su caída no fue dura... de hecho había sido bastante suave, lo cual lo tenía algo confuso.

**Bolt - **¿Mmhh? - (lanzó un bostezo mientras se estiraba) – creí que me había caído... - (al ver su canasta al lado se dio cuenta que sí) – no... sí me caí, pero no me dolió nada – (decía mientras miraba alrededor notando que alguien faltaba, pero no le dio tiempo a preguntar) -

**Mittens - **¿Estás cómodo? - (se escuchaba la voz medio ahogada abajo de él) – me... entristecería que estés incómodo... - (luego de eso se movió un poco... efectivamente se comprobó que estaba abajo de él... lo cual significaba...) -

**Bolt – **(Al comprender la situación se levantó de inmediato) - ¡Lo siento! - (estaba rojo, sentía que le ardía la cara) – t...te caí encima... -

**Mittens – **No diría caer jejeje – (se estiró para reacomodarse la osamenta pensando que podría sacar algo divertido de esto) – diría mejor que me aplastaste – (se dedicó a ver los resultados de sus palabras) -

**Bolt – **(Más rojo miraba ya el suelo apenado) – pe...perdona Mittens yo... - (el pobre ni sabía qué hacer o decir) -

**Mittens – **Ya tranqui, jejeje está bien no lo hiciste apropósito, aunque no te vendría mal una dieta, estás pesadito jejeje – (le era imposible el jugarle bromas, antes lo hacía porque era divertido pero ahora además de eso le parecía algo muy tierno) – **vaya, años atrás hubiese pensado que era digna de una loca pensar esto... y más de un perro... jejeje sin duda el amor te cambia la vida -**

**Bolt – **Pe...perdona cielito – (sonreía mientras ya se iba quitando el momento penoso y le sonreía) – me pondré a dieta sin duda jejeje, aunque con el entrenamiento que me darán, seguro que bajo de peso – (ya sonreía normal) -

**Mittens – **Jejeje, eso es cierto, pero lástima ya no estarás pachoncito para dormir sobre de ti – (y nuevamente le pegó otro sonrojo al pobre) – **debo agradecer a la vida, por ésta oportunidad – **(sonreía cálidamente) -

**Rhino – **(Justo llegó en ese momento) – Vamos dormilones, o no les vamos a dejar comida – (decía sonriendo como siempre mientras veía feliz a ambos) – **no podía ser mejor -**

**Mint – **(Pasó corriendo justo en ese momento) – ¡Yo me acabaré todo! - (y sin quedarse siquiera a decir buenos días se fue a la cocina) -

**Rhino - **¡Oh No! ¡No puedo permitírselo! - (salió corriendo tras ella, aunque su tamaño y sus patas no le ayudaban realmente) -

Tanto Bolt como Mittens no pudieron reprimir una sonrisa para después reír un poco ante la situación, sin duda la casa se había puesto más animada desde la llegada de Mint, a todo le sabía poner un espíritu de ánimo y alegría, incluso los juegos con Penny habían sido más animados desde su llegada, con Bolt eran competencias donde siempre ganaba ella, con Mittens eran más luchas de bromas e ingenio... debía admitir era un empate, en el caso de Rhino, bueno si se juntaban eran un peligro para la calma, la quietud, el aburrimiento y por supuesto… la comida.

**Mittens – **Amor, recuérdame que si algún día Mint quiere comer algo lleno de azúcar, debo detenerla con todas mis fuerzas – (simplemente imaginarse a Mint con el poder del azúcar la ponía a temblar) – pero tienen razón debemos irnos a comer jejeje o esos dos -

**Bolt – **No nos dejarán ni las migajas – (completó él sonriendo al conocerlos bien y estaba por salir cuando fue detenido) - ¿Mittens? - (la miraba confuso) -

**Mittens – **(sonriendo le dio un dulce beso mirándolo a los ojos) – Buenos días orejón – (y sonriendo salió hacia la cocina, seguida pronto por un Bolt sonrojado y a la vez auto regañado por haber olvidado algo tan importante) -

Mientras tanto en el granero las cosas eran algo diferentes que dentro de la casa, Az se encontraba despierto hacía... bueno no había dormido nada... las revelaciones que había tenido habían sido muy duras, aún para él, la rabia de no haber cuidado a su madre y fallarle a su padre eran algo que hacían que su sangre hirviera, pero a la vez, tenía la oportunidad de redimirse, aún había algo de su madre y su padre en el mundo, un hermano...

**Az – Si bien no es algo extraordinario... posee esa forma de ser de nuestro padre – **(recordaba las historias que le habían contado sobre Bolt) – **Sin duda en su sangre están ambos, así que me encargaré de proteger esto último que queda -**

Al poco pudo notar como Scarlet se despertaba, odiaba a esa gata sin duda alguna, por su culpa Blaine estaba metido en un problema enorme, uno que podría costarle la vida, sin embargo esa gata lo confundía también, era como él fue en su momento, pero también mostraba otra cosa, vio cómo se acercaba a Blaine para observarlo, no podía ver su rostro así que no podía imaginarse lo que sucedía.

**Scarlet – Eres un perro tan extraño... y tan único... has vivido un infierno desde hace mucho tiempo, te convertiste en un monstruo para proteger a tus seres queridos... y aun así conservaste la cordura para seguir ayudando a otros mientras los buscabas – **(le costaba horrores admitirlo, era algo duro para ella... pero sabía que no había forma alguna de excusarse... lo admiraba, admiraba a ese perro al que tanto odio le había profesado) - ¿Cómo lo haces?... - (susurró en un hilo de voz... y retrocedió de golpe al ver a Blaine levantarse) -

**Blaine – **(Le había parecido escuchar algo así que se levantó aún algo adormilado) – Buenos días... - (dijo en una voz somnolienta) - ¿Cómo te sientes hoy? - (intentando desperezarse se estiró mientras seguía viéndola con calidez) - ¿Estás mejor? -

**Scarlet – **(Había sido tomada por sorpresa, así que simplemente movió la cabeza) – **Respóndele... o si no se preocupará más y te mirará como otras veces y eso es algo... ¿malo? - **S...sí...me siento mejor, mis heridas duelen poco ya... -

**Blaine – **Perfecto jejeje, eso es muy bueno, ahora Az... ¿Qué tal si bajas y vamos a buscar algo de comer?... muero de hambre – (miró hacia arriba donde el felino bajó) -

**Az – **Mejor busco yo comida... tú quédate dentro y termina de despertar, tienes cara de perro atropellado y ebrio – (saliendo los dejó ahí) -

**Blaine – **Tampoco me veo tan mal – (dijo algo molesto con su hermano, aunque lo expresó en tono bromista) – pero ciertamente necesito despertar bien... aun me siento con sueño jeje... -

**Scarlet – **Eso es normal perro... no dormiste mucho en sí, te la pasaste despierto gran parte de la noche y la mañana – (y lo sabía muy bien pues había estado vigilándolo, preocu...) - **¿Preocupándome?... bueno... quizá... - **(incluso su mente había perdido con el tiempo las ganas de argumentar cosas en contra) -

**Blaine - **¿Cómo lo sabes? - (la miró algo extrañado) - ¿Acaso estuviste despierta toda la noche? Eso no es bueno, debes descansar para mejorar tus heridas –

**Scarlet – **No me regañes perro... solamente desperté un par de veces en la noche para... ir a hacer cosas privadas – (curiosamente le daba más pena aceptar que lo había vigilado que decir que se había despertado para ir al baño) -

**Blaine – **(Ante la expresión se sonrojó un poco) – Oh... perdona jeje... pero bueno antes que otras cosas vengan debemos cambiar tus vendajes, posiblemente sean ya los últimos y quedarás recuperada al fin – (dijo eso con una sonrisa cálida y amable) -

**Scarlet – **Eso sería fabuloso... detesto estar limitada en mis movimientos y estar confinada a la tierra sin poder subir a las alturas o escalar... ha sido horriblemente aburrido... y contigo por aquí es peor – (dijo acostumbrada a lanzarle algún insulto... aunque de nuevo como otras veces se sintió algo culpable de su forma de actuar) -

**Blaine – **Jejeje no te preocupes, una vez que te cambie los vendajes y compruebe si ya todo está bien podrás irte - (lo dijo sin ningún problema o mala intención, más bien al contrario) -

**Scarlet – **(Por alguna razón no había dicho nada, sentía que esas palabras habían tenido un efecto contrario al que hubiese esperado) – **Si ya estoy curada... tendré que irme... si me voy... - **(cientos de cosas pasaron por su mente... aunque ninguna le agradaba mucho en varios sentidos) -

**Blaine - **¿Scarlet?... ¿Estás bien? - (la miraba preocupado, normalmente hubiese esperado algo estilo "Qué bueno, así podré alejarme de ti perro" o alguna cosa así) -

**Scarlet – **Oh sí... estoy bien... creo que demasiado feliz con la noticia - (sonreía, pero no estaba convencida, ya que no se sentía feliz con la noticia) – oye perro... ¿Y qué harás ahora?, si me voy igual te seguirán buscando -

**Blaine – **Descuida jeje, estoy acostumbrado a ser perseguido y ocultarme, así que no tienes na... - (pero no terminó al ser interrumpido por la exclamación de su interlocutora) -

**Scarlet - **¡Deja de hacer eso! - (ella se sorprendió tanto como el perro por su reacción, pero ya había iniciado, no era hora de detenerse) - ¡Deja de una vez de ser...de ser...de ser tan tú!, siempre cargando el mundo sobre de ti, siempre ayudando a otros aún si eso significa sacrificarte a ti mismo... ¿Acaso no piensas en tu propio bien? ¿En tu propia felicidad? Das y das y das y das siempre con esa sonrisa idiota y cálida, haces pensar que todo está bien aunque estás viviendo un maldito infierno... así que... ¡Deja de ser así! Si estás furioso, Grítalo... grítame a mí... insúltame por orillarte a ponerte en peligro... enójate conmigo y desquita tu furia insultándome o mirándome despectivamente... pero deja...deja de estar siempre tan preocupado... haces todo tan difícil y confuso... tanto que simplemente me vuelvo loca – (retomando algo de aire estaba a punto de continuar, pero en eso notó que la puerta se abría entrando Mittens con Bolt... cortándole completamente el valor que tan espontáneamente le había llegado) -

**Mittens - **¿Sucede algo? - (acababan de llegar, pero por estar platicando entre ellos no habían escuchado realmente nada, pero las expresiones de ambos decían varias cosas) – Blaine ¿Estás bien? -

**Blaine – **(Dejando su sorpresa de lado se recompuso para no dar sospechas y sonriendo la miró) – si Mittens, solamente le comentaba a Scarlet que posiblemente sean sus últimos vendajes - (Sabiendo y también queriendo evitar que ellos preguntasen más cambió la conversación) – por otro lado ¿Cómo durmieron? -

**Mittens – **Oh muy bien jejeje, tuve un despertar algo aplastado... pero todo está bien – (dijo sonriendo sabiendo lo que sus palabras provocarían en cierto perrito blanco) - ¿Y tú? - (preguntó algo preocupada, si a ella le fue difícil dormir, seguramente a él mucho peor) -

**Blaine – **Todos dormimos bastante bien jejeje ahora... no quiero molestar, pero iremos a comer, o de lo contrario Mint y Rhino se acabarán todo – (dijo riendo un poco) -

**Mint – **Vas a herir mis sentimientos – (dijo ella entrando con expresión triste y orejas bajas) – yo todavía que te aparto comida y tú me acusas de acabarme todo – (en pose trágica se dejó caer al suelo... pero se levantó riendo) – nah, en fin jejeje les trajimos el desayuno -

**Scarlet – **(Tenía que admitir, que ver aquella escena era como ver una familia, una rarísima familia, pero una al fin y al cabo) – **sería... algo bastante bueno tener una familia así – **(sacudiendo su cabeza intentó apartar de ella ese pensamiento... para ella la palabra "familia" era algo que no existía) – bueno... si me disculpan y aunque no... iré a comer – (y salió del granero para encontrar los platos de comida fuera) -

**Rhino – **(Se encontraba allí "vigilando") - Oh, te has despertado ya, bueno debes comer, pero procura dejarle algo a los demás –

**Scarlet – **Si estuviéramos en otra situación te haría tragar cada palabra que me has dicho hasta hoy – (sin embargo, a pesar de sus palabras ella sabía que no podría hacerle algo al roedor) –** seguramente él se enojaría – **(se dijo para sí misma) -

Al poco rato salió Blaine para comer también, Az no se encontraba pues seguramente se había ido a buscar comida a otra parte, la comida para "mascotas" era algo que no comería mientras estuviese vivo, sin embargo no pasó mucho rato para que hiciera acto de presencia en el lugar.

**Az – **Bueno, tú perro – (dijo mirando a Bolt) – acompáñame, es hora de iniciar tu entrenamiento -

**Bolt - **¿Que, ahora mismo? - (dijo algo sorprendido mientras también dirigía su mirada hacia Blaine) - ¿No me entrenará Blaine? -

**Az – **Mira cachorro... tú fuiste el que pidió entrenamiento, Blaine decidió que te entrenaré yo así que si quieres aprender a hacer algo aparte de hacerte bola por ahí y recibir golpes, será mejor que me acompañes ahora mismo – (y sin decir nada más se fue tras del granero) -

**Bolt – **(Se encontraba aún bastante confuso, pero sabiendo que Az no bromearía con nada se decidió a seguirlo, aunque no muy convencido, pero una voz sonó en su cabeza) –** es para protegerla y a todos – **(con ese argumento fue más decidido) -

**Mittens – **(Estaba a punto de seguirlos cuando sintió la pata de Blaine deteniéndola) - ¿Blaine? - (le cuestionó ante su actuar) -

**Blaine – **Mittens, no dudo que tienes unas intenciones maravillosas al querer ir... pero éste es el entrenamiento de Bolt... y no será nada agradable, si estás segura que puedes ir y no intervenir cuando algo se ponga feo... adelante, pero si dudas, mejor quédate, el tiempo apremia y él no tiene el privilegio de desperdiciarlo -

Todos con la excepción de Mint se quedaron mirando a Blaine entre confundidos y sorprendidos por su actitud, además se había puesto muy serio, tanto que parecía totalmente un perro muy diferente al que normalmente estaban acostumbrados.

En tanto, en la ciudad los gatos habían tenido la orden de cesar a búsqueda del perro, para tener un descanso, esto tuvo muchos efectos sin duda, muchos gatos agradecieron poder tener al gin un descanso, mientras que eso también significaba paz para las palomas también, quienes veían extrañadas pero alegres la situación.

**Lair – **(Sin duda para él ese descanso no era para nada algo positivo... estaba desesperado por lograr encontrar al perro y con ello por supuesto bañarse de gloria) – **estuve demasiado cerca, tan cerca de atraparlo... pude haber ganado todo, pero el maldito se escapó – **(en su mente no sólo imaginaba el poder atraparlo, sino hacerlo sufrir hasta el final, algo preocupante pues sólo soñaba con eso por su propio bienestar sin importarle si había un motivo real para atacar) -

**Sting – **(Acercándose lo miró) – no debes preocuparte pronto le echaremos garra a ese malnacido y pondremos en orden la ciudad de una vez por todas – (miraba al horizonte, pero al ver los altos edificios una memoria vino a su mente, una que seguía siendo algo confusa, sin duda más joven lo recordaba completamente... pero al ir creciendo fue olvidándolo) - **¿De qué trata ese recuerdo? - **(era algo que simplemente no entendía, aunque no le daba importancia real) – haz hecho un gran trabajo, para ser un simple soldado -

**Lair – **(Ante esa expresión no pudo reprimir una mueca, odiaba su puesto y situación, pero sabía que en fuerza bruta simplemente no era su fuerte) -

**Sting – **Jajajaja no te ofendas, apenas terminemos con esto, sin duda que te voy a promover a un rango más alto – (al notar la expresión de "alegría" de su acompañante sonrió) – pero después de eso, deberás luchar realmente duro para subir, hace mucho que ningún Ejecutor ha sido reemplazado y es porque nuestra fuera, habilidad y conocimientos no son para tomar a la ligera -

**Lair – **Lo sé, son por eso la élite que se encuentra sobre cualquiera y son capaces por sí solos de enfrentarse contra un gran contingente enemigo – (conocía bien la reputación y las historias, y aunque siempre pensó que ese era un punto inalcanzable, recientemente su ambición le había hecho ostentar ese lugar) – **Y no me detendré por nada para obtenerlo... -**

Dentro del bosque, un lobo caminaba en dirección de la carretera, ciertamente no podía acercarse a ésta de forma desprevenida, los humanos lo notarían fácilmente, lo cual le atraería muchos problemas, sin embargo, después de tantos años había desarrollado un buen sentido de rastreo, por lo que no necesitaba estar cerca de la carretera para poder percibir cualquier aroma que estuviera en ésta, a su vez dos sombras le seguían a una distancia considerable, siempre aprovechando cada escondite con plantas, frutas o hierbas que despidiesen algún aroma, lo que permitía no ser detectadas por su aroma, sin embargo...

**Stray – **(Se detuvo un momento mientras levantaba la mirada a los árboles y exclamaba) – Ya sé que están siguiéndome, y les recomiendo enormemente que se retiren o se atengan a las consecuencias -

**X1 – **(Una de las sombras se sorprendió de que las pudiese encontrar, era imposible detectar su aroma) - **¿Cómo lo hizo? - **(su compañera la entendía bien e incluso se hacía la misma pregunta) -

**Stray – **No puedo olfatearlas, pero puedo sentir su presencia gracias al movimiento del viento, no es normal en algunos puntos y siempre sucede conforme avanzo... así que les recomiendo seguir mi consejo -

**X2 – **(Ante la situación ambas no sabían qué hacer, enfrentarlo no sería fácil pero él tampoco lo tendría fácil, aun así su objetivo era seguirlo y averiguar su objetivo) – creo que debemos retirarnos por ahora... -

**Stray – **(Cuando se dio cuenta ya no sentía las presencias, así que continuó con su camino) – **Sin embargo... no pude sentirlas hasta hace poco y no he notado cuando se fueron... son de mucho cuidado – **(sabiendo que ahora tenía otras cosas de que preocuparse se dedicó a rastrear usando otros métodos siempre intentando despistar a quien fuere que intentase seguirlo) -

**X1 – **(Se encontraban ya algo retiradas del lobo mientras se miraban) – Pudo detectarnos, así que sin duda es un tipo de mucho cuidado... el problema real de ahora es... -

**X2 - **¿Qué haremos? Podemos regresar a la ciudad... pero eso nos dejaría en el mismo punto exacto, ese gato extraño que vimos, que se nos hizo algo familiar, no lo hemos visto más por el lugar -

**X1 – **Lo sé... todo se nos comienza a complicar... pero debemos actuar y decidirnos, seguir la carretera de forma ciega para ver si llegamos a algún lado... -

**X2- **O volver a la ciudad e intentar ver lo que intentan hacer los gatos – (ambas opciones eran viables, pero sabiendo que el lobo podría provocar algo terrible si llegaba a su destino, las colocaba en una difícil situación) – quisiera que él estuviera con nosotros, sabría qué hacer y cómo hacer lo correcto -

**X1 – **Pero no está y será decisión nuestra... - (mirando al cielo suspiró) – no tiene caso ir a ciegas... y es peligroso acercarse a ese lobo... no hay más... debemos volver a la ciudad para averiguar más cosas -

Tomando finalmente esa decisión emprendieron el regreso a la ciudad, esperando poder encontrar la respuesta que buscaban, pero con el temor en su corazón de que esto podría bien costarles completamente toda su misión, eso era algo a lo que tenían que arriesgarse, pero no teniendo más opción, decidieron encargarse al destino.

Mientras esto sucedía, de regreso en la granja se escuchaban los quejidos de dolor que daba cierto pastor... unos que no hacían más que poner nerviosa a una pobre gatita negra, pero sabiendo que las palabras de Blaine eran por el bien tanto de ella como de Bolt, decidió no intervenir.

**Az – **Vamos cachorro... con eso no me harás pero ni cosquillas... - (le decía a un Bolt que estaba tirado en el suelo lleno de polvo y con varios puntos adoloridos) – hazlo de nuevo y ésta vez... usa la cabeza y la fuerza no solo la estupidez -

**Bolt – **(No entendía aún por qué Az lo entrenaba pero sin decir más se levantó para lanzarse contra Az, intentando embestirlo de frente... aunque con un ágil movimiento fue esquivado y luego el felino aterrizó sobre su lomo derribándolo y dándole de remate una patada) – Aaggghhhh... - (se quejó de nuevo) -

**Az - **¿No te dije que usaras la cabeza?... si atacas de frente estás diciéndole a tu enemigo "Adelante patéame el trasero"... te vuelves predecible y fácil de esquivar y contraatacar... ve y párate allá... -

Bolt hizo tal como le habían indicado, notó que Az corría hacia él, así que se preparó, apoyando bien sus patas delantera... pero en el último momento Az se movió para atacarlo de un costado, aunque Bolt reaccionó más o menos a tiempo pero igual debido a que su cuerpo estaba esperando un ataque de frente, tropezó al intentar esquivar cayendo al suelo y siendo golpeado en un costado por Az.

**Az- **Eso... es usar la cabeza... no actuar como tu oponente cree que lo harás, adelantarte a su pensamiento, superarlo en inteligencia, de nada sirve la fuerza si no usas la cabeza... muchas veces la táctica y la agilidad pueden superar la fuerza bruta... ahora... levántate -

Bolt aún sentía que preferiría entrenar con Blaine, pero sin decir nada se levantó para continuar, fue atacado por Az al menos unas 4 veces más... obteniendo el mismo resultado anterior, acabar en el suelo y ser pateado como "castigo".

**Az – **Cuando te vas a defender... te daré un consejo que jamás te he dado – (dijo en un tono sarcástico bastante obvio) - ¡Usa... La... Cabeza!, Jamás esperes un ataque que no sabes si llegará, si te preparas para un ataque frontal y te hacen uno por los lados o encima, estás acabado, si esperas un ataque por los costados y te atacan de frente o por arriba, estás acabado, si esperas solo un ataque por encima -

**Bolt – **(Con voz algo cansada y molesta respondió adelantándose) – estoy acabado... - (dijo suspirando... y recibiendo un golpe de parte de Az) – Aahhhhhh ¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?! -

**Az – **No te hagas el gracioso... estamos entrenando en serio... no para que participes en tu show falso o para que hagas truquitos de cachorrito a los humanos... estás entrenando, para No morir como idiota contra cualquier enemigo que te amenace a ti o a tus seres queridos... - (se acercó a él mirándolo fijamente a los ojos) - ¿Entendido? -

**Bolt – **(Debía admitir que Az no era su gato favorito... pero cuando tenía razón la tenía de una forma abrumadora, aunque eso no fuese precisamente algo muy bueno) – Entiendo... a...aun así... ¿No es mejor que me entrene Blaine?... - (dijo con algo de temor de ser golpeado... pero al no recibir golpe alguno miró a su "mentor") -

**Az – **No te recomiendo entrenar con él... es todo lo que diré y punto... - (mirando al cachorro entendió más o menos sus suposiciones) – No... no lo digo porque él vaya a ser más blando que yo... lo digo porque si él te entrena sin tener tu un entrenamiento previo... vas a necesitar un hospital – (y con eso se dirigió a continuar el entrenamiento... dejando al can más que confuso) -

En la parte de enfrente de la casa, Mittens no podía sino angustiarse ante cada quejido que daba su amado, sin duda era para ella una tortura completa, y también tenía muchas dudas, para su fortuna ella sí podía resolverlas pues Blaine estaba justo ahí con ella y los demás, así que después de escuchar varias veces los quejidos se dirigió a Blaine.

**Mittens – **Blaine... ¿Por qué no entrenas tú a Bolt? - (lo miraba con un rostro preocupado) -

**Scarlet – **(Se encontraba sobre el árbol, practicando ya algo su escalada aunque con cuidado... bajó y le miró con un aire de superioridad) – Bueno si éste perro lo entrena seguro que será demasiado blando con él y no aprenderá absolutamente nada – (su sonrisa claramente molestó a Mittens) -

**Mittens – **Si... quizá pueda ser... lástima que estoy preguntándole a él... y no a ti, pues tu opinión no es que signifique algo – (le respondió de tal forma que ambas se quedaron mirando) -

**Scarlet – **No sé por qué te pones así si sabes que es la verdad... éste perro es un blando y seguro que trataría tan delicadamente a tu perrito que aprendería seguramente sólo a luchar contra conejitos esponjosos – (ciertamente gran parte de ella no tenía ya interés en insultar o molestar a Blaine, después de todo había aceptado que lo respetaba, pero con Mittens, sentía que debía ser superior a ella, aunque no le quedaba muy claro por qué, ni le dio tiempo de pensarlo, una carcajada desvió la atención de ambas) -

**Mint – **Jajajajajaja... pe...perdonen... jajajajaja – (suavemente les sonrió mientras paraba de reír) – no era mi intención reírme, pero... es que no lo pude evitar, ambas pelean como cachorritas como si compitieran por algo jejeje – (una vez que se tranquilizó las miró mientras veía a Blaine ajeno a la discusión) – Scarlet, a ti te digo que no podrías estar más equivocada... Mittens, a ti te digo que Bolt no pudo ser más afortunado que Blaine no lo entrenara desde el inicio -

Su comentario tuvo diversos efectos, por parte de Scarlet una mirada incrédula ante tal afirmación, por parte de Mittens, una mirada como si esperara que Mint se echara a reír de nuevo por la broma que acababa de hacerles, pero ambas tuvieron como respuesta una serena mirada de ella.

**Mint – **No les miento, Blaine fue quien me entrenó a mí para pelear, aún recuerdo esos días y también recuerdo las veces que tuve que quedarme tirada en cama debido a los golpes del entrenamiento... - (ahora ambas gatas miraban a Blaine como si quisieran enjuiciarlo o algo peor) -

**Scarlet - **¡¿Golpeaste a una chica?! - (el respeto generado por él se había derrumbado en un instante... mirándolo como si estuviese a punto de golpearlo) - ¡¿Cómo pudiste?! -

**Mittens – **(No estaba mejor que Scarlet... pero una parte de ella la motivaba a creer en él, además, Mint lo trataba con mucho cariño así que eligió mejor su pregunta) - ¿Por qué hiciste eso? – (bueno… para nada sonó mejor pero ya estaba dicha la pregunta) -

**Blaine – **(Levantándose las miró) – porque era necesario... yo no podía cuidar de Mint por siempre, mi viaje era más peligroso que quedarse ella donde estaba, además que tenía que esperar por su padre, lo mejor era entrenarla para que pudiera defenderse – (aunque ciertamente no le hacía sentir orgulloso el cómo la había entrenado, él sentía que había sido lo mejor) -

**Mint – **(Fue ella quien habló a continuación) – Y de todo corazón te loa gradezco enormemente – (le dijo sonriendo ganándose de nuevo la atención de ambas) – No soy masoquista que quede claro... pero él me hizo darme cuenta que la vida y mis enemigos no iban a tenerme piedad por ser una hembra o por ser joven... me atacarían con todas sus fuerzas sin medirse ni contenerse, por lo tanto tenía que aprender todo lo que pudiera para protegerme, admito que no fue fácil y algunas veces me enojaba mucho con él... pero entendía al final... que quien más sufría era él... - (lo miró y lo abrazó cálidamente) -

**Blaine – **(Miró a las felinas que no parecían entender bien la situación) – Ambas dirán "Pero si él no fue golpeado, no pudo sufrir más", cierto que yo no sufrí los golpes... pero... tener que golpear en serio a alguien a quien crie como mi hija... era doloroso... pero no flaquee... porque sabía que la vida no tendría compasión con ella, los demás perros o cualquier otro ser no dudaría en matarla si querían... no espero que me entiendan... pero no me arrepiento, si elegí que Bolt fuera entrenado por Az, es porque él será más suave con él que yo, y lo preparará lo suficiente para cuando me toque entrenarlo... entiendan ambas, entrenar para saber pelear, no es un juego, ni es deporte, ni es una distracción... es una situación de vida o muerte, donde tu capacidad dictará si tú eres el que vive... o si jamás regresarás -

Con esas palabras se levantó, siendo soltado por Mint y se dirigió al granero para buscar algo de tiempo para dormir, aunque ciertamente había algo que le tenía inquieto, normalmente Amber solía llegar para despertarlo como decía él a las 11 de la "madrugada" o infinitamente más temprano... y no la había visto, pero supuso que quizá simplemente ella había tenido cosas que hacer, después de todo ella tenía su propia vida y no tenía por qué estar siempre al pendiente de él, sin embargo no pudo llegar al granero al escuchar a Az llamándolo.

**Az- **Blaine... ven inmediatamente aquí... y muéstrale al cachorro lo que es un entrenamiento – (sus gritos habían llegado desde el otro lado de la casa... y había hecho que Mittens se le hiciera un nudo en el estómago, sobre todo cuando vio a Blaine dirigirse hacia allá) -

**Mittens – **(De nuevo tuvo el impulso de ir, sobre todo después de lo que escuchó apenas, pero ésta vez fue detenida... sorpresivamente no por Mint, quien hubiese sido lo más lógico, ni siquiera por Scarlet que pudiera haber sido algo menos lógico pero probable...) - Rhino ¿Qué crees que haces?... debo ir -

**Rhino – **No Mittens... ésta vez no podemos ir – (veía como el roedor también estaba preocupado) – esto es algo que realmente Bolt debe enfrentar solo... tomó una decisión y debe enfrentarla, debes entenderlo, él quiere protegerte, sabe que necesita más fuerza y entrenamiento si quiere lograrlo... - ( sonriendo un poco aunque aún con su rostro preocupado, repitió lo que alguna vez le dijo a Bolt cuando se dio cuenta que no tenía superpoderes) – Un héroe... es el que hace lo imposible posible, que no importa lo difícil que sea se esfuerza y hace las cosas... por qué sabe que es lo correcto... no podemos intervenir en eso Mittens -

**Mittens – **(Suspirando... no pudo más que aceptar las palabras de su amigo) – **Rhino... a veces me pregunto si realmente eres solo un hámster o si eres algo más – **Tienes razón... pero es difícil... es difícil escucharlo así... - (ahora levantó la mirada para ver a Scarlet ante ella) - ¿Qué quieres? - (dijo sin mucho ánimo e incluso sin sonar molesta) -

**Scarlet – **Escúchame porque no lo repetiré… ésta rata – (se escuchó un "Oye" de parte de Rhino) – tiene razón... y deberías incluso estar alegre que le enseñarán a pelear esos dos locos... y que no tendrá... así como tú y como yo... que aprender las cosas en la escuela de las calles -

**Mint – **(Acercándose la quedó mirando) – no imaginé que tu podrías ser alguien que sepa decir cosas correctas y que sean capaces de animar a alguien – (dijo esto con un tono suave y respetuoso, pues notó como Mittens se había relajado un poco al escucharla) -

A la gata rojiza tal comentario no le pareció realmente como un halago, lo que menos quería era relacionarse más con esos sujetos, ya bastante le había afectado el tener que convivir con un tonto perro amable, protector y preocupado... como para relacionarse con seres semejantes a él... pero Mittens, era una gata que sin duda se había ganado su respeto a pulso, sobrevivió de alguna forma a un Ejecutor, huyó de un refugio y le plantó cara a Az en más de una ocasión, así que darle por ésta ocasión un poco de tranquilidad no la mataría... sin darse cuenta realmente se estaba relacionando con todos, no se daba cuenta que aceptaba muchas cosas por las que antes hubiese matado sin piedad y sin pensárselo realmente, pero la vida es muy extraña y sus giro son aún más extraños.

Por otro lado, en una veterinaria, un doctor salía a su patio trasero, donde fue recibido por su can, el cual -según él se repetía- se veía enormemente preocupado y temeroso de la situación de la paloma, juraba que de no ser que fuese "imposible" su perro pareciera ser "amigo" de esa paloma.

**X – **Bueno muchacho... yo he hecho todo lo que era posible y lo que estaba a mi alcance... la pequeña tenía zafado completamente un hueso del ala, debió ser imposible para ella volar más – (lo que él no sabía era que Amber había volado en esa situación por lo menos unos 300 metros) -

**Garm – **Por favor... sólo dime si está bien o si se pondrá bien... dime algo por favor... - (su desesperación era notoria y su angustia profunda) -

**X – **(Seguía aun perturbado por el comportamiento de su mascota pero se limitó a verle) – por ahora está fuera de peligro... su cuerpo sufrió una gran tensión y no sé si su corazón lo resistirá, así que lo demás depende de ella... te avisaré después si se recupera – (y terminando de decir eso entró en el consultorio) -

**Garm – **Amber... debes vivir ¿Entiendes?...

En una de las jaulas de la veterinaria se encontraba esa palomita de quién estaba hablando… su respiración agitada… su cuerpo haciendo en algún momento espasmos involuntarios… salvo el perro que yacía fuera esperando por ella… nadie sabía la situación en la que estaba, su respiración haciéndose más lenta y sus movimientos deteniéndose finalmente… se había estabilizado, al menos por ahora…

* * *

><p>Llegamos al final del capítulo, si aun quieren matarme pues... salgo corriendo, pero bueno jejeje gracias por seguir leyendo y espero pronto continuar los siguientes capítulos, quiza alguna parte de aqui se vio floja me disculpo, jejeje hasta la otra y les deseo lo mejor.<p> 


End file.
